Infinite And Unforeseen
by Binx12
Summary: "What if all the myths were true?" Jacob/OC
1. Out of the Shadows

Chapter 1

Out of the Shadows

"_Held back in my pitied world where everything's undone  
A cold wind blows right through me, I'm made a hollow shell  
There's nothing left, just ash remains"_

_-Sarah McLachlan _

**500 AD, Greece **

Her once elaborate gown fluttered around her legs in bloodied shreds. The air smelled of ash and smoldering flesh, the intensity of it burning down her throat and enveloping her lungs. Below her feet, the wood and stone glowed with the remnants of fire. She could feel the heat eating away at her skin, but it regrew as quickly as it left.

She welcomed the feeling. The pain meant that she was still alive.

Shallow breaths pushed past her lips as she scanned the landscape before her. The intricate steps that once led into the palace of her father were now nothing more than fragmented stones. Sculptures lay broken and defaced along the ground, while piles of smoking ash rose up between the cracked boulders and charred wood. The ash was all that remained of her family, each pile still smelling faintly of burned flesh and hair.

Her people were not the only ones whose remains formed the piles; most were filled with the bodies of the army created solely to wipe her people from the Earth. Their burnt carcasses reeked of rancid sweetness; a hint of something that was once enticing. What remained of the few humans granted the privilege to walk her father's halls were cast aside and piled together. Their bodies were not even worth burning.

It seemed that the army's fate was tied to that of her family's. Their purpose was complete—well _nearly_ she though with a mocking tone. She was still alive; barely, as the splashes of dried blood encrusted on her skin illustrated, but alive. She was the last of her kind now, and as proof of her lineage, she needed to locate what was left of her father.

With careful steps she entered the smoking rubble, the golden chains around her feet and entangled in her dark hair clanking softy as she went. Flashes of the prior night's events instantly entered into her mind—the screams; the ripping and tearing of flesh; the smell of blood that clouded her senses and enticed a tickling in the back of her throat. _"Get her away from this place!"_ her father had yelled. _"She must survive. One of us must survive." _

"Thera," a deep voice called from behind her. "Nothing good awaits you in there."

Thera's feet hardly faltered at Bron's words. He watched as she slowly became consumed by the billows of smoke, the soft _clank clank clank_ of her chains the only indication that she was even there. Bron focused on the sound, his heart beating in tune with it as his ears strained to keep it from getting softer.

"We should not let her from our sight. They will return."

Not waiting for a reply, Balaraj moved towards the burning rubble. He barely went an inch before Bron's thick arm stopped him. "She has a purpose in her mind," Bron said softly. Balaraj regarded the much older man with hard eyes.

"I know her mind as well as you," he replied as he attempted to push his body to its fullest height. Balaraj was a tall man, with skin the color of molten milk chocolate, and eyes that could see through the dense jungles of his birth. He had the soul of a tiger.

Agile. Cunning. _Wild_.

But Bron was larger—stronger—his build exemplifying total power and control. The silverback of his other form only stood as further proof of his age and wisdom. To lesser men Balaraj's defiance would elicit fear, but Bron was not a lesser man.

"You have much to learn," Bron stated with an even voice, his teeth a blaring white against the darkness of his skin, "Little Cub."

Balaraj growled at the name, but said nothing. Slowly his rigid body slackened and his eyes fell to the ground. With a slight smile Bron cast his eyes back towards the smoke and returned his focus to where it belonged. It took a moment of concentration before the steady _clank clank clank_ once again reached his ears.

"What is she look—" Balaraj stopped mid-sentence as the wind blew a fresh, sickeningly sweet stench into air. Bron stilled as he eyes left the rubble and scanned the hillside behind it. "There," Balaraj said as his finger pointed towards the edge of a cliff miles away. Bron spotted the creature immediately, its icy skin glowing like marble against the dark trees that stood behind it.

"Only one?" Balaraj questioned.

"A scout," Bron replied with a grunt. "They knew she would return. Come," he added suddenly as he took off towards the smoke. Balaraj spared one last glance at the cliffside—the creature was gone.

Bron's heart began to beat wildly in his chest. He could no longer hear the clanking of Thera's chains. If only he could smell her, or hear her breathing. Frantically, he looked around, each passing second creating an even deeper sense of panic. _"Curse your talents, Agave—_princess_,"_ he thought to himself.

"I am here." Her voice was soft—even to his ears—but he instantly turned towards it. Bron's heart slowed slightly, but it would not find peace until Thera stood beside him.

Balaraj followed only a step behind, his eyes scanning the landscape around them. He saw nothing, but the air was becoming thick with their stench, and the wind seemed to carry upon it a hint of their whispers and a promise of a fight.

The two companions continued weaving amongst piles of rocks and leaping over crumbling walls that once stood erect and solid. They were near the center of the ruins now, the smoke so thick that it burned their lungs and blurred their vision.

Bron's ears filled with the sounds of smoldering wood and the consistent breathing of Balaraj behind him, but he could hear nothing of Thera—feel nothing of her presence at all.

And then she was there.

A shadow of a woman entered into Bron's vision, her dirtied gown dancing behind her as she crouched low before a pile of ash. Bron reached her in only a few long steps, his feet barely making a sound as he came to stop only inches from her.

"They are close," Thera stated simply. "I can feel them."

"We must leave now," Bron replied anxiously. Thera seemed unfazed by Bron's tone, for she continued to reach into the pile before her with a placid expression.

Bron sighed deeply. They would wait.

Tingling with anticipation, Balaraj turned his eyes to the sky and took in a deep breath of air. Smoke tickled his lungs, but he paid the sensation little attention, for his worries lay with the steadily growing sweetness that perforated the area. He concentrated on each individual smell—all similar, but each touched with something distinctly different. After one last deep breath he sighed and returned his gaze to the cliffs. There were six creatures coming, and they were moving fast.

A wave of energy rippled down Balaraj's back by the time Thera pulled her fist towards her. "Calm yourself, Raj," she stated softly as she pushed herself from the ground and examined her finding—a long silver chain with an emblem dangling from it. Her father's ashes drifted into the wind as she pulled it over her head and clutched it tightly to her heart.

"Ok," she said softly as she spared a glance at the two men before her. She was tiny in comparison, her head barely reaching the top of either man's chest.

"Come," Bron stated softly as his warm hand grasped Thera's arm and pulled her forward.

"No," Thera replied. Bron regarded her with unbelieving eyes. "No," she repeated. After a long moment Bron seemed to understand, for his hand left her arm and softly caressed her face.

"Be safe, Agave." His voice was deep and warm, the love within it wrapping tightly around Thera's heart. Leaving would be difficult. So much was changing in so little time.

"I don't understand," Balaraj interjected as his eyes moved quickly between the two. Both Bron and Thera looked to their other companion.

"We cannot continue together," Thera explained.

"But we swore to protect you," Balaraj replied, his voice cracking with confusion and anger. "I swore to give my life for yours."

"To protect me, you must leave me," she responded with a sad smile as she stepped closer to his shaking body. He calmed instantly under the feel of her soft touch upon his burning chest. "Yes," Thera continued when realization filled his face. "Your kind can be tracked. As long as I accompany you, I can be found."

"Will you seek revenge?" Bron asked.

"In time," Thera responded as she pulled her hand from Balaraj's chest, "but I do not wish for either of you to dwell on that. Return to your families. Accept a mortal life. This cross is mine to bear alone." Neither man replied, their eyes looking deep into each other in silent conversation.

"We must leave soon," Thera said suddenly as she looked to the edge of the ruins.

"We swore an oath," Bron stated after casting one last glance at Balaraj. The younger man nodded in agreement. "Your time for retribution will come, and whether it be decades from now or centuries, we will fight beside you until death takes us both. I will not allow our brothers and your family to die in vain."

"Death will take us now if we do not leave," Thera replied. "Go," she added when neither moved.

"We will protect you one last time." Bron was set in his convictions, and Thera knew by the unwavering look in his eyes that he was leaving no room for argument.

Thera regarded both men silently before nodding her head in consent. "Until we meet again," she whispered softy, her voice clinging to the wind as she vanished into the clouds of smoke. Not a moment later Thera felt a ripple of energy move through the air followed by the distinct roar of a tiger. _Balaraj_. Another roar quickly followed the first, but it was already muffled by distance and weak against the blowing wind.

Thera closed her eyes as the land disappeared from beneath her. Seconds later the salty water of the Aegean rushed over her skin. The water was warm and clear as the strength and speed of her limbs carried her quickly to the bottom.

The islands of Greece were behind her when her lungs began to burn and her head began to spin. Thera knew that she was not being followed, but fear still gripped her when she broke the surface and sucked in deep mouthfuls of air. Looking around frantically, she saw little but choppy, open water and the faint remnants of fire casting a hazy shadow across the distant sky. She hovered in the water momentarily, the weight of reality finally finding its way into her mind, but she turned away before the sorrow could overwhelm her. It was not yet time for tears.

The sun was low on the horizon when Thera's tired limbs pulled her body onto the rocky shores of Sicily. Her breathing was ragged as she slipped over the jagged stones and wandered towards a hidden alcove that was just high enough to be dry. Exhausted, Thera flung her body onto the ground and attempted to gain control of her breathing, but it was to no avail, for her ragged breaths quickly turned into uncontrollable sobs.

Images of her father and brothers flicked through her mind as she tried to keep any memories of their deaths from consuming her, but slowly the images came. The memories were vivid and fresh, each new scene complete with sounds and smells that would forever haunt her. Thera knew death—she was not an innocent—she knew what it was to take another's life, but only recently had she understood death the way a mortal does. Death meant loss, and pain, and change that could not be undone or rewritten.

"Why?" she whispered to the fading sun, but it was a question that she already knew the answer to. _"All dynasties fall_," Bron had told her, _"and the reasons are nearly all the same. Power. Deception. Greed. These things will destroy your father as they destroyed all that ruled before him." _

It was now time for a new dynasty to form, and as Thera glanced out across the darkened sea, she promised that her father's usurper would receive the same fate.

_Patience _Bron had taught her.

_Patience._

BBBBBB

**January 14, 2011, Washington **

_Five…four…three…two…one…_

"Happy Birthday."

Jacob Black stared blankly at the clock beside his bed, the numbers glaring back at him in a mockingly bright red. "Happy birthday," he whispered once again into the darkness. "Happy _fucking _birthday."

"Hmmmmm?" came the muffled sound of a feminine voice from under the covers. Jacob finally moved his eyes away from the clock that now read 12:01 and glanced down at the body beside him. All he could see was a mass of tangled blonde hair and a tiny bit of pale skin.

Her name was Abby, which Jacob only remembered because she happened to be a repeat offender. Most of the others didn't hang around long, generally one night, occasionally two, but Abby seemed to be a little more special.

"What time is it?" she asked in a groggy voice as her face finally became visible. Jacob took in the sight of her full lips before once again glancing at the clock.

"12:03," he replied.

"Do I need to leave?"

This is where the _special_ part came in for Jacob. Abby understood the simplicity of their relationship. She didn't ask questions. She didn't make the moments after their breathing had quieted and their skin had cooled awkward or complicated. She just _was_.

Sure, it was apparent from the saddened looks that she sometimes gave him, and the softness of her kisses when they were together, that she would gladly accept more if he offered it, but she never pushed, and Jacob prayed that she never would.

"No," he finally answered, "you can stay a little longer." Abby smiled softly at his response and sunk back into the covers. Jacob couldn't help but watch her with an amused smirk.

Truly he needed to get rid of her before his father returned from his late night bar binge with Charlie Swan. The last thing he needed was another lecture about canoodling with a girl that he hadn't imprinted on—the pack did enough of that—but having her around was becoming kind of nice. She wasn't the _one_; he could see that without the help of mysterious soul mate finding powers. Still, she was funny and attractive and seemed to keep his mind from dwelling on his past failures.

That was something, right?

"Come here," Abby said softly as she wrapped her arms around Jacob's torso and urged him to move closer. He obliged, soon finding Abby's head resting on his chest as her fingers made lazy circles around the distinct muscles of his abdomen. Jacob watched her hand with interest, his mind trying to decide if he liked the feeling or if he wanted her to stop.

"Were you talking to yourself earlier?" she asked suddenly breaking his line of thought.

"Huh?" Jacob responded stupidly, his face immediately filling with heat. He didn't expect to have any personal conversations tonight. At this point Abby knew practically nothing about his life outside their intimate rendezvous, and he planned on keeping it that way. Not that knowing the date of his birthday gave her access to all of his thoughts, but one personal fact would ultimately lead to another, and another, and another…

"Were you talking to yourself?" Abby repeated with a smirk. Jacob stayed silent for a moment longer, his mind fumbling over what to say. The truth? As little and silly as it was?

"No," he finally sighed. He couldn't let this be more; _wouldn't_ let this be more.

Abby watched the emotions run across Jacob's face, her heart sinking slightly upon the realization that nothing was going to change; at least not yet. With a soft sigh she pulled her body away from Jacob's and began to locate the bits and pieces of her clothes that were strewn carelessly around the small room. She knew the room well, the past had seen her pushed and sprawled over every inch of it; against the door and the wall; on top of the desk; near the dresser where framed images of the _important_ people in Jacob's life looked back at her with their taunting smiles.

Was it worth it?

It was a question that Abby often asked herself. When she was away from Jacob the answer was always a blaring _no_, but as soon as her eyes took in the sight of his deep russet toned skin, and as soon as he smiled his lopsided grin, or touched her with his warm, strong hands, she couldn't stop the whispered _yes_ that sat in the back of her mind from coming forward and controlling her actions.

But tonight she felt differently. Tonight he had loved her differently—desperately almost. Tonight she thought he would finally begin to show the pieces of himself that he kept so tightly hidden away, but as she continued to awkwardly pull on her clothes the _yes_ that so loved to torture her was beginning to fall back into the crevices of her mind, and the logical _no _was quickly taking its place.

Jacob could tell by the look on Abby's face that her mind was fighting some sort of inner battle. As usual, she was pretending to not care that he had once again refused her access to any aspect of his personal life. She was strong and stoic, and as Jacob watched her quickly pull on her underwear and toss her bright pink bra into her purse, he couldn't help but speak out.

"I'm sorry."

Abby's body stilled momentarily. Jacob's voice was deep and warm and—_damn it_—there was that _yes_ again. "Sorry for what?" she finally replied as she went back to locating her socks. Jacob didn't say anything in return, the silence becoming heavy and awkward for the first time since their relationship began. Abby's heart constricted at Jacob's lack of response. _Do not cry. Do not cry_.

Little did she know that Jacob was fighting his own internal battle. He didn't want her to be in pain—a part of him didn't even want her to leave just yet—but there was just so much she didn't know. So much she couldn't know. There was the whole supernatural 'I kind of turn into a huge wolf thing,' and the 'we aren't meant to be thing,' and the 'I still happen to have feelings for my best friend who happens to be a vampire thing.'

_Fuck it_.

"Abby, stop," Jacob said suddenly as he gracefully leapt from his bed and grabbed hold of her arms. "Look—I'm—I'm an asshole. I get that; I really do, but please just put all of your shit down an—"

Jacob's rant was cut short when the high pitched ring of his cell phone began to fill the air. Abby glanced down when strange vibrations tickled the edge of her foot. It was Jacob's phone, and even with her basic human senses, Abby could plainly see the name _Bella _blinking back at her. Abby wasn't stupid. She knew that Bella Cullen was one of the smiling faces that graced Jacob's dresser. She knew that Bella and Jacob had a past. Slowly Abby looked away from the phone and into Jacob's dark eyes.

_Don't_ she silently pleaded with him. _Please don't_.

Neither would ever know what Jacob's choice would have been, for only seconds after the phone started ringing the distant, eerily frantic call of a wolf ripped through the air. Jacob's entire body went rigid at the sound.

"Jacob?" Abby questioned softly as her fingers grazed his burning forearm. Abby immediately retracted her hand. Jacob was always warmer than the average human, a fact that Abby simply accepted as a part of Jacob that she would never understand, but now his skin seemed to radiate heat.

"You need to leave," Jacob whispered through clenched teeth, his jaw tight and the muscles throughout his body shaking with tension.

"Jacob?" Abby questioned again.

"Leave." The tone of Jacob's voice sent chills throughout Abby's entire body. Everything about Jacob was now animalistic and wild. With fear creeping into her limbs, Abby quickly grabbed the remainder of her things and fled from Jacob's room. _Don't cry, don't cry, _she repeated to herself as she stumbled through the front door and out into the thick January snow.

Jacob's mind had already dismissed any feelings of guilt or regret as he watched Abby run to her car and quickly drive off. Once she was far enough away, Jacob ripped open the window to his room and dove into the cold night air. Paws hit the snow instead of feet, his senses immediately becoming overwhelmed by the thrill of being in wolf form.

_Jacob! _Seth's voice called into his mind. _Thank God. _

_What's wrong?_ Jacob responded immediately. _Bella tried calling me_.

_It's Nessie. She's gone._


	2. The Wanderer and the Fool

Chapter 2

The Wanderer and the Fool

"_Loneliness is a place that I know well  
It's the distance between us and the space inside ourselves"_

_-Annie Lennox _

The air was muggy and warm despite it being mid January. Sounds of the ocean—lapping water, calling seagulls as they argued over a discarded piece of old bait or garbage, and the distant, constant hum of a boat's motor—floated along the air. The smell of fish, which generally accompanied these types of towns, was faint if not nonexistent. Instead the area reeked of suntan lotion and alcohol, a smell most likely brought on by the allure of turquoise water and an array of tropical themed bars.

There were few beaches, but numerous docks jetted yards into the water, most with boats and jet skies bobbing beside them. Schools of fish darted between the pilings, their colorful designs magnified by the clear water. Not far from the docks stood a row of houses, all bright and surrounded by palm trees and various tropical flowers.

Mia—as she was calling herself this time around—took in the sights with little interest. This was to be her new home. Well, at least for awhile. She never stayed in one place for too long. Time led to friendships, and friendships led to questions and realizations, neither of which she needed. Because of this she refused to become attached to anyone or anything—including the places she chose to live. Including this place, no matter how beautiful it was or how much parts of it reminded her of home.

"Mia Martin?" a hesitant voice called from behind her.

"Yes," Mia responded as she turned away from the ocean and walked quickly up the rickety dock that had served as her lookout point for the last few minutes.

"I'm Debi Reynolds, the owner of the place." Debi offered Mia a tanned, withered hand and a kind smile. Her hair was dark blonde streaked with grey, and each deep groove on her face told more about her time in the sun than her true age.

"It's beautiful here," Mia responded as she took the older woman's delicate hand in her own. "I truly appreciate you seeing me at such short notice."

"Are you kidding?" Debi said with a laugh. "You're my savior. I've been trying to rent this place out for ages, but the damned economy is sending everything straight into the shithouse." Mia laughed at Debi's unhindered way of speaking as the two walked up a short stretch of stairs and onto a small back porch. The area was barren save for a few dying plants and a strange garden gnome dressed in swim trunks holding a beer.

Mia continued to survey the area as Debi pulled a key from her purse and fumbled with the door. Everything about the house indicated that it hadn't been used in quite awhile. Cobwebs lined the gutter and roof, while mold clung to the once bright blue exterior. Mia welcomed the mess. It would give her something to do.

"Here we are," Debi sighed when the door finally swung open to reveal a sea foam green room with a small salmon colored couch and a matching chair. The walls were adorned in funny ocean related trinkets and paintings of the downtown area. It wasn't the nicest place that Mia had ever lived in, but it would do.

"Well, this is it," Debi said as she gestured around the room. "The place is fully furnished and in perfect working order. You're also welcome to have pets if you like. This island is already swarming with cats anyways."

"Yeah, I saw a bunch on my way here," Mia responded.

"That's good ol' Key West for you," answered Debi with a laugh. "Did you have a long drive? I didn't see a car out front."

"No car," Mia responded without hesitation. "I took a taxi, and the drive wasn't too bad." After decades of moving from place to place, Mia was used to questions concerning her modes of transportation. The truth was never a good idea—_"I ummmm…walked? Well, ran really."_—so she generally traded off between bus and taxi. So far the lies always went smoothly.

"Oh. Are you from Florida, then?" Debi inquired with a sudden look of interest.

"No," was Mia's only reply. Debi's face fell slightly at the short response, but she covered it up with a brilliantly fake smile.

"I see. Well, you're welcome to make yourself at home. I'll stop by tomorrow with the lease contract, and we can get you completely squared away." Debi offered Mia her hand one last time before waving goodbye and disappearing through the front door.

Alone, Mia found her way back outside and pulled the only bag she owned over her shoulder. It was filled with odds and ends, mostly clothes, but a few books and important parcels that gave her some sense of belonging were also contained within the dark, warn fabric. She carried the bag through the house and into what was to be her new bedroom. It was musty smelling and contained only a bed, desk, and dresser, but the walls were a nice muted blue, and the bathroom was far larger than she expected.

After a short ten minutes of unpacking, Mia returned to the dock behind her house and sat with her feet dangling off the edge. Only a few houses down a boat pulled into the dock stocked full of people. They were about the same age that Mia looked, between 20 and 24, each sporting a beer and a smile. Mia watched as they docked the boat before tripping and laughing into the house. With a sigh she looked back towards the water and attempted to recall the last time that she had laughed so freely. Even with such a large gap in time, the memories of her past still refused to let go. Would the time ever come? Was she even strong enough to grasp it if it did?

As Mia looked out across the water her fingers slowly found themselves clutching the medallion that she always wore around her neck, often hidden under her shirt, but always close to her heart.

BBBBBB

"God I wish I could cry."

Jacob looked up at the sound of Bella's voice. He was sitting on one of the Cullen's stark white, plush couches in a borrowed pair of Emmett's sweats. It was closing in on twilight, with the sun sitting low on the horizon, and the cool night air settling like a blanket across the landscape. A few stars were visible between scattered clouds, but the smell of another storm was already detectable upon the breeze. Soon any hope of finding Nessie's trail would be buried under a fresh coating of snow.

"I just don't understand," Bella continued as she sat heavily on the couch beside Jacob. "With Alice's visions, and the pack, and all of us…"

Jacob was once again reminded of the young, innocent girl that he had fallen in love with years ago. Bella's acidly, sweet smell and golden eyes were constant reminders of the creature that she now was, but there were moments when Jacob only noticed the way that her thick, brown hair fell across the shoulders as it always had, or how her smile was still more lopsided than even. Now more than ever she looked human; her eyes filled with fear and panic that only a mother could understand, and her face contorted in such pain that nothing about her seemed in control or commanding.

Bella had managed to maintain her composure for the majority of the day, both her and Edward so sure that some trace of what took Renesmee still lingered in the air or upon a broken branch. The search began with enthusiasm and confidence, everyone optimistic that nothing could bypass the senses of the wolves or the powers of the Cullens, but as the hours slowly ticked by, and the smells changed from breeze to breeze, all seemed to shrink under the realization that Nessie was in fact gone, and whatever had taken her, had done so without leaving any hint of a trail.

It was Edward that called the search party to a stop. Silently he left the woods with Carlisle and Alice in tow, both knowing that it was now time to find an alternate explanation to the night's happenings. The remainder of the Cullens followed immediately after, but Jacob refused to admit defeat. For two extra hours he pushed his pack further and harder, before finally returning to the main house with nothing more to show than a two day old vampire trail nearly a hundred miles to the north.

Jacob could have dealt with the failure; it was the look of hope on Bella's face that nearly destroyed him. "Nothing?" she had questioned. With each shake of Jacob's head, Bella's face fell into an even deeper look of pain. It was in this way that Jacob found himself alone in the living room with Bella on the edge of completely losing herself. She seemed distant even though she was sitting only inches from him, and for the first time in quite awhile, Jacob wished that Edward was there to comfort her.

"We'll find her, Bells," Jacob finally said as he draped his heavy arm awkwardly over her shoulders. Bella's cool skin immediately sent tingles of warning throughout his body, but he brushed them off and scooted closer.

"I just—she was with Emmett and Rosalie. How did they not sense anything?" Jacob wanted to make some comment about Blondie and the Hulk getting it on behind a tree, but he figured that Bella wouldn't find the joke nearly as amusing as he did.

"We'll find her," he repeated instead. "You know that Edward won't stop until he finds her."

Parts of Jacob still hated Edward, but the two had reached an understanding after Nessie was born. Bella and Edward were a family now, and even though Jacob would never forgive Edward for taking away Bella's life, he did acknowledge that Edward had given her a new one.

Then there was Nessie. Jacob could still recall with clarity walking down the stairs filled with nothing but the burning intent to rip apart the demon that had all but devoured his precious Bella. But then she looked at him, and her eyes were Bella's eyes; deep, and warm, and so filled with wonder that Jacob could do nothing more than turn on his heel and flee.

Days later Edward informed Jacob of Bella's change, both so relieved that she lived—in some fashion—that the majority of their past was instantly forgotten. Slowly Jacob and Bella reconstructed their relationship, it was timid at first and difficult at times, but eventually Jacob came to terms with Bella's new form. He no longer wanted her the same way; no longer had carnal dreams about their bodies being intertwined and their breathing heavy, but he still loved her, and he knew that he always would.

Nessie attached herself to Jacob almost instantly. Carlisle guessed that it had something to do with their similarities. Even at her young age, Nessie acknowledged that her body had more in common with the shapeshifters than it did with her parents. Jacob was standoffish at first, but Nessie managed to woo him with her bright smile and infectious giggle.

"It is infectious isn't it?" Edward sighed as he moved gracefully down the stairs and kissed Bella softly on the forehead. Jacob snorted in return. Couldn't Edward stay out of his mind for five minutes?

"You know I can't do that," Edward replied.

Unfazed by the one sided conversation going on around her, Bella shimmied out from under Jacob's arm and situated herself against Edward's chest. Edward's arms immediately found her waist as his head buried itself in her mass of dark hair.

"I'm so scared," Jacob heard Bella whisper, the cracked sound of her voice making him feel more like an intruder on a private situation than a friend.

"We'll find her, Darling."

Jacob suddenly felt very young and very out of place. He was worried about Nessie, and would never wish any harm upon Bella, but the looks of utter pain and broken whispers of the lovers was far more than he could handle.

After another long moment of avoiding their soft kisses and words, Jacob lifted himself quickly from the couch and made his way towards the door. He had zero interest in sitting around watching their twisted love fest. "I'm going to speak to Sam, see if he will offer any help. Let me know if you find anything," he shouted over his shoulder.

"You do the same," Edward called from behind him. "Oh," he added softly causing Jacob to falter beside the door. "Thank you." Without looking back, Jacob offered a short nod before stepping onto the porch, ridding himself of Emmett's sweats, and phasing into the cold night air.

Little compared to being in wolf form. Jacob imaged that aspects of it were like flying—the wind and the freedom—but flying didn't bombard your senses the way being a wolf did. Jacob could smell the snow that was now falling miles inland, and the faint woody scent of a fire burning somewhere deep within Forks. He could hear squirrels arguing high above him, and the soft footfalls of a deer as it searched for food, but most importantly, Jacob could control the human emotions that were currently harassing him. By the time he reached La Push, the images of Bella and Edward wrapped in an embrace were securely shoved to the back of his mind.

After only a few more minutes of trotting through the woods, Jacob found himself back in human form and standing on Sam and Emily's front porch. Sam opened the door almost immediately. "How many times have I asked you not to show up here butt-freaking-naked?"

Without missing a beat, Emily pushed past Sam and flung a pair of raggedly jean shorts at Jacob's head. "Thanks, Em," Jacob called as he pulled the shorts over his long legs and zipped them up.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Sam continued. "When our baby is born I will not have you boys strutting around here with your junk hanging out all over the place."

"You just don't like the constant reminder that my junk is bigger than yours," Jacob retorted with a laugh.

"Grow up, Jacob," Sam snapped, his lips twitching as he attempted not to smile.

"Yes, Daddy." Sam stepped aside as Jacob's huge form made its way into the house, which smelled of biscuits, steak, and…cake?

"Any news, Jake?" Seth asked from the kitchen table, a huge slice of chocolate cake sitting half-eaten in front of him.

"I tried to keep him out of it," Emily explained as she fixed Jacob a heaping plate of rare steaks and biscuits with gravy, "but you know how he is around sweets."

"What's the cake for?" Jacob asked as he took his plate from Emily and kissed her softly on the cheek. Emily shot him a look of disbelief.

"What do you mean, 'what's the cake for'?" Baffled by Emily's uncommonly raised voice, Jacob merely shrugged his shoulders and joined Seth at the kitchen table.

"It's your birthday cake, dimwit," Sam explained. A look of realization immediately spread across Jacob's face. "Ahhhh," Sam added, "and now the moment of understanding."

"You really didn't have to, Emily," Jacob said through a mouthful of steak and a death glare to Sam.

"We had a whole party planned for tonight, but considering the current state of affairs…" Emily explained with a look of sadness as her fingers rubbed against the giant swell of her belly.

Emily and Bella had never been extremely close, but Emily rivaled Carlisle in the battle for most compassionate being. Jacob couldn't recall Emily ever saying anything callous about the neighboring family, even if it was comprised of her people's only real enemy. She truly was a Saint.

"Speaking of," Sam interjected, "Seth gave me the rundown, but I want to hear it from you too."

Seth immediately shot Sam a look of loathing, but said nothing. Jacob noted the interaction with a small smile; he would have to commend Seth later on keeping his mouth shut.

"Seth can explain the first part better than I can," Jacob responded as he ate the last bit of biscuit from his plate. "I wasn't there."

"I want to hear your take on it anyway." Jacob shot Sam an incredulous look before pushing his plate away and leaning back in his seat.

"I'm guessing it was around midnight that it happened," he started. "Apparently Nessie was on her first bear hunt with Emmett and Rosalie. Seth and Leah were patrolling, so they knew they were out there. Then—I don't know—something nabbed Nessie right out from underneath all of them."

Jacob looked to Seth for clarification. The younger wolf nodded eagerly. "Leah and I could feel that something was off, but there was no smell, no sounds, no trail to speak of," Seth added.

"Explain the feeling," Sam urged as his arms came to rest on his knees. Jacob shot Seth a look as well—he hadn't heard _this_ part himself.

"It was the tingly sensation that we get when a vamp is near, you know, when your hair stands on end and the air seems thick with something," Seth explained.

"And you found nothing after that—felt nothing," Sam questioned.

"Nothing," Seth said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Rosalie started screaming after that. She was so distraught that she didn't even fight back when Leah pounced on her to get her to shut up."

"Seth then ran to find Edward and Bells, but they pretty much already knew that something was up. Bella called me and a few minutes later Seth howled for the rest of the pack. We searched throughout the night and well into most of today. Didn't find shit," Jacob concluded.

"Couldn't even pick up the kid's scent?" Sam questioned.

"Faintly here and there, but nothing strong enough to follow," Jacob answered.

"Where is everyone now?"

"Leah and Embry are out patrolling. I sent Quil home because he was freaking out about Claire," Jacob explained.

Sam nodded his head and dropped his line of questioning. "I added a few more to patrol not long after Seth arrived. Your pack can focus on helping the Cullens. I'll make sure that La Push and Forks are well looked after."

"Thanks," Jacob responded simply. The room quickly fell into awkward silence, save for the sounds of Emily washing dishes only feet behind them. Jacob could tell by the look on Sam's face that the older Alpha had more to discuss, but it wasn't Sam's place to tell Seth to leave, and Jacob truly didn't want the kid to go. Finally Emily broke the evasion contest by picking up the boy's plates and kissing Seth on the top of his head.

"I think it's time for you to head home, Seth. Don't want to be worrying your Momma." Seth nodded in understanding before waving goodbye and making his way to the door.

"Patrol tomorrow night, Seth," Jacob shouted behind him, "Don't forget." Seth waved in acknowledgment as he leapt over the porch's steps and disappeared into the night. Emily carefully slipped out as well.

After a moment Sam made his way to the fridge, grabbed a couple of beers, and returned to his seat across from Jacob. "Happy twenty-first," he said before taking a quick swig. Jacob soon followed suit.

"Why were Seth and Leah alone for so long last night?" Sam started. "If whatever took the kid had attacked them, you could easily be down a pack member."

"I was there ten minutes after it happened," Jacob defended himself. It was late, he was tired, and the last thing he needed was a lecture from Sam on the correct ways to handle a pack.

"You were with Abby again, weren't you?" Sam continued.

Jacob immediately grew to a more imposing height. "My whereabouts are none of your business," he responded through clenched teeth.

"Jacob I can still smell the sex on you, and I know that in most circumstances the love lives of friend's aren't anyone's business, but we don't live under normal circumstances," Sam attempted to explain in an even tone.

"You think I don't realize that?" Jacob questioned. "I know what we are, Sam. I know what we stand to lose." Jacob's voice was beginning to echo with the timber of the Alpha, but the sound did little to intimidate Sam.

"Your actions illustrate the exact opposite of what you just said," Sam retorted. "She can never be anything to you, and allowing her to get close is only going to put all of us in danger."

"Why?" Jacob shouted as he pushed himself up from his chair bumping the table and knocking over his nearly full beer. "Why can't she mean anything to me?"

"You know why," Sam responded.

"Oh come on, Sam. Just fucking say it," Jacob answered as he glared down at the man before him.

"She's not your imprint," Sam finally responded.

"The word of the century," Jacob snapped as he thrust his arms into the air. "It's all you ever hear around this place. My imprint this, my imprint that. I'm fucking sick of it. What if I don't ever imprint, Sam? Am I supposed to just be alone?"

"You'll imprint," Sam said with conviction.

"But what if I don't want to? Huh? What if I don't want some pack voodoo making my life decisions for me?" Jacob retorted. It was clear that he was near phasing, for his breathing was haggard and his skin was literally vibrating with energy.

"Look." Instantly Sam was before Jacob with his arms pushing down on Jacob's shoulders in an attempt to calm him. Jacob shoved him quickly away.

"Jacob, stop," Sam commanded as Jacob slipped easily past him and headed towards the door. "Do you want to hurt her, Jacob?" Sam called after him. "Do you want to do to her what I did to Leah?" Still Jacob refused to slow down or turn around. "Could you live with yourself after months or even years of leading her on knowing that she isn't the one for you?"

Jacob never stopped to look at Sam, but the older man's words refused to leave his mind. He didn't want to phase, for fear that Leah and Embry would have total access to his jumbled mind. Instead Jacob marched deep into the forest and punched a tree. Splinters of wood shot into the air as he continued his tirade of jabs, only stopping after his knuckles were dripping with blood.

Feeling stupid for his outburst, Jacob slid down the side of a large pine and watched as his skin began to mend itself. All of what Sam said was true. Jacob knew that his actions were selfish and careless, but that didn't make hearing it any easier. In fact it made it worse.

"Idiot," Jacob whispered to himself as he rubbed his eyes and attempted to clear his mind.

"Damned idiot."

**Please Review :)**


	3. Mistress

Chapter 3

Mistress

"_Power is my mistress."_

_-Napoleon Bonaparte _

_The carved granite columns glowed unnaturally from the faint rays of light filtering through the domed ceiling. It was a Hall of some sort, a meeting place, whose intricate structure illustrated its wealth without the help of tapestries and fine art. Truly, the chamber was bare save for a row of raised, ornate chairs and a mass of deep red drapes embellished with a golden crest. _

_Three figures sat upon the chairs, each looking as cold and breathless as the walls that surrounded them. One of them seemed to be waiting for something, for his red eyes were focused upon the massive doors at the other end of the Hall, and his jaw was clenched tightly in anticipation. The others were far less interested, both glancing between their leader and the doors with indifference. _

_Finally the doors swung silently open. A lone girl with ashen hair pulled meticulously back upon her head glided easily into the room. The three figures watched as she came to stand before them. "Jane…" the leader whispered with apprehension, his body leaning towards her as if his life hung on her words. The moment between his words and hers sat thickly in the air. Slowly her lips slid into a thin smile. _

"_She's arrived." _

_Her smile broadened with the distant echo of a child crying. Soon the smiles of the other figures followed suit, but as the crying came closer the marble Hall with its thrones of gold and blood red drapes drifted to gray before finally vanishing into a sea of black._

When Alice came to there was an array of golden eyes staring back at her in suspense. It was nearly three days after Renesmee's disappearance, and for the first moment in that time period, the Cullen household had a ray of hope.

Slowly Alice gathered her thoughts and turned her focus to Edward and Bella. Both were stoic and calm, the only indication of their fear evident in their wide eyes. "I think it was about Renesmee," Alice said softy. Honestly she could never be sure when it came to the futures of Nessie or the wolves. Her visions were beginning to become clearer, but actually _seeing_ them was nearly impossible.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle encouraged as he stepped towards her and placed a cool hand on her petite shoulder. Alice offered him a quick look before rubbing her temples and glancing towards the ground. After days of trying to see something, her head was pounding and her sight was weak.

"It was the Volturi," she finally responded. "Aro was waiting for something. He seemed on edge—afraid even. Then Jane came to him…"

At the mention of Jane everyone stiffened. Although far from being the Volturi's leader, she was well known for having a fondness for pain and torture. Sadly her immortal gift only made her twisted wants that much easier to accomplish.

"What did Jane say?" Edward pressed.

"_She's arrived_," Alice responded. Edward and Carlisle immediately exchanged a look of understanding.

"Do you think it's Renesmee?" Bella questioned as she stepped closer to Edward and looked hopefully towards Alice.

"Did you see anything else—anything after?" Edward added before wrapping his arm around Bella's waist and pulling her closer to his chest.

"There was a distant sound like a child crying, but after that everything faded to black," Alice responded. Little else needed to be said on the subject, for the coven was well versed on inner workings of Alice's visions. The fuzzy wall could only be created by something that she couldn't see, and given the situation, Nessie was the greatest possibility.

Silence spread around the Cullen house, everyone lost in his or her own thoughts and emotions. Emmett was holding tightly to Rosalie, both still placing the majority of the blame upon their own shoulders, while Jasper seemed to be concentrating on maintaining an emotional calm throughout the family. There was a slight feeling of relief at the knowledge of Renesmee's whereabouts, but the small reprieve was tainted with a sense of dread. What did the Volturi want with Bella and Edward's child?

Finally Carlisle rose from his spot on the couch and made his way to the giant bay windows that overlooked the surrounding forest. The remainder of the coven paid close attention to his movements, each preparing for what he had to say.

"Our best assumption is that Renesmee is soon to arrive in Volterra," Carlisle began. "What we truly don't know is why Aro would take her in the first place, and how the Volturi managed to do so completely unnoticed."

"They know how Alice's visions work," Jasper responded. "Aro knows that Alice watches him. He is probably allowing someone else to make the decisions."

"That still doesn't explain the actual kidnapping…no trail, no trace of any kind," Alice interjected.

"Analyzing that again is nothing more than beating a dead horse," Edward commented before turning his attention to Carlisle, "and I think you're right. We have no other option."

Carlisle offered a solemn nod while Bella glanced at her husband in confusion. "What is it?" she questioned in a rushed tone.

"We will have to go to Volterra."

BBBBBB

Jacob couldn't recall the last time working on a busted engine had felt so frustrating, but in this very moment, all he really wanted to do was rip it from the car and toss it over his head.

"You alright, man?" Embry called from the front office when Jacob's anger finally manifested itself in a verbal form. Jacob only responded with a simple look, but it was enough for Embry to toss his hands up in defeat and retreat back into the waiting area.

Over the last few days Jacob's attitude managed to progress from bad to worse. Bella and her family of leeches weren't any closer to locating Nessie, which meant that both Jacob and Sam's packs were being run raw in an attempt to keep the Rez and Forks safe from whatever _thing_ had managed to swipe the kid. On top of that the mechanic shop that Jacob ran along with Quil and Embry was stocked full of busted cars due to the onslaught of snow that the area had recently received. Jacob welcomed the work—truly—but when added to the already massive pile of crap clogging his brain, having to fix car after car after car was the last thing he wanted to do.

Then there was Abby.

Jacob had yet to call her and attempt to explain his rash behavior the night of his birthday. Embry and Quil both advised him to simply let it go, but there was this nagging voice in the back of Jacob's head urging him to call her; urging him to fix it. Jacob couldn't decide if it was the extreme amounts of stress and the lack of sex, or if he was truly missing the curvy blonde, but he quickly realized that he wasn't prepared to simply push her aside.

Maybe he could find a way to explain everything. Maybe after all this supernatural crap calmed down he could take her to some exotic island or far away resort where it didn't matter that he turned into a giant wolf and that she wasn't his imprint. The idea was farfetched, but Jacob's mind seemed to unwind when he imagined fruity drinks and white sand beaches, clear water and Abby in a string bikini…

"Yo, Jake!"

The excited sound of Seth's voice startled Jacob enough that his arm shot down quickly onto the car's radiator. Unable to take the weight of Jacob's uncontrolled blow, the radiator instantly detached from the engine and hit the ground with a _thunk_. The resulting abnormally loud sound caused Embry to once again bound through the office doors before catching a look at Jacob's face and quickly retreating. A few customers waiting around for oil changes and tire inspections also caught a glimpse of the young mechanic's face. They too found a way to quickly disappear.

Seth, on the other hand, wasn't lucky enough to escape, for not a moment after the sound ended, Jacob's red face popped up from behind the car's hood. Unsure of what else to do, Seth offered a bashful wave and a hesitant smile.

"What?" Jacob seethed.

"Edward sent me to find you," Seth explained.

"And…" Jacob nearly growled. The last thing he wanted was another laundry list of safety tasks from a bloodsucker.

"…and Alice had a vision. They think they know where Nessie is," Seth added.

Jacob was making his way out from behind the car before Seth had even finished his sentence. Visions were good. Visions meant action, and a conclusion, and Bella not mopping around looking as if someone stole her favorite toy. Visions meant a chance to get the hell away from the area and onto a sandy beach…

Seth followed quickly after, both he and Jacob ignoring Embry's yells of protest at being left alone within the busy garage. They jogged past the few barren streets of the surrounding area before reaching the woods, ridding themselves of their attire, and phasing on the fly.

_Oh look, it's the Mighty Alpha _Leah thought the moment she felt Jacob's presence. _A leech must have called_.

_Shove it, Leah_ Jacob retorted. _Quil, phase back and help Embry at the shop._

_Righty-o Captain _Quil replied before disappearing from everyone's minds.

_Beaches? _Leah questioned as Jacob's subconscious projected his imagined vacation from earlier. _Oh come on, Jake! _She screeched a moment later when a picture of Abby in a bikini slipped into her mind. _Keep that pervy crap to yourself. _

Jacob simply growled in response and attempted to focus on the situation at hand. A few more images threatened to spill from his mind, but he managed to keep the majority of them locked far enough away. Soon he and Seth reached the main Cullen house. Jacob phased quickly and pulled on his shorts, realizing as he did so that his hands and clothes were smeared with oil and greasy to the touch. _Screw it_ he thought after attempting to rub the tips of his fingers clean.

After sending Seth a look that commanded him to stay put, Jacob covered the front steps in one long leap and treaded into the pristine house. He was surprised when the general atmosphere was calm, and collected, and almost—_Oh_.

"Jacob," Jasper offered with a slight nod of his head. It was clear from the stiff look on his face that Jasper was the cause of the tranquil ambiance currently wafting around the house. Jacob attempted to rid himself of the intruding feelings, but his struggles were fruitless. With a giant sigh, Jacob finally gave in and glanced around. The vision-seeing Pixie sat close to Jasper with her spiking head of dark hair tucked neatly into her hands. Slowly she glanced up with a panicked look in her eyes.

"I can't see them anymore," she whispered to Jasper. "I can't get past the blurred lines."

"Renesmee must be with them now," Edward commented as he appeared from around a corner with Bella and Carlisle trailing close behind, each carrying a small bag and a handful of traveling papers. Jacob regarded the group with confusion.

"We leave for Italy in a few hours," Edward explained as Bella offered Jacob a quick hug before finding a seat beside Alice.

"What the hell did the Pixie see?" Jacob questioned as he continued to glance around the room with a dumfounded expression.

"Due to the nature of Alice's visions we can't be completely sure," Carlisle began, "but we think that the Volturi have taken Renesmee."

"The old, flaky looking leeches from a few years ago?" Jacob asked.

"Precisely," Carlisle replied.

The thought of seeing those creatures again made a shiver run down Jacob's spine. He could still recall how different they seemed from most of the other vamps he and his pack had encountered. Their skin was less like the cool stone of the Cullen's, and more like a translucent sheet of metal, and their smell was difficult to detect but remarkably pungent upon impact. Jacob assumed the differences had something to do with their excessive age, but not being educated on vampire lore, he couldn't be sure. Nor did he really care.

"You think that's a good call? Jetting out of here like that? Maybe that's exactly what they want," Jacob remarked with a looked of apprehension. From what he remembered, the Italian leeches were sneaky fuckers.

"That's where you come in," Edward responded. Jacob immediately shifted his weight and crossed his arms over his chest. _So much for a possible vacation_… Edward shot Jacob a quirked eyebrow, but didn't comment on the random thought. Instead, he continued. "Only Carlisle, Bella, and myself are going. The remainder of the family will stay here. We don't want our numbers to solicit a fight upon our arrival, and we want to make sure that La Push and Forks are as protected as possible."

"So does this work? Has the Pixie seen this working?" Jacob questioned. Alice's head immediately drooped low on her shoulders.

"It's all blurred," she explained in her high pitched, bell-like voice, "but I don't see anything changing if they stay. I think this is our only hope."

Jacob regarded her for a moment later before offering a short nod. "Well, I guess you guys better get going."

BBBBBB

Mia needed to eat, and as much as she wanted to simply nab a tourist off the street, she had to keep up a human façade if she wished to stay in the area for longer than a week. So, with a grumbling stomach and a dull burning in the back of her throat, Mia gathered what she needed and ventured towards one of the few grocery stores on the island.

It was a cool day comparatively, but the majority of the locals were still only dressed in light jackets and jeans. Mia donned the same attire; her wardrobe equipped enough to blend in with the human life no matter the changing scenery. The grocery store was only a few blocks from her current abode, but the short distance still gave Mia enough time to test the air for any worrisome sights or smells. With no indication of supernatural beings near the area, Mia allowed herself to take a deep breath and simply enjoy the beauty of the day.

Few people where in the store when Mia arrived, which she greatly appreciated given how long it had been since she last ate. Controlling her urges was seldom difficult, but staying as far from temptation as possible was always best. After grabbing a small cart, Mia wheeled her way through the aisles and randomly tossed in anything that looked appetizing. About halfway through her tour of the small grocer, Mia came upon the incredibly unimpressive collection of raw meat. It was here that she actually stopped and took a moment to analyze her options.

Meat was one of the few human foods that Mia actually enjoyed. Because of this, it was one of the few foods that she actually took the time to evaluate. Half way through Mia's assessment, a cart attempting to inch past her in the tiny aisles bumped into the row of food behind her. Without taking her eyes off the package in her hand, and without thinking beyond her simple reaction, Mia's free hand shot to the side and nabbed a falling can of beans before it hit the floor.

"Damn," an older man stated from beside her. Mia looked up at the voice before realizing her mistake and quickly shying away.

"Your hands always that quick?" the man continued as he followed Mia down an aisle filled with magazines and school utensils.

"No," she replied shortly. "I'm actually rather clumsy."

"Shame," he answered, "Cause I'm sure in need of a new bartender. You a local?" Mia pulled her cart to a stop and glanced at the man from over her shoulder. He was tall, maybe 6'3, with bushy gray hair and a mustache to match. Money was nearly always an issue with how often she moved, and even though she hated the idea of working in a smoke ridden, crowded bar, the idea of finding a job so quickly was enticing.

"You going to offer me a job if I am a local?" Mia responded as she finally turned all the way around.

"If you can handle a bottle the way you handled that can of beans, I am," he said with a slight chuckle. Mia smirked in return.

He had no idea.

BBBBBB

"They've arrived, Master."

Aro raised his head from the collection of old books stacked perfectly upon his desk. Jane and Alec stood before him, both sporting looks of cool indifference. They were twins in both spirit and blood; both with childlike, angelic faces, and both with immortal gifts that personified their true sadistic nature.

"Show them to the Hall, will you?" Aro replied as he closed the book before him and set it neatly to the side. Truly he wasn't expecting the Cullens to appear quite so quickly; it was only yesterday that the child arrived, but Alice's gifts were always rather impressive. The thought made Aro wish for Alice's future sight even more. _All in time… _

When Aro reached the Hall, Edward, Bella, and Carlisle were already waiting patiently before Caius and Marcus, neither of which seemed all that entertained by the gathering. Marcus' dark hair fell wildly around his long, pointed face, while Caius seemed more taken by the thin sliver of moon that floated in a yellow haze just beyond the window. Aro knew that neither approved of his plan, but he cared little for their opinion on the matter. They would see the beauty of his vision soon.

"Carlisle," Aro greeted happily as he approached the small group. "What a pleasant surprise, and with Edward, and the beautiful Bella," he continued with a flamboyant gesture.

"Aro," Carlisle responded while Edward offered a slight nod. Bella merely inched closer to Edward and grasped tightly to his hand; even knowing the strength of her powers she felt vulnerable under the red-eyed gaze of the much older vampire.

"Bella," Aro continued as he stepped closer to her and slid a cool hand towards her neck, "it warms my heart to see you wearing your wedding gift."

Bella's fingers instantly wrapped tightly around the jewel. "It was a stunning gift," she responded softly.

"And a precious one," Aro explained. "It once belonged to a very beautiful, very powerful woman. However," he stated very suddenly, "I assume that jewels are not why you are here."

"No," Carlisle replied. "As I'm sure you are aware, Bella and Edward's daughter was taken."

"Oh dear," Aro feigned as he turned away from the group and sat lightly upon his chair. "I think that we have a great misunderstanding here."

"Perhaps if you explain," Carlisle reasoned.

"Edward," Bella questioned in a harsh whisper as he tensed beside her. He responded by latching tightly to Bella's wrist and forcing her farther back.

"What a gift," Aro chuckled as he watched Edward in amazement. "Why do you not share my thoughts with the others, then?"

Edward refused to speak for a long moment, his marble skin nearly cracking under the pressure of his tightened jaw. Aro simply waited with an amused smirk. "Aro believes that Renesmee went willingly," Edward said carefully.

"Liar," Bella shouted as she attempted to leap past Edward and towards the three elder Volturi, but Edward's arm caught her mid flight. Soon Bella found herself pinned tightly to Edward's side and blocked by Carlisle.

Unfazed by the interaction, Aro merely sat further back in his chair and gestured slowly to Jane.

"She might have even more fight than you, Jane."

Jane shot Bella a look of loathing, but said nothing to Aro. Not expecting a reply from his dutiful minion, Aro returned his gaze to the still struggling Bella and smiled. "Dear one, please relax. Your daughter is well looked after and perfectly comfortable. You're more than welcome to join her here."

Carlisle looked quickly to Edward for clarification, but Edward was staring intently into Aro's eyes. "There are other ways to do this Aro. I promise you at another time. Just let us take Renesmee home." Searching for answers, Bella glanced to Carlisle, but he seemed just as unsure as she. "Why are you doing this?" Edward continued, his voice cracking towards the end.

"Pouvior est ma maîtresse. J'ai travaillé trop fort à sa conquête de permettre à quiconque de l'emmener loin de moi," Aro responded with a smile.

The two vampires regarded each other with emotionless, hardened looks before Edward finally tore his gaze away and grasped Bella tightly to his chest. "We must leave," he whispered into her hair. Bella instantly pulled away from him with a look of alarm.

"Renesmee," Bella breathed, her eyes wide and her face contorting in confusion. Edward merely shook his head and attempted to move Bella from the room.

"Leaving so soon?" Aro called from behind them. "Jane, Alec, please show them out," he added after Edward refused to offer any further response.

The trip from the Volturi castle was long and strained. Bella had wrapped her shield tightly around their small group long before they even entered Volterra, but Jane and Alec's cool demeanor was unsettling when combined with the look on Edward's face and the feelings of confusion constantly passing between Carlisle and Bella. Even when it did end, and the ancient castle was nothing more than a distant shadow below the moon, the feelings of dread still seemed to hang heavily in the air.

"What was he telling you?" Carlisle finally questioned after the group stopped a few miles outside of the city. The hotel was small with cracked walls and an abundance of climbing vines, but it gave them a place to gather their thoughts and regroup before the flight home in the morning.

"He has full intentions in keeping her," Edward responded quietly as he gazed at the landscape from the tiny balcony that jetted off from their room.

"Keeping her?" Bella interjected. "As a means to what end?"

"He knows that we won't leave her alone with them for long." Edward's answer was short and illusive, but Carlisle fully understood the meaning behind it.

"He's using her as a way to get to you," Carlisle clarified before quietly repeating the French quote that Aro had said earlier as if he suddenly understood its meaning.

"Not just me, he wants Bella and Alice as well," Edward explained.

"Well that isn't going to happen," Bella stated with conviction. "We will fight back. We've defeated them before."

"They didn't know of the wolves or your talents at that time, Bella," Carlisle replied. "We are not strong enough to defeat them here, and with the knowledge they have, we might not be strong enough to defeat them on our own ground."

"Then what will we do?" Bella questioned as an image of her beautiful, auburn hair daughter entered into her mind. "We can't simply give them what they want."

"We're going to need help," Carlisle replied. "The only question is whose?"


	4. The Plague Carriers

Chapter 4

The Plague Carriers

"_What if all the myths were true…"_

_- Liu Kang_

A few days after his return from Volterra, Edward found himself sitting upon his daughter's bed. He couldn't decide if being around all of her prized possessions comforted or saddened him, but he felt closer to her here than anywhere else. Renesmee's smell covered nearly every area of the room—rich cinnamon with a touch gardenia. The mixture of smells fit her personality perfectly, wild and brimming with life, yet feminine and kind.

Her walls were scattered with photographs, some color, most black and white, but all of her family and friends. Edward smiled at the memory of her first camera. The battery had to be charged every few hours due to her excessive photo taking. Bella didn't seem to mind, but the constant clicking and flashing lights nearly drove Edward nuts.

He would give anything to hear that sound now.

Virtually equal to Renesmee's massive collection of photos, was her collection of books. She shared Bella's love of literature, which was apparent from the stack of Jane Austin novels teetering precariously beside her desk. History was her second favorite, a subject encouraged by both Edward and Carlisle, although Nessie's focus never strayed far from the assumed history of the supernatural. _True Werewolves of History_, _The Vampire Book: The Encyclopedia of the Undead_, and _Lilith: The Edge of Forever _were among the titles scattered around Renesmee's room. Most made Edward either laugh or cringe, but one half hidden behind Nessie's bedside lamp peeked his interest.

"_The Plague Carriers_," Edward whispered softly as he examined the small, leather bound book. It was obviously old, for the pages were crisp and written entirely by hand, but it still seemed fully intact and well preserved—both indications that it came from Carlisle's extensive collection.

Accompanying the stories were a few intricate drawings clustered near the center. Most were of powerful looking men brandishing weapons as they fought some unknown foe, but Edward paid little attention to those. Instead his eyes strayed to the final drawing of the collection. It was of a young woman adorned in jewels and cloaked in yards of deep red fabric. She was beautiful, but it was her sad, emerald eyes that captivated him. An array of names framed the bottom of the image; _Nox_, _Circe_, and _Aradia_ were among a few that he recognized. All Greek goddesses. All dealing with the night or witchcraft.

Edward fingered the book for a moment longer, his mind straying at the sound of someone's slow approach. A moment later Carlisle's blonde head peeked around the corner. "Of course," Edward answered Carlisle's silent question. "You're always welcome to join me."

"I thought you might want some time alone," Carlisle responded as he walked completely into the room.

"It doesn't matter where I am or whom I'm with," Edward replied. "The pain is still the same." Carlisle nodded slowly as his hand found its way to Edward's shoulder. After a short squeeze it fell quietly back to his side.

"What have you found?" Carlisle asked as he gestured to the book still clutched in Edward's hand.

"One of Renesmee's newest reads I presume," Edward explained as he handed the book to Carlisle. "I think it might belong to your collection actually."

Carlisle examined the book's cover with interest before glancing quickly at its pages. "I haven't even thought of this book for centuries," he stated. "It originally belonged to Aro, actually. I found it hidden away in a dark corner of his library."

"I didn't know Aro collected our _histories_," Edward commented with a sarcastic chuckle. "If they are even fit to be called that."

"Most are not," Carlisle agreed, "but this book might have something to offer us."

BBBBBB

The bar reeked of stale beer, salt, and vomit.

Mia did her best not to cringe at the instant onslaught of smells as Mike—the older man from the grocery store—showed off the bar that was obviously his prize possession. Its name was _Sloppy Joes_, which Mia had heard and seen in numerous other places, but according to mike _"This was the best god damn one"_.

For the most part, Mike was incredibly likeable. Mia discovered within ten minutes of being in his presence that he was born in Maine, but left as soon as he could for Florida's sunny beaches. The end result of his decades old decision was an array of bars, leathery skin, and a deep love for _"beer, boats, and babes"_. The downside to Mike was that he talked—constantly—and that he expected Mia to be just as open about her past as he was. She entertained him with tidbits of information, but divulged little of the truth. As far as Mike knew, Mia was a twenty-three year old small town girl just looking to get away from it all.

A girl could pretend, couldn't she?

After a quick tour of Sloppy Joe's large dance area and matching stage, Mike took Mia behind the bar for her _"bottle handling examination"_ as he so affectionately called it. Mia passed with flying colors, even though Mike asked that she not poor _so_ much alcohol in the drinks.

"Sorry," Mia responded with a smirk, "I forgot these drinks are for other people."

Mike laughed. "Heavy drinker, I take it?"

"I can hold my own," Mia replied, but her words were lost to Mike, for his gaze was now focused on a young man standing confidently near the entrance speaking to one of the bouncers. He was attractive—Mia would give him that—with wild blonde hair and a strong jaw.

"Alex," Mike shouted suddenly, "get your ass over here and meet the new girl." Alex looked up at the sound of his name, patted the bouncer on the back in goodbye, and sauntered over. Up close Alex was even more alluring. His eyes were a rich yellow-hazel, and his skin was tanned to perfection. He was slightly shorter than Mia generally found attractive—maybe 5'9—but his strong build easily made up for that. Not to mention that the pulse point on his neck was beautifully exposed; each pump of his blood effortlessly seen and heard by Mia's heightened senses. She couldn't help but wonder just how good he would tas—

"Hi, I'm Alex. Welcome to Slops." Mia's reverie ended instantly at the deep southern draw that was Alex's voice.

"Mia," she responded in a daze, her hand reaching awkwardly for his.

"Alex is the head bartender around here, so you can think of him as your boss," Mike explained as he gave Alex an affectionate shove to the back. "Alex show her anything that you find important, I've got somewhere to be."

"For sure, man," Alex responded before Mike waved a quick goodbye and disappeared into the blinding Florida sun.

"You new to Key West?" Alex asked before any awkward silence could settle between them.

"Yeah," Mia replied offhandedly, her eyes still wanting to stray to the beauty of his neck and the consistent beat that pounded within it.

"You ever bartended before?" Alex added upon realization that he was going to have to carry the conversation.

"A long time ago," Mia responded after a moment of silence, her focus solely on keeping her fangs from exposing themselves in the middle of the bar. Why was keeping control suddenly so difficult?

"A long time ago?" Alex repeated with a laugh. "What are you? Maybe twenty one?"

Mia forced a laugh in response as she hopped down from the barstool that she was occupying. "Add two years to that and you got yourself the correct number." Lord, she needed to get out of there.

"Ok, ok," Alex replied. "Wait, where are you going?"

Mia was nearly out the door by the time Alex caught up with her short, quick steps. Once outside she sucked in mouthfuls of cool, salty air before allowing a huge sigh to fall from her lips. _No blood. No blood. No blood. _

"You ok?" Alex asked as his calloused fingers brushed across the smooth skin of Mia's forearm. She instantly flinched away from the contact. "Whoa, I'm sorry," Alex continued as pulled his hands away.

"It's ok," Mia replied with a one sided smile. "I'm just…not used to be touched." The second part sounded stupid—even to Mia—but she couldn't think of anything else to say. _I just really want to eat you right now_ probably wouldn't go over so well.

Alex's face fell at Mia's words, his mind conjuring up a number of scenarios where Mia is a victim and he the savior. It was obvious by her actions that she had experienced some sort of abuse in the past. Right? _Right._

"Hey," Alex said softly as he hesitantly stepped closer to Mia, "nothing is going to hurt you here."

Mia nearly laughed at his words, but wounding her new boss' pride was probably not the best idea; especially since she hadn't even started working yet. Instead she offered Alex a slow nod and a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow. Eight right?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, "at eight."

After one final smile and a quick wave, Mia turned away from Alex and began the short trek back to her house. On a happy note, she had a fairly well paying job. On a sad note, she kind of wanted to eat her boss.

_Shit._

BBBBBB

Carlisle's attitude changed from worried and anxious to excited and confident in a very short period of time. Apart from Edward, no one knew the reason for this change, but it was obvious that he had discovered something of importance. For an entire day and half the night, Carlisle locked himself away in his study and refused to come out or be disturbed. It wasn't until Alice barged into his room demanding to know why he was flying off to Romania in a few hours that Carlisle finally exited his study carrying a handful of ancient looking books and a plane ticket.

"I must speak with Stefan and Vladimir," Carlisle explained as he retreated back into his study and sifted through a few more books.

"Have you found something?" Bella asked with heightened interest. _Please let him have found something_.

"I can't be sure," Carlisle responded, "but I believe that the answer lies in Romania."

"Should someone accompany you?" Edward questioned as Carlisle once again left his study and threw all of the books into a supple, brown leather bag. "How will you even find them?"

"I'm not concerned with that," Carlisle answered. "They share our dislike for the Volturi; if anything they will come to me."

Seeming content with his answer Edward stepped aside and watched in silence as Carlisle finished shoving a few more odds and ends into the bag. When he was done, Carlisle gave Esme a deep kiss goodbye and disappeared out the front door. Still in slight shock by Carlisle's sudden adventure, the remaining Cullens stood in silence until the final sounds of his car vanished on the early morning air.

"What has he found?" Bella asked Edward once everyone else had moved to other parts of the house.

"He will explain everything when he returns," Edward replied. "Without further proof his ideas are nothing more than fantasy stories."

"But there might be something that can help us?" Bella pressed.

"No," Edward responded. "Someone."

BBBBBB

Even though he had witnessed it numerous times, Jacob still didn't feel comfortable being around Alice when she had one of her visions. Maybe it was the glossy look her eyes got, or the way that they moved sporadically back and forth like she was watching some invisible movie. "_Na_,_"_ he thought. Jacob found both of those disturbing, but it was the simple fact that she was actually _seeing _the future that actually freaked him out.

Jacob attempted to keep his body still and his eyes from staring openly at the Pixie beside him as she randomly zoned out mid conversation. Both Bella and Edward seemed excited by the idea of a new vision, the latter obviously paying close attention to the thoughts flashing through Alice's mind.

"Carlisle is returning," Edward explained as Alice's eyes returned to normal. "Stefan and Vladimir are with him."

"That can only be good, right?" Bella questioned.

Edward and Alice shared a quick look before Edward turned his gaze to Bella and nodded. "It means that they must know something of importance, but Stefan and Vladimir wouldn't come if they didn't believe there would be a fight. They want nothing more than to see the Volturi dead."

"This house isn't going to turn into a vampire wonderland again, is it?" Jacob commented with a snort. Sure he wanted to do whatever he could to help get the kid back, but the stench of over 20 vamps was just god awful. Not to mention the constant feeling of wanting to phase and rip everything apart…

"I certainly hope not, Jacob," Edward answered, "and I don't think Esme would appreciate you phasing in her house."

"Eh," Jacob laughed, "it would give her a reason to redecorate."

"I finished decorating this house a long time ago, Jacob," Esme called from the kitchen. "I like it just the way it is."

"Sure, sure."

"Now come and get your breakfast," Esme continued, "I've made you steak and eggs and I don't want them to get cold. Tell Seth and whoever else is running patrols to come in too."

Jacob left soon after breakfast with Quil and Embry in tow. Esme's food was wonderful—as usual—but some of the morning's conversation left an unsettling feeling deep in his stomach. It was silly; nothing more than a short statement from Edward explaining the reasoning behind Carlisle's spontaneous trip, but it was enough to ignite a strange twinge of anxiety that Jacob could hardly place or understand. He suddenly felt a need to see Carlisle—to hear whatever story he had to tell.

Luckily the garage was busy, the constant work giving Jacob something to focus on as he waited for the day to end and for Carlisle to finally arrive. Quil and Embry seemed to pick up on Jacob's strange mood, for they shot him worried glances and stayed out of his way for the majority of the afternoon. Jacob knew that they were concerned, for he could feel their eyes burning into the back of his head, but he didn't feel like talking about it. He didn't even know what he would say if he did.

Leah came with the news of Carlisle's arrival just as the sun was sinking below the horizon. Jacob's stomach tightened, but he did his best to remain calm as Leah explained that both he and Sam were requested to join the Cullens at their earliest convenience.

"Seth is telling Sam," Leah added with a slight eye roll. "I'm not even sure why he needs to be involved, but those were the leeches' orders."

"Thanks, Leah," Jacob responded, "why don't all of you head home to get some rest. Tell Seth to go home too."

With shouts of _goodnight_ and _see you tomorrows_ Leah, Quil, and Embry disappeared out of the shop. Jacob stayed behind longer than needed, both afraid and excited by what awaited him back at the Cullen's, but after nearly twenty minutes of fiddling around, Jacob sucked in a deep breath of air and headed out of La Push.

When Jacob arrived at the big house Sam was already there looking awkward, uncomfortable, and incredibly relieved to see the younger Alpha. Sam clung to Jacob instantly for support, his skin vibrating with tension as he attempted to keep his cool in a house full of vampires. Bella gave Jake his usual hug of welcome and waved _hello_ to Sam before leading the two wolves towards the back of the house where the rest of the vampires were gathered.

It was easy to spot the two newest additions to the group because of their sharp sent and powdery, transparent skin. "_Dracula One and Two,"_ Jacob thought with a chuckle. He nearly forgot why he nicknamed them that in the first place, but seeing them again it all made sense. Vladimir had ashen blonde hair and a constant look of disgust. Jacob dubbed him Dracula One after discovering that the tale of Vlad the Impaler might have originated from the four thousand year old corpse sitting quietly upon the Cullen's couch. Stefan's features were not nearly as harsh, but his raven hair did create an eerie halo around his dark red eyes. Together they made the perfect creep-tastic pair.

"Thank you for coming," Carlisle said as Jacob and Sam followed Bella fully into the room. "Jacob, I'm sure you recall our Romanian allies, Vladimir and Stefan." Jacob gestured an awkward hello before easing himself onto the couch farthest away from the group.

"Sam," Carlisle continued before the Older Alpha could escape, "I know that being here is difficult for you, but I truly appreciate your appearance. I feel that this information will affect us all." Sam nodded in understanding. His skin was still vibrating uncomfortably, and the heat radiating from him was nearly visible, but he still managed a quick shake of Carlisle's hand before he made his way over to Jacob and sat gingerly beside him.

"Now that we are all here," Carlisle began as he situated himself in front of the group, "I would like to get started." Those that still weren't sitting quickly found a spot. Soon the room fell into complete silence.

"As I'm sure most of you know, my trip resulted from the finding of an old book in Renesmee's room. It was mine, actually, and before it belonged to me it belonged to Aro." The Romanian's shifted uncomfortably and grumbled at the Volturi leader's name, but after a quick look from Carlisle, silence once again filled the room.

"In a sense it is a history book, and although some of the stories are quite embellished, it is possible that the underlying point is, in fact, true. Many of you might know these stories, as they are an attempt to pin point the moment of our people's creation, but since there are those among us that do not know our histories, I feel that I should start there.

"Many believe that the origin of the vampire is a woman. Lilith is a name often tossed about, but this book," Carlisle said as he showed the small, leather bound book to his audience, "speaks of a woman named Lamia. In Greek mythology, Lamia was a mortal lover of Zeus who received a life of pain for her adulatory. For details sake, the claim is that all of her children were murdered, and each child from that point on was stillborn. Driven mad by her emotional turmoil, she began to feed from the blood of children."

Jacob and Sam shared a quick look of disgust, both unsure if they really wanted to hear the rest of the story, but before either could move, Carlisle continued. "It is still unclear how much of this part of the story is true, but wanting revenge, Lamia forged a deal with Hades. In exchange for an eternity of servitude, Hades made it possible for Lamia to birth one child. She did, a son whom became known as Deimos. The boy received much of his father's traits—immortality and power—but he also took away with him parts of his mother—her newly acquired blood lust, being the most important.

"Please keep in mind that this is Greek mythology that stems from a time far beyond the reach of our knowledge, but aspects of this story must be true, for a powerful figure did rise around 2000BC in ancient Greece. It is assumed that this _Deimos_ character is a few thousand years older than that, but where our story truly begins is during this time period.

"In ancient Greece, Lamia is considered the first vampire. Other than the story of Lilith, Lamia is actually the oldest reference to a vampire that can be found, but in reality she was not a vampire at all, and neither was her son. The Greek people referred to Deimos and his family as the _nosophoros_, or as we know the word today, the _nosferatu_. The title stemmed from the mass of walking dead that seemed to follow in the family's wake."

"The plague carriers," Edward interjected softly from his spot beside Bella.

"Precisely," Carlisle responded, "but what exactly was the plague?"

"Vampirism," Alice shouted excitedly. Carlisle nodded his head in response.

"But if these nosferatu characters could create vampires, aren't they considered vampires themselves? Even in today's society, vampire and nosferatu are one in the same," Rosalie asked from her standing position towards the back of the room.

"A common misconception," Carlisle explained. "The nosferatu were not created; they were born. They could breathe and cry and reproduce, but within their blood laid the power to create the walking dead; a trait passed from Deimos' father to him and from him to his own children."

"Did they live off of blood?" Jasper questioned.

"Deimos did, but the human side of his children made it possible for them to choose," Vladimir interjected. "Still, blood was often the choice of the day."

"What's the point of all this?" Sam asked with an exasperated sigh. He was getting tired of attempting to hold his breath every few seconds to sway the stench, and the last thing he wanted was hours of vamp talk.

"You are quite right, Sam," Carlisle responded. "We should get back on track. Not long after Deimos and his children learned of their ability to create a new race of immortals, Deimos began the tedious task of picking and choosing the correct humans to bestow the eternal life on, for he quickly discovered that through them, he and his family had ultimate power at their fingertips. For decades they traveled from city to city in search of those deemed fortunate, and among those chosen were Vladimir and Stefan." The two ancients shared a glance almost parallel to an eye roll before Carlisle once again continued.

"After amassing quite a following, Deimos returned to Greece where he setup a permanent camp, so to speak. Now, little happened in the time period between the building of his palace and 200AD, except for the fact that Aro, Marcus, and Caius began their immortal life and Stefan and Vladimir were given the power to rule over the vampire world."

"So what happened in 200AD?" Emmett asked. "There better be a battle or something coming up. This story is getting boring."

"Baby," Rosalie reprimanded as she smacked the back of Emmett's head.

"There is, but not for a few hundred more years. Until this time Deimos had produced nothing but sons, but around 200AD he had another child with a Grecian woman. It was a girl. The birth of the child holds little importance except as a catalyst to numerous changes that ultimately led to the downfall of the entire nosferatu species."

"Damn woman," Emmett whispered under his breath causing an unexpected growl to reverberate in Jacob's chest. Silence filled the room at the noise, all glancing strangely at Jacob. He shrugged in response, just as unsure where the emotion came from as everyone else.

"Not long after her birth, Aro formed an alliance with Deimos, and for nearly a hundred years the two became dear friends and allies. Now the history from this point on was barely touched upon in the book, but Aro and Deimos had a falling out so great that Aro amassed an army and attacked Deimos and his family. The book mentioned treachery and lies on Deimos' side, but little else is known. Truly only the outcome is what matters, for Aro was the victor, and Deimos and his family were all but wiped from the history books."

"Then he decided to dance his way to Romania," Stefan seethed under his breath.

"You're leaving out something," Jacob commented. "How is any of this going to help Nessie?"

"Because Aro did not kill all of Deimos' children," Carlisle explained softly. "One managed to escape."

"Ok, so given the very _slim _chance that any of this is true, how do you even know if this guy is still alive? And what can he offer any of you? A bloodsucker is a bloodsucker," Sam added with a look of confusion.

"The story is true," Stefan replied as he shot a harsh look towards Sam, "and it wasn't a _he _that survived, it was a_ she_." Jacob's stomach tightened at the mention of the girl, but he attempted to brush the feeling off and focus on the conversation.

"Fine, the myths are true," Sam shot back in a sarcastic tone, "but what can _she_ offer any of you? I thought Bella had the ultimate vampy power, or something."

"The nosferatu shared many of the same powers that we all do—heightened speed, strength, and senses—but they also have the ability to be completely undetectable. They make no sound, leave no trail, and have no smell. Plus, and most importantly, vampire gifts have no power over them. The venom in their blood won't allow it," Carlisle explained.

"So Aro hasn't killed her because he can't find her?" Bella clarified.

"I assume that to be the case, yes," Carlisle replied.

"Let me get this straight," Sam commented with a wave of his hand. "You want to locate this ancient, supernatural, vampire creating bloodsucker—whom I might add _can't _be found—convince her to help you get the kid back, and then bring her here to Forks?"

"That is the gist of it," Carlisle responded.

"You're fucking crazy," Sam said with a grunt, "and why bring these guys back here just to tell a story? We already have to deal with enough leeches as it is."

"We came back because we can help," Vladimir responded with a look of disgust. "We have knowledge that your dog brain couldn't even comprehend." Sam's demeanor changed from calm to explosive in under a second, but Jacob managed to pull his trembling body back down on the couch before anything else could happen.

"What Vladimir is trying to say, is that he and Stefan knew the girl when her father had power. They knew her personality and have insight into the decisions she might have made," Carlisle said in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"Why would she even want to help us?" Bella questioned.

"Because she has an even greater reason to hate Aro than the rest of us," Edward responded.

"I know this might sound silly," Esme said in a small voice that seemed to ease the tension in the room, "but what was her name?" Vladimir and Stefan shared a quick look before turning their attention to Esme.

"Thera."


	5. Serendipity

Chapter 5

Serendipity

"_There is no such thing as chance, _

_and what seems to us merest accident springs from the deepest source of destiny."_

–_Johann Friedrich Von Schiller_

"Please tell me what's wrong."

It was a cold afternoon in mid March. The sky was washed in shades of gray, and the once white landscape was now nothing more than a rain-choked marsh. The weather was typical for that time of year, but Jacob couldn't help but feel resentful as he stared out the window of Abby's room.

"Jake?" Abby prodded again as she inched closer to him and brushed a wild strand of dark hair off his forehead. Jacob immediately flinched away from her cool fingers. The reaction was involuntary, but he still felt a pang of regret as Abby slid off her bed and pulled her previously discarded shirt over head.

"Abby…" Jacob whispered softly. She said nothing in return, her face hardening in an attempt to control her building emotions. "I didn't mean to," Jacob explained in a dejected tone. "Come here," he continued when Abby still refused to meet his gaze. Jacob moved easily from the bed and pulled Abby's back tightly to his chest. She instantly became soft in his arms, but Jacob could tell by the faint hint of saltiness filling the air that their battle was far from over.

Slowly her tears began to fall; each warm droplet zigzagging down her face before dropping softly onto the tops of Jacob's clasped hands. Jacob attempted to stop her tears by holding her tighter and whispering soft words in her ear, but the contact only seemed to worsen the situation, for deep breaths soon accompanied the tears, which were quickly followed by gasps and sobs that shook Jacob's arms.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Abby asked in a choked, broken voice. "You go from being so completely, breathtakingly perfect t—to the biggest asshole that I've ever met."

"I don't know," Jacob responded as he buried his face in Abby's mass of golden hair. His words sounded hollow—even to his ears—but they were the God's honest truth.

For nearly two months Jacob managed to keep Abby at arm's length. He would respond to her texts and occasionally answer her calls, but he used work, or his dad, or his friends as constant excuses to stay away from her. The first few weeks were easy. With Nessie gone and the Cullens fully focused on finding the _Queen of the Damned_ as the Pack had so affectionately named Thera, Jacob's mind stayed enough occupied that he initially thought little of Abby, but as the constant twinge in his stomach continued to grow until it reached full blown anxiety, Jacob had little choice but to find some sort of outlet.

Abby was the obvious choice.

At first Jacob only intended for the usual to happen—sex, a few minutes of cuddling afterward, and then a smooth escape—but Abby sounded so excited when he called, that a few minutes of conversation ended with plans for an afternoon of takeout, a rented movie, and whatever happened afterward.

While Abby's eagerness was apparent even over the phone, Jacob's gut only seemed to squeeze tighter at the thought of spending an entire afternoon beside her. Still, Jacob ignored his growing apprehension and slowly made his way to Abby's apartment on the outskirts of Forks. She greeted him with a soft kiss on the cheek and a brilliant smile before leading him into the kitchen where a mass of Chinese food was already waiting. Jacob watched as Abby fixed them both a plate and grabbed two beers from her fridge—a ritual that once made him instantly hard and ready for what was to come—but the smooth curves of her body, and her amazingly plump lips no longer enticed him the way that they once had. Jacob frowned at the thought. _What the fuck?_

Trying to brush the realization aside, Jacob laughed along with Abby's jokes and stared openly at every part of her body until his inner torment slowly calmed. Dinner and the movie were actually manageable, and at times quite pleasant, but when Abby's fingers strayed to Jacob's thigh and her lips found his neck, the night quickly began to deteriorate. Jacob attempted to respond to her touch; he even forced himself to kiss her back and carry her quickly to her room, but once their clothes were abandoned on the floor, and Abby's body was tucked comfortably under his, the queasiness in Jacob's stomach became so strong that he rolled quickly away from her and covered himself with a bright pink quilt.

Jacob's breathing was ragged, but it wasn't from lust or pleasure; he literally felt sick. Every part of his body touched by Abby seemed to burn uncomfortably, and something deep in his mind screamed that this was wrong—that Abby was completely wrong.

"Are you ok?" Abby had asked with wide, worried eyes as Jacob turned his attention to the window and attempted to gain control of the feelings overtaking his body. Jacob nodded a quick _yes_, but Abby still continuedher line of questioning until the unfortunate moment when her fingers reached for Jacob's forehead. Consequently, Abby was now nothing more than a sobbing ragdoll in Jacob's arms.

Fighting the sickness that still plagued him, Jacob attempted to think of any way to comfort the girl that he had so utterly destroyed, but every time he spoke, she only seemed to cry louder. "Please don't cry over me," Jacob begged after another reverberating sob. He didn't know what else to say. He was an asshole. He _wasn't _worth her tears.

Abby seemed to agree, for she instantly shoved Jacob aside and glared at him with red, watery eyes and a swollen, blotchy face. "Fuck you," she shouted as she grabbed Jacob's jeans from the floor and flung them at his face. "Get out," she continued. "I never want to see you again. Do you hear me? Never!" Each new rant was accompanied by another piece of Jacob's clothing flying towards his face. He grabbed all with ease and let Abby yell and scream as much as she wanted. He deserved every horrible adjective that she wished to throw his way.

Finally Abby threw herself onto her bed and allowed another wave of tears to overtake her. Jacob used the moment to pull on his clothes and escort himself out of her apartment. Each step took him further and further away from ever mending their broken relationship, but Jacob couldn't bring himself to care, for the pain in his stomach was now subsiding, and the horrible voice in the back of his head had finally fallen silent.

The cold air felt amazing against Jacob's aching body as he strode across the parking lot and into the safely of his VW rabbit. After one last deep sigh, he started the car and pointed it towards the Cullen's. Maybe they would have some exciting news to get his mind off the failure that was his love life, and maybe—if he felt up to it—Jacob would talk to Doctor Vamp about the ridiculous feeling that was constantly plaguing him. Making him uncomfortable for a time was cool, he could handle it, but ruining his sex life? _That_, he couldn't let happen.

Sadly the Cullens were just as Jacob had left them hours ago—frustrated, cluttered, and completely on edge. The once pristine living room was now nothing more than maps, notes, and the remnants of failed plans. Carlisle and Edward were in the middle of the mess, both pouring over a map of Europe covered in random points and lines that seemed to have no pattern at all. Seeing that talking to Carlisle wasn't going to happen, Jacob offered them both a quick wave of hello, which neither acknowledged, before making his way into the kitchen.

"I thought I smelled a dog," Rosalie commented upon Jacob's arrival.

"Hey Esme, why can't you tell blondes knock-knock jokes?" Jacob asked as he situated himself on one of the wooden barstools.

"I don't know, Jacob. Why?" Esme responded as she attempted to keep a straight face.

"Because they always go answer the door," Jacob answered with a smirk.

"Go take a bath," Rosalie retorted, "and I can't believe you encouraged his childish behavior," she continued with a pointed look at Esme.

"I simply replied to his question." Esme sent Rosalie an innocent smile before returning to the stack of vegetables she was chopping. Rosalie huffed loudly at Esme's response, which resulted in Jacob laughing openly into the blonde vamp's glaring face. Not a second later there was a loud _smack _as Jacob's head came into contact with the cold, stone floor. Wincing, Jacob looked up to find the flawless face of Rosalie smiling down at him.

"You're going to have to replace that," Esme chastised upon seeing the barstool leg still clutched tightly between Rosalie's fingers.

"Worth it," Rosalie replied in a singsong voice as she tossed the thick piece of wood at Jacob's chest before waltzing happily out of the kitchen. Jacob slowly picked himself off of the floor and threw the broken pieces of barstool into the trash.

"Sorry about that Esme," Jacob said softly as he glanced over the petite vampire's shoulder at the pot of soup she was currently tossing vegetables into.

"It's ok," she responded with a small smile, "but get out of here and see if Edward or Carlisle need any help. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Sure, Sure," Jacob replied as he swiped a carrot from Esme's pile of vegetables and skipped out of the room before she could smack his hand.

"Hey Bells, Pixie," Jacob greeted as he strode into the living room still crunching on his carrot. Both glanced up at the sound of his voice before returning their gaze to the map that had so captivated Edward and Carlisle earlier. Seeing that all were too preoccupied to acknowledge his presence, Jacob pushed a few piles of notes aside and sunk into the fluffy cushions of the coach. After locating the remote control under a variety of world maps, Jacob flipped quickly through a few channels before coming upon a commercial displaying white sand beaches and palm trees.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Jacob said to no one in particular as he gestured at the TV. "If I was an ancient vampy creature looking for a place to escape it all, that's precisely where I'd go." The commercial came to an end with the words _Visit Florida_ floating across the screen against a watery backdrop. "Perfect," Jacob continued. "Let's all go to Florida."

"Alice?" Bella gasped causing Jacob's eyes to leave the TV and focus on the spiky-haired vamp that was currently staring off into space with a glazed expression. Alice came out of the daze as quickly as she entered it, and after a moment of readjusting to her surroundings, jumped up from the couch and shoved her fists in the air.

"I saw something," she shouted cheerfully. "After months of nothing, I finally saw something."

"What did you see?" Bella asked excitedly. "Are we going to Turkey?"

"No, no, no," Alice responded as she eased herself back onto the couch. "I honestly don't know where anyone is going. I only saw Edward and Carlisle packing."

"So she might be in Turkey?" Bella questioned.

"I don't think so," Edward responded as he finally glanced at Jacob who was sitting stock still with a dumbfounded expression. "I think she is much closer."

BBBBBB

Mia hadn't felt so alive in decades.

March meant spring break, and spring break meant an entire month of a packed bar and thousands of new faces just begging for alcohol. While the weeks before were rather slow and often boring, Mia's nights were now filled with music, dancing, and something that she hadn't experienced in years—laughter. The music came complementary of the bar, but the laughter and dancing came complementary of Alex. Even with hundreds of customers per night, Alex still managed to keep Mia entertained with ridiculous jokes and random dance moves.

Oh _Alex_.

The boy's smile was truly contagious, and after weeks of attempting to avoid his invites and advances, Mia finally gave in and allowed him to get a little closer. It wasn't much—a friendship at best—but it was enough to bring parts of Mia back to life. She was laughing, and dancing, and actually enjoying the world she lived in, but like most great things there was a hitch in the otherwise splendid situation.

Still as powerful as the first day she met him, Mia had a thirst for Alex that was rare, yet incredibly enticing. Luckily, after weeks filled with little speaking and a constantly rigid back, Mia found that by aiding Key West in the reduction of its massive cat population, she was able to actually work beside Alex without wanting to drain him. True, there were moments when Mia realized how it easy it would be to lay her lips across his smooth flesh and sink her teeth into his warm veins, but she only fantasized about doing it. The _episodes,_ as Mia called them, never lasted long, but they still served as a fair warning that Alex should never be allowed to get too close.

And boy was he trying.

"Come on, Mia," Alex begged in the wee hours of the morning when he and Mia were finally finished with work and free to go. "You make it seem like dinner with me is the worst possible scenario."

"It's not like that," Mia responded with a laugh as she waved goodbye to a few of the bouncers cleaning up the trash and spilled beer littering the entrance of the bar.

"Then what's it like?" Alex questioned. Mia was already walking full force towards her house, which happened to be in the opposite direction of Alex's. He either didn't notice, or didn't care, for he immediately fell in line beside her.

"I just don't want to give you the wrong idea," Mia replied softly. Alex huffed in response.

The conversation was far from new, and Mia's answers weren't any more original this time than they were the last. They were always vague, always incredibly frustrating, and always answers that Alex would simply roll his eyes at before prodding some more. Mia couldn't deny that she enjoyed the attention, but getting close to a mortal man was simply not worth the heartache. She learned that lesson centuries ago.

"Just one dinner, that's all I'm asking. Or," Alex stated excitedly as he grabbed Mia's shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes, "or, how about we do breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" Mia repeated with a smirk. She was sure Alex didn't eat cat.

"Yes, you know that magical meal that most people eat in—" Alex paused for a moment to glance quickly at his watch, "—in about two hours. But," he continued when Mia brushed past him with an eye roll, "we should do it right now."

"Right now?" Mia asked.

"Yes. How about I join you at your place, which I still have yet to see," Alex responded with feigned anger before flippantly adding, "For all I know you could be living in dumpster."

"Sneaky," Mia commented with a laugh. "Inviting yourself over for breakfast." _Breakfast _was accentuated with quotation marks and a sly smile, both of which made Alex chuckle and look away.

"So what do you say?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Mia sighed audibly before replying. "Fine, but only because you've managed to follow me all the way home anyways."

"I'm sneaky, remember?" Alex asked with a quirked eyebrow and a ridiculously cocky grin.

"Yeah, sneaky."

BBBBBB

"So…wait. She's in Florida?" It was hours after Alice's vision, and Jacob was still having difficulty keeping up.

"I believe so," Edward replied without looking up from the massive map of Florida covering the entire coffee table. Carlisle and Bella were still beside him; both talking quietly as they marked cities and drew what seemed to be random lines and markers. Rosalie and Emmett were present as well, although they were paying far more attention to each other than the task at hand.

"But I thought Alice can't see her?" Jacob responded with a look of confusion as he shoveled another spoonful of Esme's beef and vegetable soup into his mouth.

"I can't," Alice chirped from her spot on the floor, "but I can see vampires, and I did see Edward and Carlisle packing."

Jacob stared at her with a blank expression as he tried to piece the entire situation together. "I still don't get what this has to do with Florida," he finally confessed.

"I thought of going there after your speech about the commercial," Edward explained offhandedly before turning his attention back to Carlisle and the massive map.

"So," Jacob commented, "maybe Alice's vision is wrong. If you decide to go somewhere, of course she is going to see you going." At least he _thought_ that's how it worked.

"Only if he's actually going to go. We've tried trial and error like this for months, but it wasn't until he thought of Florida that something finally happened," Alice interjected before Edward could respond. "Thera _is_ in Florida; we just have to discover where." Jacob couldn't help but recall his earlier statement about going to Florida to get away from it all. Maybe he and the _Queen of the Damned_ had a few things in common.

"So are you just going to trial and error yourself around the State?" Jacob responded with a chuckle, the sound of which caused Rosalie to roll her eyes in disgust.

"It's not that simple, Jacob," Carlisle answered.

Seeing that his line of questioning was more annoying than helpful, Jacob fell into silence as the group around him continued to pour over maps and discuss Thera's possible location. It was near the middle of the night when—all other ideas gone—Edward, Carlisle, and Alice did begin the trial and error game. Seeing that his earlier comment was frowned upon, Jacob couldn't help but find this scenario rather amusing, although this time—apparently—it worked differently.

Instead of _wanting_ to have a vision, Alice was hoping for her sight to completely disappear. "Thera is impossible to see, so if we go where she is and actually find her, Alice's sight will literally hit a black wall," Carlisle explained to both Jacob and Bella. Having Bella involved in the confusion made Jacob feel slightly better. At least he wasn't the only idiot.

So hours passed of _"Decide to go here. No. Ok. Decide to go here. No. Ok. Decide to go here."_ until nearly everyone was frustrated and on the verge of simply saying screw it. "We've probably already passed the location," Edward commented after he and Alice decided to take a break. "We just didn't find her when we went."

"No," Alice nearly shouted. "I saw you packing to go somewhere. This has to work."

"Alright," Edward acceded. "What's next?"

"Key West," Carlisle replied as he marked another location off of the map that was now nothing more than red blotches. Edward offered a nod of understanding before turning his focus inward. For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Alice's eyes instantly became vacant as she watched a scene invisible to the rest of the group.

"Where are they now?" Jacob questioned Bella softly from his sprawled out spot on the couch. He must have fallen asleep, for the time now read 2:05am, and the last moment he remembered was over an hour earlier.

"Key West," Bella remarked miserably.

"Oh man, Key West is supposedly quite the party spot," Jacob commented with a giant yawn. "If you guys are going to Key West, I'm going to Key West."

Alice's eyes suddenly came into sharp focus as a whoosh of air shot from her lips. Everyone went silent as she rubbed her temples and looked rapidly around the room. "I hit a wall," she said with a look of bewilderment. "I was literally _pushed_ from my vision. Pushed!"

"Jacob decided to go," Bella said with an exasperated sigh. "It's probably just him."

"No, no, _no_," Alice replied. "The wolves look differently—shades almost—and the vision fades slowly. This was special. It was like I tried to see something sacred and literally got shoved back."

"Let's try it again," Carlisle offered. "Jacob decide not to go; Alice, see if anything changes."

Once again looking completely lost, Jacob nodded quickly and focused on not going to Key West, while Alice instantly fell into her dazed state. Not a minute later her eyes refocused as she looked to Carlisle. "No wall."

"Alright," Carlisle acknowledged. "Again, but this time Jacob decides to go."

All involved nodded in understanding before once again focusing on their given parts. Alice slid quickly into her trance-like state, but the moment lasted less than a second. "It's back," she stated excitedly. "It's a crazy feeling. I've never been shoved from one of my visions before."

"So, Thera is in Key West," Edward commented with a look of satisfaction, "and Jacob is the one that finds her."


	6. Catalyst

Chapter 6

Catalyst

"_When you say love is a simple chemical reaction  
Can't say I agree  
'Cause my chemical left me a beautiful disaster"_

_-Anna Nalick_

Jacob stared out the window at the black, glassy water below. Random mounds rose from the dark abyss. To most they looked like shadows, but to Jacob they were detailed islands jetting out in a tangle of mangroves, sand, and palm trees. The sight was beautiful, even at night, but the unease filling Jacob's body made the scenery nearly impossible to appreciate. It was a deep ache more than anything; a constant feeling of anxiety that had no discernible cure or reason.

The sensation started the moment Edward announced that Jacob was the one to find Thera. Sure, the past two months had plagued Jacob with a random sense of unease, but this was different. Jacob's mind screamed that he shouldn't go; that some unforeseeable doom was awaiting him on that island, but the rest of him twitched with anticipation. The conflicting feelings nearly made Jacob sick as his mind filled with unanswerable questions, but upon realization that he truly didn't have a choice, Jacob packed up a few of his belongings, drove to Seattle, and hesitantly boarded the plane.

Consequently Jacob found himself cramped in space large enough for a child, staring blankly out the tiny plane's even smaller window in an attempt to gain some semblance of control over his mind and body. "Almost there, man," Embry said excitedly as he shoved Jacob aside to glance at the scenery below. Jacob sighed in response and wondered for what seemed like the billionth time if bringing Embry was such a good idea. Jacob wanted nothing more than a few moments of peace to collect his thoughts, but Embry spent the entire trip just wanting to talk.

"Can you believe this?" Embry continued after sliding back into his seat and away from Jacob. "Key _freaking_ West, and on spring break! I'm totally going to find myself some babes while we're here."

"We aren't here to find babes," Jacob reprimanded with another audible sigh. "We're here to find one babe. _One_."

"The Queen of the Damned," Embry responded with a laugh and a sporadic gesture of his hands. "I wonder if she resembles a corpse."

"Her name is Thera," Jacob growled, the sound of which made Embry quirk and eyebrow and glance at the wolf beside him.

"You o—" Embry's question was cut short when the wispy voice of the stewardess came over the loudspeaker. _We have now begun our descent into Key West. Please help prepare the cabin by returning your chair and table to the upright position and turning off all electronic devices. Thank you. _

Both Jacob and Embry winced as they situated their chairs and attempted to put away all of their crap. Planes simply weren't made for large men, not to mention supernaturally large men. _Although_ Jacob noted as he glanced across the aisle way, neither Carlisle nor Edward seemed to have a problem with the smallness of the plane, for both were talking quietly with looks of absolute calm. Jacob glared openly at their state of comfort before settling back into his child-size seat and waiting for Embry to once again open his mouth.

Luckily for Jacob, Embry was so enthralled with the descent of the plane that he remained silent for the remainder of the trip, which Jacob decided, was the most terrifying few moments of his life. After nearly ten minutes of ear popping pressure changes and random dips that nearly caused Jacob to rip the armrest from his chair, the plane's wheels touched down in Key West, Florida with a harsh jolt. Jacob's body finally relaxed as the tiny plane drove to its docking location, came to a shuddering stop, and began unloading.

The Florida air was muggy and warm, the weight of it hitting Jacob like a wall as he stepped down the plane's rickety steps and out onto solid ground. Being one of the first off the plane, he glanced quickly around at his surroundings. The airport was small—at least in comparison to Seattle's—and rather dead.

"I say we drop our bags at the hotel first," Carlisle said as he suddenly appeared beside Jacob with Edward and Embry in tow. "Then we can make plans from there."

Jacob soon found himself cramped uncomfortably in a cab between Carlisle and Edward. Embry had somehow managed to snag the front seat, which had left Jacob caught in a sea of leech stench so great that his skin was beginning to vibrate uncontrollably.

"Get a hold of yourself," Edward seethed under his breath as he attempted to give Jacob more breathing room.

"I'm trying," Jacob responded through clenched teeth. He really didn't need any vampy orders at the moment. His mind was already enough of a tangled mess with his queasiness, and the whole 'Jacob finds Thera' business.

"Stop fighting your feelings," Edward said quietly, the anger in his voice completely gone. "You'll feel better if you do."

"While you were eavesdropping on my thoughts did you miss the part where I mentioned _not _needing advice, or did you just decide to ignore it?" Jacob replied with a sneer. His skin was visibly shaking now, the sight of which caused the cab driver to glance repeatedly in the rearview mirror at the arguing men squeezed into his backseat.

"Here is fine," Carlisle said suddenly. The cab driver quickly veered off to the side of the road and waited with a look of apprehension as his customers filed out of his car and onto the sidewalk. Carlisle offered the man a wad of money and a sincere_ thank you_ before watching him swerve into traffic and drive quickly away.

"How long of a walk is it?" Edward asked softly.

"Not far," Carlisle replied as he grabbed his bag from the dirty ground and began the short trek to their hotel. The others followed behind, each lost in his own thoughts as the scenery quickly changed from sand, road, and underbrush, to brightly colored buildings, music, and crowds of people.

The group reached their hotel rather quickly, which was situated between the warm water of the Gulf of Mexico and a street named Duval. Apparently Duval Street was the happening spot, for it was overflowing with drunken spring breakers, loud bars, and blaring music. Embry became enthralled with the sight, his eyes already scanning over the array of half-naked, giggling girls. The rest of the group either didn't notice, or didn't care, for they simply stood quietly in the hotel's lobby as Carlisle checked in and passed out their respective room keys.

After a few strained minutes of pushing through crowds and attempting to ignore the drunken shouts and giggles that surrounded him, Jacob finally found himself sprawled across a king sized bed. Embry was already standing on the room's balcony looking down at the madness below. "I feel like I'm at Mardi Gras," Embry said with a laugh. "I wonder if I could see some boobs if I had beads to throw."

Ignoring the comment, Jacob merely closed his eyes and struggled to reach a state of calm. He tried a variety of exercises from breathing deeply to stretching, but nothing dulled the jittery sense of apprehension running through him. Jacob wanted to phase, or scream, or do something—anything—that would relieve the ache plaguing his body. Finally reaching the end of his rope, Jacob thought briefly of Edward's advice. _"Stop fighting your feelings."_

"Ok," Jacob said softly to himself after glancing quickly around the room. "What are my feelings telling me to do?" Sure he wanted the horrible sensation to go away, but he'd be damned in anyone caught him taking Edward's advice.

Deciding that the coast was clear, Jacob fell back onto the bed and forced himself to completely relax. Nausea instantly hit him with full force, the sensation reminding Jacob of a drunken night when all he wanted was for the room to stop spinning. Each second became more painful; the world around him was bright and wild like a horrible fair ride that would end if he simply opened his eyes, and _God _did he want to open his eyes.

And then it stopped.

The sense of calm that Jacob had chased for months was finally there. It was laced with a feeling of excitement—of purpose—the twinge in his stomach now nothing more than an arrow leading him forward; a compass that pointed directly towards his future. Jacob's body was no longer laden with tension or aching in anyway. He felt light, airy almost, and driven with a determination that easily overwhelmed any feeling that he had experienced in the past.

"Come on," Jacob stated suddenly as he pushed himself easily from the bed. Damn he felt good.

Embry turned quickly at the sound of his Alpha's voice. "Where are we going?"

"Out."

With a _whoop _of excitement, Embry flung the balcony door closed before rushing out the door behind Jacob. The pair made their way quickly down the hall until they reached Carlisle and Edward's room. Jacob lifted his arm to knock when the door swung open to reveal a smirking Edward. Feeling too loose to care, Jacob stepped aside as Edward and Carlisle filed quickly out of the room.

The group remained silent—save for a few comments from Embry about hot girls—as they followed Jacob quickly down the stairs and out into the humid air. Without a hint of hesitation, Jacob made his way onto Duval Street. Even in the mass of people, his body moved like liquid down the dirtied sidewalk and towards the rows of shops and bars that lined the street. He was so close to reaching the catalyst behind his months of torment that every fiber of his being hummed with exhilaration and reason.

Finally the red letters and rustic columns of _Sloppy Joe's Bar_ caught Jacob's eye. The bar was large in comparison to some of the others they had looked over, and the line to get in was easily trailing out into the street. Jacob stopped on the corner across from the bar with wide, staring eyes. Whatever he was looking for was contained within Sloppy Joe's dirtied walls. Jacob couldn't say what, or how, or when, but he knew he was close.

So close.

BBBBBB

Mia was mid throw with a bottle of tequila with the smell hit her. It was an aroma she barely remembered but knew completely; masculine and earthy, yet brimming with an indescribable sweetness that caused a wave of warmth to run the length of Mia's body.

"Yo, Mia!" Alex's voice forced Mia's reality back into sharp focus. Shattered at her feet was the bottle of tequila. Mia hadn't even heard it fall. "You ok?" Alex shouted again over the loud buzz of the bar.

"Yeah," Mia responded quickly as she looked around for a rag to clean up the mess she'd made. It was difficult given her state of distraction, but she managed to find something resembling a cloth stuck randomly under the bar.

"I'll get Max to do that," Alex said as he moved passed Mia and pulled the now soaking rag from her hands. "I need you making drinks, woman," he continued with a laugh.

Mia attempted to smile in return when a new odor unexpectedly assaulted her senses. It was sweeter than candy and so unexpected that Mia nearly knocked her head against the bar as she rose up from behind it. _"No," _she thought as he eyes carefully scanned the sea of people before her.

It didn't take her long to spot them, for their white, marble skin stuck out blaringly against the mass of tanned bodies. Their unearthly beauty was also unmistakable; so cold; so poisonous. Mia watched them for only a moment longer before her eyes caught sight of their companions. Walking only feet in front of them was the initial cause of Mia's alarm. Shifters were nearly always beautiful, but the sculpted physique of these two was awe inspiring; so warm; so powerful.

"Mia," Alex questioned again as his lips grazed her ear. Mia instantly shied away from the contact with wide, fearful eyes. She had nearly forgotten where she was. "Are you ok?" Alex prodded, his fingers gripping tightly around Mia's arm.

"I—I have to go," Mia stuttered before yanking her arm from Alex's grasp and quickly making her way out of the bar. Alex shouted behind her, but she was too concerned with escaping safely to care. Survival was all the mattered now.

After two minutes of shoving against sweaty, drunken bodies, Mia broke free of the crowd and fumbled ungracefully into the street. The air actually felt cool against her burning skin and thumping heart, but she took little comfort in the sensation. Instead Mia turned quickly away from the Sloppy Joe's and towards her home. She needed her belongings, and she needed to leave. Quickly.

Mia was panting heavily with fear by the time she reached her house. She knew the vampires couldn't track her, but a million new questions were filling her mind. Vampires and shapeshifters were mortal enemies, and yet both were in Florida traveling easily together. It didn't make sense. Shifters could barely remain in their human form when just the whiff of a vampire hit their nose, but these were perfectly comfortable in close quarters. Was Aro behind this phenomenon? Was Mia's world about to change?

Deciding that she didn't want to wait around to find out, Mia rushed into her bedroom and threw everything within reach into her bag. It barely took a few minutes before the room was nearly barren of Mia's possessions, but before she could finish, the masculine, earthy smell of a shifter bombarded her senses.

With a shaky breath, Mia eased her way into the kitchen peaked out of the sink window. She saw him at once making his way unabashedly down the side of the street. Mia nearly gasped at the sight. By some unexplainable manner the shifter had managed to track her, and now here he was, standing awkwardly in her driveway, glancing back and forth between the front door and kitchen window.

BBBBBB

Jacob felt incredibly stupid and intrusive as he stood uncomfortably in some poor person's front yard. He supposed that he could knock, but there were no lights on in the house, and he didn't even know what he'd say if someone did open the door. _I, ah, have this feeling…_ The entire situation was stupid, and Jacob was beginning to think that he should have just stayed at the bar that he had originally led everyone into.

But something about being here just felt…_right_.

It was the same feeling that enveloped Jacob the moment he stepped into Sloppy Joe's Bar. He was so close to having his answers, so close to relieving himself of this anxiety that had plagued him, when rather suddenly, the sensation vanished. Without warning, Jacob found himself overwhelmed by the need to leave, so without any thought, Jacob turned away from his companions and moved quickly out of the bar. Embry had attempted to follow Jacob, but Carlisle's cold fingers stopped him with a simple grasp of his shoulder. Jacob didn't know why, but he felt the need to thank Carlisle. This—whatever it was—was something he wanted to do alone.

So after a few long minutes of weaving between the crowds, and wandering aimlessly down random streets until the sounds of the bars were overtaken by the repetitive sounds of the ocean, Jacob found himself standing in the driveway of a small, bright blue house. His mind was cluttered with questions and uncertainty, but after a long moment of running his fingers through his hair and staring openly at the house, Jacob whispered "_fuck it"_ under his breath and walked gingerly up to the front doorstep.

"Jesus this is stupid," Jacob whispered as his large, tanned hand wrapped tightly around the doorknob. _One…two…three…_

The knob turned with a soft click and the door swung slowly open. Jacob stared into the house without moving forward. Everything looked normal. No strange smells or noises; no movement of any kind. Holding his breath, Jacob stepped over the threshold and glanced quickly around. Still nothing.

Advancing fully into the house, Jacob shut the door quietly behind him. "Guess there's no one ho—" Jacob's sentence was cut short when a breath-stopping blow hit his chest causing him to fly back into the door. The wood splintered under his weight, but he had little time to acknowledge the pain before he was pulled from the ground and shoved against a wall with his arm pinned tightly behind his back. Every fiber of his body ached to phase, the energy pulsing hotly under his skin, but for some fear-inducing reason he couldn't.

_Fuck_.

"How did you follow me?" a female voice seethed from behind him. _A girl? _"Answer me," she commanded as she shoved his face harshly into the wall.

Ok, now he was pissed.

Gathering all of his strength, Jacob ripped his arm free and threw his aggressor against the kitchen wall. Jacob's ability to phase rushed back into his body with one dramatic throb of power. The feeling was instantaneous, but before the wolf could fully develop, the girl had once again thrown him into a wall. Pictures shattered on the floor, the glass and whatever gaudy sea shells had embellished the frames digging into Jacob's back and hands.

Driven by anger more than anything, Jacob could once again feel his body morphing, but then her hands where on him again and the power to do so instantly disappeared. "What are you doing to me?" he shouted angrily.

"If you won't answer my questions, why would I answer yours?" she responded as she dug her nails harshly into Jacob's skin. Jacob winced at the feeling of warm blood dripping slowly down his arm.

"I don't know how I followed you," Jacob responded.

"Wrong answer," she whispered into his ear. Jacob barely had a moment to digest her words before he was once again tossed into the air. This time he landed directly on top of the TV, which resulted in a mess of electronic parts and wires scattered around the room. Jumping up quickly, Jacob glanced around the house. It was quiet. Maybe he could finally phas—

Nope; her hands were on him again before the thought could even completely form in his mind. Jacob nearly rolled his eyes as he once again flew through the air and into another wall. This time he slowly sat up and rid his hair of whatever TV or picture frame or house decoration particles were hiding within it. "_So,"_ he thought as he continued to brush himself off. The girl's tactic was rather simple, attack, hide, attack, hide, _"and"_ Jacob continued. It was obvious that phasing wasn't possible, for she seemed to know when it was coming, and one touch of her hand immediately sucked the power right out of him. He was going to have to defeat her in human form.

_Fine._

After completely ridding himself of debris, Jacob once again commanded his body to phase, but he was prepared this time when delicate female hands seemingly shot out of nowhere and made a grab from his throat. Jacob's fingers latched tightly around her wrists and forced her arms to her sides. All he could see now was a struggling mass of dark hair and olive skin.

Jacob nearly laughed at the sight, but his humor ended when her legs kicked up and hit him harshly in the gut. "Watch the goods," Jacob ordered through clenched teeth. _Damn, that was close_.

"Fuck you," she responded as she went to kick him again. Acting quickly, Jacob shoved her against a wall mid-kick, forcing her legs open and around his waist. He smirked at the sight. She was completely pinned now.

"Just give up," Jacob commented with a cocky laugh. She huffed in response and finally glanced up at him.

And then it happened.

Jacob became consumed by emerald green eyes. The outside world instantly blurred. The past didn't matter, for all Jacob cared it never happened. All that existed now was the woman pinned precariously between him and the wall. Jacob's entire body hummed in happiness as the unbreakable pull that latched him to this woman forever formed deep in his chest and stomach. It was warm, and strong, and _fuck_ it was even better than anything he had felt through the memories of his pack brothers.

Then it abruptly ended.

Jacob slid to the floor with a burning forehead and a dizzy mind. She was gone. That much was apparent from the sickening pull that was now urging him to his feet and after her. Jacob lay on the cool tile floor instead, his fingers timidly finding their way to his forehead. Obviously she wasn't as happy with their new connection as he was, for his forehead was now bleeding profusely through a line of ripped skin. Jacob wasn't worried about the tear, he could feel it healing already, but his mind was now coming down from the imprint high. Was that Thera? Did he just imprint on the Queen of the Damned?

_Double fuck._

BBBBBB

Mia ran until her mind and body were too shaky to run anymore. She was nearly off the island of Key West when she finally fumbled to a stop and hid behind a mass of underbrush. Every part of her body ached, but it wasn't from fatigue, she barely felt tired at all. No, this was different. This was a deep burning that urged her to turn around and run back to her home; back to the shifter that had managed to track the untrackable; back to the shifter that had formed some debilitating bond with her.

Even now, Mia could feel him. He was miles away, but that only seemed to make the pain in her chest worse. Attempting to ignore the feeling, Mia pushed herself from the ground and took a few more steps further from the shifter and her home. The pull tightened instantly. Mia gasped at the sensation, and rested her head against the rough bark of a palm tree. This couldn't continue; shifters working with vampires; shifters with powers. For the first time in fifteen hundred years, Mia was truly in danger, and if all that stood between her and safety was the shifter, then so be it.

He was going to have to die.

**So here's the deal...I haven't gotten much of a response for this story, so I'm assuming it isn't that interesting. I'm going to post the next chapter in the next few days because I've already started it, but if this chapter doesn't recieve very many comments or create any new interest, I'm probably going to can it. I'm enjoying writing it, and I have a great deal planned, but if no one is reading it, I don't really see the point. So, if you want me to continue please let me know. If enough of you care I'm totally down to continue. Cheers!**


	7. The Uninvited

**My readers totally rock! THANK YOU so much for the great response that I received last chapter**. **This story will definitely NOT be canned, and it's all thanks to those of you that took the time to share some love. Without further ado, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The Uninvited

"_Must be strangely exciting  
To watch the stoic squirm  
Must be somewhat heartening  
To watch shepherd meet shepherd  
But you you're not allowed  
You're uninvited"_

_-Alanis Morissette_

Edward found Jacob lying on the floor of some random house with his arm covering his eyes and a small pool of drying blood beside his head. The interior of the house was destroyed. Nearly all of the walls were cracked in some fashion, and the pictures and decorations that once made it cheery and bright were now nothing more than broken fragments strewn across the floor.

"What the fuck…" Embry said under his breath as he and Carlisle found their way past the splintered front door and into the ransacked living room. Edward glanced at them quickly before returning his eyes to Jacob, whom seemed rather content staying on the floor and ignoring everyone.

"You were right, Carlisle," Edward said softly. "He's imprinted on her."

Jacob internally cringed at Edward's announcement. Hearing it from another's mouth made the situation entirely too real. He, Jacob Black, true Alpha and Chief of the Quileute people, had imprinted on a two thousand year old, vampire-creating, blood drinking monster. Jacob wanted to curse fate, or destiny, or whatever the bitch was called that allowed this to happen; the bitch that tormented him across an entire country only to laugh in his face as he formed a permanent bond with an emerald eyed beast.

But _fuck_ was Thera beautiful, and _Jesus_ did it feel good to have her perfectly shaped body molded around his. Jacob's mind dove suddenly away from reality and deep into his memory of Thera. It was short—only a few seconds—but every aspect of the moment was easily recalled; her deep green eyes, and the way they pulled Jacob in; the feel of the connection as it solidified between them; the absurdly strong sense of completeness that instantly washed over him...

"The leech Queen?" Embry asked in disbelief, his words shattering Jacob's daydream. "Man, Jacob, that effing blows." Not a moment later a broken piece of picture frame connected harshly with Embry's head. Embry glanced quickly at Jacob before cowering away under the weight of his Alpha's glare. Jacob could think what he wanted of Thera—be worried and frightened by who she was—but no one else was allowed such opinions.

"Where is she now?" Carlisle interjected purposefully as he crouched beside Jacob and did a quick examination of his forehead. Besides the dried remnants of blood, there was now no sign of trauma at all.

"Not too far," Jacob replied softly as he pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. "The pull isn't unbearable yet."

Carlisle nodded, but his expression wasn't one of a man convinced, for only a moment later Jacob's eyes clenched tightly shut, and his hand reached immediately for his chest. Jacob's usually golden skin quickly paled to a sickly yellow, and his face looked so taught with concentration that Carlisle was amazed he had hadn't collapsed back onto the ground.

"She's so pissed," Jacob explained in a shallow, strained voice when his eyes finally fluttered open, "and scared. Fuck, I don't want her to be scared."

"Could you find her right now?" Edward asked with a look of concern.

"I don't think that would be a good idea for either of them," Carlisle observed as he rose to his feet. "Better to let Thera make the next move."

"You think she'll come back?" Jacob asked with a hint of hope. The idea of seeing her again suddenly made the entire ordeal better. He could take her pain away—her fear—and he could get rid of this god-awful pull in his stomach.

"You've created a connection with her that makes her incredibly vulnerable," Carlisle responded. "She'll want to break it."

"What do you mean 'break it'?" Jacob demanded as his face contorted into a look of horror. All of his previous feelings of happiness instantly vanished, and his entire body recoiled at the idea of being severed from her. _Jesus, imprinting sucked._

"I mean," Carlisle said quietly, "that she will probably try to kill you."

"Of course," Jacob responded with a sarcastic scoff. Given his extensive history of epically failing at love, it only made sense that he would find the other half of his soul in a woman that wanted to kill him.

What was that bitch's name again? Oh, yeah. Fate.

BBBBBB

Jacob was completely on edge.

For two days Thera stalked him. Slow. Steady. Constant. She was a predator testing the limits of her pray, locating his weaknesses, and mapping out plans to escape his strengths. Jacob's only relief from the situation was the close proximity of his imprint's body. The pull in his chest always remained bearable, and at times, she became so close that it even hummed with happiness, but those occasions only pushed Jacob closer to the brink of completely losing himself. Was she going to attack? Was this the moment?

But nothing ever happened.

Instead the happiness would decrease and the uncomfortable pull would return—both signs that Thera had once again distanced herself. Carlisle presumed that these instances were tests. She was merely analyzing the strength of Jacob's connection, seeing when he could feel her presence, seeing how close she could get without being noticed. None of this mattered, of course, for Jacob could sense her no matter where she was.

After awhile it seemed that Thera reached this very conclusion on her own, for the tests completely stopped. Instead she maintained her distance no matter where Jacob went. She was always present, always watching, obviously waiting for a specific moment or oversight when it didn't matter if Jacob could feel her presence or not.

On the morning of their third day in Key West, Carlisle finally decided that it was time to make something happen. It was obvious that Thera was never going to attack as long as Jacob was in the company of two vampires and another shifter. So, after formulating a pitiful, haphazard plan, Jacob found himself very much alone. A part of him was relieved that finally something was going to change, but another part of him was scared shitless. Jacob knew that the imprint wouldn't allow him to fight back when she made her move; that very fact was what kept the others constantly by his side for so long. Jacob would be powerless against her, and he wasn't confident that anyone would reach him before she managed to snap his neck.

Attempting to keep his cool, Jacob followed the shady plan laid out by Carlisle and feigned confidence as he walked down the busy streets of downtown. He pretended to look into shops and take in the sights, the entire time Thera's eyes blazing into his back from some distant location. Carlisle's plan was completely formulated on the hope that she would attack—no matter the location—as soon as Jacob was far enough away from the others. The backdrop Carlisle picked was merely for safety purposes. Thera wouldn't rip off Jacob's head in the middle of a crowed street. Well, at least they hoped she wouldn't.

The moment finally happened towards the end of the day when Jacob had exhausted nearly every shop and was beginning to lose hope. He was tired and irritated and barely had time to register the warmth in his chest before his arm was once again twisted painfully behind his back and hot breath tickled his ear.

"I can't end this here," Thera whispered, "and neither can you, so shall we move?" Before Jacob could respond she pushed him forward until he was off the street and behind some random building.

Jacob's heart pounded with mixed emotions. There was fear, but he couldn't tell if it was his or hers. By how powerful it was, it probably belonged to them both. Apart from the fear was an overwhelming sensation of relief. His imprint was beside him, where she belonged, with her delicate fingers spreading warmth throughout his body wherever she touched. For a second Jacob could swear that Thera felt it too, for her breathing became shallow and her fingers tightened possessively around his wrist.

But the feeling must have passed quickly, for not a moment later her nails dug deeply into Jacob's skin as she tore the building's back door off its hinges and shoved him ruthlessly inside. Jacob's hands shot up just in time to keep his head from connecting with the concrete wall. He could feel Thera hovering behind him, waiting for him to attempt to phase or attack her. Instead of doing either, Jacob turned slowly around.

Her fist connected with his jaw instantly, and for a moment Jacob had a flashback of the time that Bella punched him. Bella's human bones were frail and brittle compared to Jacob's, their weakness shattering easily under the pressure of the blow. This time the situation ended very differently for Jacob. He heard the _crack_ just as loudly as he felt it, and for a horribly painful moment Jacob felt the left side of his jaw unhinge.

Soon it became more uncomfortable than painful, but Jacob had little time to acknowledge either, for Thera kicked him so harshly in the gut that he collapsed to his knees. "Fuck, I want to kill you," Jacob gasped after a moment of attempting to recapture his breath. His jaw ached under the movement, but at this point Jacob could care less about the pain. All that mattered was making her feel some semblance of the torture he was going through.

"Then do it," Thera responded as she kicked Jacob callously in the face. The blow hurt, but it popped his jaw perfectly back into place. "Fight me," she screamed when Jacob still refused to counter any of her blows. She hadn't expected this; hadn't expected him to bow before her and refuse a fight. Killing him was far harder this way. It just didn't seem right.

"You're stronger than this," Thera taunted after a moment filled with nothing but the sound of Jacob's ragged breaths.

Jacob huffed in response and rolled carefully onto his back. On the bright side he was still alive, but on the down side his face felt totally busted, and he had no clue where the hell his rescue party was. Complicating the situation even further, Jacob's body was burning with conflicting emotions. The wolf inside was quiet, the power of the imprint keeping it completely under control, but his human side wanted to punch the ever living shit out of her. He didn't care if Thera was his soul mate; she was totally kicking his ass.

"Fine," Thera finally seethed as she grasped hold of the end of a shovel. _"Huh"_ Jacob thought as he finally glanced around the small building. It seemed to be some sort of shed, for there were all kinds of old tools stacked precariously around it. Death by tools sounded pretty pitiful, especially for a shifter.

After a moment Jacob returned his eyes to the girl above him, and even on the brink of death, his heart couldn't help but swell at the sight of her. Thera was petite, her body more toned than curvy, but every inch of her was covered in smooth, tanned skin, and her shoulder length dark hair was wild after the few minutes she spent trying to entice Jacob to fight. Nearly every aspect of her was animalistic in some fashion, and for the first time Jacob realized just how far removed she was from a vampire. They were cold and calculated, while she—like Jacob—was running purely on instinct. She was simply doing what she could to survive.

"Stop looking at me like that," Thera said through clenched teeth as she aligned her shovel blade with Jacob's throat. His gaze was unnerving.

"I'll kill you," Thera continued when Jacob still refused to move. His eyes were deep, and pleading, and for a moment she faltered. _A moment?_ Who was she kidding? This shifter had forced her to falter days ago. But it was stronger now. Something deep within her chest vibrated with happiness as his gaze met hers. A whisper of a promise flashed before her. It spoke of love, devotion, and safety.

It spoke of lies.

Thera had fought these same lies for days, the false sense of something wonderful that came as an aftershock to the bond that the shifter had created. The sensation was hidden under her anger and fear, but there were moments when the bond managed to grasp hold of her long enough to gain some control. But she couldn't let that happen now. Not when she was so close to ending it. Not when she was only a second away from being free.

Jacob could feel the change in her demeanor as easily as he saw it, and for a moment his heart skipped within his chest. He was going to die, and his imprint was going to be the one to kill him.

But the blow never came, for as soon as Thera's arms pulled back in preparation for the kill, Edward and Carlisle grasped her tightly from behind and slammed her body to the ground. She screamed. It was ear piercing and filled with so much fear and anger that Jacob leapt instantly to his feet and forced the wolf inside him to calm.

"Don't hurt her," Jacob shouted as he watched his imprint thrashing around wildly. Thera looked more like an animal now than ever before, her fangs out and her eyes so dark that they barely had any color.

"Thera," Carlisle said softly as he pressed his knee harshly into her chest. For a moment Jacob wanted to hill him.

"How dare you call me that," she seethed through gritted teeth. "You have no right to call me that."

"We aren't here to harm you," Carlisle continued as if he hadn't heard her. "We need your help."

Carlisle's words obviously didn't sit well with Thera, for her struggles intensified until it was nearly impossible to hold her down. Embry tried to offer some assistance, but Jacob's arm shoved him instantly away. "Don't hurt her," Jacob repeated with a hint of alpha authority after Edward pushed Thera so harshly into the ground that her head ricocheted off the floor.

One accident he could live with, but when it happened again the wolf inside became so angry that Jacob ripped Edward quickly from Thera's side. "I said not to hurt her." His voice shook with the timber of the alpha, and for a moment everyone in the small building seemed to stop. Ignoring the wide-eyed stares, Jacob pulled Carlisle from Thera and lifted her easily from the ground. She struggled against him, but her movements lacked their original vigor.

Slowly Thera quieted until the only sound was her ragged breaths as she turned in Jacob's arms and clung desperately to his chest. Warmth and calm and safety washed over her as Jacob's arms wrapped tightly around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. For the first time in days they both breathed a deep sigh of total relief.

But, as Jacob found they never did, the moment didn't last. Seeming to once again gain control of the connection, Thera pushed purposefully against Jacob's chest. He let her go promptly, his arms falling heavily to his sides as Thera backed quickly away from the group. She soon realized that she was trapped, and as any frightened animal would, began to panic.

"No one is going to hurt you," Jacob said softly as Thera began to pace. She hissed in response and stepped further into the corner. "Look," he continued, "we'll leave."

Jacob went to move away when Edward stopped him. "Don't forget why we came here," he whispered through clenched teeth. "This is our only chance."

"Back off," Jacob responded with near as much vehemence.

"Did Aro send you?"

Everyone stopped at the sound of Thera's voice. Despite the look in her eyes and the slight tremble in her fingers, her voice was even and strong and lacked any hint of fear. "No," Carlisle responded as he went to move towards her. Jacob's hand immediately flew to Carlisle's chest. With a nod of understanding, Carlisle took a quick step back before continuing. "But he is part of the reason we're here."

"I don't understand," Thera replied. The quiver was nearly gone from her fingers and her fangs were once again hidden behind the rest of her teeth. Jacob could feel that much of the fear was still there, but she was managing to control it. He smirked at the realization. His imprint was a little hard-ass.

"Aro took something from us," Carlisle explained.

Thera scoffed in response. "He takes things from everyone. I don't see how it has anything to do with me." Carlisle bit his lower lip in concentration as he attempted to formulate his next set of words. Thera was speaking, and he didn't want to say or do anything that would offend her or take away their chances of convincing her to help, but before any words could leave his lips, Thera spoke again. "I'll give you a moment of my time," she said calmly, "but I want answers first."

"Of course," Edward said quickly. He would give Thera anything if it meant getting Renesmee back.

Thera glanced at him briefly before returning her eyes to Carlisle. "How did you find me, and how does this shifter have powers?"

"The answers to those questions only Jacob can provide," Carlisle replied as he gestured to the shifter beside him. Thera turned her gaze to the cause of all of her troubles, and for a moment all she could focus on was the feel of his name as it ran circles around her head. _Jacob_ she almost whispered, but her senses regrouped before the word could flutter passed her lips.

"I'm waiting," Thera finally managed to say.

Jacob glanced around awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. Telling his soul mate that she was his soul mate wasn't exactly something he wanted to do alone, not to mention surrounded by a group of guys, especially when said soul mate happened to be ancient, angry, and completely capable of kicking his ass. "Can a—" Jacob started before clearing his throat, "can we discuss this at a later date, and alone, preferably."

"No," Thera replied with a stony expression.

Jacob responded with a glare. He would damn well tell her when he pleased. Just because she was old and cranky didn't give her the right to make demands. Imprinting was a personal, touchy subject, and discussing it in front of other people simply wasn't going to happen. "No?" he questioned after a long moment.

"I want to know now," Thera explained.

"Well too bad," Jacob shot back causing both Carlisle and Edward to clench their fists in an attempt to keep from whacking Jacob over the head. Embry, of course, understood. Imprinting was sacred. That moment of realization between Thera and Jacob was no one else's business.

Sadly, Thera's response was closer to the vampires' than it was to Embry's, for her face immediately tightened. Jacob could feel the fear creeping back into her as she stared at him with cold eyes. She thought they were lying. Their last few minutes of progress were now completely washed away due to Jacob's ridiculous pride and runaway mouth. Thera's demeanor had once again shifted to that of an animal one edge. Her eyes were shifty and her back taught with concentration. She was trying to figure out how to escape.

"How about a compromise?" Carlisle suggested. Thera refused to respond, but she looked at Carlisle with interest. "Let's move to a more public location. A bar perhaps? Where we can explain everything to you in detail."

Thera's eyes shifted quickly between the group before she relaxed slightly. "Fine," she replied. What choice did she really have? She was outnumbered and trapped, but if she could just get out of the corner of this stupid shed…

"Jacob," Carlisle said as he gestured towards Thera, "do you mind."

Thera immediately glared and took a step back. _Well there went that idea._ "I can escort myself," she remarked with a look of loathing shot directly at Jacob.

Carlisle didn't seem to believe her, for he once again signaled to Jacob. With a sigh Jacob walked purposefully towards Thera. She responded by taking several steps back until she was nearly pinned in the corner of the shed. "Don't make this difficult," Jacob pleaded when Thera slapped his hand quickly away.

"Then don't touch me," she responded with a huff.

After dramatically rolling his eyes Jacob crouched low as if he was going to pounce. Thera regarded him with a look of distrust, her back pressing even harder into the concrete wall behind her. Suddenly Jacob's hand shot forward, but she blocked it easily and attempted to kick him in the chest. He moved before she could and chanced another grab, this time succeeding. Thera kicked and screamed and clawed, but Jacob only pulled her body closer to his and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Stop moving," he gasped when she managed to sock him directly in the gut.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Thera extenuated each word with another kick or punch, and for a brief moment Jacob thought that he wasn't going to be able to hold her much longer, but with great care and a ridiculous amount of strength, Jacob twisted Thera's body around until her legs and arms were facing away from his body and no longer a threat.

"Ha!" he shouted triumphantly.

"I'm going to kill you," Thera exclaimed as she attempted to kick Jacob in the shins.

"You already tried that, remember?" Jacob replied with a cocky smile. Thera growled in response and increased her struggles ten fold.

"Taunting her probably isn't the smartest idea, Jacob," Edward reprimanded.

"Thera," Jacob whispered after sending Edward a glare, "please relax. We aren't going to hurt you."

"Liar," she hissed.

"Just listen to me," Jacob continued. "You want to know why I didn't fight back earlier?"

That seemed to grab Thera's attention, for her body quieted to only a few occasional twists and kicks. Taking her dwindling movement as a sign to continue, Jacob buried his face deep into Thera's wild hair and whispered into her ear. "I can't hurt you," he explained. "I know you can feel it. Don't fight it. Please don't fight."

Feeling Jacob's moist breath on her skin caused Thera's heart to beat madly in her chest. Her body weakened voluntarily, and her efforts to escape completely stopped. Jacob's arms were no longer tight chains holding her in, but a comfortable encasing of protection and warmth. His smell was comforting, a perfect blend of the ocean and forest and brimming with such masculinity that Thera swore it was created just for her. She found her head wanting to twist closer to his, to breath in the sweetness of his breath…

_Ignore it!_ a small voice screamed in the back of her mind. These feelings weren't real—weren't hers—they were lies created by Jacob to control her actions and make her weak. Thera was unhindered only days ago; free of any bindings and nearly impossible to find. Now she felt caged and claustrophobic, her breath fighting to get past her lips.

Suddenly Thera's efforts returned in full force. She wiggled easily out of Jacob's arms and stepped quickly away from his intoxicating affection. Jacob sighed at the realization that his war with Thera was only beginning. _If _Carlisle even managed to convince her to return to Forks, it was clear that she had little to no interest in ever giving in to him.

"I'll go wherever you want," Thera said to Carlisle once her breathing had returned to normal and her stony expression was fully in place. "But I want this bond broken first."

_Fuck you, fate. Fuck. You. _

**I feel like I struggled at times to really get Thera and Jacob's emotions across correctly in parts of this chapter. Both of them are so epically confused. So, please let me know what you think: if I got it right or if it still needs some work. Thanks! :) **


	8. Stumbling Forward

Chapter 8

Stumbling Forward

"_I know you're caught up in the show  
And it's so hard to let it go  
To lose the mask you always hid yourself behind  
To live a life of your design"_

_-Saving Jane _

Thera soon found herself sitting in an old, cracked booth in one of Key West's many bars. She was squashed between the shifters, their ridiculous heat making her sweat uncomfortably, and across from the vampires, who seemed content to simply stare at her with their stony expressions. _This_, as she recalled, was not part of the compromise. Thera's bond with Jacob was still fully in place, happily humming throughout her body because of their closeness, and she still had little clue as to how she ended up in this situation in the first place.

The bar was full, loud, and reeked of stale beer, and even though Carlisle had chosen the spot with the hope of making Thera's anxiety less prominent, she felt nearly as trapped here as she did before. The only calming factor was the mass of humans that made it impossible for either party to attempt anything that could result in a death. Still, Thera would much rather be as far away from her abductors as possible. If only she had killed the shifter when she had the chance…

"I suppose the beginning is the best place to start," Carlisle stated after a busty, blonde waitress brought a round of cold coronas to the table. The number of beers was silly given that two fifths of their little party couldn't drink the yellow, bubbly beverage, but Thera assumed Carlisle placed the excessive order for the sake of appearing normal. "My name is Carlisle, and this is Edward, Jacob—as you know—and Embry. We—"

"Can I get anyone anything else?" The waitress interrupted, her smile lingering purposefully on Jacob. Too busy with the complicated task of squeezing his sliver of lime into his beer, Jacob barely noticed the blatant attempt at flirting, but the possessive creature in Thera immediately raised its ugly head. Thera's body tingled with jealousy and a small voice deep in her mind whispered _mine_ with such vehemence that Thera had to fight to keep her fangs from exposing themselves.

The waitress glanced at Thera with a look of confusion that quickly shifted into outright fear. Nearly shaking, she stumbled away from the table and disappeared into the crowd. Sensing the change in Thera's once cool demeanor, Jacob cast his lime aside and turned his full attention to the glaring girl beside him. After a short bought of confusion and a quick look between Thera and the spot where the waitress once stood, Jacob smirked. Thera felt something; it might be an imprint induced something, but it gave him a hint of hope large enough to make a genuine smile grace his features.

Thera—quite oppositely—didn't seem at all pleased with the ordeal, for her face was red with embarrassment and her teeth were clenched tightly shut. Jealousy was not a suit she wore often, and its sudden appearance only made Thera hate her connection with Jacob even more. She knew little about him save for his name, and the fact that he was a shifter, and already her body surged with unwarranted feelings of hatred when another female glanced his way. He wasn't even hers for God's sake.

"The bond first." Thera responded as she shot Jacob a glare cold enough to remove all cockiness from his body in one fell swoop. Looking pale, Jacob turned his gaze quickly away and downed half of his beer. _Now for the fun part._

"The bond can't be broken," Carlisle replied evenly, his eyes locked on Thera in an attempt to gage her reaction. Jacob refused to look at her, his attention fully captivated by the task of removing the label from his beer.

Thera's entire body hardened in response as she focused on Carlisle with wide, unbelieving eyes. "How dare you drag me on like some puppet," she seethed once the information completely sunk in. She was stupid to ever trust any of them, she knew that now, and the realization instantly made escape her only concern.

Jacob felt Thera's fury churn uncomfortably in his stomach. Her body was rigid beside him, her hands clutching so tightly to the edge of the table that her nails were easily removing the topmost layer of wood. Jacob could tell she once again wanted to run, and in one impulsive movement his arms were gripping her shoulders and holding her steadily in place. Thera hissed in response and recoiled as far from Jacob as possible, but he knew that she could do little else while surrounded by humans. Carlisle had expertly picked the public location for more than Thera's comfort.

"Thera," Carlisle continued as calmly as possible, "the bond Jacob created with you is completely out of his control. It was not meant as a way to govern you. You must understand that."

"Did you know it was going to happen?" Thera responded coldly, her eyes shifting slowly from Carlisle to Jacob, whose face was only inches from hers, and whose arms were still unwavering on her shoulders. His warm brown eyes met Thera's dangerous green with conviction.

"No!" Jacob responded fiercely. "I would ne—"

"I had my suspicions," Carlisle interjected. Jacob snapped his jaw closed and stared at the vampire in confusion. Thera's interest instantly changed as well, her eyes once again moving to Carlisle. "Something within Jacob seemed to lead us here, but I couldn't know for sure if it was the bond until it happened."

Memories of the past two months flooded Jacob's mind. There was the strange anxiety that constantly plagued him, the feelings of betrayal and disgust during his afternoon with Abby, and the small moments of release that only seemed to happen when he was aiding the Cullens in looking for Thera. Sure, Jacob had his own suspicions, but they came after his arrival in Key West. Not once back in Washington did Jacob consider that the two thousand year old creature they were searching for was his soulmate, and the fact that Carlisle had garnered even the slightest suspicion that imprinting was the foundation of his amazingly spot-on guesses as to Thera's location, quite frankly, pissed Jacob off.

"You knew that this was a possibility, and you didn't tell me?" Jacob asked with a look of bewilderment. He felt incredibly betrayed. After everything that he had done for the Cullens—the protection and the wars—Carlisle had blatantly used him for his own benefit.

Without thinking, Jacob pulled his arms away from Thera and roughly rubbed his eyes. Thera's demeanor had once again changed back to its normal state. Her body was slack, and the anger in her eyes was now replaced with a kind of sadness. The emotion wasn't hers, but she had yet to realize who exactly in belonged to. At the moment she was too concerned with the random upheaval within the group to give it much thought at all.

"I just—just can't believe that you would keep something like that from me," Jacob continued with a look of disgust.

"Would you have come if I did?" Carlisle countered softly, his eyes never leaving Jacob's.

Jacob fell into silence; slightly dumbfounded by a questioned that he didn't have an answer to. Imprinting was never a phenomenon that he saw in a positive light. It was the life destroyer; the final verdict; that bitch fate that enjoyed taking away people's freedom to make their own decisions. Looking back at the bitter man that he was three days ago, Jacob knew that Carlisle had a very valid point. _That_ Jacob would have shied away from all of this; the pull, the confusion, the horrible pain that overtook his body every time Thera moved purposefully from his grasp.

But his entire life was altered now. Thera was all that mattered, and Carlisle's simple question was running Jacob ragged. It terrified him to think that a few minutes of honesty from Carlisle might have led to an entirely different future for everyone. Was Jacob that selfish? That afraid? He knew that he was, and with a sudden feeling of shame, Jacob turned away from Carlisle and focused on torn label of his beer bottle. Jacob knew that Carlisle was right. He wouldn't have come.

Thera watched as Jacob's character changed from defensive to subdued, and for the first time she realized that she could actually _feel_ him. She didn't know if it was their close proximity, or her acknowledgment that Jacob was just as trapped and lost as she was, but like a warm, thunderous wave, Jacob's emotions washed over her body. The sadness was Jacob's—she knew that now—but it was a small trickle compared to the powerful flow that she was currently experiencing. Thera suddenly had the urge to touch Jacob, to offer him what comfort she could, but she brushed the compulsion aside and clenched the fabric of her shirt instead.

"Alright," Thera said quietly after clearing her throat and readjusting her body. "The bond can wait. Tell me your story."

The entire group was taken aback by Thera's change in attitude, but after receiving a small nudge from Edward, Carlisle cleared his throat and began. "As I mentioned before, Aro took something from us. He to—"

"He took my daughter," Edward interrupted in a strained voice. Thera's eyes immediately shifted from Carlisle to Edward. For a brief moment she softened.

"Does she have a gift?" Thera asked. "Like her father?"

Edward's eyes instantly became wide. Jacob and Embry exchanged glances as well. Only Carlisle seemed unshaken by Thera's statement. "How…?" Edward questioned.

"That can wait," Thera said with a wave of her hand. "Tell me about your daughter."

"She does have a gift," Edward continued, "but I don't believe that is why he took her." Thera lifted her eyebrow in response. "There are a number of us in our coven that have gifts, and we believe that Aro is attempting to use Renesmee as leverage."

"And I assume that he is masking the entire exchange behind a false pretense of kindness and understanding," Thera replied offhandedly before reaching for her untouched beer, tossing the lime to the side, and taking a long gulp. The coldness of the drink felt amazing as it ran down the back of her throat.

"He is," Carlisle answered.

"So, let me guess," Thera continued as she leaned upon the table and regarded Carlisle with knowing eyes. "All in your coven refuse to share his or her gift with Aro, and therefore will never accept his offer unless no other option is revealed. Attacking Volterra will only lead to death, and breaking in is nothing short of impossible, so that only leaves you with one option—"

"To seek outside help," Carlisle finished with a nod.

"And I'm that help," Thera concluded with a smirk as she leaned heavily against the back of the booth.

"No vampires share your gifts," Carlisle explained. "Aro hasn't managed to find you in over a thousand years, and his collection of gifted individuals will mean nothing against you."

"You found me," Thera replied softly before glancing at Jacob, "and obviously there are powers that can affect me." Jacob's bottle label was now nothing more than a sodden pile of foil, but it still seemed to be of more interest than anyone else at the table. Sighing, Thera looked away.

"Only because of Jacob," Carlisle responded, "and I assure you that Jacob will never aid Aro."

"He's working with you," Thera countered purposefully. "How does one vampire differ from another when both are his mortal enemies?" Maybe some enticement would bring Jacob out of his depressing stupor. Not that Thera cared, of course.

"My loyalty is to my pack," Jacob interjected with a look of disgust, his tattered pile finally forgotten. "I rather die than help those ancient leeches."

Thera regarded Jacob quietly. His eyes were sincere and his words filled with such conviction that she could do nothing but believe him. "Of course," she responded before turning to Carlisle, "but what makes you think that I'd be willing to go anywhere near the man that destroyed my entire family and would like nothing more than to do the same to me?"

"Because," Carlisle replied, "we can offer you a life free of running. We can offer you a family, a home, and the protection that you have lived for centuries without."

"How do I know you aren't offering me lies?" Thera questioned. "You could just as easily be planning on exchanging my life for the girl's."

"And offer Aro that much power?" Carlisle scoffed. "Do you honestly think he would kill you? With the gift you possess?"

Thera seemed to understand Carlisle fully, for she regarded him with steady eyes before shaking her head _no_, but the rest of the party wore looks of blatant confusion. "Earlier," Edward started with a look of understanding, "you said I had a gift, but you never explained how you knew." Thera shifted uncomfortably in her seat when Edward's eyes shot to Jacob. "You too?" he questioned.

After a quick glare Jacob decided to allow Edward's intrusion to slide. "Yeah, I couldn't shift when she touched me."

"Shifters too?" Carlisle asked Thera with interest.

"It isn't the same," she responded. "The power to change forms is imbedded in their genes. I can stop it, but I can't use it."

"What do you mean _use it_?" Embry questioned with a slight drawl in his voice. He might have remained silent for the majority of the conversation, but he had obviously used his time wisely, for not only was his beer gone, but Carlisle's and Edward's as well.

Thera stifled a small laugh before placing her hand on the table directly across from Edward. "I can't show all of you, but I can show you," she explained. Edward glanced at Carlisle for counsel before hesitantly resting his cold palm against Thera's. Instantly he lost complete control of his gift. It was there, moving around him, but it was as if he was experiencing it through someone else's eyes. Thera magnified the thoughts in the room until they were nothing more than a loud, indistinct buzz of commotion before silencing them completely. Edward nearly gasped at the feeling of utter peace; it was a sensation that he barely remembered, a sensation that took him back to a time before Bella, before Carlisle, before the bloodlust that served as a constant reminder that aspects of his life were now less than human. Only _his_ thoughts and realizations cluttered his mind. There were no crude memories of the bartender's late night fling, no giggly whispers from the girl's whose eyes he captured, no hint of any sound at all.

Thera seemed to lose interest in Edward's beloved silence, for slowly another's thoughts began to drift into Edward's mind. They were thoughts he knew well, calculated, steady, and never bordering on the obscene. On the outside Carlisle's mind read like a textbook of observation, but Thera prodded deeper into his thoughts than Edward ever could. His fears of losing Esme and his family drifted forward, followed by his constant battle with the need for human blood that he had yet to ever taste, but would dream of if it were possible.

Edward kept his face steady with Thera's as she pulled from Carlisle's mind and moved into Embry's. His thoughts were slightly jumbled from the alcohol, but still clear enough to understand. Surprisingly Embry thought nothing of the beautiful girls that were drinking and dancing around him; instead his concerns remained centered on Jacob and the word _imprint_. Edward attempted to gain some control of his power and pull Thera away, but his body twitched with a kind of shock every time he did. There were repercussions for fighting against Thera's gifts, and after three tries Edward finally gave up.

Slowly Embry's stream of consciousness faded away while another's came forward. They were short, concise, powerful thoughts, and nearly every one of them was centered on one subject—Thera. Edward had to admit that it was nice to hear Jacob's view and not sense any feelings of hatred towards himself or love towards his wife, but the strain in each thought was nearly as disheartening. All Jacob seemed to care about now was Thera's safety and happiness, for the one notion that refused to leave Jacob's mind was the realization that Carlisle's plan was founded on Thera's ability to enter Volterra. Would Jacob allow her to take that chance? Could he? Could he push aside the feelings of devotion and protection and—

Suddenly Jacob's voice cutoff and Edward was met with the normal buzz of thoughts that constantly bombarded his brain. Thera shook her head quickly before moving her arms off the table and looking everywhere but at Jacob. Her cheeks were flushed with a faint red, and her breathing was slightly faster than usual, but after a quick moment she cleared her throat and smiled softly at Edward. "You have amazing control of your gift," she said softly.

"You can gage his control?" Carlisle asked with excitement.

"I have to concentrate harder when pushing the gift farther than its owner can," Thera explained, "but there isn't much that Edward can't already do."

"You made it silent," Edward said with a hint of wonder.

Thera smiled in return. "I can't do anything that the owner won't be able to do at some point in time. The silence will come, Edward. You are younger than you think."

"So," Embry interjected as he stared around the table in confusion, "you can steal other's powers?"

"Steal? No," Thera replied. "Use? Direct? Magnify? Yes, but it takes actual contact to work."

"So that's why your father began creating vampires like mad," Carlisle stated with a look of realization.

"It made him the most powerful creature in the world," Thera replied quietly. "Sadly, it was an obsession that he passed along to many of his closest followers."

Thera's statement brought about a moment of silence, each thinking of the situation at hand and Aro's thirst for power that seemed unquenchable, but after a meaningful look with Edward, Carlisle brought the meeting to an abrupt close. "I think that we have discussed all that we can," he stated. "Thera, I offer you nothing but thanks for hearing us out. From here, the decision in yours."

Without further ado, Carlisle rose from his spot on the booth and slid easily out. Edward and Embry followed quickly after, the latter stretching like a dog after a long nap. Thera watched the three with a look of utter confusion. Was she not captive only moments ago? After a soft nudge from Jacob, she too scooted out of the booth and stood awkwardly in front of the group. Jacob followed quickly behind; his massive form stretching upwards as Embry's had.

"I might suggest that now is a good time for Jacob to answer your remaining questions," Carlisle said offhandedly once everyone was done readjusting themselves, "but I'm sure he'll understand if you rather have some time alone."

Jacob shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced around the bar like he didn't care, but inside his stomach was twisting with worry. Would Thera want to spend more time with him? Did she even care about the bond now? Would she need to be alone? Jacob would give Thera anything she wanted, but he could name a number of scenarios that sounded better than the ones currently floating around his head.

"Well," Thera finally stated, "I'm sure my house is still a disaster, which is entirely Jacob's fault, so I expect him to help me clean it anyways." She didn't know where the words came from, but even the idea of spending an evening without him seemed…painful? Perhaps that wasn't the correct word, but whatever the feeling was it wasn't pleasant, and she did want desperately to know something—anything—about their connection. At least that was the story she was telling herself.

Jacob wanted to _whoop_ with joy or bust out with some sort of happy dance. Instead he muttered a quiet, "cool".

"Wonderful," Carlisle stated. "Thera, take as much time as you need to reach a decision."

Thera offered a small nod before watching Edward, Carlisle, and Embry weave their way through the crowd and out of the bar. The entire situation was still rather perplexing. Only days ago she was planning on killing the shifter beside her, and now they were acquaintances comfortable enough to spend an evening alone together. True, the reasoning was more business than pleasure, but even business was a step up from death.

"Shall we," Jacob said awkwardly as he gestured towards the door. Thera followed the motion of his hand without a word or a glance behind. After a few moments of pushing and shoving, she finally broke free of the crowd and walked easily out into the street. It was night now, the air muggy, yet tinged by a cool breeze and the sky a cloudless mass of black above them.

Jacob met Thera's stride as she began the short trek back to her house. Both were silent, each wafting through the jumble of thoughts cluttering up their head after a day full of changes, but slowly, and completely unbeknownst to them, their thoughts began to align.

Thera was anxious to know more about the connection and what Embry had meant by the term _imprint_, while Jacob was running through a variety of ways to break the soulmate news. He wanted to be suave—romantic even—but given how little they knew about each other, the only scenario that made any sense was simply blurting it out, which, of course, was neither suave nor romantic.

"So wha—"

"I guess—"

Both laughed openly, a tension reliever more than anything, before Thera gestured for Jacob to continue first. "I—ah—," he started clumsily while rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess there isn't really an easy way to explain this."

"Simplicity is generally the best," Thera advised, "or if you wish, I could ask questions and you could answer."

"That would be wonderful," Jacob said with a sigh of relief. Answering questions was far easier than conjuring up some explanation that would only end up sounding ridiculous.

"Ok," Thera started as she sifted through her massive array of unanswered subjects. "Embry repeatedly thought of a term that I've never heard before."

"Ok…"

"What does imprint mean?" Thera stated suddenly. "_What happened to beating around the bush?"_ Jacob thought with an exasperated sigh.

For a moment Jacob fiddled with his previous idea of simply blurting it out, but the fear of Thera's reaction forced him to deter _that_ aspect of the conversation for as long as possible "Well," he finally began, his mind fumbling for some vague response. "Imprinting is what my pack calls the connection that I forged with you."

Jacob seemed rather pleased with himself for finding an answer that really explained nothing, but the annoyed look of Thera's face indicated that she was far from satisfied. "I figured that out on my own, Jacob," Thera replied, and for a moment all Jacob could think about was how amazing his name sounded on her lips. He couldn't recall her ever saying his name before, but he certainly hoped he would hear her say it again—_and_—the male portion of his mind rudely added, in a variety of ways.

"What I don't know is what it actually _means_." The frustration in Thera's voice quickly brought Jacob out of his random revere, and after a moment of actually deciphering what she said, Jacob pushed his hands deep into his pockets and scowled in concentration. Just spit it out, his heart pleaded.

"It's complicated," Jacob sighed after deciding to go along with his brain.

"Fine, back to the questions," Thera retorted once she realized that Jacob's explanation was over. "Have you imprinted before?"

"No," Jacob responded with a laugh. "It's not exactly something you do more than once."

"And it can't ever be broken?" she prodded.

"No, Thera," Jacob nearly growled, his hands clenching tightly in his pockets as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, closed his eyes, and downed a few deep breaths of salty air. He couldn't say for sure why the anger suddenly overtook him. Maybe it was his fear of Thera's rejection, or her obvious discomfort with the situation that had finally weaseled its way under his skin enough to sting.

"I didn't mean to anger you." The closeness of Thera's voice startled Jacob into opening his eyes and glancing down at the petite girl now standing only inches in front of him. Thera regarded Jacob with the most amazing expression that he had ever seen on a woman. Her eyes were wide with worry and her soft, thin lips were parted just enough that he could smell the sweetness of her breath as it floated silently into the night air. Slowly the anger dwindled away, Jacob's entire body too honed in on the woman before him to think of anything apart from the tenderness in her face and the intoxicating aroma of wild honeysuckle that was currently fogging up his senses.

"Honeysuckle," Jacob whispered without thinking.

"I'm sorry?" Thera questioned with a look of confusion.

"You smell like honeysuckle," he explained.

"You can smell me too?" Thera asked with interest. Jacob simply nodded in return, his mind too busy memorizing Thera's body to actually form a coherent sentence. "And I smell like honeysuckle?" she continued with a laugh. Jacob couldn't help the wide smile the spilled onto his face at the sound. It wasn't perfect like the vampires, like Bella's, but it was wild and carefree, and it gave Jacob a glimpse of the woman that Thera once was. The woman that now hid behind a hundred masks, with a thousand different names, all created from a handful of lifetimes filled with nothing but running and hiding. But those days were over now. Jacob had found her, and Thera would never be alone again.

"It means you're my soulmate," Jacob suddenly blurted out, his heart nearly stopping once he realized what he had done.

"I'm sorry?" Thera asked as she stepped hesitantly away. Surely she hadn't heard him right.

"Imprinting is the way that we find our soulmates," Jacob said steadily. Thera's eyes grew wide and her face became blank, and for the second time in less than half a minute, Jacob's heart stopped. Thera's reaction would define their lives from this point on. Would it be anger? Would she once again run in the hopes that distance would kill her unwanted feelings? Would she refuse to believe it, or would she admit that she had felt it all along? Admit that her feelings were just as strong as Jacob's?

In an instant Jacob's mind sifted through all of these scenarios, and when Thera finally opened her mouth to respond, he was sure that he was prepared for whatever was to come. But Thera, as Jacob would come to find, did the one thing that he hadn't anticipated.

She laughed.

**HUGE thank you to everyone that has reviewed/alerted/ect. I really appreciate the support. Happy Holidays! And don't forget...leaving a review is the best gift ever :)**


	9. I'm Not Calling You a Liar

Chapter 9

I'm Not Calling You a Liar

"_The heart has reasons that reason does not understand."_

_-Jacques Benigne Bossuel_

"Your soulmate?" Thera choked through her laughter.

Jacob stood, awkwardly, in the middle of the sidewalk with his hands still jammed deep in his pockets and a vacant expression on his face. Thera's laughter echoed painfully in his ears, each new giggle moving through his body like a dart. It took only seconds for the burning warmth of a blush to start in the tips of his fingers and spread upward until it blossomed onto his cheeks. The word _embarrassment_ fluttered around Jacob's mind, but he knew that this was far worse. He was humiliated. Completely and utterly, humiliated.

After a moment, Thera calmed enough to straighten out her body and once again start down the sidewalk towards her house. "That was funny, Jacob," she said as she tossed a quick look over her shoulder.

Jacob could still hear the laughter clinging to her voice, the sound of it ringing continuously in his ears. Thera's amusement was far worse than any alternative. She didn't even believe him, the idea of being Jacob's soulmate so ridiculous that she immediately thought it was a joke. Never before had Jacob felt so little, so rejected, and even as his mind screamed for him to remain silent, to preserve what remained of his pride, his heart pleaded for Thera to understand.

"I was being serious."

The declaration was barely louder than a whisper, but it caused Thera to stop suddenly and turn around. Her previous smile was completely gone, Jacob's sadness already flowing into her body like a displaced ghost. Thera regarded Jacob with wide, unwavering eyes, the weight of which made Jacob feel analyzed and naked. Finally, she spoke. "But that's ridiculous."

"Why?" Jacob pleaded. He needed to hear her explain that it wasn't him, that she would have laughed at any man after such an announcement. Jacob needed to know that he still had a chance.

"Because," Thera responded as she fought to pull her reasons together, her mind suddenly a jumbled mess. Looking at Jacob now, with the moon illuminating his copper skin and enhancing every angle of his beautiful face, Thera had a hard time remembering exactly why she had laughed in the first place. It _was_ ridiculous, wasn't it?

"You can't even find a reason," Jacob stated suddenly, his voice intense as he pulled his hands from his pockets and took a step forward.

"I can to," Thera countered as she hardened her back and looked up at Jacob in defiance. His words had caught her completely off guard, but she'd be damned if he made her look stupid.

"Then do it." Jacob's face loomed easily over Thera, her head barely reaching his shoulder, but she seemed completely undaunted by his size or the hint of anger that was visible in his eyes and the stiff line of his jaw. Jacob's sadness had all but vanished. He was tired of these games, and tired of always losing. Thera was his imprint for God's sake. Couldn't _she_ at least be easy?

"Do you even realize how old I am?" Thera finally responded. At first the excuse sounded flimsy, but by the time it rolled completely off Thera's tongue, she stood fully behind it. Jacob's soulmate? Ha! He was nothing more than a child with a raging temper. She was sophisticated and cultured with over fifteen hundred years of experiences that Jacob could only dream of ever having.

"Jesus!" Jacob cursed as he threw his hands up in frustration. What was it with women and age? First he had to deal with Bella's constant obsession with numbers, and now he had an eternity of Thera reminding him that he was born almost two thousand years too late. "That's the best you can come up with?" he continued with a sardonic chuckle. "Come on; if you're going throw out excuses, you might as well make them creative."

"Fine," Thera shouted in response. "Your mood swings are beyond juvenile and even thinking of spending an eternity dealing with them makes my head hurt. Not to mention that for a shifter you lack the strength, courage, and size to be a decent warrior, and trust me, I've walked among the greatest warriors that your kind has ever seen."

"You haven't even seen me fight," Jacob interjected, his body vibrating with the need to show Thera just how good of a warrior he truly was. _Lord_ did he want to strangle that pretty little neck of hers.

"I'm not done," Thera said before Jacob could fully defend himself. "Truly, these less than inspiring traits don't even matter, for the entire idea of having one's soul completed by another is beyond preposterous. I've lived a hundred different lifetimes and never seen such love."

By the time Thera had finished her rant Jacob's face was merely inches from hers. She could taste the sweetness of his breath as it danced across her face, and feel his overwhelming warmth as it radiated from his skin. Jacob's eyes were unblinking and serious, the anger and hurt from Thera's earlier sentiments evident in every line of his rigid face. Thera immediately wanted to take it all back—to wipe away the pain that she had caused—but her pride wouldn't allow such weakness. Instead, Thera turned her eyes away and once again began the trip to her home. Her heart vibrated uncomfortably, every footfall more uneasy than the last.

Jacob watched Thera go. He wanted to retreat to his hotel, gather up all of his shit, and hop on the first plane back to La Push, but his feet refused to move in that direction. Every step Thera took pulled uncomfortably on his chest, and after nearly a minute of refusing to give in, Jacob was finally forced to move forward like a puppy obligated to follow diligently after its owner. The entire situation made him wonder if Thera was right. Maybe soulmates didn't exist. Maybe there was no gravity defying, earth shattering reason behind imprinting. Maybe the phenomenon was a sick joke or curse placed upon his people after one of his ancestors pissed off some witch doctor or voodoo man.

Lost in his thoughts, Jacob barely noticed when they reached Thera's driveway, his eyes only finding focus when he witnessed Thera walk gingerly up her front steps and reach for the knob. "Oh God, don't do that," Jacob advised as he bounded over the small front porch and attempted to grab the door. Missing it by barely an inch, the thick, wooden slab fell into the house with a _thud _and cracked into three jagged pieces.

The duo glanced at the broken sections of wood before turning to each other with wide eyes. The tension still hung heavily in the air, but the moment was too perfect to let pass in silence. Thera cracked first, a small unladylike snort that resulted in a hand over her mouth and a blush on her cheeks. Jacob's mouth dropped open in disbelief, a gasp of amusement instantly erupting past his lips. "Don't you dare laugh," Thera commanded, but her words were broken with giggles of her own.

Jacob laughed harder, his hands clutching the porch railing for support. "That was amazing," he gushed before slipping down the side of the porch and falling heavily onto the ground. Thera's laughter instantly matched his, her body doubling over in hysterics until she couldn't stand any longer. A moment later Thera found herself beside Jacob on the ground with her head resting comfortably against his shoulder. It happened naturally, neither even noticing the intimacy of the situation, but slowly the laughter came to a stop, and with a hesitant sigh, Jacob nudged Thera away from his shoulder. She instantly rocked back on her heels and regarded Jacob with a clumsy smile.

"I swear I don't do that often," Thera stated as she once again covered the blush on her cheeks.

"Sure, sure," Jacob responded with a laugh, his fingers reaching up and prying Thera's hand away from her face. She fought against the tension with a laugh and fell quickly onto her back in an attempt to escape. "What, you're going to hide from me now?" Jacob questioned as he rose to his knees and hovered over Thera's giggling form.

Thera slowly slid her hands down her face and peeked at Jacob from behind her dark lashes. She felt vulnerable beneath his massive form, but the kindness in his eyes and the overpowering warmth of his body made her feel safer than she ever had before. The realization was sudden, the power of it making her breath hitch painfully in her throat. Thera coughed at the sensation and rolled quickly away from Jacob. She couldn't deal with emotions now. She wouldn't.

"You ok?" Jacob questioned as he attempted to help Thera to her feet.

"I'm fine." Thera brushed Jacob's advances away and quickly entered the house, her feet stepping gingerly around the pile of broken wood. Jacob frowned at the change in mood, but decided to not pry any further. Instead, he lifted himself from the ground and shadowed Thera's footsteps.

"You were so close to grabbing it," Thera stated as she glanced between what was left of the door and Jacob, the humor in her voice indicating that whatever had bothered her had already gone.

"I know, right," Jacob replied with a wide smile.

"I completely forgot that we ruined the door," Thera continued before turning away and grimacing at the disarray that was the rest of the house. The ground was littered with shells and glass, while nearly every wall had some sort of crack or puncture disfiguring the once smooth surface and perfect paint. They were certainly going to need more than a broom and a dustpan.

"Yeah," Jacob responded as he bent down and began collecting the fragments of shattered wood, "Embry and I shoved it back in the doorframe before we left. We didn't want your neighbors snooping around and seeing that the door was busted."

"I take it that you and Embry are close?" Thera questioned randomly as she disappeared into the kitchen, her voice echoing faintly against the tile walls.

"Yeah," Jacob replied, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"He referred to you as _Alpha_ in his thoughts," Thera stated when she appeared from around the corner.

Jacob glanced quickly at the pale pink garbage can in her hand. "Are we back to the questioning now?"

"Maybe," Thera continued as she found a spot on the floor and began to toss rubble into the can at her side. "I take it that you're his leader?" The second part was more of a question than a statement, but Jacob didn't reply. He opted instead to offer Thera a lopsided grin before returning to his work.

"Are there more of you?" Thera prodded.

"Yeah," Jacob responded as memories of his pack brothers and Leah filtered into his mind.

"So what is it? A pride? A herd? A…pack?" Thera persisted. Jacob chuckled softly at the question and tossed the last bit of wood onto the porch. Slowly, he stood back up and walked fully into the house. Thera regarded him with slight amusement. "You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"No," Jacob stated with a shake of his head. "Guessing is far more fun."

"Ok," Thera played along, her cleaning coming to a halt as she focused fully on Jacob with a look of scrutiny. "You're loyal by nature, which is plain to see by your strange relationship with the two vampires. Obviously they've helped you someway in the past, and you are forever bound to them because of it." Jacob instantly turned away from his work and looked to the smirking girl beside him. "You are also aggressive," she continued, "but never without purpose, which illustrates an animal with intelligence and control. Felines can control their aggression, but rarely are they loyal, and animals living in herds generally lack both, which leaves _pack_ as the only option."

"Does it?" Jacob questioned.

"You're canine," Thera concluded, "and given your ethnicity, I would pick nothing but a wolf."

Jacob stared at Thera with a dumbfounded expression. The game of guessing was far less entertaining when the guesser was so unbelievably spot-on. Well, almost. "I'm loyal to one of the vampires," Jacob explained, "and my loyalty began before she was changed."

Thera returned to her work at Jacob's confession, a strange feeling of worry twisting in her stomach. "She was my best friend before all of this crazy shit happened," Jacob continued offhandedly. "She's Edward's wife."

The bitterness was evident in Jacob's voice, the sound of it grating uncomfortably across Thera's skin. There was more to the story than Jacob was willing to tell, and the obvious plot holes were making Thera uncomfortable. It wasn't jealousy, at least not like the incident at the bar, but it was nearly as painful and just as hard to control.

Jacob sent Thera a few glances, a vague attempt to get her to speak, but when the newly acquired silence became too much to handle, he gave up his efforts and found his way into the living room. The TV was completely destroyed, wires and gadgets sticking randomly from the back and top. After contemplating what to do with the broken mess at his feet, Jacob tore the TV into a few smaller pieces and tossed them expertly in the garbage beside Thera.

The silence continued for nearly ten minutes, each lost in his and her own thoughts. It wasn't until a warm breeze blew a scent into the open home that Jacob and Thera dropped what they were doing and became alert. There was a smell of human on the air, which was far from uncommon, but the pungency proved that it was close. Thera rose quickly from her spot on the floor, raced into the kitchen, and peered out the window. It was just as she had expected. Alex was walking purposefully up her driveway with his blonde hair a shaggy mess, and his sleeveless shirt blatantly displaying his muscles.

"Hide," Thera whisper shouted to Jacob.

"What?" he questioned as he slid in beside her and surveyed the lawn. Instantly he frowned. "Who is this clown?"

"It doesn't matter. I just need you to hide." Thera grabbed Jacob's arm and shoved him quickly into her pantry. Cans and boxes immediately fell from the shelves and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Ow, shit," Jacob complained as a heavy can of beans nearly wacked him in the face. "This is ridiculous."

"Shut up and deal with it," Thera commanded before closing the door on Jacob's face and disappearing from his sight.

"Mia?" a timid voice called. The sound of it instantly made Jacob's skin vibrate uncomfortably.

"I'm in here," Thera answered from what Jacob assumed was the living room. Leave it to her to pick a location that he couldn't see from his spot behind the flimsy, slatted door. Jacob nearly sighed in frustration.

"Thank God you're ok." The voice was filled with relief and followed by the sound of scuffling and then an apparent embrace. _Was this dick hugging his imprint?_

"Oh fuck no," Jacob said to himself as he pushed open the pantry door. A clutter of vegetable cans, cereal boxes, and bags of rice instantly spilled out onto the kitchen floor.

"What was that?"

Barely a moment later Thera and her visitor were standing in the kitchen looking at Jacob with various expressions. Thera looked like she wanted to kill him, her face a blazing red and her eyes sharp. The guy, whom Jacob quickly decided resembled a blonde haired marshmallow, just looked confused. "Who the fuck is this?" the marshmallow asked after an awkward few seconds of silence. Jacob glared in response.

"Alex this is Jacob. Jacob this is Alex," Thera said quickly as she gestured between the two. Neither moved, both too busy sizing each other up to even make any attempt at being polite.

Alex's five eight height made him look tiny compared to Jacob, but the size difference did little to keep a scowl from appearing on his features as he suddenly grabbed Thera's wrist and shoved her behind him. "Is this the guy that used to hurt you?" he questioned with a menacing look thrown at Jacob.

Jacob growled. It was a deep, guttural sound that instantly made Alex's eyes go wide with fear. "Get. Away. From. Her." Each word shook with the timber of the Alpha, but not understanding its influence, Alex only gripped harder onto Thera's wrist.

"Alex," Thera said softly as she watched Jacob's body vibrate with energy. "Do as he says."

Alex responded with a look of determination. "He's never going to hurt you again." Thera strained to keep from rolling her eyes. What was it with men and the constant need to prove their masculinity? And was Alex blind? Sure he had some muscles, but compared to Jacob he resembled a pea.

Thera's thoughts were interrupted when Jacob stepped quickly forward, a few cans rolling away from his feet. Alex responded by jerking Thera harshly behind his back and puffing his chest out. Jacob growled again, but the pleading look in Thera's eyes kept him from allowing the wolf to take over. Instead Jacob and Thera gazed at each other over Alex's shoulder, both filling with a sudden and irrational need to touch. Thera couldn't explain it, but Alex's skin instantly became cold and uncomfortable wherever it met hers. She felt trapped, the familiar sensation of panic bubbling in her chest.

"Jacob's never hurt me," Thera finally replied as she pulled her wrist harshly from Alex's grasp and stepped further into the kitchen. Jacob's hand reached for her immediately, their fingers intertwining without a second thought. Instantly Jacob calmed. He couldn't tell if it was Thera's power keeping the wolf at bay, or the simple fact that his imprint was now safely beside him, but the moment that her skin touched his, the uncomfortable vibrations stopped and his pounding heart calmed.

Alex looked skeptically between the two, his eyes lingering on Thera as her cheek pressed possessively into Jacob's arm. "You're just doing this so he won't hurt you."

"Don't be stupid," Thera sighed. "Jacob was just making me dinner when you showed up."

"Then why is all the food on the ground?" Alex countered.

Both Thera and Jacob glanced down at the pile on the floor. "I needed to see what she had," Jacob responded like it was the most natural occurrence in the world. Thera backed it up with a quick nod and a smile.

Alex still seemed far from convinced, but the tightness in his shoulders decreased slightly and the deep scowl in his forehead softened. "Can I please speak to you, Mia? Alone." The second part was dramatically aimed at Jacob, which nearly resulted in Jacob laughing out loud. Was this guy serious?

But then Thera nodded in the affirmative and unclasped her fingers from Jacob's. "I'll be right back," she whispered with a glare that commanded Jacob to stay put. He looked uneasy but didn't move.

Jacob frowned as he watched Thera and Alex avoid the mass of food on the floor and disappear from the house. Luckily Thera led Alex to the front yard, her eyes glancing quickly at kitchen window.

"Is he the reason you won't go on a date with me?" Alex asked as soon as he and Thera were alone.

Thera looked at the scorched grass at her feet, completely unsure how to answer. "Yes," she finally decided upon, mainly because it was true, although she hadn't quite grasped why or how.

"Is he the one that fucked over your house?" Alex continued.

"No, it was broken into a few nights ago," Thera lied easily. Alex regarded Thera quietly, his blue eyes searching for whatever lie he knew she was telling, but Thera was seasoned in providing people with the answers that they wanted, and after a long moment, Alex finally sighed and looked away.

"I know you're lying," he stated with conviction, "and I know as long that he is around you aren't going to tell me the truth."

"I'm not lying," Thera responded as she glanced to the window, her eyes easily catching Jacob's.

Alex shook his head and grunted. "Bullshit, Mia. Do you really think I'm that stupid? Even now he's peering out the window like some fucking stalker."

Thera's eyes immediately narrowed. "You don't even know him," she defended, "and in reality you don't even know me." Alex's use of the name _Mia_ blared in Thera's head every time he said it. Her life here was a lie. Her life for the past millennium was a lie. It was only in the past three days that she had actually been herself, actually been called by her real name.

"Well that's not from a lack of trying," Alex countered accusingly.

"I never asked you to try," Thera responded.

Alex stopped immediately, his eyes falling to the ground and his shoulders slumping in defeat. "Will I at least see you at work tomorrow? Everyone's been wondering where you've been," he asked softly.

"I don't know," Thera replied, and truly she didn't. So much had changed in such a short period of time. It seemed that fate had finally offered her the chance at a new life, but fate was also good at playing tricks. Thera's eyes instantly returned to the kitchen window on their own accord.

Alex gave a curt nod and glanced at Thera's house. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will," Thera replied.

Alex was about to leave when he turned suddenly and wrapped his arms tightly around Thera's waist. Thera hugged him loosely back, her skin once again feeling clammy and cold against Alex's. Slowly he pulled away and placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead. "I'll see you around," he stated before moving completely away and disappearing down Thera's driveway.

Jacob witnessed the entire exchange, the last bit nearly impossible for him to watch. Luckily the look of disgust on Thera's face proved that she hated the intimate gesture nearly as much as he did. Finally, Thera offered one last wave to Alex, before turning quickly on her heel and striding intently into the house.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jacob ducked just before a sack of rice connected with his head. "I told you to stay in the pantry," Thera continued as she chucked two cans of corn at Jacob's chest. He caught them easily, but with his hands full, her next set of projectiles hit him squarely in the stomach.

"Would you stop?" Jacob demanded as he attempted to gather all of the goods and set them on the counter.

"No!" Thera shouted in response, her hands moving to find anything else she could throw. "What if you had shifted in front of him? Did you even consider that?"

"I have more control than that," Jacob responded with a heated expression. Did Thera really think that he was that out of control? He was a freaking Alpha.

"Then why didn't you do what I said?" Thera demanded as she finally set the last can on the counter, apparently over her throwing fit.

"Because I can't stand the idea of another man having his hands on you," Jacob explained, his eyes boring into Thera in an attempt to make her understand.

"I don't belong to you, Jacob," Thera retorted, although her voice was soft and she couldn't look Jacob in the eyes when she said it.

"You're obviously not understanding this imprint thing," Jacob responded with a hint of sadness.

"I don't understand it at all," Thera answered. "All you've said is that we're soulmates, which explains practically nothing. Especially since the entire idea of soul—"

"—mates is incredibly stupid. Yeah, I know," Jacob interjected with a blatant roll of his eyes.

"So, try explaining it better," Thera encouraged.

Sighing, Jacob hoisted himself onto the kitchen counter and leaned against the cabinets behind him. Imprinting sounded so poetic in his father's stories, so beautiful on the lips of his pack mates, but here, sitting in Thera's kitchen surrounded by cans of food and piles of broken junk, nothing about it seemed magical at all. Jacob struggled to find the right words, his sentences coming out broken and disoriented as he refused to look at Thera and attempted to say something intelligent.

"Stop trying so hard," Thera advised softly. Jacob looked up at the sound of her voice, his eyes finally meeting hers. Suddenly the explanation seemed easy.

"You're all that matters to me now," he began. "My life was forever altered the moment that your eyes met mine—no," he interjected with a small laugh, "—the moment that Carlisle decided to find you. My entire life was leading up to this, and now nothing else exists. Your safety, your happiness, your wellbeing is everything to me."

Thera's breath was shallow and even, Jacob's words sinking into her like a heavy weight. The connection obviously went far deeper than she had anticipated, the term _soulmate_ making the entire situation appear much simpler than it actually was. She felt completely split, with half of her wanting to continue a life of running and hiding, and the other wanting nothing more than to step into the unknown with Jacob at her side. The second though was terrifying; her mind unable to grasp what her heart seemed to so fully believe. But was leaving Jacob's side even an option? Only being a few blocks from him hurt. How would an entire country feel?

"What would happen if I didn't go back with you?" Thera finally questioned.

Jacob's heart stopped. _No_. She couldn't be considering… "I don't know," he responded carefully. "It's never been done before."

"What do you mean?" Thera pressed.

"All the other guys—the ones that have imprinted I mean—are either married to or dating their imprints. Well," Jacob stopped with a sigh, "except for Quil, but that's different."

Thera nodded and turned away, noticeably deep in thought. Without another word to Jacob she went around the kitchen and collected all of the random containers of food strewn about. She shoved them haphazardly back into the pantry, Jacob sliding from the counter and coming to her rescue when half of what she put back slipped from the shallow shelves and landed once again back on the floor.

Jacob didn't know how to make Thera understand that staying wasn't a viable option. He would have to abandon his pack, his family, the Cullens—his entire life—if she was to make that decision. Jacob contemplated telling her, pleading with her to return to La Push with him, but he didn't want to seem weak or needy. The decision was Thera's, and whatever she chose he would live with.

Nearly thirty minutes later the kitchen was once again clean from Thera's throwing fit and whatever other messes had accumulated during and after their first meeting. Jacob leaned against the counter, his feet and arms crossed protectively over his body, while Thera rested against the refrigerator and chewed mercilessly on her bottom lip.

She'd made her decision. He could feel it.

**I'd really appreciate feedback on this chapter. There is something about it that I don't like. It might be that not much happened, but I still feel like all of this information is important. Please let me know what you think. Cheers!**


	10. A Better Life

Chapter 10

A Better Life

"_I`m standing on the edge of your words  
That is where you`ll find me  
I`m paralyzed by all the things that hurt  
But I`m coming"_

_-Sia_

Thera sat alone in her room with her father's medallion clutched in her hand and a pensive expression on her face. It was early morning, the distant call of seagulls mixing with the consistent _swish_ of the ocean as it lapped lazily against the docks. A faint breeze rustled the palm trees outside Thera's window, their billowing limbs blocking the sun's rays and creating dancing shadows across the floor. The air was already muggy, but it was cooler than usual and smelled faintly of rain. Thera could hear the distant rumble of thunder still miles off the coast. She smiled softly at the realization; storms always brought her peace.

With a sigh, Thera glanced down at the packed bag at her feet. Peace was exactly what she needed at the moment. Jacob was gone, and with him went her feelings of certainty. Thera was anxious now, and even though she knew the way to fix it, finding the courage was suddenly difficult. She told herself that it was simply another state, another city, another house, but she knew that it wasn't. Thera was reentering the world that she belonged to, and there was nothing that could prepare her for what was to come. For once she had no plan of escape, no side door that would automatically lead her to safety. For once she had to place her faith in someone else.

After giving the bedroom a quick once over, Thera pulled her ragged, leather bag onto her shoulder and walked slowly out of the room. The house was now clean, if not bare. The majority of the wall hangings were currently situated in a large outdoor garbage bin awaiting their journey to the dump, while the cracked walls and nonexistent door would simply have to wait. Thera grimaced at one rather large hole in the wall; hopefully Mrs. Reynolds wouldn't blow a gasket at the state of her house. Jacob hadn't seemed concerned, but after Thera's announcement, she didn't know if he could find any room for unease behind the giant smile that refused to leave his face.

It was obvious by Jacob's initial reaction that he had expected Thera to choose to stay. At first he only stared at her with wide eyes, which caused Thera to repeat herself for fear that he hadn't heard, but after a few extra repeats and a long moment of awkward silence, Jacob finally allowed the most beautiful smile that Thera had ever seen to erupt onto his face. Something changed between them after that moment. It was a feeling more than anything, a sense of ease that settled comfortably upon their connection and removed all feelings of doubt and insecurity.

Thera grinned at the memory, and, after suddenly finding her confidence, stepped through the wide open front door. The trip to her destination was short, maybe a few blocks, but she walked slowly, fully intending to enjoy her last few moments on the island that had served as her home for nearly four months. Thera took in the clean smell of rain and looked up at the steadily darkening sky. There were few people on the streets, the early risers probably avoiding the storm, and the late night party-goers still tucked comfortably in their beds. The quiet was enjoyable, and before Thera knew it, she passed the entrance to what was now her old neighborhood and made her way onto the main drag.

Without paying any attention, Thera followed the pull in her chest by the bars and shops and towards a nice hotel situated against the water. Each step seemed to calm her, the reality of the cause both terrifying and exciting. Slowly Thera made her way through the lobby and up one flight of stairs, before turning a corner and stopping in front of a weathered looking door. After taking a deep breath, she went to knock when the door suddenly swung open.

"Hey," Jacob greeted with a towel in his hand and a fresh pair of jeans sitting low on his hips. His earlier smile was still visible on his face, the sight of it causing Thera's certainty to return to her in full force.

"Hey," Thera replied as her eyes swept briefly over Jacob's naked torso. Instantly her heart rate increased and a warm blush caressed her cheeks. From this angle her future looked rather appealing, and for a moment she felt more excitement than anxiety.

"Come in," Jacob continued as he stepped to the side and ushered Thera forward.

Thera walked fully into the room and let her bag slip from her shoulder and land softly on the floor. Behind her, Jacob closed the door and tossed his dampened towel into the still steaming bathroom. "Embry ran out to grab us breakfast, if you're hungry," Jacob said as he slipped past Thera and began rummaging through his bag for a shirt.

Jacob's body was humming with nervous excitement. It was a feeling that had refused to leave his body since Thera agreed to return to Washington with them. At first he couldn't believe it, but after Thera repeated herself three times it finally seemed to sink in. Jacob's life was starting. He could feel it. Thera was still uncertain and uncomfortable with the imprint, but she was giving him a chance. What more could he ask for?

"I actually don't remember the last time I've eaten," Thera commented as she sat lightly on the edge of one of the beds and glanced around the room. It contained the same bright colors and tacky decorations of nearly every dwelling on the island.

"Then you're in luck," Jacob replied while pulling a plain black t-shirt over his head. Thera frowned slightly at the loss of view. "I told him to grab a bunch of crap because I didn't know what you liked."

_Blood _probably wasn't the response that Jacob wanted, so Thera smiled softly instead. "Thanks."

"It's the least I could do," Jacob commented as he sat heavily beside Thera. His voice was suddenly soft and full of meaning. Thera shifted her body towards his, but wrapped her arms protectively around her chest. She knew that he wanted to touch her, wanted to hug her as he had hours before, but she didn't know if she could handle it again. Fearing an embrace sounded silly, but touching Jacob was a dangerous sensation, and Thera wasn't ready for the emotions that it entailed.

The first hug came quickly, with Jacob so excited about Thera's decision that he simply couldn't control himself. She responded without a second thought, Jacob's happiness overwhelming her body just as quickly as his. Thera recalled with clarity how amazing Jacob's arms felt as they lifted her easily from the ground and held her tightly to his chest. The warmth was intoxicating, and the feeling of Jacob lips buried deep in Thera's hair and nearly grazing her skin was a feeling that she would never forget.

But this wasn't spontaneous, wasn't a reaction that Thera could write off as involuntary. This was calculated, both Thera and Jacob understanding why it was happening and what it meant. Avoiding Jacob's eyes, Thera loosened her arms and allowed them to fall lightly at her sides. Instantly Jacob scooted closer, his fingers reaching forward and pulling Thera's chin away from the floor and towards his face. Thera allowed Jacob to slowly turn her head, her eyes finally meeting his.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of sausage I nabbed." Thera immediately recoiled from Jacob at the sound of Embry's voice. "Oh you're here," Embry continued as he set three bags of food beside the TV, his voice suddenly becoming softer. "The whole not being able to sense you thing is kind of creepy."

"What the fuck, Embry?" Jacob reprimanded.

"What?" Embry responded with a look of confusion.

Jacob went to reply when Thera's delicate hand landed softly on his thigh. "It's fine," she said, or at least, that's what Jacob assumed she had said. All he could focus on was the weight of Thera's caress and the response that his body was having to it. Quickly Jacob shot up and attempted to readjust himself without looking too obvious.

"What did you find?" Jacob asked Embry as he began rummaging through the bags. Embry frowned at the change in mood before pulling a variety of boxes out of each bag. He seemed to have everything from bacon to bagels.

Soon the three companions fell into comfortable silence as they grabbed random bits of food from the boxes. Thera had forgotten the ridiculous appetite that was common to shifters, but the memory quickly returned as she watched Jacob and Embry devour nearly everything in less than ten minutes. Luckily, Jacob had fixed her a plate before the feeding frenzy began.

They sat in a circle on the bed with the empty boxes of food creating a center piece when Thera felt a tingle of fear run down her spine. Only a moment later Carlisle and Edward slipped silently into the room. "You're here, wonderful," Carlisle said as he stopped beside the bed and offered Thera a quick nod of recognition. "Our plane leaves at twelve, so after you're done eating you need to pack," he continued with a pointed look at Jacob and Embry, the latter of which had a piece of egg stuck precariously on the side of his lip.

"Ok," Jacob replied.

The room then fell into awkward silence. Jacob sent Thera a few worried glances, the rigidness in her back indicating how uncomfortable she was with the vampires in the room, while Edward's face twitched randomly as he attempted to form the words that he wanted to say. Finally, Edward managed to speak. "I don't know how to thank you."

Thera remained withdrawn. She didn't know how to respond to the anguish in Edward's voice. It was deep and raw, and reminded her of the pain that she pushed aside centuries ago and continuously refused to acknowledge. Edward's words of appreciation didn't help either; if anything they made Thera feel even worse. She wasn't doing this for him, and for the first time she realized just how difficult infiltrating Volterra was going to be.

For the past few hours Thera hadn't even considered what these vampires were asking her to do. Her concerns were centered completely on Jacob and deciding whether or not their connection was something she wanted to accept or run away from. Aro was cunning, manipulative, and surrounded by followers that would gladly give their lives to save him. Thera's appearance could lead to death just as easily as life—for all of them. "Thank me when it's over," she finally replied.

Edward seemed to understand her train of thought, for he suddenly looked drawn with fatigue and weighed down by the unexpected awareness that Thera wasn't the answer to this long and complex equation. Thera was merely an added variable, and all they could do was hope that she was powerful enough to throw Aro's game. "I'll do both," Edward commented after another moment of silence. He had to stay optimistic. The pain would cripple him if he didn't.

"Everyone is very excited to meet you," Carlisle said suddenly in an effort to break the tension. Thera responded with a pitiful smile, her mind now focused on Aro and how horrible it was going to be to revisit her past. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, for her or them. Aro had defeated her father, and Thera—even now—was a child when compared to him. At one point she had known Aro well, even shared part of her life with him, but those were recollections that she had shoved aside and forced herself to forget. Remembering would be painful, and she suddenly didn't know if she wanted to do it.

"Why don't you guys let us finish getting ready?" Jacob's words came out more like a statement than a question, and his tone clearly indicated that it was time for the vampires to leave. Carlisle glanced at Thera with a worried expression before offering a quick wave goodbye following Edward through the door..

Thera didn't notice the change in the room, and with a worried frown, Jacob shifted closer to her on the bed. "Hey," he said softly as his fingers lightly caressed the back of Thera's hand, "everything will be ok."

"Yeah," Thera responded softly, although she was visibly unconvinced. Jacob felt the fear as it began to creep forward, the clarity of Thera's decision fading into a blur of emotion and uncertainty. Instantly Jacob gestured for Embry to leave.

"I'm—ah—going to go take a shower," Embry stuttered out as he slid easily from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Once alone, Jacob turned his body fully towards Thera and attempted to catch her eye. "Look at me," he pleaded softly. Sighing, Thera finally stopped averting her gaze. "I won't ever let anything hurt you," Jacob continued with conviction. "Especially not some pasty leech."

"I can take care of myself," Thera responded defensively, although it wasn't her life that she was worried about.

Jacob closed his eyes and forced himself to actually think about the next set of words that left his lips. He needed to avoid any response that would lead to Thera leaving and Edward glaring at him with the 'you suck at everything' look that he so loved to give, but _Jesus_ was Thera's attitude a pain in the ass. "I just mean," Jacob started after reopening his eyes, "that you aren't alone."

"I know," Thera replied as she glanced down at Jacob's hand resting comfortably against hers.

"I'm not just talking about myself," Jacob added after noticing Thera's line of sight. "The Cullens will do everything in their power to protect you—to protect their entire coven—and my pack already considers you one of us."

"There is so much about my past that you don't know," Thera replied quietly, "So many horrible things."

"We all have ghosts," Jacob answered.

"But do we all have demons?"

BBBBBB

Washington was a landscape that Thera hadn't seen in ages. She generally stuck to sunny days and warm nights instead of consistent rain and moody skies. It wasn't that Thera disliked the weather, the change in scenery was actually nice; it was that vampires preferred it, and whatever vampires preferred, Thera avoided.

"It's a bit of a drive from here," Jacob mentioned as the group made their way out of the busy terminal, past the baggage claim, and towards Carlisle's car. Thera nodded absentmindedly, her eyes too mesmerized by the snowcapped peaks to form a reply. The air was brisk and the sky a mellow wash of various grays and an occasional shimmer of blue. It was beautiful. Different, but beautiful.

They reached the car quicker than Thera would have liked. It felt nice to actually stretch her legs, and the idea of being shoved in a car between two behemoth shifters wasn't appealing. Still, she slid over the smooth leather of the backseat without complaint and attempted to find a doable position once Jacob and Embry were beside her. The feat proved to be impossible, and after nearly five minutes of struggling, the three finally gave up and allowed their limbs to be a tangled mass for the sake of comfort.

Thera kept her eyes out the window as they drove, the landscape changing from rocky and bland to a mixture of lush greens and drearier skies. Jacob spent the majority of the trip with his eyes following Thera's and his fingers pointing out important sights and historical locations. Embry fell asleep only minutes after finding a decently comfortable position, his snores causing Edward to glance back repeatedly with a hint of annoyance. Carlisle, apart from a few added tidbits of information regarding the area, remained silent.

A little over two hours later, Carlisle maneuvered the car down a long and winding driveway that took the group miles from the main road and deep into the forest. Soon the car rose over the apex of a bridge, a slow moving, clear river running yards beneath it, and around one last curve. A mixed group of vampires and shifters stood excitedly before a large, white, almost Victorian looking home. The two shifters were in their animal form, and for the first time Thera caught a glimpse of what Jacob might look like as a wolf. She suddenly became eager to see for herself.

Carlisle stopped the car outside of the garage and only feet from the group, Embry and Edward both stepping out as soon as it came to a halt. Embry phased immediately, the energy of his transformation moving through the air like an electric current, while Edward opened his arms for a mass of porcelain skin and long, dark hair. Thera watched the commotion with interest, although the majority of the group still had their eyes focused on the backseat of the car where she sat.

"You ready?" Jacob asked once Carlisle's door slammed shut and another round of happy cheers erupted within the small assembly.

"I suppose," Thera responded with wide eyes and a frantically beating heart. The last time she had seen so many vampires her entire family was slaughtered, and their pungently sweet smell wasn't helping Thera to ignore the memory.

"I'll be beside you," Jacob promised before slowly pushing open the door and stepping out into the brisk afternoon air. Thera followed suit, her fingers immediately searching for Jacob's when all eyes turned to her. Jacob clasped her hand forcefully in return.

After a moment of thick silence, a petite vampire with light brown hair and a kind expression walked timidly forward. "I'm Esme," she said softly. After receiving a nod of approval from Jacob, Esme stepped closer to Thera and opened her arms wide. "Welcome to the family." Still clasping Jacob's hand, Thera hesitantly leaned forward and rested her hand upon Esme's back. With an audible laugh, Esme's arms wrapped tightly around her and squeezed. "I'm so happy to have you with us," she whispered into Thera's hair.

The following introductions went smoothly. A tiny vampire with spiky hair and a voice similar to tinkling bells came next. Her name was Alice, and Thera could immediately feel her power of foresight. It was a formidable gift and solidified Edward's claim that Aro wanted the lot of them. The knowledge made Thera calm slightly. It was one less possible lie she had to worry about.

Next came Jasper, his gift better formed than both Edward and Alice's, although its power was far less useful that theirs. He seemed kind and composed, Thera automatically liking the quietness of his nature. Rosalie and Emmett followed Jasper, the former rather cold in her introduction and the latter easily making up for it. Emmett grabbed Thera in a huge bear hug, the tightness of it nearly making her gasp. Jacob's growl of warning quickly ended the embrace, and with a barking laugh and a slap on Jacob's back that nearly knocked him forward, Emmett and Rosalie moved easily away.

"Thera," Edward said once the others had stepped back, "this is Bella." Thera knew at once that this was the girl that Jacob had mentioned previously. The one he was loyal to. His best friend. Edward's wife.

Thera's hand instinctively tightened around Jacob's.

"I can't thank you enough," Bella offered graciously, although her eyes were more focused on Thera and Jacob's clasped hands than Thera's face.

"As I told your husband," Thera replied evenly, "thank me when it's over." Bella nodded in understanding, her eyes leaving Thera and resting comfortably on Jacob. Instantly, she smiled.

"Bells," Jacob said softly as he let loose Thera's hand and wrapped both arms tightly around Bella's slender waist. Thera took a step back and averted her gaze, her vacant hand tingling after the sudden loss of heat. The embrace lasted longer than any of the other quick, one armed hugs that Jacob shared with the rest of the Cullen family, and when it finally ended Jacob reached for Thera's hand only to find it crossed purposefully over her chest.

Frowning, he turned towards his pack. "Thera, I want you to meet Leah and Seth, and of course you know Embry. Quil is also in my pack but he's probably at work." Thera greeted both, starting with Leah, who was smaller than Seth and Embry, and sporting a thick coat of light grey. Seth wagged his tail happily when Thera offered a small wave, his color a dusty grey-brown and his tongue hanging happily out of his mouth.

"I'm going to make sure she's settled in before I join you," Jacob explained to them before turning towards the Esme. "I'm sure you're dying to shown Thera her room."

"Yes," Esme exclaimed with a clap of her hands.

Before Thera knew it she had Esme on one arm and Alice on the other. They chatted steadily about how they decorated Thera's room, and how excited they were to have a new addition to the family. Overwhelmed, Thera plastered a smile on her face and offered a nod when the timing seemed right.

The house was far roomier that the exterior suggested, the living room large, open, and enclosed on one side by a wall of glass. Literally everything, from the wood floors to the extravagantly high ceiling, was a shade of white. The color created a cheery brightness against the commonly grey weather, but Thera found it incredibly overwhelming. After pointing out important details like the kitchen and TV, Esme and Alice led Thera up a massive winding staircase—also white—and down a long hall decorated artistically with old school caps and tassels.

"Here we are," Esme cooed as she pushed open a thick wooden door and flipped on a light. Thera's room was spacious and contained two massive windows that looked off into the forest. In the center of the room and pushed back against the wall, was a king sized bed with a dark wooden frame and a thick quilt of braided blues. Opposite the bed was a dresser made of the same wood, and beside one of the windows sat a large mirror and vanity.

"We didn't know what you liked, and Alice couldn't see you, so we decided to leave most of the decorating up to you," Esme explained as she led Thera fully into the room. "Your bathroom is smaller than some of the other rooms, but your closet is large and stocked with an array of clothes."

"All courtesy of me," Alice interjected excitedly. "I guessed your size because neither Carlisle nor Edward could give me any real details, but I think that most of what I bought will fit you. If not, we can go into Seattle and get anything else that you need. I'm always game for a shopping trip."

Thera's eyes grew wider the longer Alice spoke, the Pixie's voice growing in both volume and speed. "You don't have to give in," Jacob said with a chuckle from behind the small group. "Alice is still trying to educate Bella on the importance of shopping, but the girl is a badass and refuses to give in."

Thera immediately frowned.

"I have eternity to change that," Alice countered, "and whether or not she wants to admit it, I have seen _some_ progression in her generally grungy style."

"Sure, sure."

Esme stepped aside as Jacob moved into the room and dropped Thera's bag onto the corner of her bed, his eyes never leaving Thera. "I need to start dinner," Esme said with a pointed look at Alice.

"We'll talk later," Alice added with smile and quick wink.

"Thank you," Thera called just as the door clicked softly shut. She felt incredibly besieged and was thankful for a moment of peace. With a heavy sigh, Thera walked quickly to the bed and sat heavily upon it. The room was massive and made her feel exceedingly insignificant. All she wanted was to be back in her tiny room in the Key West that had no fine furnishings and only a small bag of clothes. She suddenly felt exhausted and wanted nothing more than to be alone.

"Can I get you anything?" Jacob asked as he sat beside her.

Thera instantly tensed. "No," she seethed, her mind suddenly replaying Jacob and Bella's intimate embrace. It was a stupid thing to get worked up about—Thera knew that—but her entire decision was founded on Jacob's promises and their ridiculous connection. If anything was to break it, she didn't know what she would do.

"I need to head home and spend some time with my Dad and pack." Thera frowned at Jacob's statement. Was he truly leaving her, here, alone, in a house full of vampires that she didn't know? Thera instantly realized that wanting to be alone didn't mean wanting to be without Jacob, but if he wanted to leave, who was she to stop him?

"Fine," Thera heard herself reply, her voice sounding cold.

Jacob sighed audibly and ran a hand roughly through his hair. Was this ever going to be easy? One moment Thera was clutching his hand and the next she was practically telling him to leave. "I'll be back by in the morning," Jacob stated with near as much vehemence, "maybe by then you're attitude will have improved."

Thera felt her throat constrict at Jacob's words. She couldn't understand the swell of emotion, but as Jacob offered her a sardonic wave goodbye and disappeared through the door, Thera wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and cry.

So she did.

BBBBBB

After spending a solid few hours with his pack, Jacob tiredly made his way home. Everyone was ecstatic about the imprint, save for Leah, of course, but Jacob hadn't expected her to appreciate the situation. She hated imprinting even more than he did—well, had. Jacob's feelings towards the subject were now slightly altered, even though he still wholly understood Leah's point.

Apart from being jetlagged, sleep deprived, and completely stressed out, Jacob had to deal with Thera's swaying emotions all afternoon. He knew that she was upset when he left her, but her cold demeanor when he attempted to say goodbye had completely pissed him off. All Jacob was trying to do was be attentive, but once again, Thera's snippy attitude had squashed his ego and made him want to strangle her. Even now, Jacob could feel the imprint tugging on him. It was different then all of the usual connection sensations, more desperate, but Jacob pushed the feeling aside. Thera made it clear hours ago that she didn't need him.

Sighing, Jacob bounded up his house's few rickety steps and ducked under the doorsill. "Dad?"

"Jake!" Jacob didn't know the last time his father's voice had sounded so good. In a few long strides he made his way down their short hall and into the living room where his father sat watching a basketball game on TV.

Billy Black was a strong man with strong features. High cheekbones extenuated his structured jaw and square chin, and his long, black hair fell over his shoulders and perfectly framed his face. Billy was wheelchair bound after a car accident that had permanently damaged his spine, and, after nearly a mouth of fighting in the hospital, claimed his wife, but the enduring smile on his face illustrated his optimism regarding the situation. Billy still had his children, and at this point in his life, they were more than enough.

"You ok?" Billy's smile faltered slightly at the sight of his puffy-eyed, slouchy son. Jacob had finally imprinted; wasn't he supposed to be happy?

"Yeah, just tired," Jacob responded as he stooped low and gave his Dad a hug. "I've missed you," he added quietly.

"I've missed you too, son," Billy responded. "Why don't you tell me about this girl I keep hearing whispers about?"

Jacob frowned at the mention of Thera and sat heavily on the couch beside Billy. "She's amazing—" he breathed, "—gorgeous, but a total fucking handful."

"Like you would want anything else," Billy commented with a laugh. "When do I get to meet her?"

"Hopefully tomorrow," Jacob said as he leaned back and rubbed his eyes. Jesus was he tired, but there was something else creeping into his system. He knew it was the imprint, for it twisted painfully in his gut, but once again, Jacob refused to give in. Edward would call him is something was sincerely wrong. Right?

"Are you ok? Seriously." Billy asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," Jacob responded as he stared blankly at the TV, the images blurring into random movements of color. "It's just, so much has changed so quickly, and it's difficult getting used to the connection. Thera's such a mess right now."

"Well, wouldn't you be?" Billy questioned.

Jacob turned towards him with a frown. "I guess."

"Jake," Billy reprimanded, "the girl hasn't had a family in nearly fifteen hundred years. Not _a_ year; not _five_ years. Even those numbers would be difficult to deal with. Can you imagine how mindboggling it is for her to be discovered, imprinted on, captured, and moved in a matter of days? I'd be concerned if she wasn't a mess."

Jacob pursed his lips and glanced back at the TV. He knew that his father was right—as usual. Thera had every right to have mood swings that he didn't understand and couldn't fix. Jacob just hoped they didn't last much longer than a month. He might go insane if they did.

"Can you feel her now?" Billy asked with interest.

"Yeah."

"…and?" Billy pressed.

Jacob closed his eyes briefly and actually allowed the imprint to speak to him. "She's upset," he whispered. "Not to mention sad, mad, and any other negative adjective you can think of."

"So why are you here?" Billy questioned with a look of confusion.

"Because I wanted to see you," Jacob replied defensively.

Billy responded with the hardened look that plagued Jacob's childhood. It was one of those piercing gazes that made him quiver with fear and feel instantly ashamed of himself. Words were never needed when Billy brought out the gaze. Everything he needed to say was emitted through the coldness of his dark eyes.

"Ok, ok," Jacob said as he threw his arms up in exasperation. "I'm a shitty imprinter. I know."

With a quick shift of Billy's head Jacob was out the door and making his way to the Cullen's. He phased on the fly—again—which meant having to scavenge around Emmett's room for some sweats—again. _Even though,_ he though with a cocky smirk. Maybe seeing him naked was precisely was Thera needed. Maybe then she would realize that she didn't have it so bad.

Sadly for Jacob, his humor diminished considerably the closer he came to Thera, their connection vibrating uncomfortably with pain, fear, and a morbid amount of sadness. Slowly, he began to feel like a total asshole. His imprint had needed him, and because of his ridiculous ego, he had ignored the signs. It was such a typical Jacob Black move, and the realization made Jacob hate himself even more.

Jacob reached the Cullen's in record time, Edward tossing him a pair of sweats as he took the stairs in a few long strides and made his way purposefully towards Thera's room. The smell of wild honeysuckle hit him immediately, but it was dulled by the smell of salt.

Tears.

Without thinking Jacob pushed open Thera's door and barged quickly inside. She barely looked up at his ridiculously dramatic entrance, her eyes fixated on some random tree just outside her window.

"Thera?" Jacob questioned softly.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"No you aren't," he stated.

"Did the imprint inform you of that?" Thera responded bitterly.

Jacob chose to ignore that jab. Technically, he deserved it. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong?" Thera shouted as she turned suddenly and looked at him. Jacob winced at her swollen eyes and blotchy face. "I'm so tired," she began as another few tears leaked out of her eyes. "I haven't slept in nearly four days, and all I want to do is close my eyes and forget about all of this, even if it's just for a few hours, but I can't because I'm surrounded by vampires and I just know—I know—that as soon as I close my eyes something horrible is going to happen. And I want to punch that Bella girl for touching you, and I don't know why. I'm jealous over a guy that I barely know—a guy that isn't even mine—and half the time I can't tell if my feelings are actually my own. They could be yours, or they could be conjured up by this stupid connection."

Thera's tears were flowing freely now, the sight of them making Jacob's chest constrict painfully. For a moment he thought that he was going to cry too. Why hadn't Thera told him any of this earlier? And why hadn't he seen past her silly pride to begin with?

Thera once again turned her gaze to the window and hid her fears from Jacob's sight. "I've made such a horrible mistake," she whispered.

Jacob didn't know what to say or how to properly react, so he allowed their _stupid connection_ to do it for him. After one long stride Thera was pinned tightly against Jacob's chest. He picked her up easily and moved her to the untouched bed, his long body sprawling out against hers. Thera didn't fight it. Maybe she was too tired, or maybe being close felt as good to her as it did to him. Jacob didn't care what the reason was. All he knew was that his imprint's tears were wetting his chest as her delicate hands gripped tightly to his sides.

"We're going to figure this out together," Jacob whispered into Thera's hair, "and we can move you to my place if it means you'll sleep better."

"I shouldn't have come," Thera replied, her lips tickling Jacob's skin.

"No," Jacob replied forcefully. "You belong here—with me—and I'm going to do everything it takes to prove it to you."

"And how are you going to accomplish that?" Thera questioned sarcastically. Earlier he didn't seem hell bent on proving anything to her.

"I'm going to give you a better life," Jacob answered with barely a second thought.

Slowly Thera's lips twitched into a watery smile. "That was so cheesy."

"Want to hear something else cheesy?" Jacob questioned as he glanced down at Thera's face. Even with red rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks she was beautiful. "This is our second hug."

"You're counting?"

"Every one."

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed thus far. Your comments mean the world to me! This chapter was a good bit longer than the rest, so I hope that it wasn't too dragged out and boring. Thera and Jacob are going through and awful lot right now, and I don't want their emotions to bog the story down too much. As always, comments and opinions are appreciated. Moving too fast? Too slow? Realistic (well as much as a fantasy story can be)? Anything else? **

**Cheers! **


	11. She was My Mistress Too

Chapter 11

She was My Mistress Too

"_There is a crack in everything  
That's how the light gets in."  
-Leonard Cohen_

Thera's body jerked as she awoke abruptly from a deep sleep. She attempted to open her eyes but the light was blinding and painful. Her surroundings were unfamiliar and reeked of vampire, the intense smell making Thera's heart beat rapidly as she attempted another peek. The light still hurt, but after a few blinks and rubs Thera was able to look around the room. Slowly she began to calm, the last few days returning in a jumble of memories and emotions.

Sighing, Thera sunk back into her plush pillows and glanced to the other side of the bed. Jacob was feet from her, snoring softly with his head tucked between the crook of his elbow and the pillow, and his legs sprawled so wide that they nearly took up the entire bed. Thera smiled softly at the sight and fought the urge to move against him and fall back asleep. For a moment she actually considered trying it, but doing so entailed crossing a line that she wasn't yet prepared to cross.

After spending a few minutes memorizing the planes of Jacob's back, Thera slid quietly from the bed and padded across the floor to her bathroom. It was larger than she anticipated given Esme's comment about its size, and the sight of it made Thera wonder just how large the other bathrooms were. Like the rest of the house, the walls were white, but the counters were a deep brown that matched the furniture in the bedroom. A two headed shower stood in the left corner, its walls made of thick, opaque cubes of glass, while a refurbished, antique, bathtub sat flush against the back wall. A section above the bathtub was cut away and filled with an abstract design comprised completely of colored glass, the faint rays of the sun creating a mixture of reds, yellows, and blues across the tiled floor.

Thera found that the entire bathroom was fully stocked, from a cupboard brimming with toilet paper to a drawer packed with various creams and smell goods. She investigated them all with interest, the jasmine bathwash and lotion reminding her of Greece and the oils that her ladies in waiting used to bath her in. Thera grabbed both, and after setting the lotion on the counter, rid herself of her stingy jeans and shirt, and climbed into the shower.

It took only a few seconds for the water to turn warm, and with a blissful sigh, Thera stepped into its spray and allowed the water to wash away all the grunge and stress that had accumulated over the past few days. She did nothing but stand for a long while, her eyes closed and her mind occupied by the previous night's events. Thera felt stupid for becoming so angry with Jacob, and even worse for actually crying about it. Tears seemed so juvenile now—so weak—and the realization that Jacob had witnessed how fragile she could be made Thera slightly ill.

Weakness was a feeling that Thera once struggled with often, but that was centuries ago in a time filled with self-pity and remorse. It was the time after her father's death and the time when she realized just how large a part she had played in it. Thera couldn't allow those feelings to come forward again. Not after managing to make herself callous to the horrors of her past. Cringing at the possibility of their return, Thera's eyes fluttered open before staring blankly at her blurred reflection in one of the glass cubes. The symbolism was staggering. This family—_Jacob_—would only ever know a distorted version of the person that Thera truly was. He was too pure to handle the truth.

Attempting to rid her mind of those thoughts, Thera grabbed one of the many bottles of shampoo and squirted a liberal amount into the palm of her hand. As her fingers began to massage her scalp, Thera tried to think of nothing, but Jacob's soothing words and never ending warmth simply wouldn't leave her alone. Despite her embarrassment, parts of the previous night were downright enjoyable. The sleep, for one, was deeper and longer than anything Thera had managed in the past few years. Thera felt more rested now than she ever recalled feeling, and she knew—even though admitting it out loud might take months—that it was all because of Jacob.

Yes, aspects of his personality were infuriating; namely his never ending pride and arrogance, but other parts, _specifically the physical parts _Thera thought with a laugh, were awe-inspiring. His kindness also fell in this category, especially after last night. Thera didn't know how he managed to do it, but as soon as Jacob's arms were wrapped around her, the production of tears simply became impossible. She knew that the imprint could be blamed for such a phenomenon, but it was difficult to claim that Jacob's words were forged by the connection as well. True, some of Jacob's declarations were gag worthy, but they made Thera laugh, and behind the less than eloquent promises, she knew that he was completely sincere.

Thera didn't recall either of them falling asleep, but at some point exhaustion obviously became too formidable an opponent to compete with. Although she hadn't planned an allowing Jacob to stay with her—and probably wouldn't in the future—their sleeping arrangement seemed appropriate for the time being. They needed each other; even if it was just for one night.

After finishing her washing, Thera stepped out into the steamy bathroom and grabbed two plush towels off the counter. She dried her body quickly with one before wrapping the other tightly around her hair. The room already reeked of jasmine from the bodywash, but Thera couldn't help but breathe deeply as she uncapped the matching lotion and rubbed it evenly across her legs and arms. The smell instantly brought her a sense of peace, and with genuine smile on her face, Thera gathered up her dirty clothes and walked out into the main room.

"I could get used to this."

Thera gasped at the voice and nearly dropped her towel, both responses making the other presence chuckle. "Jesus, Jacob, you scared me," Thera replied as the steam from the bathroom dissipated enough to show a smiling Jacob sitting against the headboard of the bed.

"I thought you were supposed to be all powerful," Jacob taunted with a smirk. "You should've known I was going to be here, especially since I was here when you woke up. A human could've put that together."

"I did know," Thera countered. "I was just…sidetracked, or something. Besides," she continued with a pointed look, "a gentleman would have vacated the room."

"And miss your girly squeal and near boob flashing?" Jacob replied with an exaggerated look of bewilderment. "Never."

Thera couldn't help but laugh in response. "Touché."

"How are you this morning?" Jacob asked with sudden seriousness.

"Good," Thera responded after a moment.

Seeming unconvinced, Jacob regarded Thera quietly before allowing a subtle smile to grace his face. "Good," he repeated before shifting away from the headboard and sliding off the bed. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Thera nodded, her eyes glancing up to meet Jacob's. He hesitated before the door, and after visibly reaching a decision, walked swiftly to Thera and kissed her gently on the forehead. Sparing himself the embarrassment of actually witnessing her response, Jacob pulled away and disappeared from the room before Thera had time to react.

Slowly, she smiled.

A few minutes later, Thera found herself clothed in a clean pair of jeans and a long sleeve, black shirt, with her wet hair pulled back and her mind searching for something else to do. The idea of seeing the entire coven again was nerve-wracking, especially after her fit the night before. Thera attempted to convince herself that they hadn't heard any of it, but she knew that the scenario—although appealing—was impossible. They were vampires. They probably heard everything.

"Get a grip," Thera ordered quietly, and with one last look in the mirror, walked across her room, flung open the door, and made her way out into the hall. The noise of conversation coming from across the house hit her immediately, and she might have turned away from it, but the sound of Jacob's laughter kept her feet moving steadily forward. The hall disappeared behind Thera far sooner than she would have liked, and before she knew it, the stairs were a thing of the past as well. Focusing solely on Jacob's voice, Thera walked across the massive living room and stopped just before the entrance of the kitchen.

Jacob was the first to notice, his mouth twitching into a smile as he stepped easily from a barstool and covered the distance between them in a few long steps. Deciding that she wanted to appear strong, Thera didn't take his hand when he offered it to her, but she did smile and step fully into the kitchen. All eyes converged on her then, most with interest, and a few with apprehension. Thera pretended to not notice as she followed Jacob to an empty stool and sat stiffly upon it.

"Sleep well?" Carlisle asked, the concern in his voice making Thera relax slightly.

"Yes," she replied.

"Like anyone could sleep with a mutt," the blonde, who Thera believed was called Rosalie, mumbled under her breath.

Thera's face immediately hardened. "At least shifters are born," she retorted without thinking, "your kind is nothing more than the mistake of another species."

If it was possible, Rosalie's face went even paler, while the remainder of the group fell into silence, all glancing back and forth between the two females as they stared each other down. Rosalie conceded first, her golden eyes turning towards the ground as she crossed her arms over her chest and stomped out of the room. Jacob smirked as he watched her go, but the rest of the group seemed more perplexed by Thera's rebuttal that interested in the argument itself.

"We have bacon and eggs, if you're hungry," Esme said in an attempt to break the silence, "or I can make you something else if you like."

"Or," Alice interjected as she slipped gracefully from her perch on the counter, "Jasper and I were just about to go hunting. You're more than welcome to join us."

Thera's interest peeked at the idea of hunting. Blood was precisely what she needed after this ridiculous chain of events, not to mention that the blonde's blatant disrespect for a superior species had left Thera wanting to tear something apart. "I'd love to go hunting," she replied with enthusiasm.

Alice's face immediately brightened. "Wonderful!"

Jacob tensed slightly beside Thera, the change in atmosphere making her glance in his direction. He forced a smile and returned to his second plate of food with feigned enthusiasm. Thera's need for blood was something that Jacob was going to have to accept—he knew that—but witnessing it first hand was harder than he had anticipated. The knowledge created far too many unanswered questions. Jacob could live with Thera feeding off of animals, but had she ever tasted human blood? Had she ever killed? Jacob didn't know if he could handle the answer to either.

"Will you be here when I return?" Thera's voice was soft and full of concern, the sound of it pulling Jacob away from his morbid thoughts.

"I'm going to stop by the shop to check on things, but I'll try to be back in a few hours," Jacob responded after finally turning away from his food and meeting Thera's eyes.

"Shop?" Thera questioned.

"Yeah, Quil, Embry and I run a mechanic shop together," Jacob replied before glancing at a twitching Alice. "I think you better get going," he added with slight resentment. "The Pixie is about to pop."

Thera shot Jacob one last look of worry, their new found contentment already dissipating behind a muddle of unanswered questions and assumptions. For a moment she contemplated retracting her earlier sentiments about hunting and asking Esme to heat her up some eggs and bacon, but the idea of forcing down another human breakfast was bile inducing. Finally conceding to the fact that she needed some real sustenance, Thera stepped from her barstool and followed a bouncing Alice and a subdued Jasper out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

The cool midmorning air was refreshing and surprisingly clear. A few clouds floated freely on the breeze, but for the most part, the sky stretched above them in an unhindered light blue. Thera took in a deep breath before falling in line behind Alice and Jasper, their skin shimmering brightly in the abnormal sunlight. "What do you usually catch in these woods?"

"Deer mostly," Jasper replied, his southern twang making Thera smile, "but we will occasionally nab a mountain lion or a bear."

The possibility of finding any of three sounded amazing after a diet of human food and inbred cats, and after suddenly forgetting her Jacob woes and feeling excited about the hunt to come, Thera picked up her pace until she reached a slow jog. Alice laughed when Thera passed her, and after each shared a knowing look, the small group shot forward and disappeared between the trees with barely a sound.

Thera hadn't hunted like this in ages, with the wind whipping past her face and the scenery nothing more than a blur of colors and sounds. Slowly her instincts took over, her fangs shifting from behind her teeth and her eyes turning darker and more alert. Thera always felt more alive in this state, animalistic and closer to nature. Here society and politics were of no concern. She simply existed.

It didn't take long for the smell of deer to float across their path. Thera instantly moved into the trees, their branches barely swaying as she leapt gracefully from one to the other. Alice and Jasper easily kept pace, although it was apparent by their distance that they were allowing Thera her freedom. She appreciated the consideration, but found after centuries of hunting alone, that the opportunity to hunt with others was far too thrilling to pass up.

"Join me," Thera whispered into the wind. Only seconds later Alice and Jasper were at her side, all three moving skillfully through the trees as they closed in on their pray. Not quite a mile out, Alice and Thera branched away, their new route creating a circle around the small, grazing herd. The attack happened quickly, each grabbing and killing the deer of his or her choice before the creature even had time to respond.

Thera groaned the moment the blood touched her lips, her body immediately filling with a new found strength. It tasted of the earth; a mixture of dirt and leaves, and tinged with the sweetness of grass. Thera closed her eyes as she continued to eat, the warm, thick liquid moving slowly down her throat and pooling in her stomach. Nothing came close to human blood, but deer was still a great deal better than the sewage tasting blood of a rodent, or the fishy, thin blood of an island cat.

All three deer were drained quickly, and even though one was enough for Jasper and Alice, Thera's body craved more. Jasper watched with interest as Thera looked up from her prey and sniffed the wind, his eyes focusing on her fangs and the wild, yet concentrated look in her eye. A part of him cringed in fear; the tiny hairs on the back of his back rose tightly, and his primal instincts told him to run.

Suddenly, Thera disappeared.

To say that Alice and Jasper found Thera would be a lie. They tried, for nearly an hour, they tried, but just when both decided to forgo the search, Thera leapt elegantly from a branch and landed only feet away. "That was wonderful," she stated with a look of satisfaction, her fangs now gone and her eyes back to normal. Both Alice and Jasper recoiled instinctually, the response making Thera laugh.

"You truly are untraceable," Jasper stated, his eyes wide with awe. He had witnessed many amazing gifts and creatures throughout his time in the war, but Thera was different. Truly daunting. Truly dangerous. "Extraordinary," he continued. "A completely foreign species."

"A nearly dead species," Thera countered in a bitter tone, her mind instantly filling with memories of life in Greece and those that she had loved. Anger began to grip her, the new found blood pumping fire through her veins.

Alice glanced at Jasper with a frown before stepping further away from Thera. She seemed dangerous now, her hands and jaw rigid with tension. But the moment left even quicker than it came, with Thera's body slacking and a smile once again lighting her face.

"Shall we return?" Thera questioned.

By the time the forest began to thin and grass met their feet more than leaves, Thera had decided that Alice and Jasper were more than tolerable. Alice's upbeat personality was tiring at times, but she was genuinely caring and filled with a mass of information pertaining to oddball subjects. Jasper was far quieter, an occasional laugh or comment the only reminder that he was even there, but Thera found his demeanor comforting.

Jacob hadn't returned by the time Thera wandered back into the Cullen home. Hours ago the realization might have worried her, but a belly full of blood had lulled her into a state of blissful contentment, and with little worry as to her surroundings, Thera sunk into one of the couches in the living room.

"How are you coping?" Carlisle asked as he took a seat beside her.

"Better than I expected," Thera stated honestly.

"I don't wish to rush you," Carlisle replied in an uneasy tone, "but do you think we might begin to formulate a plan when Jacob returns?"

Thera shifted slightly before offering a slow nod. "Of course."

"Wonderful," Carlisle answered with a smile before turning away from the couch and disappearing from view.

Thera's fingers immediately went to the medallion at her neck, the earthy blood of a deer, and the rich, powerful blood of a mountain lion still moving vigorously through her body. The fear was no longer crippling. It was there—of course—and always would be, but now it was overshadowed by the hatred and revenge that often returned to Thera after such a large consumption of blood. The dark emotions made Thera more than a shadow of her former self, but it only lasted a few days. As the new blood slowly dissipated, so would the contempt for Aro, and the want for retribution.

But this time would be different.

This time Thera would cling to the feelings until her promise to her father's ashes was fulfilled. It would be difficult, but with the Cullens and Jacob, Thera knew—suddenly with conviction—that she did a chance at defeating Aro. The plan would need carefully constructed steps and a devious approach, but _my Lord_ was it possible. Filled with renewed vigor and hope, Thera leapt from the couch and rushed up the stairs to her room, her mind brimming with ideas.

She could do this. She _would_ to this.

BBBBBB

It was nearly nightfall when Jacob returned to the Cullens, the fading sun now hidden behind a mass of oncoming clouds, and the air becoming thick with moisture. Jacob walked apathetically up the steps of their front porch and leaned heavily on the door to push it open. The garage was a mess, metaphorically speaking more than realistically, although, it wasn't physically as clean as he had left it either. Quil couldn't be blamed, it wasn't fair to assume that running the shop alone for nearly a week wouldn't lead to any minor disasters, but the state of the place still made Jacob angry. The garage was his baby, and he didn't like his baby being in a state of disarray.

So, after spending the majority of the day reorganizing the books, tidying up the place, and dealing with angry customers, all Jacob really wanted to do was grab some dinner and a cold beer, and fall asleep in Thera's bed with a full stomach and his imprint in his arms.

The Cullens, as usual, had other plans.

"It's only about to get worse," Edward commented as Jacob moseyed into the kitchen.

So intrigued by Edward's comment, Jacob didn't even think to make a retort about Edward's violation of his personal thoughts. "Why? Where's Thera?"

"Jacob, wonderful," Carlisle interjected as he entered into the kitchen with Esme trailing his heels. "Grab some dinner and meet us in the living room." Carlisle moved through the kitchen without stopping, but Esme opened the oven and pulled out a steaming plate of chicken and mashed potatoes. She handed the plate to Jacob before opening the fridge and popping the top off a beer with her bare hands.

"Ready?" she asked with a smile. Jacob shrugged his shoulders and took a long swing of his beer. Did he really have a choice?

Soon Jacob found himself situated on the couch watching Thera as she and Alice shared a laugh from the staircase. His eyebrow quirked at the sight. When had _that_ friendship happened? Then Jacob frowned, the memory of Thera's first hunt with the Cullens sinking back into his mind. _Oh yeah. _Disgust followed the recollection, although, he had to admit that the consumption of blood had done Thera well. Her skin seemed richer and actually glowed under the dim light of the lamps, and her posture was more posed and regal.

"Hey," Thera greeted as she slid across the room and sat lightly beside him, one of her legs tucking comfortably under the other.

"Have a good day?" Jacob questioned weakly before shoving half a chicken breast into his mouth.

"Better than expected," Thera replied with a slight smile.

Jacob forced a smile in response and returned to his food, which was now more of an excuse not to talk to Thera than a form of nourishment. He knew that the blood thing was stupid, but the idea of his soulmate craving it made him feel sick. Sure he accepted Bella's need for the life-giving substance, but even that took months of struggling against his anger and distain.

And Thera was supposed to be different; she was supposed to be perfect.

"Shall we begin?" Carlisle questioned once everyone seemed situated and comfortable. The room instantly fell into silence as all eyes focused on him. "I know this might feel rushed, but for Renesmee's sake, I believe that no more time can be wasted. We need to formulate a plan now."

A rustle of agreement wafted around the room, the sound of it making Thera's skin tingle with anticipation. After Carlisle had spoken to her earlier, Thera spent a great deal of time thinking the situation over. She obviously needed more information on the Cullens—their strengths and weaknesses—but she also needed to know how far they were willing to go. This wasn't just about saving a child; Thera's issues with Aro were centuries thick, and if the Cullens wanted her help, they were going to have to give far more than a pretty room.

"I wish to speak," Thera interjected whatever conversation was currently being held. Everyone stopped instantly, Thera's voice holding a new found authority.

"The floor is yours," Carlisle stated with a gesture of his hand.

"Before we begin I need to make my intentions clear," Thera continued. "My past with Aro goes far deeper and is far more complex than any of you could know. I made a promise after my father's death. A promise of revenge. A promise that Aro's legacy would fall as my father's did. If I am to aid you in saving the child, then I must ask you for your help in return."

"What do you have in mind?" Edward asked as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. Bella's eyes shifted between Edward and Thera with interest.

"If we do this, we aren't just going to save your daughter," Thera replied evenly. "I want Aro dead."

"You wish to bring down Volterra?" Carlisle questioned quietly. He had expected as much from Thera. She had every right to seek revenge.

"Yes."

"Kill all the Volturi?" Emmett interjected. "I'm fucking game." Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett's excitement, but said nothing.

"Isn't that conducive to suicide?" Jacob questioned as he set his empty plate on the ground at his feet. "I thought the entire reason for bringing Thera here was so she could sneak into the leech capital _without_ being seen, not start a fucking war." Jacob's disgust for Thera's need for blood had all but vanished. It was still present in the back of his mind, but now his main concern was Thera's sudden interest in formulating a suicide attempt. There was no way in hell he was letting her fight.

"I'm not agreeing to a war while Renesmee is in the middle of it," Bella stated from beside Edward.

"Exactly," Jacob agreed with conviction, although his concerns were less with Nessie and more with Thera, who was now rigid beside him.

"She won't be," Thera promised, her eyes meeting Bella's for the first time that day. "The war will come later."

"You have a plan," Carlisle stated.

Thera nodded in return. "But it is dangerous, and for it to work I need all of you, and possibly more."

"More?" Jasper asked with concern. "We barely had enough last time there was a hint of war, and I have a hard time believing that half of them would even return."

"You didn't have me last time," Thera countered.

"You're one extra body," Rosalie interjected in a snippy tone. "I don't see how that will make much of a difference."

"You're right," Thera agreed, the response taking Rosalie off guard. She was prepared for another fight. "But you're foolish in thinking that I've lived for nearly two thousand years and not made any allies."

Rosalie's face immediately hardened. "I still think it's irrational," she replied with a look of defiance.

"None of you have to make a decision now," Thera responded as she looked around the room, "but I warn you; the longer you wait, the longer the child is in Aro's hands."

"Are you saying that you won't help us if we don't agree to help you?" Carlisle asked, his question making Thera feel more like a manipulator that someone attempting to reclaim her life.

Sighing, Thera gripped the medallion around her neck. "Rescuing the girl will lead to a war no matter what," she answered. "I just ask that you stand behind me when it happens."

Carlisle regarded Thera quietly before looking to the others. "I, for one, have grown tired of Aro's ways, and will not shy away from the possibility of retribution." Silence followed, each lost in his or her own thoughts while Thera waited with baited breath for their answers. With Carlisle on her side, she knew she had a chance.

Edward spoke first. "I agree with Carlisle," he said softly, "and from what I can tell, most of you do too, even if you aren't prepared to admit it."

"You've got be fucking joking," Jacob seethed under his breath. The Cullens hated war, especially Carlisle, and now they were all gung ho to stir up the mother of all hornet's nests with _his_ imprint leading the way. _Fuck. No._

Jacob watched in disgust as slow nods of concession went around the room, some filled with conviction, others hesitant but still notable. Finally all were in agreement save for him. "Bella?" Jacob pleaded. She always took his side. She _had_ to take his side.

"Renesmee is what matters, Jake," Bella explained, "and we all know that Aro is never going to stop while he's alive.

"Look," Jacob stated in a heated tone, his eyes shooting daggers around the room, "I'm all for destroying the leech King and his followers, but I can't agree to anything that will put my imprint and my pack in danger."

"This is what I've been waiting for, Jacob," Thera interjected. "Can't you see that this is why we've all been brought together? The time has finally come for Aro to pay."

Jacob's eyes narrowed at Thera's confession. So this is how she saw it. It wasn't about him or her. Shit, it wasn't even about Renesmee or the Cullens. This was solely about revenge. "Then you can do it without me," Jacob replied coldly as he pushed himself up from the couch and strode purposefully out of the living room. Seconds later the sound of the front door being ripped off its hinges echoed around the house.

Thera's body flinched, her mind jumping between following after him and staying within the house. Finally deciding, she looked steady around the room and inhaled a deep breath. "The first part of my plan is simple…"

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews; you guys are truly amazing. I hope that this chapter wasn't too all over the place, but I feel like it's time for the other side of Thera to start coming out. I don't think it's bad per say, just different, and it's needed for her to be able to defeat Aro. I just don't know if I illustrated it well enough, or if it happened too abruptly. Also, the title of this chapter has a great deal of meaning. It hints a little to Aro and Thera's past. Feel free to guess what it is!**

**Please let me know what you think. I always appreciate feedback :) **


	12. Just a Man

Chapter 12

Just a Man

"_You may be right, I may be crazy.  
But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for."  
__-Billy Joel_

Jacob regretted ripping the Cullen's door off its hinges the moment he flung it into their front yard. It was a little extreme, even for him, but there wasn't much he could do after it was cracked down the middle and splintered at the sides. The door was undoubtedly expensive; _was _being the operative term. Jacob huffed as he strode towards it and glanced down, his foot kicking what seconds ago was probably priceless mahogany carved by elves. Jacob didn't know if elves even existed, but he did know Esme, and if there was such a door, she would have it, and he would be the one to destroy it.

Attempting to ignore the guilt, Jacob began pacing the length of the Cullen's yard, his eyes shooting towards the house every few seconds. He hadn't planned on actually phasing and disappearing into the night like some scorned mutt. All he wanted was a few minutes to calm down and sort through the mass of bullshit that Thera and the Cullens were happily spitting inside, but his recent illustration of crazy had placed a slight damper on his original plans. Jacob's pride wouldn't let him return to the house, at least not yet, and the last thing he needed was the members of his pack sifting through his thoughts.

What Jacob wanted was for Thera to come outside.

They needed to talk about this, and it needed to be away from everyone else's desires and opinions. Jacob _knew_ that Thera wasn't thinking clearly; that she was simply caught up in the excitement of retribution, and once pulled away from it, would forget all of this nonsense about starting a war. But as the moments ticked by, the chance of Thera following after him dwindled and Jacob's anger increased. He paused for a moment in the dim glow of the porch light, his skin steaming from the vast difference between his body heat and the cold air. _Any second now_ he thought.

But the second never came.

Phasing suddenly became the only feasible option. Jacob's body vibrated as he stripped quickly, his shirt becoming a casualty in the process. Cussing at the destroyed piece of fabric, Jacob tossed it towards the matching door. Even now he was delaying—heavily—the back of his mind begging for Thera to race out after him the moment before he disappeared. The scene played like a movie in his mind, but it was far too perfect for it to actually happen. This was real life, not some stupid fairytale.

Completely naked, Jacob cast one last look of longing towards the house before turning and phasing. He couldn't believe that Thera didn't come out. Didn't she care that he was upset? Didn't fighting bother her as deeply as it did him? Thera's actions proved otherwise, the realization making Jacob's stomach cramp uncomfortably.

_What's with all the questions, man?_ Embry's voice interjected, the sound of it making Jacob growl.

_Fuck off, Embry,_ Jacob responded as he suddenly recalled why he didn't want to phase in the first place.

_The imprinting business not all it's cracked up to be?_ Embry prodded after a few images of Thera flashed into his mind. Jacob cussed and attempted to push all thoughts of the past conversation aside. The effort, of course, only made it worse. _Whoa, war? What's this shit about a war?_

_Thera wants to kill the Italian leech that nabbed Nessie,_ Jacob conceded after deciding that talking about it might actually help. It's not like Embry couldn't dig a little deeper into his mind and find out any way.

_And why does this make you mad?_ Embry questioned. Jacob could almost visualize his fluffy head cocking to the side. _I thought that was the entire point of finding the Queen of th— _

Jacob's growl cut off Embry before he could finish. _Thera,_ he corrected vehemently,_ is supposed to help rescue Nessie. That's all. Not fighting. No wars. No death. _

_Oh, _Embry responded. _I guess it blows having an imprint that isn't human, _he continued thoughtfully.

_Yeah, _Jacob agreed. _Not to mention that she has a vendetta against the most power leech on the planet. _

_Well, _Embry replied, _I don't have the answer to your woes, but I sure as hell know the way to dull them. _Jacob's mind instantly filled with images of a well known bar in Forks called Junction Roadhouse. He hadn't been in forever, but if he remembered correctly, there was always live music and cheep beer on tap. _You game? _Embry asked.

Jacob fussed over the idea before replying. He couldn't even recall the last time he'd grabbed a beer with his boys, and _Jesus_ did a few drinks sound amazing, but a part of him filled with guilt at even contemplating a night on the town. Jacob had Thera to worry about now, and being a wasted case wouldn't help anyone.

_No one says you've got to get wasted, _Embry encouraged. _Plus Thera is busy at the moment. She won't even notice you're gone._

Embry's final statement hit way to close to home, the words reverberating harshly through Jacob's mind. Thera had the Cullens to entertain her now. Why would she need him? _I'm in._

BBBBBB

After pulling together an outfit of dark wash jeans and his usual black shirt, Jacob made his way to Paul and Jared's apartment with Embry and Quil in tow. He didn't feel as excited as he thought he would, but it was rare to get Quil away from Claire, and Embry's scandalous ways were always worth hanging around for. Plus, with the packs split, Jacob seldom got to spend quality time with Paul and Jared. Sure, Jacob saw Paul around quite often, but that was because of Jacob's sister, Rachel, and misbehaving was impossible when she was around.

Paul greeted the newcomers with a cold beer and a shot of cheap whiskey. Jacob took both with little complaint, although he hadn't planned on consuming any liquor. Embry toasted to pulling all of the guys away from their imprints. They cheered is response and downed the whiskey, each cringing slightly as it burned the back of their throats.

"Shit, that's bad," Jared commented after swallowing half of his beer in an attempt to find some relief.

"One more, and then we can leave," Paul called as be disappeared into his tiny kitchen. Embry whooped with joy, while the others glanced wearily between each other. It was going to be a long night.

"So where are Rachel and Kim tonight?" Jacob asked when Paul returned with the bottle of whiskey clutched in his hand.

"Rach is spending time with your Pops," Paul responded before glancing at Jared to explain the whereabouts of his imprint.

"Kim is with some friends from school; she's probably going to meet us out later," Jared answered.

"I thought we agreed no imprints," Embry stated with a look of disbelief. Jacob understood where he was coming from. It was difficult to be the only guy in the group that hadn't imprinted, and even though Embry was happy for his friends, the lovesick look that graced their faces every time they saw their imprint was tiring and often vomit worthy.

"I can't help it if my girl can't stay away," Jared responded with a cocky smirk. "Where's this new girl, Jake?" he added.

The pang of guilt from earlier hit Jacob instantly. "She's with the Cullens," he replied with a bitter edge to his voice, his eyes shifting purposefully to Embry in an attempt to keep their earlier conversation private. No one else needed to know about the possibility of an impending war.

"Well," Paul said as he refilled every shot glass until the whiskey was swelling at the top, "being the newest pussy-whipped pup of the group, you better prepare yourself for a night of initiation."

Jacob shook his head and smiled before bringing the overflowing shot to his lips. "To a good fucking night, gentlemen."

"To a good night of getting fucked," Embry corrected before downing his shot. The others quickly followed, their faces contorting just as bad as the first time.

Paul rounded up the shot glasses and tossed them casually into the sink, the glass clanking harshly against the metal, before setting five beers on the counter as 'to go' beverages. Jared and Embry did a quick check in the mirror, while Quil disappeared into one of the back rooms mumbling something about needing to say goodnight to Claire. Jacob waited patiently by the door, the alcohol already taking the edge off his guilt and dulling the tug in his chest that was urging him to return to Thera.

After a few shouts from Paul to "_hurry the fuck up_", everyone filed out of the apartment with a fresh beer in hand and squeezed into Paul's truck. The drive was short, maybe fifteen minutes, and by the time they arrived their drinks were spent, and the line to get into the bar was already hanging out the door. Luckily, it moved quickly, the pumping music blasting uncomfortably in Jacob's sensitive ears as he broke away from the crowded entrance and headed towards the bar.

It took nearly ten minutes for Jacob to finally get the bartender's attention, and just when he was about to order what he swore would be his last drink, Paul jumped in and rattled off a list of liquor drinks and two more rounds of shots. Jacob sighed heavily as Paul handled him a stiff whiskey and coke and pushed two more shots towards him. It took a lot to get Jacob drunk, but with the way Paul was ordering, he didn't know if making it back to the Cullen's that night was a viable option. _Fuck it_, he thought after witnessing Paul, Quil, and Jared down their shots without a second thought. Thera could wait.

As the night continued, each drink went down smoother than the one before, and by the time the clock struck twelve, Jacob was enjoying the music and barely thinking about Thera at all. Embry had wandered off with some redhead only moments after making it through the door, but the rest of the guys managed to commandeer a tattered, old booth shoved in a far corner of the bar. Many girls walked past and offered winks or coy smiles, but even in their inebriated state, none of the guys paid them any attention. It wasn't until Kim and her friends stumbled into the bar that girls even joined the ciaos at all.

"There's my baby girl," Jared called over the noise as Kim's slightly glazed over face came into view. She smiled sloppily at the sound of her name and fumbled onto Jared's lap. They shared a smile; it was alcohol coated and blurry, but the intimacy of it still reeked of two people madly in love. Jacob watched the exchange with envy before turning away while they kissed, the aching in his chest instantly returning

"Hey, Jake."

Jacob glanced up at the sound of his name, Abby's hazy face slowly materializing before him. Before Jacob had time to react, Abby slid into the booth with a few friends in tow, the added bodies making the seating arrangment uncomfortably restricting. Jacob readjusted his body in an attempt to make more room, but with Paul crammed beside him, there was barely an inch to move. Sighing from the undesirable change of events, Jacob finished off his whiskey and coke in one long gulp. The last thing he needed was Abby bitching at him about their last attempt at hooking up, which ended with Jacob leaving and Abby crying—well—screaming _and_ crying.

"Hey Quil," Abby's voice shouted as he fumbled out the end of the booth and started towards the bar, "Jake needs a refill and I would love a vodka cranberry."

"No, I don—," Jacob attempted to call, but Quil had already waved a hand of recognition and disappeared into the crowd.

"Don't be a party pooper," Abby reprimanded from beside him, her eyes unfocused and her smile lopsided. Jacob frowned. Why was she being nice?

"I thought you never wanted to see me again," Jacob replied. He didn't care if the conversation was inappropriate for a bar setting; Abby's attitude seemed to have completed a one-eighty since yelling "_I never want to see you again"_ at the top of her lungs. Not that Jacob was really complaining. Having a little female companionship was nice now that Jared was attached to Kim's face and Paul's interests had shifted to texting Rachel all night.

"I didn't," Abby stated, "and technically I still don't, but I've had a few drinks, and I thought—eh," her shoulders rose and her face squinted as if she was thinking deeply, "—why not let bygones be bygones. I mean, you never promised me anything anyway, so why should I let you know that I care."

Jacob was almost positive that the last part of Abby's speech wasn't meant to leave her mouth, but in her drunken state, he didn't know if she even comprehended was she'd said, so he simply smiled in response and shook his head. "Don't laugh at me," Abby giggled, the sound of which made Jacob's smile grow even more. He'd forgotten how cute she was.

Quil returned with a handful of drinks and a bartender carrying a tray of shots. "Tequila!" The girls squealed in happiness and quickly passed around the shots while Quil handed each drink to its respective owner. Embry returned with his redhead just in time to grab a shot and compose another ridiculous speech about sex, drinking, and friends, everyone laughing at his drunken attempt before downing the clear liquid in unison.

The night continued with even more drinks and some scandalous dancing, although Jacob only partook in the former. Abby remained at his side the majority of the time, which Jacob found more and more appealing the longer the night went on. It was nice to have someone show him uninhibited attention, and before Jacob knew what was going on, Jacob had his hands on Abby's thighs while her lips were tickling his neck.

Abby's hands were practically groping Jacob when the queasiness started. He brushed it aside assuming that it was the result of too much alcohol and the ridiculous heat of the bar, but when Abby's hand reached up and turned his lips towards hers, Jacob was sure that he was going to puke. With shallow breaths he attempted to kiss her back, his lips moving softly against hers. Abby groaning in the kiss and flicked her tongue across Jacob's lips, the sensation making Jacob's ears buzz as his vision narrowed and the sounds in the bar became nothing more than constant, overbearing noise.

"Come home with me tonight," Abby whispered in Jacob's ear after ending their kiss.

An image of Thera flashed before Jacob's eyes, and for a brief moment, Jacob had to clench his stomach to keep from vomiting. "I have to go," he stated vehemently. He felt sick, a nauseous, debilitating feeling that washed over his body and made him crave cold air and silence. "Move," Jacob commanded to Paul and Jared. Both frowned at the order, but after seeing the look on Jacob's face, scrambled out of the way.

Jacob slid out of the booth and pushed into the crowds, Abby's voice calling in confusion behind him. He ignored her, focusing instead on getting out of the bar and into the cool night without losing his stomach on anyone in the process. With a stoic face, Jacob squeezed past the entrance and sighed deeply when a gust of freezing air hit his face. Finally he could breathe, the nausea dissipating as he leaned heavily against the side of the building and closed his eyes.

The slight reprieve made Jacob realize that the queasiness wasn't caused by the alcohol after all.

Once again feeling sick, Jacob walked a few quick steps to the back of the building and puked. He felt like he a traitor, like a shitty boyfriend that almost ruined the only relationship that mattered. Deep down Jacob knew that he hadn't even considered sleeping with Abby, but the fact seemed inconsequential. Thera was still his imprint, still the only one that could make this horrible anxiety go away and the serenity return. Plus, Jacob hadn't seen any of the other imprinted guys talking up another girl.

"Jake?"

Jacob wiped the side of his mouth and turned. "Yeah?" he answered in a rough voice.

"You ok, man?" Jared asked as he stopped beside Jacob and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Jacob replied, his eyes refusing to meet Jared's.

Jared chewed on his bottom lip before tightening his grip on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob glanced up at the sensation. "I saw you and Abby," Jared confessed. Jacob once again averted his gaze. Now everyone was going to know what a crappy imprinter he was. "It's something we've all tried," Jared continued.

Jacob's eyes instantly returned to Jared. "You have?" he questioned in a bewildered tone.

"Well, Paul and I have. Quil hasn't, but I suppose that because Claire is so young," Jared explained.

"Why'd you do it?" Jacob asked with sudden interest.

Jared shrugged, his hand slipping from Jacob's shoulder. "It's scary meeting the girl you're going to spend the rest of your life with. I guess pushing the boundaries becomes a necessity for a little while, but then you wakeup one day and realize that all you're doing is wasting time."

"What do you mean?"

"We imprint for a reason, Jake. I know that your situation is even tougher due to whom and what your imprint is, but when it comes down to it, she's the one that will never leave your side. Kim's stuck by me through some crazy shit. Stuff I know that none of the other girls I've been with would have hung around for," Jared stated with a shake of his head and a far off look.

Jacob nodded in understanding and sighed. "I guess I just assumed that I would imprint and _bam_ we're both madly in love and everything is easy."

"Easy?" Jared responded with a laugh. "Just take a look at Emily's face, and even though I hide my thoughts pretty well, Kim can't stop talking about wanting to move away for college. It's still a relationship, man."

"God I feel like shit," Jacob commented as he shook his head in an attempt to clear it of the alcohol. All it did was make him dizzier. He was still mad at Thera for her sudden warmongering attitude, but he knew that Jared was right. Thera was his imprint for a reason, and even though she didn't fully believe in it, he had to. It was the only way that either of them could be happy.

"Drag your sorry ass back to the Cullens and get some sleep," Jared ordered after seeing Jacob's skin pale, "and tomorrow, instead of hitting on another girl like a dick, actually try to convince Thera that you're an alright guy. She's not in love with you yet, and she's never going to be if you don't try."

Jacob watched as Jared offered him one last wave before disappearing back into the bar. Sighing loudly, he pulled himself together and started in a hazy line back to the Cullens. Now he just had to pray that Thera wouldn't kill him.

BBBBBB

After almost two hours of leaning over a large, white piece of paper, Thera, Jasper, and Emmett had nearly completed the first sketch of the Volturi castle. Thera's lips were currently pursed in concentration as her eyes moved critically over it. "There is another hall here," she said as she pointed to the left side of the building. "It leads to a staircase that delves under the castle."

"Here?" Emmett clarified before grabbing a sharpened pencil and beginning another set of intricate lines. Thera watched and gave direction where needed, wishing the entire time that she could draw well enough to just do it herself. Absentmindedly she rubbed her chest where an uncomfortable ache had planted itself only minutes after Jacob's disappearance. The feeling plagued Thera all evening, but she did her best to ignore it and continue on with her work. There was so much that needed to be accomplished if this rescue mission was to run smoothly, and the last thing she needed to worry about was Jacob's whereabouts and state of mind.

"Perfect," Thera stated once Emmett stepped away and gestured for her to give the sketch another once over. "Let's take a quick break before starting on the lower floor."

Agreeing, both Emmet and Jasper disappeared from the room. Thera sighed and slouched heavily in one of the red leather chairs situated around Carlisle's library. It was times like these that her connection with Jacob was more debilitating than helpful, and not being well practiced in the various feelings created by the imprint, Thera couldn't quite decipher what the pain meant. It was different than all of the previous sensation, sad and tinged with regret. Thera sighed audibly. She should have gone after him.

"May I come in?"

Thera looked up at the sound of a soft, whimsical voice to find Bella's head peaking timidly around the corner. "Of course," she answered.

Bella nudged the door fully open with her foot and stepped into the room carrying two steaming cups. "I didn't know if you preferred coffee or tea," she explained when Thera's face filled with confusion.

"Tea," Thera replied softly.

"I always used to cook for my Dad," Bella said offhandedly as she set the coffee aside and passed Thera the cup of tea, "and I always enjoyed a cup of tea when life got tough." Thera watched as Bella's face became lost in a memory that only she could see. "It's the little things that people take for granted," Bella concluded softly.

"You haven't been in this life for very long have you?" Thera questioned after taking a sip of her drink, the taste of honey and lemon instantly hitting her tongue.

"No," Bella responded simply, the answer making Thera recall a question that had pestered her from the beginning.

"Can I ask you something about Renesmee?" Thera stated without warning. Bella's golden eyes focused immediately and shifted to Thera. After a moment, she nodded. "How old is she? In years, not development."

Bella looked down and sighed, "A little over two."

Thera regarded Bella for a long moment before smirking wistfully. "I can't believe you survived the birth. So few do."

Bella looked slightly taken aback before she noticed the sincerity and slight sadness in Thera's face. "Your mother?" she questioned.

Thera gestured _no_ without meeting Bella's eyes. "It wasn't practiced then. She was a vessel, nothing more."

Bella was admittedly cautious of Thera the moment that she arrived, but here, talking about her past with a cup of steaming tea in her hands and a forlorn look on her face, Thera almost seemed completely human. There was nothing intimidating or conniving about her; she was just another lost little girl with wants, needs, and a handful of memories that she wished she could forget.

Although Bella's mind became consumed with visions of Renesmee growing up without her, Thera's mind had already wandered from their initial topic of conversation to Jacob, her fingers once again reaching for her chest.

"Can you feel him?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Yes," Thera replied with a slight look of annoyance, "and at the moment he's driving me nuts."

Bella laughed. "That sounds like Jake."

"And," Thera commented offhandedly, "I think he's getting closer."

Sure enough, Jacob's voice coupled with the tang of alcohol drifted up the staircase only a few minutes later. Thera sighed at the smell and rubbed her temples. _Wonderful_.

Bella offered Thera a look of sympathy before grabbing the now chilled mug of coffee and moving silently from the room. Thera listened as Jacob exchanged a faint hello with Bella, the sloppiness in his voice evident. Slowly, his head peeked around the corner.

Thera wanted to be mad, she really did, but the look of dread on Jacob's face was priceless. "Have fun?" she asked. Jacob frowned at Thera's question and stepped fully into the room, his eyes squinting as they attempted to adjust to the brighter light.

"No," Jacob replied blandly and slid into a chair across from Thera. The room was spinning uncomfortably and the heat of the house felt constricting after being out in the cold. Thera watched as Jacob rested his forehead in the palm of his hand and closed his eyes, her amusement instantly shifting to concern.

"I think you need to lie down," Thera said as she pushed herself from the chair and squatted before Jacob, her cool hand brushing across his forehead.

Jacob's eyes slowly fluttered open, his fingers moving over Thera's as he pressed her palm into his cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" Thera questioned with a look of confusion.

Jacob sighed and shifted until Thera was crouched between his legs and her fingers were clasped comfortably in his. After taking a moment to regain control of the tilting room, Jacob replied. "For leaving like a jerk. For getting wasted," he mumbled.

"You're entitled to your opinions," Thera replied, "and I'm not your mother; you can do as you please."

"That's not the point," Jacob contested. He couldn't confidently tell Thera about the incident with Abby. It could make her mad, which would leave them both worse off than they already were, or she could shrug her shoulders and not care. The second option scared Jacob far more than the first.

Deciding to avoid either, Jacob steered the conversation away from his drunken debacle of a night. "I don't want you in a war," he stated softly.

Thera sighed, a long, drawn out sound, before climbing to her feet and tugging on Jacob's hand. Jacob lumbered to his feet and allowed Thera to lead him out of Carlisle's library, down the stairs to the second floor, and into Thera's room. Thera avoided turning on the light, which Jacob appreciated, as she moved him towards the bed and eased him onto it. Jacob sighed contently as Thera took off his shoes and tugged his alcohol splashed shirt over his head, the sudden rush of cool air feeling amazing against his burning skin.

"Can I take off your pants?" Thera asked softly as she glanced at Jacob. He nodded slowly, his eyes focused purposefully on Thera as she pushed against his chest until his back came into contact with the cool mattress below. They regarded each other for a long moment, both breathing deeply and attempting to ignore the warmth slowly pooling in their stomachs. Jacob considered grasping Thera's waist and pulling her closer, but quickly decided that it was an arousal driven decision too dangerous to follow.

Unable to take the intensity in Jacob's eyes any longer, Thera shifted her gaze to Jacob's pants and quickly undid his belt and the clasp of his jeans. Jacob clamped his eyes shut when he felt Thera's fingers brush against his sides before pulling his jeans smoothly off. Jared was completely right. Just the touch of Thera's fingers brought Jacob closer to nirvana than Abby's entire body ever could. Thera was his happiness contained in a body, and even though he still wasn't going to agree to her plans for war, he was going to do everything he could to convince her that _they_ were what mattered.

"Bedtime," Thera stated as he gathered up Jacob's clothes and set them at the foot of the bed, the sound of her voice pulling Jacob out of his epiphany.

"Thera?" he whispered groggily. A moment later Thera's face came back into view. Without thinking, Jacob lifted his arms towards her and urged her to step forward. Thera did so with a slight look of confusion, but when Jacob's hands grasped her hands and tugged forward, she instantly understood.

Thera laid on Jacob's chest, her head bobbing up and down in rhythm with his breaths. Jacob pulled her as close as possible, a sigh of contentment drifting past his open lips. It didn't take long for sleep to consume him, and even though Thera knew that she had work to do, she remained at his side with her eyes open and her fingers trailing the curves of his arm. Individually they were nothing short of a wreck, but maybe—possibly—together they could get it right.

**Please review! **


	13. Brand New Eyes

Chapter 13

Brand New Eyes

"_Getting out from under my bed now  
Gonna say the things I should've said now  
Getting closer, getting closer to what's true  
Gonna find myself in you"  
-U2_

Jacob awoke hours later with a few beams of sun pushing past the typical Fork's mist and into his eyes. He was alone, although the lack of pain in his chest indicated that Thera wasn't far. Sighing, Jacob rolled onto his back and pushed himself up against the headboard of the bed. His head ached, but it was a dull throb more than a sharp depilating pain; after breakfast and a strong cup of coffee, there would be little indication of his previous inebriation at all. It was a perk of being a shifter; a ridiculous tolerance to any type of drug and an amazing ability to heal. Still, there were remnants of the night that only a long, hot shower could remove.

By the time Jacob managed to fumble out of bed and into the bathroom, the sunlight had already faded due to another wave of clouds rolling in. A storm was approaching, and by the afternoon, the sky would be black and blurred with rain. Jacob welcomed the darkness as he rid himself of his boxers and stepped into the shower. He turned both shower heads on for the fun of it, a smile of amusement gracing his features as warm water surrounded him on all sides.

Relief hit Jacob immediately, and with a deep sigh of contentment, he allowed the steaming water to wash away the smell of alcohol and painful memories of the night before. The guilt was still present, but it was hazy and situated in the back of his mind. Occasionally, a flash of Abby smiling or the feel of her touch would come forward and make Jacob cringe, but Jacob welcomed the sickening sensation. It stood as a testimony that Abby, Bella, and any other girl that had ever captured his eye no longer mattered.

Jacob wanted Thera. Only Thera.

The road to this realization was bumpy and rather silly. Thera was his imprint—of course he _wanted_ her—but Jared's words mixed with Abby's actions and Thera's reactions made the entire situation suddenly clear. Jacob knew from the beginning what imprinting meant, but now he actually _felt _it. _"She's the one that will never leave your side,"_ Jared had explained, and Thera's response to Jacob's juvenile behavior the night before further solidified his point.

She took care of him.

Jacob couldn't recall the last time that anyone had tucked him into bed. Sure, he had a vague recollection of his mother doing so, but Thera's touch was vastly different, vastly more intimate. Jacob's mind settled on the memory of Thera the night before, arousal blossoming in his stomach as he closed his eyes and repeated the sensations of Thera carefully removing his clothes. He focused on the feel of Thera's hands as they gracefully tugged open his belt, the coolness of her fingers brushing across his skin, and the weight of her body as she laid across his chest.

Biting his bottom lip, Jacob attempted to quell the images and think of something less stimulating and more productive, like how to actually get Thera into the positions the he was imagining. _Ok_, so maybe those thoughts weren't less stimulating, but they were better than outright visuals. Jacob rubbed his eyes to rid them of water and pursed his lips, the tightness in his stomach lessening slightly. "She's not in love with you yet," he whispered to himself, and for the second time in the last few hours, Jacob had an epiphany. He was going to have to woo Thera.

_But how?_

Now sporting a permanent look of concentration, Jacob haphazardly finished in the bathroom before slipping on his jeans and making his way to the kitchen. Somewhere through the mist of deep thoughts, Jacob made room for the realization that he was starving. Luckily, the smell of pancakes and syrup were perforating the entire downstairs, and with a small sigh of contentment, Jacob strode into the kitchen. Bella and Alice were there as well; their eyes following Jacob's movement as he pulled open the fridge and began to rummage within it.

"He's alive," Alice commented in a forced mad scientist voice, the sound of which made Bella grimace. Jacob, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice.

"Epic fail," Bella remarked with a shake of her head before turning her attention to Jacob, whom was sporting a look of sheer concentration as he pulled a teetering pile of pancakes from the fridge and shoved them into the microwave. "Someone's grouchy this morning," she commented as Jacob continued to stare off into space even after his breakfast was busy being heated up.

"Huh?" Jacob finally responded after Alice chucked a wooden spoon towards his head.

"Your night that bad?" Bella questioned with a frown. Thera hadn't seemed concerned after she slipped from her room and back to work not an hour after Jacob had meandered home, so why should he be so upset?

"Na," Jacob replied as he checked the time on the microwave, "I'm just thinking."

"About…?" Bella prodded.

Jacob pursed his lips and regarded the interested faces of Bella and Alice with apprehension. Eliciting the help of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum could be as disastrous as it could be brilliant, with Alice's tendency to over produce and Bella's lack of interest in planning at all, but they were both girls, which was a step in the right direction as far as Jacob was concerned. "Fine," he conceded, the microwave's timer beeping obnoxiously in the background.

Alice squealed in happiness and clapped her hands, while Bella seemed more concerned than excited. "Give us the scoop," Alice said as she leaned closer to Jacob.

After pulling his steaming pile of pancakes from the microwave and dowsing them with syrup, Jacob shoved a large bite into his mouth and glanced around the room with shifty eyes. "Well," Jacob whispered as he leaned over the counter. "I—ah—I need help..." Jacob stopped suddenly and frowned. "You know what? Never mind." He could handle it on his own, and knowing Alice, Thera would discover his schemes even before he was able to carry them out. _Better safe than sorry._

Alice's face fell. "Oh, come on," she pleaded. "You can't leave us with that."

Jacob shoveled in a few more mouthfuls of pancake before glancing at Alice's carefully practiced sad eyes. He attempted to ignore her wide, imploring look, but after a few lifetimes of perfection, it was simply too good to ignore. "I need help with Thera," Jacob said in a rush.

"Is she mad about last night?" Bella asked with a frown. "She seemed fine to me."

"No, she was cool with it," Jacob explained, "but that's the point. Last night made me realize a few things; it's time for me to step up my game."

"Step up your game?" Bella replied with a laugh. "Like you ever had any."

Jacob rolled his eyes in response. "Funny."

"Oh be nice, Bella," Alice commented with a small shove to Bella's shoulder. "Now," she continued after shifting her attention back to Jacob, "tell me what you have in mind."

"Shit," Jacob responded between another mouthful of pancake, "I don't have a freaking clue."

"Well what are you trying to accomplish?" Bella asked.

Jacob frowned at the question and slumped against the counter. He didn't really know how to form a coherent answer that wasn't too personal but still got the point across. "I just want her to like me," he finally stated. Bella's face immediately softened as her hand reached across the counter and affectionately squeezed Jacob's wrist. The fear in Jacob's voice was evident, and all she wanted was for him to find happiness, especially after all of the ups and downs that she had put him through.

"But she's your imprint," Alice replied with a look of confusion. "Doesn't she _have _to like you?"

Jacob shook his head and sighed. "Sure, we're connected," he explained, "but that doesn't mean she has to pick me."

"Oh," Alice answered blandly before a brilliant smile of realization suddenly appeared on her face.

"No," Jacob commanded at Alice's look of complete happiness. "No parties. No shopping. Nothing that costs money or is extravagant. I want simple and to the point."

Alice's face fell. "Not even a little shopping?"

"No."

"How about cooking dinner?" Bella offered. Food was simple and to the point.

Jacob's face lit up at the idea while Alice's frown deepened. "How about Esme cooks and I serve?"

"If you don't cook it doesn't count," Bella answered with a smirk. Jacob regarded her for a long moment before sighing. He knew that face, and he knew that once Bella was sporting it, there was nothing he could do to persuade her otherwise. _Well,_ he thought with slight resentment, _it looks like I'm making dinner._

BBBBBB

Sam stormed into the Cullen's yard just as Bella finished explaining to Jacob how to make the tomato sauce used in chicken parmesan the perfect consistency. Embry was trailing him, his mouth and hands flailing around as he attempted to convince Sam to calm down. Jacob heard the chaos long before it actually came into sight, but the task at hand was far more important than whatever bug had flow up Sam's ass; that was, until he heard Embry mention Thera's name.

Instantly on the defensive, Jacob rushed out of the kitchen in time to see Sam send an awkward look at the open doorway before trudging inside. "What's this shit about a war?" Sam yelled as soon as his narrowed eyes caught sight of Jacob.

"I didn't mean to, man," Embry defended as Jacob's eyes shifted accusingly towards him. "I must have slipped out when I was drunk. Blame Paul. Paul told Sam," he continued as his hands shot up in a protective manner. Jacob sighed deeply.

"Where the fuck is she?" Sam continued as he glanced rapidly around the room.

Jacob's body immediately went rigid. "You aren't getting anywhere near her," he seethed.

"Like hell I'm not," Sam retorted. "You think I'm going to stand around and allow some ancient leech bring a war onto the doorstep of my pregnant wife?" Sam shouted, each word stressed with a point of his finger.

"She's not a leech," Jacob countered as he took another step forward, his skin vibrating dangerously. Sam instantly matched his aggressive stance, their faces only inches apart.

"Gentleman," a soft voice called from the stairway, the sound of it causing both Alphas to break their standoff. "A door has already been damaged because of this topic of conversation; let's not destroy any other aspect of my house."

Jacob stepped back at Esme's statement, his head hanging slightly in shame, while Sam's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the petite brunette standing gracefully above them. "Hello, Sam," Esme greeted with a smile as she began a slow descent down the stairs. "I trust that Emily is doing well?"

The tightness in Sam's face decreased slightly. "Yeah," he responded in a strained tone before clearing his throat. "She's due in about a month."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Esme brushed past the two shifters and moved into the living room. "We were just about to discuss Thera's plan; you are welcome to join us," she explained coolly.

Suddenly Sam realized that the majority of the Cullens were now standing in various places around the house, the sight of them causing his skin to tingle uncomfortably. "Sam," Jacob warned as he saw Sam's hand clench tightly at his sides. With a deep breath Sam closed his eyes and forced his body to relax. Finally, he relaxed. "I'm ok."

The three shifters stayed beside the door, the cool breeze and constant _pit pat_ of the afternoon rain keeping them somewhat calm, as the majority of the group picked a comfortable spot somewhere around the room. Only Thera and Carlisle were missing, although Jacob could feel his imprint moving closer, and before long, her dark hair and petite features came into view at the top of the stairs.

Thera's forehead was pushed into a few thin lines and her bottom lip was tucked securely between her teeth. She looked up after feeling the weight of Jacob's gaze, her eyes moving slowly between Jacob and the larger, older shifter standing a few feet from the open doorway. The tension between them was evident, Jacob's body moving forward on its own accord and creating a barricade between her and the other shifter.

"Sam," Carlisle greeted kindly as he strode down from the last step and walked into the living room. The older shifter nodded in response, his respect for Carlisle evident in the seriousness of his gaze.

Thera watched the exchange with interest before stopping a few feet from Jacob, his fingers instantly intertwining with hers. "Thera," Jacob said cautiously as his eyes shifted between Sam and his imprint, "this is Sam; the Alpha of our second pack."

Sam's eyes examined Thera for a long moment. She held his gaze with confidence, her back tight and her jaw set firmly in place. Finally, Sam's expression softened. "Welcome to Washington," he stated feebly.

"Thank you," Thera responded quietly. After a few more meaningful glances between Jacob and Sam, the small group followed Carlisle's footsteps into the living room and attempted to find a semi-comfortable seat while surrounded by vampires.

"We ready then?" Carlisle asked as his eyes moved around the room. "Thera," he added with a gesture of his hand. Thera smiled softly before stepping towards Jasper and taking a bundle of papers from his hand.

"The sketches of Volterra are as complete as my memory will allow them to be," Thera stated as she pushed a few odds and ends off of the coffee table and laid the papers upon it.

Jacob glanced at the papers in confusion. "How do you know what the leech Capital looks like?" he asked with a frown.

Thera released an audible sigh and moved her eyes over the sketch of Volterra, her mind brimming with memories. "Because I lived there," she replied evenly.

"Wha—" Jacob went to respond when Thera's voice interjected, her eyes avoiding his the entire time.

"—this information really only holds importance for Emmett, Jasper, and myself, but the rest of you might benefit from knowing more about Volterra than its first floor." Thera gave a quick overview of the Great Hall where the three chairs sat before moving on to the surrounding chambers. Most of the area Carlisle knew well due to his time with the Volturi, but to the others, much of the information was new.

"Ok," Thera stated after casting the drawing of the first floor aside, "The dungeons are three levels below the throne room, but Aro wouldn't keep your daughter there. She is probably much closer to his room and secured by his personal guard, which," she continued after a few more shifts of paper, "is located just below the throne room."

"So this is where we need to go?" Emmett questioned as he moved the piece of paper closer to his face before frowning. "How do we get in? From what I remember drawing these things, that is the hardest part of the castle to get to."

"Of course it is," Thera replied with a smirk, "but I know a direct entrance that begins a mile outside of the castle and leads to the inside of Aro's chambers. It was built as an escape route, so the controls for the entrance are inside. The hardest part will be finding a way to destroy the door. After that, we have a direct line to the girl."

"And what the fuck happens when Aro is chillin in his room and all of you randomly show up?" Jacob questioned with a frown. This so called _plan_ sounded ridiculously shoddy to him, and why the hell hadn't his name or whereabouts been included yet?

"That's where we come in," Edward answered. "When Thera has decided that we're ready, Carlisle is going to send a letter to Aro asking for a meeting. Those of us that he wants will be present, so Aro won't expect any foul play. We'll keep him busy while the others get Renesmee out."

"And then what happens?" Sam asked as he leaned close to the coffee table, his eyes glancing at the sketches of Volterra with interest.

"Hopefully," Thera said with a purse of her lips, "we will have Renesmee out of Volterra and on a plane with Esme and Rosalie before Aro even realizes that she's gone."

"So where do we come in?" Jacob asked. "I know I'm against the war, but I'm not allowing you to traipse across the ocean without protection either."

Thera glanced down and sighed. She knew that the next bit of information was going to start another fight, and the last thing she wanted right now was a new rift between herself and Jacob. "You and your pack will stay here," she stated as confidently as possible.

Jacob's face instantly hardened. "I'm going with you," he countered with conviction.

"No you aren't," Thera responded as her eyes finally met Jacob's. "Your smell is easily detected in a city of vampires, and Aro knows that the Cullens have a pack of shifters that are loyal to them. Your presence will be an immediate red flag."

Jacob huffed in response and clenched his fists. "What if something goes wrong? What if you need me and I can't be there to save you?"

"We'll talk about this later," Thera stated harshly, although her eyes were pleading with Jacob to simply let the topic go for the time being. Jacob tightened his jaw before nodding in understanding.

"You still haven't touched on the topic of a war," Sam said after a long moment of awkward silence.

"There won't be a war," Jacob interjected.

Thera huffed audibly and rubbed her eyes. There would be a war, but here and now was not the time to delve into another argument about what was to come. "I don't know what the outcome will be," Thera finally responded, "and our focus needs to remain on saving the child. We can deal with the repercussions when they come."

"I agree," Carlisle stated in an attempt to quell the growing tension. Jacob sighed in response and slumped against the couch. Slowly the meeting began to dissipate, the majority of the group moving from the room.

Sam stood as well, his face still contorted into a deep frown. "Jake?" he questioned. "Can I speak to you alone?"

Jacob nodded in the affirmative before lifting himself from the couch and following Sam out into the rain. "What is it?" he asked.

Sam glanced wearily at the house and sighed. "I know she's your imprint, bu—"

"I'm not going to listen to your bullshit, Sam," Jacob interjected. "If you don't want to be around her, then stay on the Rez."

"Look," Sam countered, "I'm not trying to start something here; I just don't want you to forget about your family and your pack. We had nothing to do with this before she showed up."

"Showed up?" Jacob responded. "We found her—_I _found her. Thera didn't ask for any of this, and if you haven't noticed," Jacob continued bitterly, "we still aren't involved."

Sam regarded Jacob for a long moment. He knew that Jacob was trapped between two walls that were impossible to move. Thera could pose as a threat to their way of life—their families—but she was also Jacob's imprint, and that was a connection that even Sam understood. "Ok," he finally stated.

Jacob frowned in response before offering a curt nod. "Ok."

With a shake of his head, Sam pivoted on his heel and began to make his way from the yard. Suddenly, he stopped and turned. "I forgot to tell you; Emily is throwing a big dinner shindig tomorrow. She wants Thera to meet everyone."

"She?" Jacob questioned.

"We," Sam corrected with a sigh. "_We_ want Thera to meet everyone."

"Tell Emily we'll be there," Jacob replied before disappearing into the house.

BBBBBB

To say that Jacob's day had started wonderfully and slowly unraveled into a mess was putting it mildly, but he attempted to push the negative feelings aside and focus on his evening alone with Thera. It was coming on twilight, the rain still falling steadily outside, and the clouds so thick that it was dark before the sun had even completed her descent. Alice managed to usher everyone out of the house. Most went hunting, while Bella and Edward returned to their cabin only a few miles away. Needless to say, Thera and Jacob were blissfully alone.

Thera was currently sitting in Carlisle's study sipping on another cup of tea and staring out the window at the rain. The book about her past that had ignited the hunt for her whereabouts was cast aside on a small table beside her, an ancient drawing of the battle that claimed her father and brothers staring up at the white ceiling above. The mythologies were wrong on many accounts, but correct enough to send Thera's mind back to the day depicted in ink only inches from her.

She recalled her father first, his booming voice shouting commands as Aro's immense army moved like a black mass over the landscape. She'd wanted to stay, wanted to fight, but her father wouldn't allow it. While Thera's brothers donned their armor and weapons, Thera was surrounded by the four shifters that comprised her private guard and ushered away like some child.

Deimos was attempting to protect his daughter from death and pain, but Thera still heard the screams of servants and shifters and smelled the pungent odor of burning flesh as vampires poured in through the windows and pushed down doors. Bron led the guard in his human form, while Balaraj and his twin sister Namrah blocked Thera on both sides, their soft fur brushing against her skin. They ran down sacred halls and through hidden passages, each step bringing them further from the palace and closer to safety. Thera could hear the vampires trailing behind, their feet sounding like a throng of bugs against the marble floor. Sos left her then, the pain in his roars sounding more human than bear as he fought to keep Aro's army from reaching his Princess. Bron always said that Sos confused stupidity with bravery, but Thera knew that it was his bravery that had kept her alive.

"Thera?"

Thera jumped slightly at the sound of her name, a small bit of tea spilling over at the sudden action. "Oh shit," Jacob said and he stepped completely into the room and glanced down at Thera's lap with a worried grimace. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's ok," Thera promised with a smile. "I should have heard you coming."

"Yeah," Jacob joked, "I'm starting to think this 'all powerful' thing is a bunch of bull." Jacob emphasized his words with quotes and a smirk. "Especially since this is the second time I've startled you."

"I never claimed to be all powerful," Thera responded as she slid out of her chair and stretched.

Jacob watched as Thera's body arched beautifully, his mind wandering back to his previous thoughts in the shower, and his body reacting quicker than he would have liked. "Um—" he stated clumsily, a wave of nervous anxiety washing over his body, "—would you like to join me downstairs?"

"Why…?" Thera questioned with a look of confusion before the smell of chicken and garlic wafted up the stairs. Slowly, she smiled. "Are you cooking?"

"Maybe," Jacob answered with a boyish smirk.

"Hmmmm," Thera replied, "and this happening while the others are gone is—"

"—a complete coincidence," Jacob finished. Thera laughed and shook her head in disbelief. "Come on," Jacob continued as he grasped Thera's hand and tugged her forward. "You need to take a break from all this seriousness."

"Ok," Thera conceded.

A few minutes later Thera found herself seated on one of the kitchen barstools, sipping a glass of red wine, and watching Jacob attempt to complete his chicken parmesan. The chicken was currently breaded and sizzling on the stove, while the tomato sauce was in its youth and completely captivating Jacob attention. Thera couldn't help but laugh at the look of concentration on his face.

"What?" he questioned.

"It's just tomato sauce," Thera explained before taking another sip of her wine.

"No," Jacob corrected, "it's Bella's _secret_ tomato sauce."

"Well excuse me," Thera said sarcastically. Jacob shot her a quick smile before returning to the stove and his simmering pot of red.

Thera watched the way Jacob moved and noted the cute expressions that his face made as he attempted to read Bella's directions and cook at the same time. By the time she had finished her first glass of wine and poured a second, Jacob had the chicken in a baking dish and the sauce only a few minutes away from completion. The kitchen was in slight disarray, but Thera was impressed that the meal had survived without being burned or destroyed in any way.

"Ok," Jacob announced after he pulled the sauce from the stove and spooned gracious amounts onto each perfectly golden chicken breast, "how much cheese?"

"Lots," Thera decided after pretending to take a moment to think about it.

"Woman after my own heart," Jacob commented before dropping an excessive amount of mozzarella and parmesan cheese over the top.

"Would you like me to pour you a glass of wine?" Thera asked as Jacob slid the chicken into the oven. "Or is alcohol a scary thought after last night?"

Jacob looked up from the oven to see Thera smirking over the top of her wine glass. "I feel perfectly fine, thank you very much," he responded as his closed the oven door and set the timer to twenty five minutes, "and, even if I didn't, I could still drink you under the table."

Thera's mouth fell open in mock bewilderment. "Are you challenging me, sir?"

"No," Jacob responded with a coy smile, "just stating the facts."

"The facts, huh?" Thera replied as she pulled an empty wine glass towards her and poured Jacob a heaping amount. "I'm a glass ahead of you," she stated as she pushed the glass across the counter, "so catch up."

Attempting to keep his smile under control, Jacob toasted to Thera before downing the wine in two large gulps. "Fill 'er back up."

The drinking continued, and before Thera knew it, Jacob had turned on the radio and fiddled with the stations until he found one playing nothing by oldies. Well, Jacob considered them oldies. "I love this song," Jacob stated excitedly as he turned the volume up and set his half empty glass of wine on the counter. Thera's eyes went wide as Jacob turned suddenly away from the radio with a wooden spoon in his hand.

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Jacob sang along with the smooth, rich voice of Ben E. King, his hips swaying in time with the beat and his hand fluttering through the air like a diva. Thera laughed openly at the sight, her wine sloshing slightly out of the glass and onto her hand. Jacob made it expertly through the chorus before turning his spoon over to Thera.

"No, no, no," Thera said as she pushed the spoon aside, but Jacob was persistent, and after a few more attempts, Thera was off her barstool and singing the second verse with as much enthusiasm as Jacob.

_If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me _

By the time the chorus repeated, the phony microphone was on the ground and Thera was grasped in Jacob's arms. She laughed as he spun her around before pulling her back to his chest, his feet moving them both gracefully through the open kitchen. As the music continued, Thera's hands found themselves wrapped around Jacob's neck as his arms pulled her body flush against his. He smiled down at her, and for the first time in years, Thera's breath caught in her throat.

Their faces turned serious as Jacob's swaying came to a stop and Thera's grip tightened around his neck. Thera could feel Jacob's wine tinged, warm breath as it brushed across her face, and for a moment she fought the urge to rise onto her tiptoes and bring their faces closer together. Her mind and body instantly began a battle for control, but just as her mind decided to forfeit, Jacob pulled away and gestured towards the oven.

"It's about to beep," Jacob explained, his voice deliciously rough. Thera nodded in response and slipped fully out of Jacob's arms. Stepping towards the counter, Thera quickly downed her half full glass of wine in one long swallow before pouring another.

Jacob seemed to be in the same state, for his breathing was shallow and his face flushed.

After finishing his wine in much the same way that Thera had, Jacob pulled the chicken out of the oven, a flood of steam dancing around the kitchen. Thera quickly grabbed two plates, an awkward smile gracing her face as she handed one to Jacob before spooning the meal onto her plate and returning to the counter. Jacob followed suit, and within a few minutes, both were seated on barstools and diving into their dinner.

"I'm impressed," Thera commented between bites.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked with a quirked eyebrow. "You assume I couldn't cook?"

"Maybe," Thera replied coyly. Jacob responded by tossing a tomato at Thera's face. She sent him a mock glare and promised to retaliate when he lease expected it. Jacob accepted his fate with a cocky grin.

Dinner went by quickly and quietly. Thera joined Jacob in the cleaning of the dishes, the awkwardness from earlier diminishing completely after both started on their fourth glass of wine. Although Thera was keeping pace with Jacob, the giddiness in her voice and sloppiness of her movements indicated that it was affecting her far more than him. Jacob found this newly found side of Thera incredibly endearing, and as the night continued, he began noticing a number of Thera's quirks that weren't as visible before; like how she chewed on the inside of her lip when she was thinking, and how she covered her mouth with her hands when she laughed. They were little, inconsequential traits that few people would ever care to observe, but to Jacob they were gems of information that brought him closer to understanding who she really was.

It was around midnight when Thera was just drunk enough to make an announcement. She and Jacob were sitting on the floor of the living room with their backs against one of the couches and their second bottle of wine sitting empty on the coffee table beside them. Jacob watched as Thera's expression turned serious, her eyes moving slowly over his face. "Something's changed," she whispered, and even though the statement was elusive and soft, Jacob knew exactly what she meant.

"I know," Jacob replied.

"I don't think you should stay here tonight," Thera stated as she set her wine glass beside the bottle and rubbed her eyes.

"Ok," Jacob answered. He knew that Thera was right, but something about her words sent a pang through his chest. Maybe it was the idea of attempting to sleep with Thera miles away that caused the pain, or maybe it was the sudden sense of rejection. Either way, it didn't feel good.

Appearing to notice Jacob's downturn in attitude, Thera's fingers began to draw small circles along the back of his hand. "Stay with me until I fall asleep?" she questioned quietly.

Jacob sighed and intertwined his fingers with Thera's. "I won't leave," he responded honestly.

"I know."

Jacob's entire body warmed at Thera's answer, but it wasn't with relief that he hadn't been rejected or comfort in the knowledge that he wouldn't have to spend a night away from his imprint; it was the type of warmth that pooled in his stomach and made his muscles tighten; the type of warmth that had his mind thinking back to the feel of Thera's fingers as they brushed across his torso and tickled his skin. Sucking in a deep breath of air, Jacob closed his eyes and forced himself to make the correct decision. "How about I tuck you in?" he finally stated.

Thera glanced up at Jacob's reply, the look on her face indicating that she hadn't expected him to reject her offer. "You don't have to," she answered.

"I want to," Jacob countered. Thera didn't respond, but Jacob took her silence as consent more than a rebuff. Gracefully, Jacob climbed to his feet and pulled Thera to hers before leading her slowly up the stairs and into her room. After pulling some clean clothes out of her bag, Thera disappeared into the bathroom to change while Jacob waited patiently on the edge of her bed.

Thera appeared a few minutes later clad in a pair of cotton shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt. Jacob's eyes widened at the sight, his mind suddenly conjuring up numerous reasons to stay.

"When do the Cullens usually return from hunting?" Thera asked as she pulled the covers back from her bed and climbed in. It took a moment for Jacob to respond.

"Uh," he mumbled before running a hand through his hair, "depends how far out they go. Probably another few hours."

"Ok," Thera replied as she situated herself against the pillows.

"Why?" Jacob asked with a frown.

"Still have work to do," Thera mumbled.

"Work that can wait until the morning," Jacob replied. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Thera's response was a small shift of her head. Jacob laughed softly at the sight of her drooping eyes and slightly parted lips. "Promise me you'll sleep until morning," Jacob whispered as he brushed a strand of wild hair from her face.

"Nope," Thera whispered with a sleepy smirk.

"Twit," Jacob replied.

Thera's eyes fluttered fully open at Jacob's jest. They regarded each other quietly, Jacob's hand trailing along Thera's arm as her fingers played with the seam of his jeans. "Goodnight," Jacob finally said as he ran his hand up Thera's arm one last time before pulling completely away and rising to his feet.

"Jake?" Thera called quietly.

"Yeah?"

Jacob barely had time to register the stream of jasmine smelling lotion before it connected with his face. "Gross," he commented as he attempted to smear the girly substance off his skin with Thera's laughter sounding in the background.

"Told you I'd get you back."


	14. When the Past Lingers

Chapter 14

When the Past Lingers

"_We catch frightful glimpses of ourselves in the hostile eyes of others."_

_~Mignon McLaughlin_

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Thera," Jacob reprimanded as he glanced quickly away from the road and shot the petite woman beside him a well placed scowl. Thera threw her hands up in defeat and attempted to control her growing irritation.

The duo was driving to La Push in Jacob's old VW Rabbit, the car rattling loudly as they bounced down a washed-out dirt road. Conversation was nearly impossible; Thera had learned that before they even managed to make it down the Cullen's driveway, but the anxiety rolling off Jacob's body made it unbearable for Thera to sit quietly and act as if nothing was wrong. Sighing obnoxiously, Thera averted her gaze out the dirt-smeared window and attempted to focus on the small houses and half-hidden roads that jetted off in various directions.

La Push reservation was close to the ocean and smelled intensely of damp earth and fish. The majority of the houses were small and rundown, although their colors were cheery and their porches were draped in ancient trinkets and homemade wind-chimes that gave the neighborhood a sense of intimacy that could put anyone at ease. Intertwined with the sounds and smells of the ocean was the faint strum of a guitar and the earthy scent of shifters.

Thera couldn't tell if the growing twist in her stomach was due to Jacob's unease or her own, but when Jacob finally pulled into the yard of a small blue home with a wide front porch and smoke billowing from a large fire in the backyard, Thera wanted to tell him to restart the engine and turn around. Jacob seemed to be struggling with the same feelings himself, for he sucked in a deep breath of air and rested his forehead against the steering wheel. Thera huffed; the anxiety was obviously his.

"It's just dinner, Jacob," Thera commented as she turned her gaze to the house and the small group that was beginning to form on the porch. "I should be the nervous one."

"I'm not nervous," Jacob retorted before pulling away from the wheel and sighing at the small group of people sending looks of interest and concern towards his car.

Thera pulled her lower lip into her mouth and brushed a few stray hairs away from her face. The day had started with Jacob smiling and carefree as he and Embry replaced Esme's door and blasted 80's jams, but as the hours dwindled by and dinner steadily approached, Jacob's smile seemed to diminish right along with the day. Thera attempted to brush the change in attitude off as simple 'meeting the family' jitters, but his refusal to carryon a full conversation was making it difficult for Thera to not take the situation personally.

"Am I that bad?" Thera asked softly.

Jacob's frown was instantly replaced by a look of confusion. "What are you talk—"

"Come on, love birds!" Embry's voice suddenly interjected as he face flattened against Thera's window. Thera couldn't help but laugh at his squished nose and wide smile. "Get your asses out of the car," Embry continued after pulling away from the window and yanking Thera's door open. A moment later Thera was hauled from the car and given an ice cold beer. "It's not a party without party favors," Embry explained with a wink as he tossed a beer to Jacob.

"How many party favors have you indulged in?" Jacob asked before tossing the beer back at Embry.

"Not enough," Embry replied with a chuckle. Jacob shook his head as he moved around the Rabbit and placed his hand securely on Thera's lower back. Thera frowned at the intensity of the contact but didn't step away.

The porch was now filled to the brim with people, their combined weight making the paint-chipped wooden boards bend and moan. Thera surveyed the group, her senses mainly detecting genuine interest, but somewhere hidden beneath the looks of wide-eyed wonder was the distinct tang of fear and rancor. Someone didn't want her there.

Thera glanced at Jacob with a look of concern. Was this the cause of his anxiety?

After a long, uncomfortable moment of the two groups standing awkwardly apart, an ice breaker appeared in the form of an incredibly pregnant woman pushing past the cluster on the porch as she waved a potato covered spoon in the air. "Why didn't anyone tell me she was here?" she shouted before waddling down the steps and looking directly at Thera. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you," she continued with an excited flip of her wrist that sent potato flying into the air. A moment later, Thera found herself enveloped in a pair of delicate arms with a massive belly protruding into her own. She hugged the woman carefully before pulling away and feigning a smile.

Thera's smile nearly faltered when she caught sight of the three deep gashes that ran parallel down the length of the woman's face and onto her neck. They were spaced inches apart and smooth, both indications that a shifter was the most likely cause. "It's nice to meet you…" Thera recovered after a brief moment, her words dropping off at the end.

"Emily," the woman clarified with a wide smile. "I'm Sam's wife." Thera gave a quick nod of understanding before being pulled away from Jacob and thrust into a mass of nervous faces and hesitant handshakes. Seth was the first brave enough to offer Thera a warm welcome and a kind smile, and even though Thera had only seen him in his wolf form before, she recalled his childish excitement easily. Quil and Jared were next, both joking about the _wild_ Jacob Black finally being tamed. Thera promised herself that she would have to ask for stories later. Wrapped tightly around Quil's neck was a young girl by the name of Claire. She had silky black hair and large, doe eyes. Jared introduced his girlfriend as well. Her name was Kim, and as far as Thera could tell, the young girl's smile was as kind and honest as Emily's.

Once the crowd dwindled away, Jacob pulled Thera back to his side; she melted into him naturally. The tension in the air seemed thicker now that the majority of the group was gone, its strength pushing Thera's senses to the edge. The source of unease was a small group standing defensively on the edge of the porch. Towards the front was Sam, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, while a shorter, more defined shifter stood feet away with his hands clenched into fists and his jaw set into a rigid line. Just behind him was a young woman that resembled Jacob, her rolling eyes and pursed lips illustrating her complete annoyance with the situation. Last, just visible within the doorway, was another woman with short, dark hair that barely hid her scowling face. Her cool demeanor reminded Thera of one of the wolves that she met when she first arrived.

"You're right," the shorter shifter commented as his eyes shot momentarily to Sam, "you can't fucking smell her." He sniffed the air obnoxiously to further prove his point. Jacob growled in response and stepped forward. Thera grabbed Jacob's hand in an attempt to calm him, but even her powers did little to still the vibrations moving through his body.

"Sam." Emily appeared from around the back of the house and planted herself between Jacob and the others. Her eyes moved accusingly towards the group by the house. Sam instantly jumped from the porch and pulled Emily out of the way. She fought against him until her arms were completely free. "Stop this," she seethed.

Sam sighed in response and turned towards Thera and Jacob. "I'm happy you could join us," he said blandly.

"Damn it, Rachel!" Thera looked away from Sam to find a brightly smiling girl and an incredibly angry shifter making their way towards her.

"Shove it, Paul," Rachel replied before offering Thera her hand. "I'm Rachel, Jake's older sister, and this dingbat behind me is Paul."

Rachel gave Jake a quick hug and a wink before grabbing Paul by the hand and pulling him off towards the backyard. Thera could hear them arguing quietly, Paul obviously upset that Rachel managed to slip past his protection and enter onto _dangerous ground _as he described it. Rachel gracefully told him to _shut up_.

Silence suddenly fell upon the area save for the sounds of the party continuing behind the house. Thera looked to the porch for the female shifter, but she was gone. "Come on," Jacob said as he ushered Thera forward, "you still need to meet my father."

"Are you sure I should stay?" Thera questioned as she jerked away from Jacob and refused to move. "They're obviously afraid of me."

Jacob sighed. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Thera replied. "Why didn't you tell me?" she added after a moment of silence.

"Because there is nothing to tell," Jacob responded defensively.

"Obviously there is," Thera retorted.

Jacob sucked in a deep breath of air and visibly forced himself to calm. "We'll talk about this later," he stated softly. "Please come meet my father."

Conceding, Thera followed Jacob around the side of the house and into the backyard. The area was larger than she imagined with a massive bonfire and a ring of rusted, metal chairs creating the focal point. Tall, dark trees fashioned a perfect barrier between the yard and the outside world, the sun's fading light barely visible through their thick branches. Off to the side of the yard were two wooden picnic tables shrouded in a plastic table cloth and covered with food. Numerous eyes shifted towards Thera, some welcoming, some concerned, all instantly making her feel like an intruder.

Sensing Thera's unease, Jacob tightly grasped her hand and ushered her towards an older man laughing openly with Quil and Claire. The man shared Jacob's strong jaw and wide, toothy smile, but Thera barely noted either of those similarities, for her eyes were solely focused on the state of the man's legs and the two wheels that served as his mode of transportation. Thera was about to send Jacob a questioning looked when the man's deep voice cut through her thoughts.

"There's my boy," he said with a brilliant smile.

"Hey Pops." Jacob leaned down as far as he could and gave the man an affectionate one-armed hug. Slowly Jacob pulled away and turned to Thera. "Dad," he stated softly as he tugged Thera forward, "this is Thera."

Thera expected her exchange with Jacob's father to be awkward, but she was pleasantly surprised when he simply offered her his hand and smiled broadly. "Billy Black."

Billy's hand was large and warm, and his dark, all-consuming eyes reminded Thera distinctly of Bron. They regarded each other for a long moment, Billy determining if fate knew his son as well as he did, and Thera deciding if Billy was as fearful of her as some of the others. Finally, the first sincere smile of the day broke onto Thera's face. Jacob released a deep sigh of relief and watched as Billy kindly offered Thera a seat between himself and Quil. She accepted quickly.

Jacob stood near Thera and listened vaguely to her conversation with Billy and Quil. He could feel Sam and Paul watching her closely, their whispered words making him want to shift in the middle of everything and beat the shit out of both of them. They spoke about the war and Thera's powers—Paul taking great interest in how impossible she was to track—but it wasn't until Sam questioned her appetite that Jacob could no longer stand to stay still. He made Quil repeatedly promise to keep Thera safe before slipping away to grab a couple plates of food, and upon returning, shoved one of the plates into Thera's hands.

Thera stared up at him in confusion. "Some of them consider you a vamp," Jacob explained loudly, his glare placed perfectly on Sam and Paul. Thera's newly-found good humor instantly vanished, and for a brief moment, she considered throwing the food back in Jacob's face. After deciding to keep the peace, Thera turned away from Jacob and put a fork full of potato salad into her mouth. Contented, Jacob made himself a spot on the ground and continued to scowl openly at Sam and Paul.

To appease Jacob, Thera picked at her food while Billy began to recite a story about Jacob and Embry's first attempt at rebuilding a motorcycle. She laughed when the others did, but her mind was too occupied to truly comprehend any of the story. Across the fire Paul and Sam were casting irritated glances her direction, and even though no one else seemed as concerned by her presence, it made Thera uncomfortable to know that she had caused a rift in Jacob's family; a rift large enough that Jacob was forcing her to eat for the sake of appearing normal.

Thera remained quiet for the majority of the evening. She answered questions when prompted, but rarely started a conversation on her own. Instead, she silently observed the interactions of the people around her—the way they completed each other's stories and laughed about jokes that an outsider would never understand—and for the first time since Thera could remember, she truly felt alone. She craved affection suddenly. Not just a hand to hold or a sensual caress, but the sense of contentment and security that only a family could provide.

She craved the past.

Slowly, the sun faded into the trees and a few tiny stars became visible behind the thin sheen of clouds that never seemed to go away. The fire died down to glowing logs and short stubby flames, its warmth the perfect centerpiece for the party to gather around. Thera was staring absently into the flickering light when Emily randomly appeared in front of her. "Come inside with me," she stated simply. Happy to find an escape, Thera moved easily to her feet and followed Emily through the small crowd and into the house. Both Jacob and Sam watched them go, the latter on the verge of following when Billy commanded softly that he sit down.

Thera gave sigh of relief when Emily shut the door behind her and offered a small smile. "A bit overwhelming, isn't it?"

"A bit," Thera replied as she followed Emily through the house and into the kitchen. The kitchen was large and filled to the brim with food. Homemade muffins and bagels were stacked on the far corner of the kitchen counter, while jars of beef jerky lined the counter wall. Thera could guess by the smell of cold meat that the freezer was jammed full as well.

"I'm sorry about Sam," Emily stated suddenly, her voice sincere and her eyes pleading with Thera to understand. "He's just—just," she stammered in an attempt to find the right word, "—he's just scared."

"I understand," Thera answered simply as she leaned against the kitchen counter and looked to her feet.

"It's not you, so much, that he is worried about," Emily continued when she saw Thera's downcast eyes. "It's what your presence could mean."

Thera sighed deeply and rubbed her fingers across her eyes. "The war."

Emily nodded in response, her hand absentmindedly running over the swell of her stomach. "We just have so much to lose," she explained.

Images from the last few hours popped into Thera's head—Quil playing with Claire and Jared kissing Kim affectionately when he thought no one was looking—and suddenly the idea of creating a massive army became far less appealing. "Your family won't be involved," Thera promised.

"Jacob's involved," Emily countered. "Our pack acts as one."

Thera shook her head. "He won't be involved either. I won't let him be if it means hurting any of you." _If it means hurting him_, she thought silently.

"He's already involved," Emily responded. "The connection you share won't let him turn his back on you now. Jacob would follow you into hell to keep you safe."

Emily's words hung heavily upon the air. Thera knew that Emily was right. It was a feeling more than a realization. She and Jacob were now connected by something that only death could break. Selfish actions were no longer an option, for every decision she made would affect Jacob just as greatly as it affected her. Thera sighed. "I didn't ask for any of this."

Emily hesitantly placed her hand on Thera's back. Thera looked up at the contact, her muscles tightening uncomfortably under her skin. Emily held her hand steady and smiled. "I was terrified too, when I met Sam," she clarified, "but don't turn your back on Jacob the way I turned my back on Sam. Pushing him away will only hurt both of you."

Thera's eyes moved carefully over Emily's scars before returning to her eyes. Sadly, Emily nodded. "I thought he was crazy when he said that we were soulmates."

"I still think Jacob is crazy," Thera commented with a laugh.

"It just takes one moment. One moment and then—" Emily explained as she stared off into space, "—it suddenly makes sense."

Not an hour later Thera and Jacob were back in the Rabbit bouncing down the road. The night was cool and thick with moisture, both signs that another storm was only a few miles off the coast. Thera rested her head against the door frame and allowed the salty breeze to caress her face. She couldn't stop thinking about Emily's words of advice and the realization that her wants and needs were slowly beginning to change.

"I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable," Jacob's voice broke through the silence. "Embry mentioned that a few of the pack members were upset; I should have listened."

Thera turned away from the open window and regarded Jacob in the dim yellow glow of the Rabbit's dashboard light. She attempted to ignore the impulse to run her fingers along his face and smooth the rigid lines of his jaw, but only a moment later the tips of her fingers were warming on his cheek. Jacob closed his eyes briefly and sucked in a deep breath of air. "Jesus, you're going to be the death of me," he stated as he reopened his eyes and put his focus back on the road.

Thera frowned and dropped her hand; Jacob's teasing comment more real than he intended. "You have nothing to apologize for," Thera replied softly.

"They had no reason to act the way they did," Jacob huffed. "I could fucking kill Paul."

"But they _do_ have a reason," Thera corrected sadly. "They're just worried about their families—as they should be. When Aro discovers that I'm alive and aiding the Cullens, he will attempt to destroy everything that stands in his way."

Jacob abruptly slammed his foot on the brakes causing the Rabbit to skid to a stop. Thera braced her body and stared at Jacob in confusion. "What exactly are you hoping to accomplish?" he questioned heatedly as he turned in his seat. "Seriously, Thera, you aren't alone anymore. Killing the Italian leeches won't change anything. Your family won't come back. You won't suddenly feel loved or—or wanted. If anything, you're just going to feel lonelier and emptier because your obsession with revenge is going to kill off half the people that you found along the way."

"My father deserves retribution," Thera responded.

Jacob released a deep breath of air and grasped Thera's fingers in his own. "You are his retribution," he responded softly. "You _living _is his retribution. Can't you see that?"

Thera glanced down at their intertwined hands. She wanted so bad to tell Jacob that he was wrong, that Aro's death was the only possible retribution, but the idea of Jacob or his family being harmed in the process was too much for Thera to take. Jacob was correct in that aspect. None of it would matter if she was even more alone at the end than she was right now. None of it would matter if Jacob wasn't there.

"Ok," she stated simply. There wouldn't be a war. She would kill Aro on her own.

Jacob's face immediately turned skeptical. It wasn't like Thera to step down from an argument. "We help the Cullens rescue Nessie and that's it," he clarified.

"That's it."

"No revealing yourself to Aro and starting a war?" Jacob prodded.

"No war."

Jacob leaned in a few inches before stopping suddenly and pulling away. Thera could swear that he was about to kiss her that. It almost seemed to make sense—after such a horrible evening, after arguing for hours and finally reaching an understanding—that he would kiss her.

Thera suddenly understood what Emily meant.

Not knowing what to do with her new found realization, Thera shifted in her seat until the night breeze was once again caressing her face. Jacob put the Rabbit back in gear and started off down the road. The car once again fell into silence, but it was slightly more comfortable than before. After a short time Jacob flipped on the radio and began to hum along. His voice was warm and methodical, its sound causing Thera's eyes to glaze over as she stared blankly ahead and sucked in deep mouthfuls of air that smelled of salt and pine and—

The appearance of a stale, sweet odor jarred Thera harshly from her thoughts. Immediately, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck were erect and her mind was completely clear and alert. "Do you smell that?"

Looking perplexed, Jacob rolled down his window and sniffed the air. "It's the old leeches," he stated simply. "I'm sure they're up at the Cullens."

Thera frowned as Jacob nonchalantly began to sing along to the radio. "What do you mean _the old leeches_?" she demanded.

"Shit, I don't remember their names," Jacob responded with a shrug. "They said that they knew you."

"They just showed up?" Thera questioned in a worried tone.

"Na," Jacob said with a shake of his head, "Carlisle brought them here."

Thera's eyes narrowed into slits as she quickly rolled up her window and attempted to keep control of her senses. Jacob continued to cast worried glances Thera's way when the twinkling lights that lined that Cullen's driveway came into view and the air became so pungent that it was obvious that Thera could no longer stay still. Jacob shouted her name and struggled to grasp hold of her arm, but Thera was gone before he could manage a strong enough hold.

The front door flew open and Thera appeared in the living room before any of the Cullens could react. She nearly reached Vladimir when Edward's arms wrapped tightly around her stomach and forced her to the ground. Thera screamed in response and dug her nails into Edward's arms. "I can't hold her," he gasped as venom oozed onto Thera's fingers.

Emmett went to respond when Jacob shoved him away and pulled Thera out of Edward's arms. She struggled against him until Vladimir and Stefan were in her line of sight. "Aro's scraps no longer enough for you?" she seethed.

"We came by invitation," Stefan replied coolly.

Vladimir and Stefan were as Thera recalled, although their skin was now chalky, and their sunken eyes were lined with a thicker ring of milky grey. Their color of choice was still black, as it always had been from what Thera could remember. The color fit their souls perfectly as far she was concerned. Cold. Barren. Endless.

The most shocking change in the duo was their state of complete dishevelment. Their clothes were ragged, torn, and splashed with mud. Stefan's usually manicured dark hair fell carelessly over his eyes, but his hair was of little concern compared to the left side of his body. The fabric of his coat was completely shredded down the side; an indication that his arm was once horribly damaged but had since mended. His hand was gone.

"I know how you came," Thera responded, "but that doesn't answer why you're here."

Stefan shared a quick glance with Vladimir before returning his attention to Thera. "We are here for the very same reasons as you."

"Justice has no time for traitors and thieves," Thera replied.

"Then why are you here?" Vladimir commented with a smirk. "You are even more to blame for your family's ruin than we are."

Thera's eyes instantly darkened as the Cullens and Jacob all shared looks of confusion. "It was you who declared your undying love and loyalty for my father before sneaking away to whisper into the ear of his greatest enemy. It was you who led the vampire army to our palace and smiled as everything that we ever loved burned to the ground at your feet. It is only now, stripped of everything that my father bestowed upon you, that you seek vengeance from the only place powerful enough to give it."

"You speak of secrets and lies like you know nothing of them." Stefan stated with disgust. "We did what was needed to survive. Was it not you that traipsed back and forth between sides as you pleased, and in the end, betrayed _both_ your father and your hus—?"

"Enough!" Carlisle shouted in an uncharacteristic bout of anger. "We didn't have a choice, Thera," he explained as he stepped between her and the Romanians. "I didn't know if you even existed. They were the only ones capable of telling me the truth."

"The truth?" Thera laughed sardonically. "The only thing that those walking corpses are capable of is deceit."

"We wouldn't have found you without them," Carlisle responded, "and they may be able to help us still."

"Jacob found me," Thera countered, "and what could they possibly do that would change anything?"

Vladimir stepped forward and smirked. "We found Bron."


	15. Misery Made Beautiful

Chapter 15

Misery Made Beautiful

"_Make me a witness  
__Take me out, out of darkness  
__Out of doubt"  
__-Sarah McLachlan _

"We caught a trace of his people near Uganda."

Two hours after the Romanians arrived Thera finally conceded that Bron had, indeed, been found. She couldn't deny the physical proof—namely Stefan's missing hand—although, their torn clothes and general look of dishevelment where indication enough. Bron was not a subtle man, nor was he a foolish one, and even though he leniently left Vladimir and Stefan alive, he made enough of an impression that they would not soon be returning—at least, not without Thera.

Jacob was sitting beside Thera on one of the Cullen's stark white couches, his left arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders and his right hand clutching hers. Thera was still on edge, and by the constant look of concern showing in the Cullens' eyes, it was obvious that everyone was simply waiting for her to explode. Esme, especially, wore a look of utter agony, her eyes moving over each valued piece of artwork or furniture that she simply _knew_ was going to be destroyed. The Romanians sat on the love seat across from Thera and Jacob, their dirtied clothes leaving smudges of dirt across the soft, white fabric.

Vladimir droned on about trekking across Africa for months without any hint of a shifter, his story focusing more on their sacrifices and suffering than the journey itself. Thera rolled her eyes and attempted to pull out of Jacob's grasp numerous times, but Jacob managed to keep her planted beside him and relatively under control. Truly, he found their story just as egocentric as Thera did. He was tired of hearing about the gritty taste of wild pig's blood, and the endless miles of deserts and jungles that nothing less than a vampire could survive. It wasn't until Vladimir actually mentioned the smell of a shifter that Jacob gave the ancient leech his full attention. He had heard Thera and Carlisle remark on other shifters in passing, but this story suddenly became vastly different. In this story, the shifter was actually alive.

"How did you know he was in Africa?" Jasper questioned with a look of interest.

Vladimir shifted slightly in his seat and scowled. "Because he's African," he replied blandly.

Emmett snickered at the response, the sound of it causing both Rosalie and Jasper to cast well-placed glares in his direction. "I didn't know it was impossible for him to move around," Jasper retorted.

"Shifters rarely move away from their habitats for long periods of time," Stefan clarified coolly. "The animal in them becomes restless if they do."

"So Uganda is his home?" Emmett questioned with a laugh. "What does he shift into? A water buffalo?"

"That's funny coming from a leech," Thera commented as she looked angrily towards Emmett. Rosalie's eyes instantly narrowed as she took a step towards Thera.

"Rosalie," Carlisle warned. A low growl rumbled through Rosalie's throat, but she recoiled back to Emmett's side.

Thera's eyes remained steady with Rosalie's as she continued. "Tales of giant creatures living high in the mountains of the Great Rift Valley drifted into my father's halls thousands of years before any of you were even born. The tales stated that the soul of a man and a gorilla had mated to form a divine being. People worshiped these beings as Gods," she explained heatedly. "Bron was discovered by my eldest brother in 2,005 BC on the eastern edge of what is now Uganda. It is believed that he and his family were the first shifters in existence."

"And now I feel like a dick," Emmett whispered under his breath as Rosalie's eyes shifted towards the floor.

Vladimir glanced around the room and sighed. "Shall we return to the important things?" When no one objected, he continued. "We traveled around Uganda for weeks. The dirty, animalistic musk of a shifter was there—"

"—along with the bugs and filth," Stefan interjected.

"—indeed," Vladimir agreed, "but we could never actually locate him, and then, out of nowhere, the savage attacked."

"Bastard was stalking us the entire time," Stefan seethed.

"We attempted to explain to him that retribution was upon him; that his _princess_ was soon to be found; that it was time for him to raise an army large enough to destroy his master's usurper, but nothing we said made any difference," Vladimir explained with a look of disgust.

"Did he ever listen?" Carlisle questioned. The room became thick with anticipation as all looked to the Romanians with bated breath. Would the ancient shifter help? Could he truly raise an army capable of defeating the Volturi? Thera was the only one that seemed less than interested in what the Romanians had to say. She knew what Bron's answer would be; she knew where his loyalty remained.

Stefan frowned and glanced down at his missing hand. "No," he stated softly. "It seems that even after centuries of being apart, Thera is still the only one that he will listen to."

"So when are you to leave?" Vladimir questioned suddenly as his eyes moved to Thera. "I would act quickly if I were you. It will take him months to create an army, and I doubt the Cullens wish for their little hybrid to stay chained in Aro's dungeon for much longer." Bella and Edward shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Renesmee.

"We already have a plan to rescue the child," Thera responded, "and there will be no need for an army."

The energy in the room shifted suddenly as a thin, chalky crease formed on Vladimir's brow. "How do you expect to win a war without an army?"

"There won't be a war," Thera responded.

"What do you mean 'there won't be a war'?" Vladimir questioned angrily as he pushed himself from his seat and stepped towards Thera. Instantly, a deep guttural sound reverberated through Jacob's chest. Vladimir eyed him warily before sliding back into his seat. "Animal," he seethed under his breath.

"Be careful what you say, Vladimir," Thera taunted. "I just might let this animal kill you."

Vladimir held her gaze for a long moment before turning abruptly to Carlisle. "I wish to shower and change," he demanded.

"Of course," Carlisle replied before turning to Edward and Bella. "Do you mind if they use your cottage?" Both nodded their consent. "Wonderful, I will show our guests the way." Vladimir and Stefan quickly rose from their spots and followed Carlisle out of the living room and through the front door, their eyes refusing to meet Thera's.

As soon as the door clicked softly shut Thera released a heavy sigh and threw her head forward until it was resting upon her knees. "Jesus, why are they here?" she whispered quietly as Jacob ran a warm hand across her back.

"Thera?"

Both Jacob and Thera looked up at the sound of Edward's voice. "Yes?" she replied.

"We sent Aro's letter a few hours ago," Edward answered. Thera thought briefly of the letter that had consumed her and Carlisle's entire morning. It was an illustration of perfection, a seemingly final attempt at negotiating a truce before actual exchanges were made. Each sentence was perfectly orchestrated to lull Aro into a false sense of hope without destroying Carlisle's well known integrity, and if it served its purpose well, the Cullens would have an invitation to visit Volterra in a few days' time.

"Good," Thera commented with a nod of her head.

"What can we do until it arrives?" Bella asked, her voice brimming with anticipation.

Thera's eyes shifted to the slender, pale woman before her. "We wait."

BBBBB

Alice's visions started three days later. The first few were clear and concise, mainly short flashes of Aro receiving the letter and fashioning one of his own. Alice explained with excitement the look of glee that appeared on Aro's face as he read Carlisle's words. The letter had accomplished its job; Aro wanted the Cullens to come at their earliest convenience. Edward and Bella begged to leave immediately, but Thera demanded that they wait until Aro's response actually arrived. Carlisle agreed, claiming that appearing early would illustrate their anxiety about the situation. It was better to show nothing but complete composure.

It wasn't until the actual response arrived that Alice's visions morphed into blurred images that were riddled with screams and shadows.

Thera was perched on the edge of Carlisle's desk when the first one occurred. It was a bleak afternoon with little sun and the promise of rain. Carlisle was on the phone beside her and Edward was situated in one of the study's numerous plush leather chairs. After a few words of gratification, Carlisle hung up the phone and turned towards the room's other occupants. "The jet is booked. We le—"Carlisle stopped abruptly as Edward jumped from his chair and looked towards the door.

"What is it?" Carlisle questioned urgently.

"Alice."

Thera and Carlisle shared a worried glance before making their way quickly out of the study and down into the kitchen. Alice sat on one of the barstools with her elbows on the counter and her head in her hands. Esme and Jasper were hovering over her, the latter with his fingers wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"What did she see?" Esme asked when Edward came into the room.

"I'm not sure," he responded with a shake of his head. "It was more noises than anything."

"I heard Renesmee screaming," Alice whispered. "I know I heard her screaming."

Bella's face went rigid as she moved closer to Edward. His arm slid instantly around her waist and pulled her flush against his side. "What do you think it means?" she asked. "Was there more?"

Alice pulled her head out of her hands and rested it against Jasper's chest. "All I could see were shadows," she explained as she rubbed her fingers over her eyes. "It was so painful, like—like—I was fighting to see it; like I wasn't supposed to see it."

"Because of Thera?" Jasper questioned.

"I thought Alice couldn't see Thera at all?" Esme replied as her eyes shifted to Carlisle for clarification. Carlisle responded with a slight shift of his shoulders.

"Only if I'm directly involved," Thera interjected with a frown.

"Honey, I'm home!" Everyone turned to see Jacob and Seth making their way into the kitchen. Both were shirtless and shoeless, their silent footsteps leaving a trail of mud across Esme's newly-cleaned wood floor. "What happened?" Jacob continued after seeing the look of unease etched across everyone's faces.

"Alice had a vision worthy of concern," Carlisle explained.

"Did the Italian leech decide not to send his letter or something?" Jacob prodded.

"The letter came this morning," Thera replied softly, "Carlisle booked our flight just a few minutes ago. I actually think that's what caused the vision."

Jacob's face fell as his eyes shifted around the room hoping—praying—that someone would tell him that Thera's words were just a joke. When the moment didn't come, he returned his gaze to Thera. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Jacob leaned heavily against the kitchen counter before running his hands over his face. Thera could feel the fluctuation of his emotions. Anger. Sadness. Fear. The fear was the most overpowering, the strength of it nearly making her sick. After several failed attempts to formulate a string of words that would quiet Jacob's fears, Thera quickly realized that no words were capable of such an endeavor. He had a reason to be afraid, and even though she refused to say it aloud, Alice's newest vision all but proved it.

The room was thick with awkward silence when a high-pitched shriek exploded from Alice's mouth. Her hands few to her head as her eyes became glazed over and wide. "Alice?" Jasper questioned. She moaned in response and rocked forward until her head was cradled in her hands.

"It's the same," Edward explained after all eyes shifted to him. "Just shadows and screaming."

"Screaming?" Seth asked with a look of concern. "Who's screaming?"

"Nessie," Alice whispered as she lifted her head from her hands.

Jacob looked frantically to Thera as he pushed himself away from the counter. "Does something go wrong? What the fuck goes wrong?"

Thera shook her head in response. "I don't know. The pain Alice is experiencing indicates that I'm somehow involved, but it can't directly relate to me or she wouldn't see anything."

"Should we revise the plans?" Carlisle questioned. "These visions run parallel to our decision to leave. Obviously something doesn't go according to plan."

Esme and Jacob instantly agreed, both claiming that Alice's gift was plainly trying to tell them something. As the kitchen fell into a jumble of arguments, Thera looked to Bella and Edward. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other and their faces were gaunt and even paler than usual. It was true, Alice's visions were a warning, but they didn't indicate complete failure. Aro was cunning; no matter how long they waited or how many plans they made, something could always go wrong. It was a chance that they were simply going to have to take.

"We're going," Thera stated. Edward's eyes shifted towards her, but the remainder of the group continued to argue. "We're going," she shouted, her voice brimming with the authority that it once had. Instantly the room quieted and all eyes moved to her. "Yes," Thera began, "something goes wrong, but it goes wrong with the plan that we have now. This plan will change as the realities of the situation become apparent. If we are dynamic—if we adapt—than Alice's vision will become nothing more than one possible future out of thousands."

"Maybe we should still wait," Esme argued. "Maybe we can think of something better, something safer."

"Aro is brilliant," Thera countered. "Any plan that we devise he will be prepared for in some fashion."

Esme went to respond when Carlisle's hand on her shoulder stopped her. They shared a quick look before Esme finally conceded with a small twitch of her head. Carlisle smiled softly in response as his fingers trailed lightly across Esme's cheek. "This won't be easy," he stated as he moved his eyes away from Esme and glanced around the room, "but it's something that we have to do."

"I agree," Edward added. "It's time for Renesmee to come home."

Slowly everyone in the room approved. Even Jacob nodded his head in concurrence, although Thera could tell from the look in his eyes that he had plenty more to say. The discussion ended soon after, most leaving to feed one last time before the trip. Alice and Jasper withdraw into one of the darker rooms in the house where Alice could attempt to quiet her aching head. Thera intended to stay in the kitchen with Jacob and Seth, but Jacob quickly ushered her out the front door.

"You need to eat too," he explained softly. "I want you as prepared as possible."

Thera nodded in understanding, her fingers lingering on Jacob's bare chest. "We'll talk when I return."

"When you return," Jacob agreed.

BBBBB

Thera found Jacob staring absently out the window of her bedroom with his elbows propped against the window and his fingers rubbing small circles on the base of his neck. The room was quiet save for the methodical pounding of the rain against the windows, and for a moment Thera could have sworn that Jacob didn't even know that she was there, but in true Jacob fashion, he turned when she was least expecting it and offered her a smug smile. "You just going to stand there gawking?"

"Not anymore," Thera replied with a smirk of her own. "You just ruined the view."

"Ha ha," Jacob replied before gesturing to the small puddle forming at Thera's feet. "I see the rain caught you."

"Yeah," Thera stated as she ran her fingers through her dripping hair.

Jacob regarded Thera for a moment before disappearing into her bathroom. He returned seconds later with a plush yellow towel clutched in his hand and a determined look on his face. Thera frowned slightly when he stopped in front of her but refused to relinquish his hold on the towel.

Then she understood.

Jacob started by unbuttoning Thera's cardigan and tossing it on the ground at their feet. His fingers were warm through the thin, wet fabric of her undershirt, and for a moment, Thera completely forgot that Jacob had never undressed her before. His movements seemed familiar, his touch more comforting than exhilarating. Thera found her eyes drifting shut as Jacob's fingers left a trail of heat down her waist and thighs. He stopped at her feet to carefully remove her sodden shoes and socks, before running his fingers back up her sides and into her hair. Thera sighed as Jacob used the towel to slowly massage the water from her scalp, his massive hands gentle and caring against her skin.

"What do you think the visions mean?" Jacob asked as he dropped the towel around Thera's shoulders. "Honestly."

Thera's eyes fluttered open to find Jacob staring back at her with concern sketched across his face. "I think that something is wrong with our current plan," Thera replied, "but we'll change it as we go."

Jacob nodded in response and pulled the wet towel from Thera's shoulders. "I wish I was going with you."

"I'll be ok, Jacob," Thera whispered.

Sighing, Jacob turned away and grabbed Thera's wet garments before tossing them into the bathroom. "That's not the only thing that concerns me," he stated after returning to the window and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tell me," Thera replied.

Jacob remained quiet for a long moment, his eyes staring past the thick wall of rain and deep into the forest. "No one in the pack has ever been that far away from their imprint," he finally answered. "I'm not so worried about me—I already know it's going to hurt—but I have no idea how it will affect you. What if you can't concentrate? What if you can't fight?"

Thera frowned. She hadn't really considered that, nor had she considered the pain that their distance would cause Jacob. Suddenly, she felt ill. "What do you mean it will hurt you?"

"I'll be fine," Jacob answered as he turned away from the window. Thera stared back at him with narrow, unbelieving eyes. "Go take a shower and get changed. You need some rest before tomorrow."

"No," Thera retorted. "Tell me what you mean."

"You know how it feels when we are apart," Jacob stated. "Just multiply that by a million and you might get some semblance of what it's going to feel like for me."

Thera's stomach clenched at the thought. She didn't want to be the cause of Jacob's pain, but she had no way to keep it from happening. "What do you want me to say?" she retorted angrily. "That you can come with us? That I'm sorry that you're now attached to me?"

Jacob's face hardened. "Why are you suddenly getting so defensive? I'm just trying to explain that the next few days are going to seriously fucking suck."

Thera's cheeks burned. She didn't have an answer—at least not one that she wanted to share with Jacob—and she hated being stripped of her armor so easily. "I'm going to shower," Thera stated coolly before moving into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. She could hear Jacob cussing on the other side of the wall, and even though she didn't want to see him until she was able to collect her thoughts, she prayed silently that he wouldn't leave.

Suddenly overwhelmed with an onslaught of emotions, Thera quickly rid herself of her clothes and climbed into the steaming shower. Her tears were minimal and mixed easily with the running water, and after a few moments of standing with her forehead resting against the cool tile, Thera was able to regain her senses. She hated fighting with Jacob—in any form—but even more than that, she hated admitting that she was just as terrified as he was. The thought of Jacob in pain weighed heavily upon her.

Could he come with them?

"_No,"_ she thought. Jacob's presence could destroy the entire mission when coupled with one well-placed breeze. He had to stay; there was no other option.

Thera tapped her head against the wall as she attempted to think of something that could bridge the gap between them, even if it was just for the night. She didn't want to fight anymore, didn't want to let the fear ruin the last night that they would have together before both were tossed into their own separate hells. All Thera wanted was to fall asleep with Jacob's arms around her, to feel his li….

With wide eyes pulled her head away from the shower wall. She knew what she had to do—what she _wanted_ to do.

Feeling renewed, Thera climbed out of the shower and toweled off as quickly as possible. Her heart pounded in her chest as she rummaged through the drawers beneath her sink with the hope of finding something to wear. Sighing in relief, Thera pulled a matching lace shirt and short set from the bottom drawer. Neither was hers and both smelled lightly of vampire, both indications that someone else had thought further ahead than she had.

Silently sending Alice a _thank you_, Thera pulled on the clothes and glanced at herself in the foggy mirror. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were flushed, but Thera decided that she didn't care enough to do anything about either. After releasing one last huff of air and attempting to calm her pounding heart, Thera quietly opened the bathroom door and peeked around the corner.

Jacob was still by the window, his eyes once again staring blankly into the rain. If he heard Thera move into the room, he didn't show it in anyway. Thera actually found his lack of activity encouraging. At least he was still there, and if he turned and looked at her, she didn't know if she had the confidence to continue forward.

Thera paused only inches from Jacob's back, her fingers clinging tightly to the smooth fabric of her shorts. She was nervous, which was slightly stupid considering her age and the numerous times that she had seduced a man, but this situation felt entirely different. Jacob felt different. Jacob _was _different.

What if he rejected her?

Forcing herself to breath, Thera unclamped her fingers and brushed them across the bottom of Jacob's back. His muscles tightened in response before relaxing completely into Thera's touch. Encouraged by Jacob's reaction, Thera swallowed the lump in her throat and continued to run her fingers lightly over his back and shoulders. She spent her time marveling at the way that Jacob's muscles felt, the way that they moved when he shifted his weight and dropped his arms to his side.

Unable to stop herself, Thera stepped even closer and allowed her lips to brush against Jacob's skin. His breathing faltered at the contact, its uneven sound making Thera's heartbeat increase along with his. She continued to trail feather-light kisses between his shoulders and down his back, while her fingers snaked around his waist and onto his chest.

Jacob remained as still and controlled as he possibly could, but by the time Thera's lips left his back and her fingers vanished from his chest, his hands were clenched tightly into fists and his heart was racing uncontrollably. Thera appeared before him only a moment later with parted lips and soft, hooded eyes. "Thera," Jacob breathed. He had so much to say, so many apologies and confessions, but all of the words stuck in his throat. Thera smiled in response and placed her hands lightly on Jacob's hips.

Jacob frowned when Thera stepped forward and pushed him back, but after a few steps he realized that she was ushering him towards the bed. Jacob's stomach tightened when Thera eased him into a sitting position and stepped between his legs, and a moan nearly fell from his lips when she carefully straddled his waist. Slowly, she leaned forward and placed a kiss against his forehead; his cheek; his jaw. Jacob sighed and turned his lips towards the exposed part of Thera's neck, the smell of honeysuckle immediately overwhelming him.

It was difficult for Thera to decipher when she lost control and Jacob gained it, but as his hands moved up and down her body and his lips danced easily across her skin, Thera knew that she was completely his. She pulled away from him slightly, her hands cupping his face. Jacob looked up at her with dark, endless eyes. There was no smirk tugging on the corners of his lips, no cockiness in his expression. His face was candid and soft and completely unguarded.

Slowly—hesitantly—Thera lowered her lips to his.

The first kiss was barely more than a brush, a brief taste of what was to come, but the second was longer and far less controlled. Jacob's hands quickly moved from Thera's back to her face, their warmth and tenderness nearly as unnerving as his lips. Thera became lost in the taste of Jacob's tongue and the demanding, yet gentle way that he kissed her, and even though she attempted to control it, a moan glided past her lips when Jacob flipped her suddenly onto her back.

"Don't," Thera pleaded when Jacob pulled the majority off his weight away from her body. She wanted it all, wanted to feel it all. Jacob responded by kissing her softly once more before easing himself down. Thera sighed contently as Jacob's hips and stomach became flush with hers. She felt totally protected, like Jacob's body was her shield from reality, her shield from tomorrow.

Jacob didn't know what nirvana was until Thera's legs intertwined with his and her tongue brushed against the base of his throat. He moaned as her lips traveled to his jaw before recapturing his lips. Jacob wondered vaguely how long he could last before he became completely undone. Could someone die of happiness?

They continued for an indiscernible amount of time tasting and feeling and whispering each other's names, but as the night wore on and the need for rest trickled into their limbs, Jacob forced himself to pull away and encouraged Thera to get some sleep. After a moment of pouting, Thera placed one last kiss on Jacob's lips before resting her head on the pillow beside his. She regarded him silently for a long moment, her fingers running along the length of his jaw. "I'm scared too," she admitted.

Jacob reached forward and tucked a wild piece of hair behind Thera's ear. "It will be over soon," he promised.

Deep down they both knew that it was a lie, but in the darkness of Thera's bedroom, in a place where only they existed, they could pretend that it was the truth.


	16. Undertow

**So, I know that I said that I was putting this story on hold to work on another, but every time I tried to work on the other story, I ended up writing this one. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It is rather long, which I apologize for, but hopefully you won't find it too boring :) Please leave a review!**

Chapter 16

Undertow

_"The easiest way to be cheated  
is to believe yourself  
to be more cunning than others."_

_-Pierre Charron_

Jacob knew that Thera was gone before he could even form a coherent thought. It was a feeling more than a conscious understanding; a deep sense of absence that made his stomach constrict without his mind fully comprehending the cause. The sensation twisted around his quiet dreams like a nightmare, its black tendrils weaving forward and pulling tighter until Jacob's blissful lack of reality began to vanish. He struggled to remain in the shadowed land between sleep and waking, but the nightmare was all consuming and refused to let him go. Finally Jacob's eyes fluttered open, his chest clenching as he caught sight of the vacant spot beside him.

The room was dim; the only light trickling in from the corner window as the sun slowly began to push through the trees. Jacob rolled onto his back and glanced around. Thera's smell still lingered in the air, but it was mocking more than comforting, its haunting presence nothing more than a blatant reminder that she wasn't there. In an attempt to escape the smell, Jacob shifted back onto his stomach and shoved his face into mattress. The smell clung to Thera's sheets with even more intensity than it did to her room, but as much as Jacob wanted to pull away, he found that he couldn't. Instead, he breathed deeply and allowed his face to sink even further into the bed.

"Fucking masochist," Jacob whispered as he took one last deep breath before forcing himself to pull away. He sat on the edge of the bed for a long moment, his fingers rubbing across his eyes and through his hair. There was a strange feeling brewing in Jacob's stomach, but he couldn't tell if it was caused by the separation from his imprint, or the concern that their mission could go horribly wrong.

After forcing his fears to the back of his mind, Jacob managed to pull himself together enough to leave the bed and meander into the kitchen. Leah and Seth were already there, the former sitting on the countertop and the latter leaning over one of the barstools with an anxious look in his eyes. Both regarded Jacob intently as he started a pot of coffee and rummaged through the fridge.

Jacob's eyes roamed over cartons of eggs and drawers full of bacon, but none of it seemed appealing. His tongue was dry and his stomach was teetering on the edge of nauseous, but even after deciding that food wasn't an option, he kept his head in the fridge and allowed the cool air to wash over his skin. Behind him, Leah and Seth continued to stare, the weight of their eyes making Jacob even more uncomfortable.

"You never come in here," Jacob commented in an attempt to push the focus away from himself. Seth's eyes immediately shot to Leah.

"The leeches are gone," Leah replied with a look that clearly said _duh _before hopping off of the counter and pulling open a few cabinets. "Where the hell are the coffee cups?" she questioned as she continued to bang around.

"Far right cabinet," Jacob replied softly, his eyes unfocused as he contemplated what Leah's previous comment really meant.

Leah sent Jacob a rare look of sympathy before pulling three mugs out of the cabinet and setting them on the counter. "Creamer," she demanded once her short bout of kindness had dwindled away. Still looking forlorn, Jacob recoiled from the fridge with a large container of creamer clutched in his hand. "Thank fucking God I can't imprint," Leah stated as she took the creamer from Jacob's hand and watched him sit heavily on one of the barstools.

"You don't know that," Seth commented with a smirk.

Leah sent Seth a glare. "Shut up, dog breath."

Jacob rested his head against the cool countertop as Leah and Seth continued to bicker back and forth. All he wanted to do was curl into a ball and sleep through the next few days, but he knew that his wish would never be granted, especially if the Never-Ending Ball of Energy and the Pack Bitch were going to be his constant companions.

"Stop acting like a pussy and drink this," Leah said to Jacob before returning her attention to Seth. "You're younger, therefore I win," she concluded. Seth went to respond when Leah silenced him with a look. Jacob glanced up at the smell of coffee to find a steaming cup only inches from his head. He stared at it for a moment before wrapping his fingers around it and mumbling a barely coherent _thanks. _

"You going to the garage today?" Seth questioned once Jacob had situated himself into an upward position.

"Yes," Leah interjected before Jacob could respond. "There's no way in hell he's just going to mope around here all day."

"I've got to watch the old leeches," Jacob commented blandly.

"They smell like shit," Leah retorted, "I think we'll know if they go anywhere." Despite himself, Jacob smiled. Lead did have a point.

"I'll stay close to the cabin," Seth offered after downing half of his coffee. "I'm on patrol today anyways."

Jacob pursed his lips before releasing a heavy sigh and conceding. "Fine," he stated, "but be careful. Thera doesn't trust them, and neither do I."

"Well if _Thera_ doesn't trust them," Leah commented sarcastically as she threw her hands into the air.

Jacob's face immediately hardened. "Don't you have something to do?" he questioned coldly.

Leah matched his gaze for a long moment before throwing back the remainder of her coffee and tossing the mug into the sink. _"Pussy whipped dogs," _she whispered to herself as she disappeared from the kitchen and out the front door.

Both Jacob and Seth watched her go, the latter feeling slightly embarrassed and searching for a way to explain his sister's actions. "She's just worried," he finally mumbled out. Jacob huffed in response and glanced down at the mocha colored liquid in his cup. "I'm serious," Seth continued. "She doesn't want anyone to get hurt—well—she wouldn't mind Sam getting hurt, but no one's perfect."

Jacob laughed in response and looked up from his cup. "Get some food and get out of here," he ordered softly before pushing away from the counter and sliding off his barstool.

"Let me know if you need anything, Jake," Seth called as Jacob moved out of the kitchen. Jacob gave a small wave in acknowledgement and followed Leah's steps out the front door.

Jacob pulled off his shorts and dropped them on the ground beside his feet. His stomach churned slightly from the movement, but after a small wince and a meager amount of bile in his throat, the feeling diminished into a manageable dull ache. While attempting to swallow down the burning, Jacob ran a hand lightly over his chest and took in the uncharacteristically clear and sunny sky. Like Thera's smell, the presence of the sun seemed to be mocking his pain. Why wasn't it raining? Or snowing? Or at least cloudy enough to befit a shitty mood?

Finally managing to rid his throat of the odd tasting phlegm, Jacob stepped off of the porch and shifted unceremoniously.

Nearly an hour later, Jacob was newly showered, completely clothed, and sitting in the office of his garage with a pile of paperwork before him and a determined look on his face. It was difficult to say exactly when the real discomfort started, but with each passing second it only seemed to get worse. Yesterday, Jacob assumed that the manifestation of his distance from Thera would be physical—his body aching and his heart constricting until it was difficult to breath—but this was completely different. The disquiet now raging through Jacob was akin only to uncontrollable anxiety.

Jacob needed to move. He knew that the adrenaline filling his body was urging him to close the distance between himself and Thera—giving him the strength that he needed to do so—but following after Thera wasn't a viable option, and while Jacob rather be filled with inordinate amounts of energy than lying on the floor in pain, neither option allowed him to get any work done. He attempted to focus on completing the piles of paperwork on his desk, but after breaking numerous pens and ripping a few important documents, Jacob moved on to the next best thing—cleaning.

By the time Embry and Quil strode into the shop, the entire office area was spotless. "Jesus, Jake," Embry commented as he glanced around the perfectly polished room. "What the hell got into you?"

"They left today, you idiot," Quil chided as he punched Embry harshly in the shoulder.

Embry looked dumbfounded for a moment before a wave of understanding washed over his body. "Ohhhhhh. Sorry, man; I totally forgot."

Quil glanced out Embry like he was an idiot, but Jacob didn't seem concerned about either of his new companions. Instead, he gathered up the Windex and a few decently clean rags and moved into the main hull of the garage. Both pack members watched as their Alpha wiped down windows and dusted off cobwebs before moving on to neatly stacking parts and throwing away month old piles of trash. Embry watched the cleaning frenzy with slight amusement, but Quil's face displayed nothing but sympathy. He could barely imagine what it would feel like to be separated from Claire in such a way, especially knowing that where she was going was dangerous and utterly impossible for him to follow.

What if an imprint died? Would her wolf feel the pain? Would he die with her?

Customers started rolling in a little after nine o'clock and continued to do so right up until five. Jacob worked tirelessly the entire day, his eyes stern and his muscles tight as he mended cars and spoke to customers. His demeanor was cold and focused, and even though some customers seemed confused by the usually carefree mechanic's change in attitude, the garage still had one of its most efficient, productive days. Quil stayed close to Jacob nearly the entire day. They spoke and interacted little, but Quil diligently took note of the thick sheen of sweat that began to cover Jacob's brow, and the way that his hands trembled if he wasn't using them.

By the time all of the customers were gone and there was nothing to do but to close the garage, Quil was terrified of leaving Jacob alone. He wouldn't speak, and his jaw and fists were clenched so tightly that the veins in his face and arms were completely visible. Even Embry seemed concerned.

"What should we do?" Quil asked Embry as they watched Jacob close the garage door with such force that the handle nearly broke off.

"Well, we can't leave him," Embry responded with a frown. "A few of us could stay with him at the Cullens' place."

"Don't you think the leech smell could make it worse?" Quil questioned. "It could totally set him off; then we'd really be screwed." Quil's face contorted at the thought of Jacob phasing and disappearing into the woods.

Embry mulled over Quil's words for a moment before nodding his head. "You're probably right. Let's take him by Paul and Jared's place, see if we can get some food in him. We should call Sam too; he might have some insight on how to keep him calm."

With some difficulty, Quil and Embry managed to convince Jacob that he needed to stay with his pack. The car ride was awkward and strained, with Jacob staring intensely out the car window as Quil and Embry cast numerous glances his way. Embry even attempted to break the silence with a joke or two, but Jacob was completely unresponsive to the outside world. Finally, Quil maneuvered his '95 Ford Explorer into Paul and Jared's apartment complex and carefully escorted Jacob out of the car and towards their door.

Jared opened the door with a smile that quickly dissolved into a frown after he caught sight of Jacob's strained face. "Has someone called Sam?" he asked once everyone was situated in the living room watching Jacob pace back and forth in front of the TV.

"He's on his way," Quil replied. "You guys got any food? Jacob hasn't eaten at all today."

"Paul just ran to the store to grab chicken and steak. He should be back any minute," Jared explained before leaning closer to Quil's ear and lowering his voice. "Has he been like this all day?"

"It wasn't too horrible this morning—you know—when she was still kind of close," Quil replied, "but she's got to be in Europe by now."

Jared shook his head. "I can't imagine being separated from Kim by an ocean."

Quil was about to comment when the front door swung open to reveal Paul carrying numerous bags and trailed by two girls. "Daddy's got the meat, baby," he shouted once he was fully in the house. The response was numerous blank stares and the soft sound of Jacob's feet as he continued to pace the room. Paul's mouth clamped shut when his eyes caught sight of Jacob. "I didn't know man," he defended when Jared strode quickly towards him. "They were at the store and asked what we were doing for dinner."

"We'll leave," Kim stated with a forced smile. She knew that her presence wasn't cause for concern, but Abby's most definitely was.

"Why do we need to leave?" Abby asked with a frown as she tried to look past Jared and Paul and further into the house. "What's going on?"

All eyes shifted quickly to Jacob before returning to the wide-eyed blonde. "Jake's having some girlfriend trouble," Embry explained suddenly.

"Seriously, dude?" Quil reprimanded with a look of disbelief. Embry shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well, what does that have to do with us?" Abby inquired, her face slightly red and her voice louder than before.

"Nothing," Jared answered, "but we need some bro time. You know," he continued as he placed his hand on Abby's shoulder and ushered her towards the door, "just like girls need girl time, boys need boy time."

Abby looked at Jared like he was insane, but she followed Kim out the door with no further complaint. Jared whispered a _thank you_ in Kim's ear before kissing her softly on the lips and closing the door. "When the hell did Jacob get a girlfriend?" Abby shouted angrily as the two girls started down the hall.

"It's a recent development," Kim answered softly.

"So you knew about it?" Abby questioned as she glanced at Kim with narrowed eyes.

Kim's face immediately warmed. "I—ah—I'd heard Jared mention it, and—um—Jake brought her to a Rez thing recently."

"Oh, you mean one of the _Rez things _that I'm never allowed to go to?" Abby seethed. "You guys are like a freaking cult or something."

"It's more complicated than that," Kim responded carefully.

"Bullshit," Abby countered. "I've known all of you for months—slept with Jake for months—and I'm still treated like a complete outsider. Why was this girl so fucking special?"

Kim sighed and shook her head sadly. How could she explain the situation without giving too much away? Without hurting Abby even more? The idea of Jacob being in love with someone after only a few weeks was ridiculous, but saying the word _soulmates_ was even worse, so Kim conjured up the only response that seemed completely safe.

"I don't know."

BBBBBB

One thousand, four hundred and eight years had passed since Thera was last in Volterra. It was a place that she feared as much as longed for—half a prison and half a home. While much of Italy barely resembled the empire that she once knew, Volterra had hardly changed. The castle's turrets still jetted hundreds of feet above the outlying city, and the redbrick walls hardly displayed the hundreds of years that had passed. The only aspects of the city that illustrated the progression of time were the people themselves and the shops that sold souvenirs instead of goods. Tourists snapped pictures of the ornate carvings and ancient paintings that covered Volterra, their brightly colored hats and random camera flashes looking out of place against such sophisticated grandeur.

Volterra was a place for Gods, not men.

Thera walked along the cobblestone streets with Emmett and Jasper beside her, all three blending in easily with the dwindling crowd as evening spread across the land. The air was rich with the smell of bougainvillea and oleander and gas lanterns glowed yellow in storefronts and along alleyways. A bell sounded from deep within the city, its tone bottomless as it rolled over the buildings and across the countryside. Thera glanced over her shoulder at the noise, her eyes meeting briefly with Carlisle's before he turned down another street with Edward, Bella, and Alice trailing only feet behind.

"It's time," Thera stated.

Instantly Emmett and Jasper's pace quickened as Thera led them down darkened alleyways and away from the tourist filled streets. Soon the sound of the crowds faded into a buzz of distant noise, and the light from the lanterns became nothing more than a halo upon the city's high walls. Thera stopped when she came to a small garden completely enclosed by a metal fence and shrouded with thick, green vines and bright pink flowers. A lock made of tungsten metal secured the gate. There was no keyhole and no chain.

Thera glanced quickly around before wrapping her hands securely on the bars of the gate. After a moment, she sucked in a deep breath and pulled. The gate broke free with a sharp screech that made both Emmett and Jasper wince. Looking apprehensive, Thera set the gate carefully onto the ground.

"That's it?" Emmett questioned with a laugh. "Is it supposed to be that easy, or are you just a badass?"

"That was to deter humans," Thera responded, "not us."

Emmett's smile fell as Thera suddenly moved past the mass of vines and disappeared into darkness. After sharing a look of confusion with Jasper, he leaned forward and glanced around the garden. Truly, the area wasn't a garden at all, but a small hole in the ground lined with aged brinks that were wet and slick algae. Emmett looked down the seemingly endless hole and frowned. "I certainly hope I can fit down that thing."

"Just go," Jasper said with a slight shove against Emmett's back. Emmett sent Jasper a quick glare before shrugging his shoulders and stepping forward.

Both Emmett and Jasper made it to the bottom with little difficulty and only a few splashes of green smeared across their clothes. Thera ushered them quickly away from the hole and towards the center of Volterra. The passage reeked of mud and rats. Water dripped from the ceiling and slid down the walls creating small collecting pools where algae grew in soggy clumps. While the sewer system had numerous connections to the world above, Volterra's escape route was completely enclosed save for a few random entrances spread throughout the city, the passages connecting them a tangled web of false beginnings and dead ends.

Even with her heightened senses, the absolute darkness and numerous twists and turns made it difficult for Thera to navigate. She was forced to a stop several times when the passage suddenly split into two or sometimes three directions. Thera closed her eyes when she came to another branch and sniffed. The multitude of tunnels made the air stagnant and warm; there was no breeze and the overwhelming stench of mildew and mud made it nearly impossible to detect any other smell. Emmett and Jasper watched as Thera stepped a few feet down the left passage and breathed deeply. She tested the right passage in the same way before opening her eyes and turning to her companions.

"We're getting close," she whispered into the darkness. "The air to the left is slightly sweeter."

"Because of the castle?" Emmett questioned as he stepped forward and sniffed the air.

"Because of the guards," Thera clarified. "I'll have to continue on alone." Jasper frowned and went to respond when Thera interjected. "Your smell will notify them before we can get close."

Understanding, Jasper gave a quick nod and stepped out of Thera's way. "Be careful," he stated with conviction.

"Come when you hear fighting," Thera replied before fading into the darkness.

Visibly, the tunnel that Thera now traveled along was comparable to the rest—damp walls and a collection of soggy puddles—but a few barely noticeable differences proved to Thera that she was finally on the correct path. The air was now tinged with a sweetness that grew the further she went, and the ground beneath her feet slowly changed from mud to aged bricks. Algae still grew abundantly along the passage walls, but the repeated pounding from feet made the pathway free of the green substance.

As Thera continued, the air became cooler and less damp, and the soft glow of dancing light illuminated a distant corner. Releasing a breath, Thera studied the light. She knew that around the corner the passage stretched in a straight line for nearly a hundred meters, the whole of it lit by numerous torches and the end of it protected by members of the Volturi guard. Beyond the guard was the door that would lead them into the center of Volterra, and hopefully, to Nessie.

Keeping her breathing steady and her steps precise, Thera eased slowly along the side of the passage until the light was blinding to her sensitive eyes. She tested the air again—slowly, carefully. There were four guards protecting the door, all silent and staring carefully ahead, their eyes trained to catch the faintest of movement, and their ears alert to any possible sound. They wore the custom black robes of the Volturi, but their chest and shoulders were protected by a thin sheet of dark metal; the Volturi emblem was intricately sketched across the front, its grooves highlighted in red.

Already tingling with anticipation, Thera moved around the corner and smothered the first torch with her hand.

The guards instantly became alert as the light of the two farthest torches vanished. They could see nothing at the end of the passage—feel nothing—but for a long moment they remained focused and still. Suddenly more torches blew out, and the curve at the end of the passage fell into complete darkness. The head guard turned to his second and gestured for him to move forward. With little hesitation, the vampire did as he was told.

Thera's fingers twitched with anticipation as the guard slowly made his way down the passage. His steps were calculated, but his body was rigid and he smelled slightly of fear. Thera smiled at the new tang in the air and breathed deeply. The guard's fear moved through her body like adrenaline, feeding her muscles and focusing her mind. Thera knew that she had only one chance to accomplish what she needed to—one chance to reach the guards before an alarm was sounded and the entire mission was destroyed. The task was daunting, but the thrill of death was more than Thera could stand. _Just one more second_ she thought as her fangs slipped past her lips. _Just one more_.

A small gurgle of surprise was all the guard had time to release when Thera suddenly pulled him into the darkness. A moment later, his head rolled down the passage and stopped at his commander's feet.

"Sound the alarm!"

Suddenly the passage erupted into chaotic movement. Two of the guards moved forward down the passage while the third shifted backwards towards the door. He was nearly to the alarm with Thera appeared and shoved him towards the others. His eyes went wide as he flew through the air and fell harshly onto his back. It only took a second for the remaining guards to turn on Thera, their screams of anger ricocheting off of the brick walls and echoing throughout the maze of tunnels.

Thera kept her body securely between the door and the guards as they attempted to pin her to the ground. She kicked and twisted and punched until the weight of their blows became overwhelming and nearly impossible to block. Managing to find an opening, the first in command wrapped his arms around Thera and forced her to her knees. "I'm going to kill you," he seethed into her face.

"No," she whispered.

Suddenly, Thera threw her head forward and sunk her teeth into her aggressor's neck. He cried out in shock when she retracted with a large portion of his skin still clutched between her teeth. Thera spit the flesh onto the ground and pulled her arms easily out of the guard's grasp. "Don't," he pleaded.

Thera's face remained placid as she kicked the guard to his knees and slipped her fingers into the gaping hole in his neck. He screamed out one last plea before Thera ripped his head from his shoulders and tossed it carelessly aside.

Angered by the death of their comrade, the remaining guards attacked Thera ruthlessly, their sharp nails tearing into her flesh as they attempted to secure a hold. Thera hissed in response and flung her body towards the wall, the force of the blow knocking one of the guards to the ground. He regained his footing quickly and wrapped his arms around Thera's legs. She screamed at the sudden inability to move, her arms groping for the wall in an attempt to keep from falling.

Then the pain suddenly stopped.

Thera fumbled to the ground as both guards were ripped from her body and tossed against the walls, one of them colliding with a torch and instantly bursting into flames. She moved quickly to her feet and watched as Emmett and Jasper finished the job. Emmett's fighting style was brutal and unforgiving, his massive body nearly unstoppable as he flung his weight against the flailing body of the burning guard.

Jasper's movements were far more calculated and precise; his arms working like swords as he cut through the last guard's flesh before kicking his headless body to the ground. "Wonderful timing," Thera commented blandly as Jasper pulled a torch from the wall and lit all of the bodies on fire. The acrid smell of burning vampire instantly filled the air.

"You alright?" Emmett questioned, his eyes roaming over the numerous blood splatters that covered Thera's face and arms.

"I'm fine," Thera responded as she turned towards the massive door at the back of the passage. Like the rest of the maze that they had traveled through, the door was made of aged stone. There was little that differentiated it from the rest of the walls save for a thin crack that surrounded it on all sides.

"So, how do we open this thing?" Emmett questioned.

"I don't know," Thera answered softly. "The door opens towards us, and even though it looks to be the size of the wall, it's not. There is a wall on the other side that covers nearly half of the door. It makes it impossible to push it the other way."

"Our only option is to pull it out," Jasper clarified.

"Exactly," Thera said with a slight nod of her head.

"I say we chisel out a few bricks beside the door until we can get a good hand hold," Emmett explained as he run his fingers along the crack. "Then we can pull it open."

Thera shared a quick glance with Jasper before both nodded their agreement. "Ok."

Smirking, Emmett balled his hand into a fist and punched along the edge of the door. A few bricks fractured under the weight of his blow, but all remained largely intact. "Fuck," he cussed as he pulled his hand away. "What are these things made of?"

Thera shrugged her shoulders and stepped forward. "Aro didn't tell me all of his secrets," she commented under her breath as she examined the minute amount of damage that Emmett managed to make. "We'll have to take turns."

Nearly ten minutes later the bricks were finally beginning to shatter and crumble to the floor. Even though she healed quickly, Thera's knuckles ached from the repeated blows, and many of the brick pieces were smeared with blood and venom. Thera watched as Emmett shook out his hand before once again pulling it into a fist and slamming it forward. He hissed at the pain, but when his hand pulled away, two full bricks came with it.

"Finally," Thera sighed as she stepped past Emmett and pushed her fingers into the newly created hole. Quickly, Thera loosed any jagged pieces and dropped them to the ground before turning to her companions. "Now we pull."

Jasper and Emmett situated themselves beside Thera and placed their hands against the now visible side of the door. "Ready," Jasper ordered. "Pull."

The door didn't move.

"Again," Thera said in a strained voice as she flung her body backward. Both Jasper and Emmett followed suit, their faces contorting painfully as they dug their fingers into the stone in an attempt to keep them from slipping.

Slowly the door began to give.

The sound of stone grating against stone reverberated through their bodies in agonizing waves, but with gritted teeth and raw, bleeding fingers, they managed to hold on until the door swung completely open. With sighs of relief, all three dropped their hands from the door and massaged their aching fingers. "Let's move," Thera whispered as she peered through the doorway before stepping fully inside.

Thera glanced around the small, dimly light chamber before testing the air. The smell of vampire was faint and old, both indications that the room was rarely visited and most likely safe. After casting her eyes once more across the rocky floor and barren walls, Thera ushered Emmett and Jasper forward. "Those stairs lead directly to Aro's chamber," Thera explained as she pointed towards a thin, steep staircase tucked into the corner of the room. "The room should be empty; Aro never allowed any guards inside, but once we leave his chamber, there will be guards at every doorway."

After nodding their understanding, Emmett and Jasper followed Thera through the room and into the staircase. The passageway was dark and winding and so narrow that the walls brushed repeatedly against Emmett's wide shoulders. After a few minutes of climbing, the stairs became longer and flatter until the floor was smooth and even below their feet. Suddenly, it stopped.

"Is the door hidden in this wall?" Jasper asked as he rested his hand against the smooth, cool rock of the passage's dead end.

"No," Thera answered.

With looks of confusion, Emmett and Jasper watched as Thera squinted up towards the ceiling before taking a few steps away from the wall. "Emmett," she said as she continued to stare upward, "lift me up." Emmett bent down quickly and wrapped his arms around Thera's knees. A second later, Thera was feeling along the ceiling for any sign of Aro's trap door. The ceiling was as smooth as the walls, which made it easy for Thera to detect a tiny crack in the stone. "Here," she whispered as she traced the crack with the tip of her finger. As she expected, the crack formed a perfect square.

Sucking in a death breath, Thera placed her hands on either side of the stone and pushed upward. The block moved easily away from the rest of the ceiling and clanked softly against the marble floor of Aro's chamber. After testing the air for any inhabitants, Thera pulled herself through the hole and looked quickly around. "It's clear."

Emmett and Jasper made their way through the opening while Thera continued to take in the familiarity of Aro's chambers. The walls, floor, and ceiling were still a white marble flecked with pieces of gold, while ancient paintings and artifacts from across the world—pottery from Greece, hieroglyphics from Egypt, and weaponry from Mongolia—were displayed upon the walls and around the room. Near the back of the chamber was a large, ornate bed raised by a marble platform and cloaked in blankets and pillows of deep red. Positioned above the bed was a detailed painting of Aro and Sulpicia looking like a King and Queen. Thera cringed at the sight of it and turned away.

"We ready to rock and roll?" Emmett asked as he clapped his hands together in excitment.

"Wait," Thera commanded. "Do you feel the child?"

Jasper tested the air. "Faintly."

"Too faintly," Thera replied. "She isn't on this floor."

"Dungeon?" Emmett asked with a frown.

"No," Thera answered as her eyes grew wide with realization. "She's with Aro." Sighing, she dropped into a crouch and glanced between the door and the missing tile. "That's where the plan is wrong."

"We can't stop when we're this close," Emmett said with conviction after seeing Thera's line of sight.

"We'll die if we don't," Thera responded softly as she returned to a standing position, "or be captured, which I assure you is worse."

Fuming, Emmett went to respond when Jasper stopped him with a quick gesture of his hand. "She's right. We can't win against the Volturi here."

"So what are we going to do?" Emmett questioned with a look of disgust. "Just pack up and go home?"

"You are," Thera commented, her words causing Emmett's jaw to tighten. "Go back through the tunnel and return to Esme and Rosalie. We'll need enough of you on the outside in case something goes wrong."

Understanding Thera's intentions, Jasper nodded his approval and placed his hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Come on," he said coolly. "We are wasting her time."

Emmett growled in response and turned away from Jasper and Thera. "I'll never get the chance to kill a fucking Volturi," he whispered to himself as he slid through the hole in the floor and disappeared.

Jasper watched Emmett go before returning his attention to Thera. "Don't do anything stupid," he pleaded.

Thera offered a small smile. "I'll put the tile back once you've gone through."

After one last look of concern, Jasper was gone.

Thera returned the tile quickly before moving towards the chamber's double doors and slowly pulling them open. As she expected, there were two guards only feet in front of her with their backs to the door and their eyes staring down the quiet hall. Thera moved silently behind them as her eyes shifted towards the castle's tall, rounded ceiling; the apex of the curve was shrouded in black. With her breath held in her throat, Thera crawled up the door and towards the ceiling, her hands gripping tightly to the dark, carved wood that outlined the edge of the ceiling and walls.

After reaching the shadows, Thera allowed herself one quick, shallow breath before beginning a slow creep away from the guards and towards the staircase at the end of the hall. Her progress was tedious, but she managed to bypass every guard on the floor before dropping lightly onto the stairs and making her way to the main floor. The entire floor resembled the throne room—barren save for the ornately carved marble and large black banners that displayed the Volturi emblem in red. Thera could hear the soft tenor of Aro's voice as he spoke to his guests, his accent still tinged with a mixture of Italian and Greek. A wave of anxiety washed over Thera's body at the sound, but she managed to push the feeling aside as she carefully made her way along the wall and towards a metal vent situated high in the corner of the room.

The air vent was small and smelled of mold. While Aro had updated the castle with human technology, he obviously cared little for maintaining it. Trying not to cough, Thera followed Aro's voice down the air vent and into the throne room. Luckily the vent stopped at the front of the chamber, giving Thera a clear view of the three thrones and the creatures that occupied them. Standing before Aro, Marcus, and Caius were the Cullens and slightly off to the side was a large, sullen vampire holding tightly to a wiggling bundle.

"You don't seem as happy to see your daughter as expected," Aro commented with a feigned look of concern. "Have you not missed her?"

"Of course we've missed her," Carlisle responded softly, "and we are all very pleased to see her well-kept and safe."

Even from the air vent, it was easy for Thera to see a look of doubt spread across Aro's features as he leaned back in his chair and cast his eyes over his guests. "Do any of you have something to tell me?" he asked evenly. When no one replied he continued. "No harm will come to anyone if you tell me the truth."

Bella's eyes shifted from Edward to Alice as Carlisle stepped confidently forward. "We have nothing to hide from you, Aro."

Aro remained quiet for a long moment, his fingers strumming against the arm of his chair, and his eyes moving along the high walls of the chamber. Thera fought the urge to duck further into the vent when his gaze stopped on her. Could he see her? _There was no way he could see her._

"Very well," Aro finally responded. "Felix, hand the child over to Jane. Santiago, aid Felix in removing Bella and Alice from the castle. Stay with them until I tell you otherwise."

Alice immediately fell to her knees and grasped her head. She shrieked in pain before suddenly coming out of her vision. With wide, frightened eyes, she turned to Edward.

"It will be ok," Edward stated softly. "Go with them."

Bella's eyes remained on Edward as Felix grasped her tightly by the arm. "What did she see?" Bella demanded in a strained tone. Edward repeated his earlier sentiments with a calm, cool expression, but his words did little to ease Bella's fear. "If you hurt either of them, I'll kill you," Bella shouted to Aro as Felix and Santiago escorted her and Alice from the room. "I'll kill you!"

Wearing a look of amusement Aro watched them go before returning his attention to Carlisle. "You know that I don't enjoy hurting anyone," he stated simply.

"Then don't," Edward interjected.

"I wish it were that simple, Edward," Aro responded as he rose from his chair and walked quietly onto the main floor, "but I feel that you aren't telling me something—something that might have damaging consequences to our way of life."

"All we want is for Renesmee to return to Washington," Carlisle commented. "We have no other intention."

Aro regarded Carlisle for a moment before shaking his head. "You leave me no choice," he said sadly as he turned away from his guests and looked to his most faithful servant. "Jane."

**Review! **


	17. In the Presence of Fear

**A apologize for the long wait. Life has been a pain and this chapter fought me the entire way. The next chapter will come much quicker :) **

Chapter 17

In the Presence of Fear

"_With relish and delight, _

_You continually bite at the bait;_

_You are trapped, you fool – how will you ever escape?"_

_-Sri Guru Granth Sahib_

Renesmee's body contorted grotesquely as Jane's powers wrapped around her mind. The pain was sharp and blinding, its intensity twisting her gut and making her bones and muscles ache with tension. Thera pressed her face against the air vent as Renesmee released a strained gurgle and fell to the ground at Aro's feet. The child's distress and fear hung thickly in the air; its force both exiting and terrifying.

Edward flinched as a barely audible plea slipped past his daughter's lips. "Please," she whispered before releasing a scream that echoed around the massive hall and into Thera's vent. Thera could smell the hatred and sadness rolling off of Edward's body as his eyes remained focused on his daughter.

"Stop this, Aro," Carlisle demanded. "You're torturing a child."

"And you're lying to your leader," Aro responded coolly as he stepped over Renesmee's body and eased himself back into his chair.

"We are lying to no one." Carlisle's voice was even, but it was tinged with uncharacteristic loathing and disgust.

Aro sighed in response before waving a hand at Jane. The smaller, paler vampire smirked as she focused her eyes on Edward and gritted her teeth. Renesmee screamed as her entire body flexed backwards. The sight was gruesome, and the fragmented cries that fell from Renesmee's lips finally broke Edward's cool demeanor. "I'll kill you," he seethed as he lurched at Jane with his hands grasping and his teeth bared. Jane stepped easily to the side as Edward stumbled to the ground beside his daughter.

Thera shifted in her vent until she could see Jane clearly. The childlike vampire's power was highly tuned and deadly, both indications that she utilized it often and thoroughly enjoyed every second. Edward's body now resembled his daughter's—contorted and rigid—and his tightly locked teeth were causing drops of venom to pool on his lips.

"This is madness," Carlisle lashed out when Renesmee convulsed until bile leaked from her mouth and splattered across the floor. "Never before have I seen such unwarranted cruelty."

"Where is she?" Aro shouted suddenly, his cool demeanor finally slipping away.

Carlisle recoiled slightly at the question, but the movement was barely noticeable. "I don't know what you mean," he responded quickly.

With his fingers forcefully clasping the arms of his throne, Aro leaned forward. "I know that you found the Plague Carrier," he seethed. "Now tell me where she is."

Thera shifted quickly away from the opening of the air vent, her breathing shallow and her eyes wide. He knew. Aro _knew_. After a few short twists Thera's entire plan had unraveled. Now it was nothing more than a jumbled mess that ended in death or capture no matter which way she turned. "_You arrogant fool,"_ Thera whispered to herself.

With her heart pounding in her chest, Thera's eyes shifted between the throne room and the dark tunnel that stretched behind her. She could still save herself. _She_ could still escape.

But what of Carlisle and Edward? What of the child?

"Where is she?" Aro yelled suddenly as he slammed his hand against the armrest of his throne causing the dark wood to splinter down the side.

Carlisle's eyes moved from Edward to Renesmee. Both were locked in a trance of pain with their faces and limbs so tightly flexed that their veins were clearly visible through their pale skin. How much longer could they last? Would condemning Thera save them, or would her death sentence simply be a precursor to theirs?

"I don't know who you are referring too," Carlisle finally answered in an even tone.

Thera closed her eyes and rested her head against the cool metal of the air vent. Every fiber of her body urged her to run, and only deep, slow breaths could keep her heart from pounding uncontrollably within her chest. She knew what she had to do, but the possible aftermath made a cold wave of fear ripple down her back. "Father give me strength," she whispered. After one last shaky breath, Thera glanced towards the throne room. "Give them strength," she added before turning suddenly and disappearing down the darkened shaft.

It didn't take long for Jane to force Carlisle to his knees. Aro stood above him with his red eyes flashing dangerously. He leaned close to Carlisle's face, the moisture from his stale, cold venom washing over Carlisle's skin. "I'll kill your wife first," he whispered. "Slowly. Painfully. I'll drain her body until she is shriveled and so close to death that not even the Good Doctor could bring her back." Aro laughed at his little joke as he pulled away from Carlisle. "You needn't fear for your gifted relatives, of course," he continued with a flip of his hand. "I have better plans for them."

"You can't scare me into telling you anything," Carlisle said through gritted teeth, his stomach churning painfully as Jane tightened her power.

"And why is that?" Aro questioned with mock interest.

"Because we aren't hiding anything," Carlisle shouted angrily before fumbling onto the floor and crying out in pain.

Aro sighed heavily and glanced over his shoulder. "Armond," he called to one of his many guards. "Go get the boy."

All three Cullens lay against the cool marble floor as the Hall fell into an uncomfortable silence. Jane's power still grasped their minds, but it was now a dull ache that kept them placid and quiet. Edward shifted close to his daughter and pulled her tiny, unusually cold hand into his. She sent an image of Bella and home into Edward's mind, and with sad eyes he nodded. "Soon," he mouthed to her. "Soon."

After a long moment a hidden back door flew open and a tirade of cusses echoed around the chamber. "Ah," Aro said as he clapped his hands together, "here he is." Armond appeared from behind the row of thrones pulling a fighting mass behind him. Marcus and Caius shot the boy looks of boredom before returning to their earlier pose of staring tiredly ahead. "Alex, it's so wonderful for you to join us again," Aro said with a vibrant smile.

"Go fuck yourself," Alex replied before Armond flung him harshly onto the ground.

"Always a pleasure," Aro said softly as he turned towards Carlisle. "Doctor Cullen, I would like you to meet Alex Marshall, a native of the State of Kentucky, and a current resident of Key West, Florida." Carlisle shifted on the floor until he could see the boy clearly. His face and smell seemed vaguely familiar.

"Alex," Aro continued, "meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I believe that you might recognize him."

Armond grabbed Alex's chin and forced him to look at Carlisle. Slowly, Alex nodded. "He was at the bar," he replied softly before yanking his chin out of Armond's grasp. "So was that other guy," he added with a gesture towards Edward.

"And she left with them?" Aro asked as he began a slow circle around the group.

"She left with some giant Indian looking dude," Alex responded with disgust. "I told you that."

"Carlisle," Aro continued, "I recall your shifter friends being giant Indian looking dudes." Alex glared at Aro's blatant mockery but said nothing.

"That proves nothing," Carlisle said quietly.

"I'm simply trying to protect our species," Aro said it a concerned, innocent voice. "I understand your anger with me, and I understand your want for retribution, but _you_ must understand that you are dealing with powers that are beyond your control, and if you don't tell me where she is, I will put your entire family in chains!" Once again losing control, Aro shouted the last part, his words ricocheting off the Hall's cold, barren walls.

Suddenly, the massive doors to the Great Hall creaked open. Aro's eyes narrowed as he took a step further into the room and regarded the doorway with distrust. Slowly, his mouth fell open and a staggered breath fell from his lips. "Protect Jane." A scramble of commotion sounded around the room as guards left their posts and surrounded the small, frail looking vampire.

Carlisle and Edward shared a worried glance. _"Thera?"_ Carlisle questioned silently. Edward shook his head unknowingly before turning towards Renesmee and pulling her into his arms. Her body was limp from fatigue and her breathing was shallow. Edward clutched her tighter and crawled to his feet.

For a long moment the chamber was tense and silent. Aro's eyes twitched expectantly from wall to wall, his body erect with concentration. Marcus and Caius followed suit, and even though they remained seated and maintained looks of boredom, their bodies had shifted towards the throne between them and their faces were tight with unease. Not even Aro had predicted such a move from the Plague Carrier. It was bold, and careless, and startlingly unexpected.

"I grow tired of your games," Aro called in ancient Greek as his eyes continued to sweep around the chamber. "Show yourself!"

"Aro." Thera's voice seemed to come from all sides. It was distant and soft, yet it grazed Aro's ear with a warm breath that made him whip quickly to the side. Seeing nothing, he laughed nervously.

"I'm disappointed by your stupidity," Aro taunted as his eyes swept around the room. "Coming here," he continued, "to a place that you know you can't escape."

"I will slip through your fingers again," Thera replied smoothly, her lips nearly tickling Aro's cheek.

Aro retracted from the sensation and peered over his shoulder. "Is your illusiveness a sign of your fear?" Aro questioned as he squared his shoulders.

"Is your arrogance a sign of yours?" Thera replied.

Aro laughed at the comment. "It's called confidence, agapi mou—_my__love_." Thera hissed at the endearment. "When have I ever lost?" he continued with a wide gesture of his hands. "Look at me now; a leader, a King, a God to these people, and what are you?" Aro's eyes swept around the room before a wide smile spread across his lips. "_You_," he exclaimed, "will not even face me. _You_—like your father—are afraid of what I have become."

"My father gave you what you have," Thera replied in a cold tone.

"Your father was weak," Aro shouted. "That's why I killed him, and your brothers, and all of your filthy half-animal friends that—"

Aro's words were cut short when Thera suddenly appeared before him with her fangs bared and her hands stretchy forward. Thera's fingers and nails gouged deeply into Aro's neck as she forced him to the ground. He screamed in response an attempted to kick her away. "Get her off me," he gurgled through the venom that was bubbling into his mouth. The guards attacked quickly, but Thera leapt from Aro's body before their cold hands could grab her.

"You always were a slave to your emotions," Aro said with slight humor as he massaged the deep, oozing gashes in his neck. Thera ignored his remark as she sunk into a defensive crouch in front of the Cullens. "What is your plan?" Aro asked after realigning his neck and pushing himself from the ground. "You can't all escape alive."

"I only ask that you let the Cullens and the boy go," Thera answered.

"And what do I get in return?" Aro questioned.

"Me."

Aro quirked an eyebrow at her remark and intertwined his fingers loosely in front of his chest. "An interesting proposal," he responded, "but what if I disagree?"

"How many of your minions are you willing to lose?" Thera countered.

"You'll come peacefully?" Aro probed.

"Completely."

Aro clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before pursing his lips and pretending to think deeply about the sudden change of events. "Escort the Cullens to their plane," he ordered abruptly. "None of them are to be harmed or mishandled in any way."

A moment later, Edward, Carlisle, and Renesmee were surrounded by guards and ushered towards the doorway. "You don't have to do this, Thera," Carlisle called over his shoulder. Thera gave him a short nod, but said nothing in return.

"Don't worry, Carlisle," Aro interjected with a wide smile. "I'll take superb care of her. Oh and Carlisle," he continued just before the Cullens reached the door, "don't forget how merciful I've been today."

"_Keep walking,"_ Carlisle thought when Edward shifted beside him. _"Don't make Thera's sacrifice be in vain." _

"What about me?"

Those that remained in the Hall turned at the sound of the voice. Thera released a heavy sigh at the sight of a bruised and disheveled Alex still clutched in Armond's hands. "Let him go to," she commanded.

"I still have need for him," Aro responded.

"He is no use to you now," Thera argued. "He helped give you what you wanted. Reward him."

Ignoring Thera's remark, Aro walked slowly to his throne and eased himself into it. "Do you recall that lover that you had?" he asked after a long moment. "The Norse that was given to me as a gift?"

Thera's jaw tightened at the mention of her past.

"What was his name?" Aro prodded with feigned confusion.

Thera's face remained placid.

"Gunnar, was it?" Aro continued. "One of Odin's finest warriors." Aro laughed as his eyes met Thera's. "Couldn't survive you, though, could he?" Aro and Thera held each other's gazes for a long, tense moment before Aro once again spoke. "Armond," he ordered, "take the boy back to his cell—put Thera in with him—let's see how long _he_ can last."

Alex immediately started to struggle against Armond's cold unyielding grasp. "I'm not going back down there," he shouted as his eyes shifted to Thera's. "Don't let them put me in that cage."

Thera said nothing as two Volturi guards grabbed her roughly by the arms and shoved her forward. Their fingers were a cold, harsh realization that Thera was now as trapped as Alex. "Wait," Aro called suddenly. "Bring her here." Thera kept her eyes steady with Aro's as he climbed down from his throne and stopped in front of her. Without warning he swung his right fist forward. Thera sputtered as blood filled her mouth and seeped from her lips.

"This will not be pleasant for you," Aro whispered into Thera's ear. Mustering up her courage and anger, Thera split her blood onto Aro's face. Smirking, he wiped his finger against his cheek before sliding it into his mouth. "Take them away."

The cell that Alex and Thera were shoved into was small and damp. The walls were solid stone and the ground was algae-covered brick that felt spongy beneath their feet. Thera slid onto the floor and rested her head against the cool stone, her eyes staying on Alex as he grabbed the handle of the door and shook it in anger and fear.

"I'm sorry," Thera said softly.

Alex's eyes shifted up at the sound of Thera's voice. "_Mia_," he said with a sarcastic huff. "I should have known that you were a fucking liar."

Thera glanced down at her loosely intertwined fingers. "I lie because I have to."

"Yeah, I can see that," Alex responded as he sat against the wall opposite from Thera and ran a hand through his unkempt, dirty hair. Thera watched as he mumbled a few words and looked awkwardly at the ground. Slowly, he found the courage to once again return his gaze to hers and ask that question that was plaguing his mind. "What are you?"

BBBBBB

Jacob had maintained a small amount of sanity throughout the night and for the majority of the morning, but around one o'clock, his relatively calm demeanor crumbled away.

Quil and Embry were sitting with Jacob in Paul's tiny kitchen—well—they were sitting, Jacob was moving anxiously about. Both were munching on chicken sandwiches and potato chips while attempting to entice Jacob into eating at least a bite or two. Embry had nearly accomplished their task when Jacob suddenly doubled over on the kitchen counter and puked into the sink.

"Shit," Embry said through a mouthful of food. "You okay, bro?"

Coughing, Jacob returned to his full height and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Jake?" Quil questioned when he saw Jacob's face. It was hard and completely barren of emotion. "Jake?" Quil repeated in a louder voice.

The sound of Quil's voice seemed to shake Jacob from his trance, and in one swift motion his face went from blank to terrified. "What happened?" Quil asked softly. Jacob's dark, wide eyes met Quil's for a brief second before Jake attempted to leap over the rickety kitchen table and escape out the front door.

Embry lunged forward and caught Jacob's foot in midair, which caused both to fall against the table with an audible _thump_.Quil jumped quickly away from the table as it collapsed instantly in a heap of sandwiches, chips and splintered wood. Jacob clamored to his feet before Embry, his bare chest splattered with mustard and cheese, but before he managed to sprint away, Quil was on his back and forcing him back to the ground.

"Get off me," Jacob roared as he attempted to dislodge Quil from his back. Quil clung to Jacob's shoulders as tightly as he could, but Jacob's escalated body heat made his skin slick and difficult to grasp onto.

"Shit, we need Sam," Quil squeezed through clenched teeth. "One of use needs to go get him."

"I don't see how that's possible," Embry countered as Jacob shoved him into one of the lower cabinets. "He's about to take us down as it is."

"I got this," Quil replied. "Go get Sam."

"You sure?" Embry asked with a look of disbelief.

"Go!"

With a quick nod of his head, Embry leapt over the struggling bodies and disappeared around the corner. Quil attempted to keep Jacob underneath him, but the larger, stronger shifter managed to wiggle away until all Quil could grab was his calf and foot. "Jacob, your bashing in my freaking face," Quil yelled after one _whack_from Jacob that left his lip throbbing and his tooth loose.

"Good," Jacob seethed as he attempted to reach for the kitchen doorframe.

"Do you realize how ridiculous you're acting?" Quil questioned.

"You would do it for Claire," Jacob yelled before yanking his leg out of Quil's grasp and kicking him harshly in the head. Before Quil could get over the shock of the blow, Jacob was on his feet and around the corner.

"Grab him!"

After spitting a wad of blood out of his mouth, Quil rolled over onto his stomach at frowned at the sounds of commotion coming from the front of the apartment. Slowly, he pushed himself from the dirtied floor and walked around the corner. Sam had Jacob in a tight headlock in the living room while Paul was attempting to keep Jacob from punching Sam repeatedly in the back. Billy Black sat in front of the small group with a look of sadness sketched across his haggard face.

"Jacob, you need to calm down enough for Sam to talk," Billy explained.

"We're wasting time." Jacob's voice was muffled by Sam's shirt, but the anger that it carried was still apparent. "Something went completely wrong," Jacob continued as he tried to trip Sam's feet out from underneath him. "I can feel it."

"Edward sent me a message," Sam responded. "If you chill out I'll tell you what he said." Jacob's struggles calmed slightly, and after a few seconds of silence, Sam released his hold and stepped away. "He said that he would be able to call soon."

Jacob frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why did he tell you?" he questioned.

Sam shook his head in response. "I don't know, but if you disappear into the woods you'll never find out."

As the small group awaited Edward's call, Jacob paced the length of the apartment with haphazard, fidgety strides. His mind was a cluttered mess of bloodied images and cries of pain, each new scene illustrating Thera being killed or tortured in some horrible way. Jacob couldn't tell if the visuals were caused by his own anxiety, or if they were representations of what was actually happening to her. Either way, they made his stomach churn and bile rise into his throat.

When the shrill ring of Sam's phone finally sounded from its perch on the coffee table, Jacob's hands were practically shaking. Sam's eyes met briefly with Jacob's before he picked up his phone and flipped it open. After clicking the speaker phone button, Sam set the device back onto the table.

"Sam?" Edward's voice questioned.

"We're here," Sam replied, his eyes instantly swaying to Jacob's.

"Everyone is alive," Edward said stiffly. "We have Nessie and we are boarding the plane to return home."

"Let me talk to Thera," Jacob interjected suddenly as he took a few steps towards the phone. "I just need to hear her voice."

A clear sigh came through the phone before Edward responded. "I can't make that happen right now."

Jacob's stomach immediately dropped and his eyesight went hazy. "Where is she, Edward?" he said in a strained tone.

The line remained silent for a long moment. Finally, Edward answered. "Aro has her."

Jacob's hands tightened into fists at the mention of the Volturi leader. "Why _the__fuck_ does that leech have her when your ass is getting on a fucking plane to come home," he replied in a terrifyingly calm voice.

"Things didn't go as planned," Edward explained softly.

"I'm coming to Italy," Jacob responded. "Send Nessie home, but the rest of you shouldn't even be thinking about leaving while Thera is trapped in the Italian hellhole."

"There is nothing that we can do right now, Jacob," Edward responded. "Aro will have Volterra on lockdown for as long as Thera is there."

"So that's it?" Jacob questioned with disgust.

"For now," Edward replied.

"Fuck that and fuck you," Jacob answered before picking up Sam's phone and hurling it across the room. It smashed against the wall and fell to the floor in pieces. The group watched as Jacob stormed around the room with his fingers clinched tightly at his sides and his eyes completely focused. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Of course," Jacob whispered to himself as the tension in his face lessoned and his eyes grew wide.

"Jake?" Billy questioned.

"I'm going to the Cullen's," Jacob responded, "and no one better get in my way."

"What's at the Cullen's?" Embry prodded as Jacob headed towards the door with long, determined strides.

"Dracula One and Two," Jacob called over his shoulder. "They know how to find Bron."

Jacob continued out the door and leapt over the balcony railing while the remainder of the group shared a look of confusion. Finally, Paul spoke. "Who the hell in Bron?"


	18. Seeing Red

Chapter 18

Seeing Red

"_Temptation is like a knife, that may either cut the meat or the throat of a man;  
__it may be his food or his poison, his exercise or his destruction" _

_-John Owen _

Marcus found Aro standing alone in his study in front of a long, thin window. His eyes were staring blankly forward as bits of light streamed in through the glass and danced across his face. Aro's skin glimmered softly in the faint rays, but it barely resembled the bright shimmer that once covered his skin every time he stepped into the sun. Marcus frowned at the sight as he shielded his long, boney fingers behind his robe. In a few hundred years, their crystalline luster would be completely gone.

"Can you believe the turn of events?" Aro said softly as his arms tightened across his chest and his eyes strayed from the window.

"No," Marcus replied.

Aro's eyebrow lifted at Marcus' bland response. "No excitement, dear friend?" he questioned before stepping fully away from the window and towards his desk.

"You know my opinion on Thera's captivity," Marcus answered.

"I know your fear," Aro responded with slight disgust.

Marcus' eyes narrowed at the remark. "My caution has kept us alive for centuries," he countered. "You would be nothing more than a pile of ash if I didn't keep your ambitions in check."

"My ambitions have landed you a throne and a life full of comfort," Aro laughed. "You should be thankful for my ambitions," he continued as he sunk into the plush, red fabric of his chair.

Lacking the humor that Aro had found, Marcus placed his fingers upon Aro's desk and leaned forward. "Kill her while you have the chance," he demanded in an even tone. Aro scoffed at the remark and began to riffle through a stack of papers on his desk. "Finish what you started those centuries ago."

Aro looked up from his work, his face an unreadable calm. "My intentions were never to kill her," he responded coolly. "You know that."

"Your quest for power has made you as foolhardy as Deimos," Marcus replied as he pushed himself angrily away from Aro's desk. "Thera will never bend to your will, and keeping her here under the false pretense that you have her under control is a danger to us all."

A moment later Aro was before Marcus with his cold, hard fingers restricting his throat. "I am but steps away from having more power than your insipid mind could even comprehend," he seethed. "Finally, after centuries of searching and stealing and killing, I have the four parts needed to control every inch of this God-forsaken planet. Do not ask me to give one of them up because of your lack of nerve."

Slowly, carefully, Marcus shook his head in understanding.

A brilliant smile instantly appeared on Aro's face as his fingers dropped from around Marcus' neck. "Wonderful," he commented.

Marcus rubbed his neck as he stepped away from Aro and looked towards the door. "I shall leave you to your work," he said quietly before turning on his heel and disappearing from Aro's study.

Aro watched him go, the smile fading from his face as he eased into his chair. He couldn't deny that Marcus' concerns were well placed. Thera had not managed to stay alive for this long on mere chance. She was as astute as she was powerful, and even though a fumble in her devices had landed her in a well-secured jail cell, Aro couldn't rely on such a mistake happening again.

But he couldn't kill her now.

_No_.

Not when he was so close.

BBBBBB

Jacob pulled his backpack onto his shoulder and squinted into the bright, noon-day sun. The landscape before him was flat and scattered with gnarly, short trees and random spurts of tall grass. He could faintly smell the fresh water of Lake Victoria, and hear the distant noise of the small town of Entebbe. Both were behind him now, nothing more than specs made hazy by the blaring sun. Sighing, Jacob gave the only signs of civilization one final glance before gripping the handle of his newly acquired machete and trudging forward.

Uganda was vastly different than Jacob had anticipated. On the plane ride over he had imagined thick, dark green trees, rich, moist air, and the foreign calls of exotic birds and monkeys. Instead, he was facing miles of rough, barren terrain and suffocatingly hot weather. According to the map that was currently stuffed into Jacob's pocket, the flat topography would soon give way to rocks, mountains, and the foliage that he had hoped for, but from where he stood, that landscape seemed worlds away.

Vladimir and Stefan instructed Jacob to move southwest towards Rwanda and the western arm of the Great Rift Valley. Encompassing the valley were a string of high, jungle covered mountains that skirted along the edge of Uganda before dipping into Tanzania. "Our feeling of unease grew the closer we came to those mountains," Vladimir had explained, "he attacked us just before we reached them."

Jacob sighed at the memory and popped his sun glasses over his eyes. The mountains were three days journey from his current location, and that was _if_ he managed to keep a steady pace. "_Three freaking days_," he thought with disdain.

The Cullens had returned to Washington over a week ago, and after _days_ of fighting with Edward and Carlisle about his decision, and _days_ of explaining to his pack how he had to go alone, Jacob had finally managed to climb aboard a flight that would carry him out of North America and closer to the one man that might know how to save Thera. Of course, actually finding that man was another issue entirely.

Lord only knew how many _days_ that would take.

After making sure his sunglasses, backpack, and machete were secure, Jacob broke into a steady run. It felt amazing to finally expel some of the energy that had built up over the past two weeks. He needed to move, needed to sweat, needed to let his mind lose focus while his body took over.

The twinge that constantly plagued Jacob's stomach lessoned with each new, powerful stride, and for a moment, he allowed himself a small smile. This is what his body had urged him to do since Thera had left his side. He was finally free—free from the Cullens and his pack—to follow his instincts and do all that was necessary to save his imprint.

Now surging with determination, Jacob pushed himself even harder. He was going to find Bron. He was going to save Thera.

BBBBB

Thera attempted to keep from tripping as two of Aro's guards ushered her quickly along a darkened, stony corridor. The ground was slick and uneven, both burdens to her already heavy feet. "Carry yourself," one of the guards demanded as he shoved Thera's arm harshly. Thera stumbled again from the pressure of his blow, her palm scrapping against the cold, wet stone below her feet. "Get up," the same guard ordered, his icy fingers driving into Thera's skin as he yanked her back to her feet and pushed her through an open doorway.

After three weeks of being kept in darkness, the bright light of the chamber was disorienting and painful. Recoiling, Thera covered her eyes and winced.

"She's weak, Master, just as you predicted."

Thera could tell by the sound of the guard's voice that he was smiling. She couldn't deny him the enjoyment of seeing her so fragile; it was rare for one of her nature to be in a state of complete subservience. For twenty-three days she had survived without any type of food or water. The first two weeks were easy. Yes, she craved the blood of the boy that was locked away with her—dreamt of his taste and the pounding of his heart—but it was a temptation that she could manage.

On day eighteen, that changed.

Truly, it was a relief to be away from Alex's alluring smell. After five days of fighting against her instinct to survive and attempting to keep her fangs concealed and her body contained, Thera could finally breathe freely. Now, she simply wanted to sleep.

"You would be weak too if you hadn't fed in nearly a month," Aro responded in a harsh tone. "Now get out." With a single, dutiful nod both guards moved silently from the room.

A moment later Thera felt Aro's palm brushing against her cheek. Gently, he pulled her hands away from her face. "There's a chair here," Aro said tenderly as he ushered her forward.

"I'll stand," Thera said defiantly as she pulled her arms away from Aro and blinked against the light. The movement made her dizzy and faint, but she ignored the feeling and attempted to stand straighter.

Aro shook his head at Thera's response and dropped his hold. "Very well."

Still wincing, Thera forced her eyes to open fully. Aro stood before her with his hands clutched loosing together and his brow furled. "You look miserable," Thera stated, her voice raspy and thick. "Do you not like what you see?"

Aro's lips pursed. "No," he responded bluntly. "I never enjoy seeing you in pain."

Thera huffed at his response. "My current condition proves otherwise."

"You've made the decision to not eat," Aro replied as he strode over to an empty chair. "I have provided you with the sustenance that you need."

"I won't kill that boy," Thera commented softly.

"I see that the Cullens have already brainwashed you with their eating habits," Aro said with disgust. "I never realized that you were so weak of mind."

"Why are you keeping me here?" Thera responded in a tired tone. Her eyesight was once again blurring and her legs felt shaky from standing for so long. She didn't have the energy to play Aro's mind games.

"You're the one that traipsed into my home," Aro pointed out.

"So kill me."

Aro shifted in his seat as a look of sadness spread across his features. For a long moment he remained noiseless and withdrawn. Finally, he returned his eyes to Thera and spoke. "Do you recall what we once were?" he said quietly, his voice airy and distant.

Thera's eyes narrowed at the sudden change in subject. "I recall being young and naïve."

Aro grunted and looked away, his eyes becoming blank as they focused on an image from long ago. "I still remember what you wore the night that your father presented you," he began. "Your hair was long and adorned with gold chains and garnet jewels. The jewels matched the color of your lips."

Thera licked those dry, crusted lips and attempted to keep the memory from entering her thoughts, but no matter how hard she tried, her dazed mind gave way to the intoxicating smell of jasmine and the warm sea breeze of Greece. Slowly the tickling sound of the charms around her ankles and wrists filled her ears, and the soft feel of her dress's fabric brushed across her skin. She recalled the warm sensation that had pooled in her stomach the first moment that her gaze caught Aro's. His skin was as white and as smooth as the marble that covered her father's halls, and his dark maroon eyes held more mystery and power than anything she had ever encountered before.

"I had never seen such beauty." Aro continued after seeing the faraway look in Thera's eyes. "Never wanted something so deeply."

"That was a long time ago," Thera responded, the image of Aro fresh and young disappearing from her mind. "We are enemies now."

"We don't have to be," Aro countered as he pushed himself from his chair and stood before Thera. "We were unstoppable once; we could be again."

Thera swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat as Aro reached his hand forward and brushed a piece of dirtied hair from her face. Her mind was hazy and her limbs felt flaccid and heavy. She knew that Aro's words had a purpose, knew that behind his caress and carefully chosen colloquy was a hidden agenda that only time could decipher. Still, Thera allowed him to inch closer until his lips were brushing against her cheek. "I never stopped loving you," he whispered flawlessly.

Instantly an image of Jacob formed in Thera's mind. His figure was blurry and faded, but the feelings that it evoked were potent. The Aro-filled haze of memories and affections lifted as visions of Jacob took their place—his warm, calloused hand securely holding hers and his soft, moist lips sending tingles across her body. In their long years together, Aro had never touched or held her the way that Jacob did—never made her feel as much as Jacob did.

"You never loved me," Thera seethed in a cold, steady voice. Aro barely had time to respond before he flew across the room and smacked into the wall, "and any affection I had for you died with my father."

Aro screamed in anger as he leapt from the ground. Now drained of energy, Thera fumbled backwards as Aro crossed the room and shoved her harshly to the floor. The impact traveled through Thera's back and into her lungs, and for a moment, she found it impossible to breathe. "You will serve me," Aro said as his fingers gripped Thera's jaw and forced her to look into his eyes, "or you will rot in your cell."

"No," Thera responded as she held her eyes steady to Aro's. "I will kill you."

In one swift movement Aro slashed a nail through Thera's cheek. She cried out as blood oozed down her neck and into her hair. "Kill the boy, or let your wound fester," Aro whispered before pushing himself off of Thera's body and straightening his shirt. "Take her back to her cell."

Conjuring up her last bit of strength, Thera crawled from the ground and stood erect as another set of guards grabbed her arms tightly and ushered her from the room. The passage that they took was different than the one before. It was as ornate as the room, with torches lining its walls and deep red carpet covering the floor. Faces sneered at Thera as she past, their fingers pointing towards the gash on her face. Aro was blatantly displaying his power to his followers, and even though Thera was weak and tired and wanted nothing more than to crumble to the floor and fall asleep, she kept her head held high and her face placid.

Soon the mocking faces disappeared and the carpet below their feet turned to stone. Thera struggled to keep her balance as the guards led her down a steep staircase and back into the dank, cold rooms that comprised the dungeon. They turned numerous corners and descended a handful of stairs before they came to a long, thin corridor that had one row of small, stone-walled cells.

Even in her foggy state, Thera's senses heightened when the rancid smell of death wafted past her face. It was thick and ancient—a smell that Thera recalled from the time of her father. Soon heavy, wheezing breaths accompanied the stench, and the air became warm and thick. "Move faster," one of the guards ordered. Thera couldn't tell if he was yelling at her or the other guard, but as the group approached the very last cell, the smell of fear mixed with the putrid aroma of rotting flesh. Thera gagged at the stench but kept her face forward as they came upon the door of the chamber. Through the tiny, square opening Thera caught the briefest glimpse of an old man with wispy hair, and saggy, decaying skin. In that second, his milky, cataract-filled eyes shifted to hers.

Thera gasped.

The tainted creature was primordial—older than any of the Volturi—and thought to be extinct. A feeling of panic bubbled in Thera's chest as she wracked her mind for the reasoning behind its capture. Aro wouldn't keep it alive and chained in a cell if he didn't have a use for it—if he didn't have a plan.

Then it hit her.

Like a wave of cold water, realization moved through Thera's body and made her skin tighten and tingle uncomfortably. Instantly, her instincts took over and her body filled with adrenaline. The guards gasped in shock as Thera began to struggle against their hold. She kicked and screamed and lashed out until her arms were nearly free.

"Grab her!" the guards yelled when Thera slipped from their grasp and dropped to the floor. She dodged hands and pushed chests until someone managed to pin her to the ground. Thera screamed in pain as her open cheek pushed into the muddy stone, but the pain didn't last long, for she was hauled to her feet and tossed harshly against the inner wall of her cell.

After shaking the dizziness from her head, Thera leapt towards the door just as it slammed shut. "You fools," she screamed as she gripped the bars and shook them will all of the strength that remained in her debilitated body. Her head was spinning and her face burned from being knocked and reopened. She could feel the fresh blood as it trickled down her neck and soaked into her shirt. Slowly, Thera ended her tirade on the door and rested her head against the cool, metal bars. She needed to escape, needed to see Jacob and tell Carlisle about the power that Aro had kept hidden from them all—the power that had enabled him to steal the child.

"_But how?" _she thought feebly. Where would she be able to find the strength?

"Thera?" a soft voice called through the darkness.

Thera's hold on the door tightened. _Alex._

BBBBB

To Jacob, the Great Rift Valley was officially the center of hell.

After thirteen days of trampling over thick underbrush and wading through murky, slow moving water, Jacob wanted nothing more than to sit next to a warm fire and attempt to dry out his saturated socks and shriveled toes. Sadly, finding a branch or a pile of leaves dry enough to accomplish such a task was nearly impossible. So, with a furled brow and aching limbs, Jacob settled into a small nook created by the wide leaves of a tree.

Even though the sun was still hours from disappearing below the horizon, the jungle was already dim and shifting from the noises of the day to the noises of the night. A few miles to the north, Jacob could hear colobus monkeys chatting, their songlike calls fading as they moved higher into the trees and settled down for the night, and just to the east, a small group of brightly colored parrots situated themselves on the low braches of a tree to preen. Jacob watched the birds with interest, their happy squawks and prattle comforting against the often cruel and unforgiving landscape.

With a small sigh, Jacob turned his attention away from the birds and rested his head against the smooth bark of the tree behind him. He needed to sleep—if only for a few hours—but his mind was a cluttered mess of thoughts and emotions. Thera's wellbeing was Jacob's deepest concern. The imprint connection assured him that she was still alive, but was she hurt? Was she scared? Did she wonder where he was or if he was coming?

Jacob scoffed.

Knowing Thera, she would find her own way out of that Italian hellhole before he could even locate Bron.

_If_ he could locate Bron.

Laughing sardonically, Jacob rubbed his eyes. From the beginning, he knew that finding Bron wouldn't be easy, but after a solid two weeks of being in Uganda, Jacob expected his progress to be substantially farther than it was. Just a _hint_ of a shifter would suffice—an aged track or a faint smell—but the jungle refused to aid him in any way. Tracks were washed quickly away by the constant influx of moisture that clung to the trees and saturated the ground, and animal scents were easily smothered by the thick aroma of exotic vegetation.

"Fuck my life," Jacob huffed sarcastically before stifling a yawn and crossing his arms tightly over his chest. After a moment of forcing his body to relax and his mind to quiet, Jacob's eyes finally drifted shut and his breathing became deep and even.

Jacob awoke hours later when a jolt of panic ran through his chest. With light, sporadic breaths he glanced quickly around. The jungle was shadowy and abnormally quiet. There were no distant calls or sounds of any kind; instead the trees and creatures were disturbingly still. Jacob's hand reached for his machete as he climbed carefully to his feet. The air was tinged with a completely foreign smell. It was mild like the scent of the earth, but mulled with a spice that Jacob couldn't identify.

With small, calculated steps, Jacob moved away from his alcove and out into the open. He could feel eyes watching him as he glanced around. The sensation was unnerving and made his skin tingle with electricity. Attempting to control his senses, Jacob diligently studied each individual tree, his eyes and ears reaching for any movement or sound. After a long, intense moment, Jacob noticed the slightest stir of a branch. At first he thought that the dark was simply playing tricks on his mind, but after a second, hard glance, a silhouette began to form beside a jumble of bushes and trees.

"I see you," Jacob called as his raised his machete defensively. He felt silly after saying it, but his nerves were completely on edge. Every inch of his body was twitching with the need to shift and his mind was a tangle of erratic thoughts. Was this the moment that he had been waiting for, or was he only seconds away from being killed?

When the creature didn't move, Jacob tightened his hold on the machete and took a few steps forward. Suddenly the trees shook and the ground vibrated underneath Jacob's feet. Jacob shifted without thinking, his expanding skin shredding his clothes and shoes with one agonizing _snap_. The machete clamored to the ground beside Jacob's broken backpack, both completely forgotten as Jacob lunged forward and disappeared through a gap in the trees.

Jacob's eyes remained on the dark, moving mass as it blazed a wide trail of broken branches and trodden undergrowth. He could tell by the way that it loped on all fours that it was a gorilla, but it was far faster than he imagined, for it utilized the trees and jungle floor alike, its long limbs swinging it off the ground and through the air with a grace that seemed impossible for an animal of its size. Still, Jacob's lithe body easily kept pace, and after a few miles of weaving between trees and leaping over rocks, Jacob managed to advance until he was only a few steps behind.

With his mind racing, Jacob focused his eyes on the gorilla's wide back before bounding into the air. His ascent was short lived, for a moment later a form broke through the trees and plowed into his side. Jacob grunted as his shoulder hit the thick base of a tree before he flopped heavily onto the ground. Ignoring the pain, Jacob rolled quickly to his feet and growled. Instantly, his growl faded into a low whimper.

Standing only yards from Jacob was the largest being that he had ever seen.

Even on all fours, the silverback's shoulder was nearly twelve feet high, and its thick, burly arms were wider around than Jacob's entire body. His face was dark and stern, and his bared teeth glowed fiercely in the faint light of the moon. Jacob clenched his muscles to stop his body from cowering as the creature rose onto his hind legs and beat his thick, calloused fingers against his chest. The noise was deafening and powerful, its vibrations moving through the air and into Jacob's body like a slow moving rumble. When he returned to all fours, the ground shook dangerously, and the birds and bats fled from the trees and into the sky.

Jacob stared at the beast with his mouth agape and his eyes wide. Finally, after days of searching he had found what he came for. Now, his only challenge was staying alive.

**I hope that this chapter wasn't too confusing-I know that it jumps around a bit. Please let me know if you have any questions concerning the timeframe. I tried to make it as clear, but it still might leave you with a confused face. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! The next chapter will be super exciting. I promise :) **


	19. Drunk on Blood

I first want to say that I am incredibly sorry for this update taking so long. Work life is very busy right now, and I've started working on an original story that has been in my mind for years. Hopefully, the next update will be much sooner. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! This is for you guys!

Chapter 19

Drunk on Blood

"_Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too._

_They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."_

_-Stephen King_

Thera's eyes darkened as she turned away from the cell door. Alex sat with his back shoved into a corner and his head resting against the stone wall behind him. The sound of his heart thumped loudly in Thera's ears, and his intoxicating scent made her last speck of control vanish behind of daze of hunger and need. Her instincts were wholly governing her movements; her humanity and Alex's mortality no longer mattered—only survival. _Her _survival.

Alex's eyes grew wide as they washed over Thera's open cheek and the stains of red that coated her neck and chest. "What did they do to you?" he asked as he naively pushed himself away from the wall and onto his feet. Thera remained silent as Alex approached her with a look of concern sketched across his face. "Fuck," he whispered as his eyes caught sight of Thera's cheekbone poking through her flesh. "Will you heal?"

Without warning, Thera's fingers jetted forward and wrapped tightly around Alex's throat. He gurgled in response and began to grab at her hand. "W-what are you d-doing?" Alex choked out as Thera forced him slowly to the ground.

For a brief moment Thera faltered. Alex was so young, so stupid, so easily killed that it almost seemed unfair. Still, there were powers larger than them both bearing down, and Thera's need to escape outweighed the minute feeling of remorse that was plaguing her heart. "I'm sorry," Thera replied in a cold, even tone. "I have no other choice."

Alex's eyes widened as he frantically began to fight against Thera's unyielding grasp. "Please," he begged repeatedly, tears slipping down his cheeks as Thera held him against the dirtied ground. Thera closed her eyes and breathed deeply, the smell of Alex's fear increasing her thirst and heightening her urgency. Slowly, Thera's fangs glided past her lips.

"Oh God," Alex cried hysterically as Thera's vacant face looked down upon him. All that was human was gone from her body. Alex saw nothing of the girl that had laughed with him in Key West and survived with him in Italy. She was a predator now. Nothing more. Nothing less. "I can't die like this."

Thera clamped her free hand over his lips. "Shhhhhhh," she said softly.

Alex's tears and screams were muffled as Thera forced his head to the side and sunk her fangs into his neck. Instantly, Alex's blood rushed into Thera's mouth and poured down the back of her throat. The outside world no longer had meaning; Thera's mind could focus on nothing but the tingling of her limbs and the pounding heart of the boy trapped below her. She drank wildly, her lips sucking harder as Alex's struggles dwindled and his heart began to slow.

"Monster," Alex whispered hoarsely as his hand made one last weak attempt at shoving Thera away. She barely moved, but Alex's final word caused an image to flash into her mind. The image was of eyes—eyes the color of the Aegean Sea on a clear, warm day…

_Thera pulled away from Gunnar's face, her blood coated lips quivering as she took in the lifeless body before her. "Gunnar?" she whispered. After minutes of terrorized screams and pleas for help, Gunnar was now silent and still. _

_With a whimper, Thera's wet, sticky fingers covered her mouth. Along the side of Gunnar's neck was a long, deep gash. Residual blood dripped from the opening and pooled on the stone floor below, much of it soaking into the bottom of Thera's gown. _

"_Gunnar," Thera whispered again, her voice cracking as realization choked her body. With tears swelling in her eyes, Thera leaned over and brushed her red, stained fingers across Gunnar's face. His skin was cold and damp, and his usually soft, warm lips were shriveled and pale. _

_Panic bubbled in Thera's chest. Was there still time? With her eyes clouded with tears and her breathing quick and shallow, Thera sunk her fangs into the flesh of her wrist before forcing open Gunnar's mouth and placing the newly created laceration between his lips. _

_Thera's blood tricked down the back of Gunnar's throat and leaked down his cheek. "Please," Thera begged, but even her potent blood wasn't enough to revive a silent heart. _

_Slowly, cries of agony filled Thera's body. She pulled her wrist away from Gunnar's lips, the movement causing his head to fall lifelessly to the side. "No, no, no," Thera repeated as she rested her head against Gunnar's motionless chest and intertwined her fingers with the fabric of his shirt. She could still hear Gunnar begging for her to stop—pleading for his life as her fangs pushed past her lips and her face became vacant and cold. She could still see his wide, terrified eyes and smell the fear that rolled off his body in continuous waves. _

_She could still taste his sweet, life-giving blood on her lips. _

_With an ear-piercing scream, Thera pushed herself away from Gunnar's body and began to claw at her face and clothes. Gunnar's blood covered her chin and chest, and no amount of rubbing or scratching could remove it. Suddenly, Thera ripped her red-stained gown from her body and flung it across the room. _

"_Are you happy now?" Thera shouted as she spun, her eyes washing over every corner of the room. "Have you gotten your revenge? Am I now the monster that you promised I would be?"_

_When no response came, Thera crumpled to the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around her naked, shaking torso. Sob's continued to wrack her body, their power making her chest convulse painfully and saliva fall from her lips. _

_Her lover was dead, and she alone had killed him. _

Screaming, Thera pulled away from Alex and fumbled backwards. Her breathing was heavy and ragged, and her newly powered heart was thumping vigorously within her chest. She could feel the gash on her face mending already, her skin itching uncomfortably as it regrew and reconnected. Alex lay inches from her, his body still and gaunt. "No," Thera breathed. "_No_."

Aro had beaten her.

Thera even knew the game—had played it before—and yet, she still proved to be nothing more than one of Aro's dutiful puppets. He knew that she would kill the boy, knew that the parallels that he had drawn between her current situation and the death of Gunnar would drive her mad.

Tears were beginning to trickle down Thera's cheeks when Alex's head shifted to the side, his blue eyes staring blankly at her. Suddenly, he moaned. "Alex," Thera whispered breathlessly as she scooted closer to him and held his head between her hands. When he didn't respond, Thera leaned close to Alex's chest and listened. His heartbeat was slow and incredibly shallow, his existence teetering on the edge of life and death.

For a moment, Thera stopped, her mind a jumble of thoughts and emotions. She could give Alex another life—curse him with the same fate as the monsters that kept them there—or she could allow both of them to die in the darkened, cold cell.

_Forgive me. _

Moving quickly, Thera used her fangs to slice the thin skin of her wrist. Her dark, warm blood flowed freely. "Drink," she commanded as she placed her wrist against Alex's mouth. His lips moved slightly at the command, his tongue creeping forward and tasting the metallic substance that was dripping into his mouth. After two small sips, Alex's eyes opened, and with weak, feeble hands, he grasped Thera's arm and held her wrist close to his lips. With each passing second, Alex's hunger grew. Thera winced as his lips moved against her wound, but she held her arm still and allowed him to drink.

Suddenly, Alex's body contorted backwards and his lips pulled away from Thera's wrist. Thera placed her fingers over his mouth to muffle the sounds as he began to reel and scream. "You're being reborn," Thera explained.

The pain was nearly unbearable, like thousands of tiny pins shooting through Alex's skin and into his nerves. He screamed when the needles reached his heart, their cold tendrils weaving and slicing until all that remained was a silent, hard mass. Alex panicked when his lungs no longer rose and fell with his breaths, and cried in agony when the icy venom encircled his brain and wrapped itself around his spine.

As quickly as the pain started, it stopped.

Thera uncovered Alex's mouth as his new eyes fluttered open. Their brilliant, bright blue was now a deep maroon, and his usually sun-kissed skin was colorless and as smooth as glass. Alex glanced around the cell, his nostrils flaring at the sudden onslaught of potent, new smells. Instantly, he frowned. The dungeon reeked of mold and damp earth, the stench so powerful that he briefly had to cover his nose.

Above Alex the skittering feet of rats sounded loud and clear, and along the outside of the castle, he could hear the soft dripping of water. With a bewildered expression, Alex climbed gracefully to his feet. He could see every detail in the walls of his cell, every piece of algae, every tiny crevice and crack. Alex was reaching for the grainy stone when a distinct sound caught his ear. Intrigued, he moved quickly towards the cell door and wrapped his fingers around the metal bars. The sound was clearer now—a steady thumping that made his throat burn and his limbs ache with a power and a hunger that he had never felt before.

"There is a man celled at the end of the hall," Thera explained softly as she grasped Alex's upper arm and attempted to pull him deeper into the cell. Her voice chimed with a clarity that Alex hadn't noticed before.

Alex gritted his teeth and tightened his hold. "I want him." The words felt strange falling from his lips, but he knew that they were honest and true. He had never wanted anything more—never hungered for anything more.

"We have to escape before you can feed," Thera said with a harsher tug.

Reluctantly, Alex relinquished his hold on the cell bars and turned around. "How?" he asked anxiously.

"The guards will be here in a few hours to take you away for your daily meals," Thera responded. "If we can get past them, there is a world of blood awaiting you."

"Then I'll kill them all," Alex promised.

"I know."

BBBBB

Jacob's greatest advantage was his agility.

Bron was more powerful, larger, and far better trained. His arms were as thick as the tree trucks that surrounded them, and his teeth were long, blunt fangs that ripped flesh into jagged lines. After only a few minutes, Jacob's shoulder was already badly damaged. Fresh blood matted his thick fur and his exposed flesh stung every time he moved. The wound was the result of Jacob's blatant refusal to fight Bron. He had hoped that Bron would see his lack of commitment as forfeiture and end the unnecessary battle, but Jacob's indifference only seemed to fuel Bron more.

Out of necessity, Jacob's dance quickly became one of avoidance, his feet moving haphazardly to avoid Bron's well-placed blows. Together, they fumbled through the forest, Jacob leaving a trail of blood and Bron destroying clusters of foliage as his massive body plowed through trees and trampled over undergrowth. Jacob could hear the _hoot_ of other gorillas as they watched the battle from a distance, their presence making him even more unwilling to fight. He knew how his pack would respond if he was wounded, and he knew that if Bron's family chose to aid their leader, his chance at surviving this encounter would diminish completely.

Luckily for Jacob, Bron's family maintained their distance, their wide, dark eyes watching from the sidelines as their alpha strategically pushed Jacob away from the thick foliage of the jungle and towards a rocky crevice. Jacob didn't recognize Bron's plan until the thunderous sound of a waterfall began to roll across the landscape. Soon the trees began to thin and the ground below their feet turned from soggy soil to jagged, crumbled rocks. The air was tinged with a misty coolness that wasn't present before, and the sound of water breaking over rocks shrouded all other noise.

With each passing second the edge of the cliff crept closer and the mist floating from the waterfall became thicker and more difficult to see through. Jacob struggled to maintain his footing, his attention split between dodging Bron's blows and not slipping on the cluster of loose, damp rocks sprawled chaotically at his feet. With a fleeting gaze, Jacob glanced over the edge of the fall. Through the darkness and blanket of mist, all he could see were the tiny black dots that illustrated the tops of the rocks waiting below.

Even a shifter wouldn't be able to survive such a fall.

Jacob's eyes moved from left to right as he attempted to locate an escape route, but Bron's body stood before him like a moving wall of black and grey. Any shift that Jacob made, Bron countered; any sliver of hope that Jacob found, Bron quickly destroyed. Finally, with his paws teetering on the edge and claws digging painfully into the rock, Jacob launched himself towards Bron's chest. Bron cried out in anger as Jacob's teeth latched onto his shoulder and flipped him to the ground.

Bron attempted to wrap his fingers around Jacob's body as the duo struggled against the moist, jagged ground, but Jacob, with his teeth clenching tightly to Bron's shoulder, refused to relinquish his hold. Finally, after feeling his muscle pull and rip, Bron balled his fingers into a fist and punched Jacob harshly in his wounded shoulder. Jacob howled in pain before collapsing onto his side.

Bron was on his hind feet and towering over Jacob before Jacob had a chance to register the change in their positions. With wide eyes, Jacob scrambled away from Bron until he was flush against the cool wall of the waterfall. Bron sneered and beat his fist against his chest, his calls of anger echoing around the open valley. Jacob pushed himself harder against the wall as Bron took a few confident steps forward.

He was completely trapped.

Jacob was sure that he was currently witnessing the last seconds of his life. With his shoulder ripped and throbbing, there was little chance that he could once again bound over Bron's head, and the landscape on both sides of his body made dodging either left or right impossible. Jacob wracked his mind for alternatives. Should he attack? Should he cower?

_No. _

Jacob had already utilized both tactics and neither had ended the conflict. So with one goal in mind, Jacob did the only thing that seemed reasonable.

He shifted.

Jacob stood before Bron, naked, wet, and dripping with blood. Bron paid little attention as Jacob's hands raised defensively. "Aro has Thera," Jacob shouted over the thunder of the waterfall. "Kill me if you must," he continued when Bron showed no indication of understanding, "but please—please—help her."

Bron continued to advance, his eyes still cold and dark. Jacob sent once last prayer into the sky before his entire world went black.

BBBBB

Thera could tell that night was approaching by the faint sounds that were drifting into her cell. She could hear the soft chatter of birds as they settled down to sleep and the muffled voices of tourists as they wandered away from the castle and disappeared into inns and restaurants.

The noises also intrigued Alex for a brief period, his eyes wide and focused as he took in all of the hums and vibrations that were hidden from him before.

The moment was a short reprieve from his hours of pacing the length of the cell with his fingers and jaw tight with tension. Thera knew that Alex's hunger was making it difficult for him to stay still and focused—she had experienced the same pain weeks before—but the daylight was finally dwindling, and with the cover of night came the possibility of escape and the promise of fresh blood.

Once the outside sounds had completed quieted, Alex returned to his pacing and Thera tucked herself carefully into the far corner of the cell. Down the hall, the faint _click _of heeled boots ricocheted off the stone walls. "Alex," Thera whispered. Alex's maroon eyes instantly shifted. "It's time."

A smirk appeared on Alex's face as he sunk into the corner opposite of Thera, his muscles nearly vibrating with excitement. "Remember to pull them into the cell," Thera added once Alex had shifted into place.

"I will," Alex responded.

"They will be fast and well trained," Thera continued, "but you are far stronger." Alex nodded in understanding. "Hold nothing back."

Alex and Thera fell into silence as the echoes of feet became louder and closer. Finally, keys clanked outside of their cell, and the light from the hall's torches flooded the small, dank chamber. Alex shielded his eyes and moaned.

"Get up," one of the guards demanded as he kicked Alex harshly. Alex faked a dramatic wince and fell onto his side. "Pathetic," the guard grumbled before wrapping his fingers around Alex's arm and yanking him to his feet. "I don't understand why Aro is even keeping you alive. Both you and that bitch should be left to rot."

"Looks like the bitch is already rotting," another guard mentioned from beside the cell door. For a brief moment all eyes shifted to Thera's disheveled, blood-splattered form.

"She'll bend to Aro soon," the first guard commented with a smirk. "Everyone does."

Thera's fingers twitched anxiously as the guards returned their attention to Alex and jerked him forward. She watched as Alex fumbled out of the cell and into the long, narrow hall. _Now_, her mind shouted. _Now._

A second later both guards flew through the air and slammed against the back of the cell. Thera leapt onto the guard closest to her before he had time to react. He thrashed below her as she ripped a jagged line into his neck with her teeth. Thick, cold venom oozed from the wound as Thera replaced her teeth with her fingers and pulled. The guard's body instantly went limp.

Thera flicked the excess venom from her fingers and rose to her feet. "I killed mine faster," Alex taunted as he dropped his opponent's head to the ground. It landed with a heavy _thunk _on the stone floor.

"Congratulations," Thera replied blandly before releasing a sigh and casting her eyes around the cell. "Put on his uniform," she said as he pointed to the guard that Alex had killed. "Let's see how far that disguise can get us."

A few minutes later Alex was liberated from his old, dirty clothes and cloaked in the guard's fine, black attire. Thera glanced over her handiwork before nodding curtly. "Ok."

After checking the hallway for any visitors, Thera and Alex locked the cell door behind them and crept out into the open. Thera took the lead as the duo moved quickly down the hall and away from the cell that had detained them for nearly a month. The dungeon halls were quiet save for the distant sound of dripping water and the occasional moan or whisper from one of its inhabitants. Alex's eyes remained focused on the very last cell at the end of the hall, the smell of human blood and the rhythmic thumping of a heart causing his control to slip.

"Ignore it," Thera commanded, her fingers clenching tightly to Alex's forearm.

"Just a taste," Alex pleaded as he tugged against Thera's hold.

Thera jerked Alex forward and away from the cell. "We don't have time," she explained. "Our liberation won't go unnoticed for long."

Without warning Alex pulled his arm harshly from Thera's and pushed her against the cold, hard wall. "I'm stronger than you," he said, his face hard with determination.

"You've killed one guard," Thera countered. "How will you fare when ten surround you, and even if you manage to kill them, how will you escape?"

Alex's face fell into a frown.

After a long moment of staring intently into Alex's eyes, Thera turned away and began to climb the steep, slippery staircase. Diligently, Alex followed.

Soon the shadows of two guards were visible in the dim light of a flickering torch. Thera gestured for Alex to stay back and remain silent before inching her way closer to the guards. A brief screech of surprise echoed down the staircase as Thera wrapped her hand around the guards' mouths and flung them back towards Alex. A few minutes later the guards were silenced, their heads cast carelessly aside as Alex and Thera crept to the top of the staircase and glanced around.

"Prepare yourself," Thera whispered.

Alex's back and jaw tightened as he wrapped his fingers tightly around Thera's shoulders and ushered her into the light of the second floor. Thera hunched slightly in his arms and allowed her messy, bloody hair to fall in front of her face.

The second floor was nicer than the dungeon, with floors of polished stone and walls adorned with paintings and tapestries. Still, it was obvious from the lack of marble and gold that this floor was hardly ever visited by Aro. Instead, it housed his guards and slaves, and served as storage for rare bloods, humans, and other foods.

Alex and Thera managed to make it halfway down the first hall before three guards appeared around the far corner. Without hesitation, they approached. "Where are you taking her?"

Thera glanced through her tangle of hair as Alex pulled her to a stop. For a moment, her chest restricted painfully. Standing before them was Felix. He was the most massive of the Volturi, with his height and broad chest resembling that of a shifter, and while his face typically wore a look of bland indifference, he eyes saw everything.

"Aro wants to see her," Alex replied calmly.

For a long moment Felix was silent and stern. His eyes roamed over Alex's face and attire before dipping down to Thera. Slowly, his hand reached forward and brushed against Thera's hair.

Slowly, a look of realization spread across his face.

No wound. No scar.

Felix barely had time to retract his hand when Thera's fist flew into his chest. The force flung him against the two other guards, his weight and speed pushing both to the ground. Alex and Thera jumped on the group before any could move, their fingers and teeth grasping and biting in an attempt to dismember any body part that moved.

It didn't take long for Felix to free himself from the struggling mass, his cold fingers immediately reaching for Thera's neck as he pulled her away from the commotion and shoved her harshly against the wall. Thera clawed Felix's face with her nails, the pain making him scream angrily as he pulled Thera closely to his chest before ramming her once again into the wall. Thera's eyes blurred as her head connected with the stone behind her, the force causing the wall's decorations to immediately fall and shatter on the ground.

Thera faltered, her chest compressing painfully from the blow. Felix took the moment to wrap his fingers tightly around her throat and squeeze. Gasping, Thera immediately began to claw and tug and Felix's hands. She could feel her bones compressing under the pressure, the fear of hearing the inevitable _snap_ making a bubble of panic grow in her chest.

Then the pressure disappeared.

Thera slid to the floor, her fingers rubbing her neck as she coughed and sputtered. Beside her lay a body of one of the guards, his head a few feet from his shoulders. The second guard was moving down the hallway, his leg dragging slightly behind him due to a large gash that ran over his hip and down his thigh. Thera ran her fingers over her throat one last time before crawling from the floor and darting after him.

The guard turned just as Thera reached him, his arms blocking his face in an attempt to keep Thera from grasping his neck. Laughing slightly, Thera swept his feet out from beneath him and quickly straddled his waste. The guard struggled beneath her as he kicked and punched, his fist knocking Thera so harshly in the jaw that she finally forced his arms to his sides and quieted his struggles with her teeth.

Thera spit a chunk of the guard's flesh onto the ground and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She was seconds from lifting her body off of the guard's when the air vibrated with a familiar feeling. With wide eyes, Thera turned.

Felix was pressed against the wall, his eyes glazed and his arms limp at his sides. Alex stood before him, and even though his fingers were wrapped tightly around Felix's neck, both were quiet and calm.

"A gift," Thera whispered to herself before she stepped forward. "He has a gift."

Alex turned towards Thera, a look of confusion sketched across his face. "Wha—" His words were cut short when Felix kicked him harshly in the chest, the force shooting him backwards into an ornate, stone sculpture. Both Alex and the sculpture fell to the ground, the former cracking into numerous sharp shards. Felix went to leap upon the now dazed, young vampire when Thera appeared before him, her foot clocking him squarely in the jaw and sending him to the ground.

"Give me your hand, Alex" Thera commanded before lowering her body over Felix's and forcing his eyes to look into hers. Frowning, Alex slipped his hand into Thera's. Instantly Alex could feel Thera pulling something from him, a life-force almost, yet it was painless and did not make him weak.

"You will fight for us," Thera instructed, her face close to Felix's and her eyes steady with his. "You will protect us."

"What are you doing?" Alex whispered.

Ignoring his question, Thera pulled slowly away from Felix and let her hand slip from Alex's. Felix blinked rapidly a few times before climbing to his feet. He said nothing—did nothing—only looked at Thera with blank eyes and an emotionless face.

"Come on," Thera said as she began to make her way down the hall. "More guards will be upon us soon."

"What did you do?" Alex questioned as both he and Felix fell into line behind her.

"You have a gift," Thera replied.

Alex frowned. "I don't understand."

"In life, some people are touched with special capabilities—persuasion, strength, the ability to tell when someone is lying—and in death, some of these capabilities are fully realized. They are known as gifts," Thera explained.

"Why didn't I feel it before?" Alex prodded. "I panicked earlier. I thought he was going to kill me. Then, suddenly, he just stopped."

"Gifts come forth when they are needed," Thera answered.

"What exactly is my gift?" Alex continued, "And how are you able to use it? I could feel you sucking it from me."

Thera silenced Alex with a hand and turned her attention towards the ceiling. "More guards are coming," she whispered, her senses picking up the tiny vibrations of hundreds of feet moving above them. "They know."


	20. Dance with the Devil

Chapter 20

The Dance with the Devil

"_Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night,  
and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt."  
― Sun Tzu_

Jacob awoke to the smell of burning leaves and blood. He tilted his head to the side in an attempt to lessen the smell, but the slight movement caused his entire torso to clench in protest. Groaning, Jacob's head shifted forward and his eyes fluttered open. For a moment, his eyesight was blurry and dull; he could see the flickering of light and the rough edges of moving shapes, but nothing solid or distinct. The haze caused panic to swell in his chest, the feeling instantly making him forget his previous pain as he attempted to lift his body from the ground.

"_Siyo_!" a woman bellowed. Jacob frowned at the gruffness of her voice and the strangeness of her language. She continued to rattle off words as her calloused fingers pressed harshly into Jacob's shoulders and pushed him back to the ground. Jacob fought against her weight, but she was strong and his body was weak and riddled with pain. "_Siyo_," she repeated.

Jacob's struggles slowly quieted until his back was once again flat against the cool, damp ground. The muscles along his chest and stomach ached from his exertion, and a sharp pain shot through his lungs and into his back every time he inhaled. The woman was still an obscure shape above him, her fingers running carefully over his chest and along his sides while foreign words continued to bubble from her mouth. Jacob frowned at the pain as he ran a shaky hand over his eyes. He recalled a fight—the sound of splintering trees and the roar of water—and he could see the massive form and gleaming eyes of his opponent.

_Bron. _

Without warning, Jacob shot to his feet and pushed the woman from his body. He fumbled as he attempted to walk in his muddled state, but the ground was uneven and his heavy legs refused to do more than drag. After stumbling a few steps, Jacob finally fell to his knees. The woman was a chatty mess of words and noises, the tone of her voice indicating that she was angry with Jacob's refusal to stay still. "Stop," he said meekly, his voice rough and dry. The woman ignored his pleas, her rough fingers pushing and pulling and prodding until Jacob had no choice but to forcibly shove her away. "Stop," he shouted before collapsing completely.

Jacob felt the woman shift beside him when another ghostly figured materialized. It was a man, his voice deep and smooth as he spoke to the woman is their native tongue. She argued briefly, only to be silenced with one simple, gruff word. Moments later, Jacob felt the absence of her body as she rose to her feet and disappeared into the blackness that surrounded him. Jacob's eyes squinted as he forced his head to lift. Standing before him was a dark, foreboding figure, the sight of it making Jacob's stomach coil uncomfortably and his instincts scream that he needed to phase and flee.

"Don't."

Jacob's body stilled at the voice. "Bron?" he questioned as he tried to clear his eyes.

"Yes."

"W-why didn't you kill me?" Jacob licked is dry, trembling lips. His eyes were finally beginning to focus, and for the first time he was able to decipher the edges and contours of Bron's human form. He was a massive man with shoulders wider than Jacob's and skin that was as rich and dark as the soil at his feet. His jaw was hard and square and even though his chin was covered by a tuff of wiry, grey hair, his scalp was smooth and gleamed slightly in the dim light.

"Thera," Bron replied simply.

Jacob's heart tightened. _Thera_. Instantly his mind flashed with images of her in pain. Screaming. Crying. Pleading. "I have to save her," Jacob said desperately. "I need your help."

Bron stepped close to Jacob and crouched low. The older man studied Jacob silently before wrapping his thick fingers around his arms and hoisting him to his feet. Jacob winced at the contact, his torso throbbing as his muscles stretched against bruised and fractured bone. As carefully as possible, Bron led Jacob back to his makeshift bed of woven branches and helped him ease back into it. "Stay," Bron commanded as he slipped away from Jacob.

When Bron returned, he pressed a cup to Jacob's lips and commanded him to drink. Jacob did as he was told, the lukewarm liquid leaving a bitter taste in his mouth as it moved down his throat. "Tastes like piss," Jacob sputtered before Bron forced him to swallow another large gulp.

"It eases the pain while you heal," Bron explained as he set the cup down and turned his attention to a small fire burning only feet from Jacob's bed. Jacob took the moment to finally take in his surroundings. His bed was situated under the ledge of a small, rock alcove, and apart from the flickering flames of the fire, there was little to no light. Beyond the alcove, Jacob could vaguely make out the forms of Bron's resting family, their eyes glowing back at him as they watched their captive silently.

"How long was I out?" Jacob asked softly as he attempted to rise onto his elbows. The pain was still constant and persistent, but the piss-tasting concoction seemed to have dulled it slightly.

Bron set two new logs on the fire before situating himself into a sitting position. "Not long enough."

Jacob released a huff that quickly turned into a wince. "I don't have time to rest," he responded, his connection to Thera suddenly buzzing in his chest. He could sense her presence even when thousands of miles separated them. Her pain. Her fear. Her longing. His chest ached with the pain that had become an innate part of him since his eyes had first met hers. He welcomed the pain now. It meant that she was alive. It meant that they were still linked in a way that only they could understand.

Bron's face softened at Jacob's words. "You care greatly for her." It wasn't a question.

"I do," Jacob confirmed, his dark eyes locking with Bron's. "She's—she's everything." Bron held his gaze before nodding briefly.

"How did Aro find her?"

Jacob looked away from Bron, the older man's gaze suddenly heavy and penetrating. Here was a man that had served and protected Thera for hundreds of years. How was Jacob to explain that in only a few short weeks of knowing him, Thera had already been imprisoned by her greatest enemy? "He took a child," Jacob stated vaguely. "Thera agreed to help with the rescue."

Bron remained silent for a long moment. Jacob could feel his eyes studying him, his mind turning Jacob's words over as he attempted to decipher any underlying meaning. The weight was unsettling and intimidating. Finally, Bron spoke. "She did not go for the child."

Jacob licked his lips and swallowed. "No," he said softly, "I don't think she did."

BBBBB

Alex tightened his grip on Thera's hand in an attempt to keep his body still. Felix stood before them, his massive form purposely blocking the entrance to the hall. His former companions were scattered at their feet—a head here, an arm there—and the air was tinged with the smell of venom and blood. "How many do you think there are?"

"Enough," Thera responded evenly.

Above them the ceiling reverberated with the hum of dozens of feet. Alex found the sound both intoxicating and terrifying. Only a few seconds separated him and Thera from all of the Volturi guard, and while he felt powerful and ready, he couldn't help but fear the very real possibility that both he and Thera could end up like the vampires at their feet.

Then the moment came.

Felix blocked the first few guards easily; their eyes wide with surprise as their superior ripped their heads from their bodies and tossed them carelessly to the ground, but it didn't take long for the continuing onslaught of guards to become too much for Felix to handle alone.

"Try not to kill them," Thera commanded as the first few guards broke past Felix's barrier. Alex offered a curt nod before ducking away from an oncoming blow. It was difficult to fight with only one hand, but he was stronger and faster than his opponents and after a few awkward maneuvers, Alex managed to wrap his fingers around a guard's neck and pin him to the ground.

"Protect us." Thera's voice was even and cold as her fingers gripped the vampire's jaw and forced him to look into her eyes. A moment later his struggles quieted and his eyes became empty and focused. Alex smirked as he watched the vampire climb mechanically to his feet and sink his teeth into the neck of a female guard. A moment later her cries were silenced and her eyes were as vacant and focused as her attacker's.

It didn't take long for a pile of limbs and torsos to emerge on the once spotless floor, and before they knew it, Felix was leading the newly acquired army up the staircase and towards the second floor. Alex and Thera walked in the middle of the group, their fingers still clasped tightly together and their strides filled with confidence and determination.

"I know you're there, Aro," Thera called in a sing-song voice as she breached the top of the stairs and looked down the long corridor that stretched before them in glistening marble.

"I see that your hunger finally consumed you," Aro replied with a sardonic chuckle.

"Yes," Thera responded, "I thank you for the gift. He has turned out to be quite useful."

Aro smirked. "I'm just surprised to see him alive."

Thera's chest tightened at the remark, but she quickly pushed the feeling aside. "Hunger can be an all-consuming feeling," she responded as she and Alex came to a stop beside Felix. "Hunger for blood, for freedom, for love—hunger for power. The latter I'm sure you know a great deal about." Thera's lips twitched into a smile when Aro's jaw visibly tightened.

They stood before each other now, each stationed on opposite ends of the corridor with their combatants behind them. Aro's face was pulled tighter than usual, and his skin was so gaunt that the outlines of his veins were visible in his neck and hands. "Jane." Jane stepped forward dutifully, her maroon eyes soft with boredom as she offered Thera a cocky grin.

A second later Thera's entire army fell to their knees and began writhing in pain.

"The boy too," Aro added with a flip of his hand.

Thera's body jerked to the side as Alex crumbled at her feet and attempted to wrap both arms around his torso. The agony in his voice gripped Thera's heart, but she kept her demeanor calm and her face uncaring. Alex's pain would be short lived.

Aro smiled softly. "You seem to be standing alone."

Ignoring Aro's taunt, Thera kneeled beside Alex, her fingers still clinging to his as his body contorted unnaturally. Carefully, she turned his face until his eyes locked with hers. Thera could feel his gift surge from his body and into hers. "You feel no pain," she whispered. Instantly Alex's muscles relaxed and his face slackened.

An incredulous sound irrupted from Aro's mouth. "Incredible," he commented as he stepped backwards slowly. "I had wondered how you managed to turn my guards against me."

Thera simpered at the comment and stepped purposefully towards Felix. With harsh fingers, she gripped his jaw and forced his eyes to hers. "Kill Jane," she commanded. Jane's eyes widened as Felix pushed himself from the ground and focused solely on her. His body was still riddled with spasms and gurgles of pain still slipped from his lips, but his feet moved towards her with purpose and his eyes never strayed from hers.

"Protect her," Aro ordered in a shrill voice. Instantly, Aro's remaining guards moved in front on Jane. She stumbled back, her constant sneer now gone from her face. It didn't take long for Aro's guards to force Felix to the ground, but the short distraction Felix caused was all Thera needed to set more guards on Jane.

They began to attack two or three at a time. Aro looked around wildly as his once obedient and loyal servants mercilessly attacked his most powerful weapon. Jane used her gift to increase the pain that her attackers felt, but Thera's command was a stronger master, and even though it slowed them down, it did little deter their focus.

"Stay close," Thera said to Alex as she released his hand and began to push her way through the commotion. Few paid attention to their movements, for the main concern was now the protection of Jane, who was quickly becoming surrounded and overpowered by the sheer amount of bodies attempting to reach her. After a few long seconds of struggling amongst the crowd, Thera finally found a clear shot of her prey. With her heart pounding in her chest, she launched herself forward.

Jane screamed when Thera's body hurled her to the ground and her fingers wrapped tightly around her neck. Instantly she lost control of her power, the feeling of complete immobilization making her body go rigid and her mind slip into a state of complete panic. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Aro's face go as cold and still as hers. The room moved in slow motion—a moment of peace before hell consumed them.

Then the nightmare came.

Alex looked around with wide eyes as all of Volterra fell to the ground at Thera's feet. Even Aro—the monster that had kept him caged and smiled at his pain—was nothing more than a twisted figure whose face finally matched the ugliness within. "Holy shit."

"We aren't out of here yet," Thera commented breathlessly.

Proving her point, Jane began to struggle against Thera's grasp. Her legs kicked sporadically and her fingers clawed at Thera's face. "You won't get away with this," she sneered.

Suddenly both Thera and Jane collapsed; the latter's tormented voice ricocheting off the marble walls. "I already have," Thera responded. "Now get up." Thera pulled Jane back to her feet and turned towards the staircase. Slowly, the group began to move.

Alex trailed behind Thera as she moved through hallways and up stairwells. It was obvious from the dramatic expression gracing Jane's features that Thera was keeping a steady flow of pain moving through the sadistic vampire's body. Alex found the knowledge invigorating, and even though it was difficult for the small-town southern boy to admit, a part of him wanted Jane to attempt to flee. He wanted a chance to wrap his fingers around her neck and feel her venom ooze onto his skin.

"Are we going to kill her?"

Thera's eyes shifted to Alex's and a shallow sigh pushed past her lips. "I don't know," she responded blandly, "but I do know that her gift is waning. Much further and I'm not going to be able to control the others." Alex's brow furled as he took in Thera's fatigued form for the first time. A thin sheen of sweat was forming on her forehead and her fingers were unsteady around Jane's throat. "Once I lose control, I don't think I have the strength to get it back."

Alex nodded in understanding. "What are we going to do?"

Thera pulled Jane to a stop and looked around. They were still underground, and the elevator that led to the true entrance of Volterra was still a floor away. Within a few steps, she would lose all control of Aro and his Volturi followers, and while they would be weakened for a short period, they would be far stronger than Thera. She felt drained and lethargic, her mind and limbs aching from controlling Jane and the others. She was so close to freedom, and yet, the last steps would be the hardest to make.

Suddenly an image of Jacob materialized in her mind.

It was a strange moment that made Thera's brow crease in confusion and her eyes close. He was speaking to her, and yet, the mouth of his image wasn't moving at all. _Keep moving_ his voice pleaded. _Keep moving. _Then memories began to flick before her eyes. Jacob smiling. Jacob laughing. The first time he wrapped his arms around her. The first time they kissed.

Then they stopped.

Thera tightened her grip around Jane's throat and stepped forward. "Let's move."

By the time they reached the next set of stairs, Alex could hear the others running and yelling two floors below. Thera had lost control, and in her weakened state, her pace was slow.

No longer feeling Thera's consistent tug on her powers, Jane began to do all she could to hinder their progress. "You aren't going to survive," she sneered after managing to knock Thera so harshly in the chest that she nearly tumbled to her knees. "Aro will catch you—as he always does—and he will rip your head off."

Thera laughed sardonically as she regained her footing. "He might," she agreed, "but I will make sure your head is in the same place as mine."

Jane's body stiffened before suddenly exploding into a fit of kicking legs and flailing arms. "Why don't we just kill her," Alex questioned as he attempted to grab Jane's legs to keep Thera from slipping backwards down the stairs.

"Because she is the only leverage you have."

Both Alex and Thera stopped at the sound of Aro's voice. He stood at the bottom of the stairs with Marcus and Caius behind him, all three looking slightly disheveled and less than amused. "Let her go, Thera. You haven't the strength to defeat us."

"I don't need strength."

An ear piercing scream sprung from Jane's lips as Thera harshly shoved her neck to the side and sunk her fangs into her cold flesh. Bitter tasting venom pooled into Thera's mouth as her teeth clenched together and ripped. "Aro," Jane sputtered, her mouth and clothes now wet her own fluids.

Aro's fingers were fisted tightly at his sides and his eyes were wild. "I warn you, Thera," he forced out through gritted teeth. "You go too far."

Smirking, Thera spit Jane's skin at his feet. "I've just begun," she taunted.

"You are beginning something that you cannot end," Aro responded, his eyes now fixated on the deep, oozing gash that ran from Jane's ear to the front of her throat. For the first time, his eyes glistened with fear.

Thera merely smiled in response. "Alex, up the stairs," she commanded as she began to inch her way backwards.

By the time she and Alex reached the top of the stairs and moved onto the landing, Thera's heart was pounding painfully in her chest and her arms were nearly shaking from the strain of keeping Jane still. She showed no indication of either as she briefly tore her eyes from Aro's and glanced down the hall. "The elevator," she said to Alex with a flick of her head.

Understanding, Alex took off down the hall and jammed his hand rapidly against the button. A moment later a soft _ding _sounded and the doors slid silently open. Alex positioned his body in the doorway and watched with twitching fingers as Thera slowly backed her way down the hall. Aro, Marcus and Caius were now standing at the top of the stairs, their eyes fixated on Jane as she whimpered and gurgled in Thera's arms.

Finally, Thera reached the doorway.

"Give her to me," Aro pleaded, his arms reaching before him. "You have no use for her now."

"Do you care for her?" Thera questioned. "Or is it the power she provides that you fear to lose?"

"She is a daughter to me," Aro responded.

"In that case," Thera replied, her fingers loosening from around Jane's neck. "You leave me no choice." Aro's eyes widened and his throat clenched tightly as Thera latched on to Jane's hair and her leg rose to kick her harshly in the back. The force caused the petite vampire's body to split.

A second later, Jane's body slipped unceremoniously to the floor at Aro's feet.

Thera collapsed on the floor of the elevator as the doors slid closed. Alex kneeled before her and pulled one of her shaking hands into his steady grasp; the other, he noted, was still holding tightly to Jane's head. "You need to get up," he said softly.

"I know," Thera replied, her words muffled slightly by the sound of Aro's screams. The noise was so desperate and filled with rage that it caused Thera's skin to prickle with dread. What had she done?

War.

The word danced around Thera's mind and jumbled her thoughts. She had started a war. Aro would make her pay for what she had done. He would hunt her now; he would hunt her until one of them no longer walked the earth. Thera sucked in a ragged breath and ran her fingers through her hair. _This is what you wanted_ she told herself. _Revenge is what you wanted._

Thera thought back to all of the pain that Aro had caused her. She recalled the first time she found her handmaiden, Sulpicia, locked in Aro's embrace—_her_ lover, _her_ husband. She felt the longing and self hatred that had consumed her when Aro amused himself by keeping her bolted in a cell with Gunnar's rotting flesh. She replayed the day that Aro murdered her entire family and burned her home to the ground.

Yes, war _is_ what she wanted.

Thera pushed Alex's hands aside and forced herself to stand on steady feet. She was not afraid. She would end this. She would win.

A moment later the elevator shuttered to a stop and the doors opened to reveal what remained of Aro's followers. Alex tensed at the sight and tried to shove Thera behind his body, but Thera's hand shot forward to stop him. Ignoring his questioning gaze, Thera tossed Jane's head onto the floor. It rolled a few yards before coming to a stop near the middle of the foyer, her deep, red eyes staring vacantly at those that once followed and worshiped her. Quietly, Thera stepped out of the elevator and boldly looked at her enemies.

_I dare you_ her eyes said.

No one moved as Thera and Alex walked calmly through the foyer, out the main doors, and into the bright light of morning.

BBBBB

_I'm incredibly sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I've been working on an original story that has consumed most of my motivation and time. It should not be too long before the next chapter is uploaded-I already have it started. Plus, Jacob and Thera will be reunited, so I'm excited to write about that. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review :) _


End file.
